Buffy The Vampire Slayer: End Of Days
by maxser
Summary: When Faith goes missing, Xander and the entire New Council come together to rescue her, only to discover that someone or something has larger plans. The final/original battle for mankind has begun and no one is safe.
1. Chapter 1

BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER:

END OF DAYS

PROLOGUE

Xander had been pacing nervously back and forth across the expansive and richly decorated lobby for a while. Occasionally, he would stop, walk to the large front double wooden doors and open one, looking out at the circular driveway with the ornate fountain in the middle.

He stopped pacing and was on his way to the door again when a voice called from the left stairwell that led to the lower levels. "Mr. Harris?" Rolph, a formidable, muscular man and head of Council security, questioned. Xander turned. "Is something happening that I should know about?"

"What?" Xander questioned flustered. "No. I mean, I don't think so."

"Two of the guards called me," Rolph stated. "They say you're making them very nervous. They want to know if we should be on alert for something. Should we?"

"No," Xander replied as he glanced at the bright purple watch on his left wrist. "And don't call me Mr. Harris."

"What's up?" Rolph asked, his voice losing the official tone and becoming more casual.

"I just thought….," Xander started to reply. "I thought someone was coming today."

"I believe Miss Summers won't be back from Omaha until Friday," Rolph replied. "And the other Miss Summers is in the middle of finals. Are you expecting Miss Rosenberg?"

"No," he replied. "Willow and Kennedy are checking on some new equipment at a trade show in Boston."

"That narrows things down considerably," Rolph said knowingly. "Miss Lehane."

Xander blushed slightly. "It's just she's been gone for a few weeks and it's the first time she's left for so long and I was worried that maybe she would realize this is not a fun place to be stuck all the time," Xander rambled quickly.

"I don't think she feels 'stuck' here," Rolph replied kindly.

"You didn't know her before," Xander said softly.

"No," Rolph replied, "but I have read about her. And I've seen her every day for the last five years. She enjoys training with my men and any visiting Slayers."

"I'll bet," Xander commented.

"And she enjoys working with you," Rolph continued. "You have built an amazing institution."

"I didn't do it alone," Xander responded quickly.

"My point exactly," Rolph said pointedly. "Against all of her instincts, she stayed to help you. Because you needed help and she wasn't the same girl anymore."

"In the beginning," Xander replied, "she stayed cause Wood was here."

"But when he left," Rolph responded, "she stayed." 

"I couldn't have done this without her…and Dawn," Xander said. He looked over at Rolph. "And you."

"I just did my job," Rolph said.

"No," Xander replied with a smile, "you did way more than that. And I should have said that a long time ago."

"Would you like me to find out where she is?" Rolph asked.

"No," Xander said as he glanced at the front door one last time. "I just thought she was supposed to come back today."

"She'll be back," Rolph said with certainty. "It's her first vacation. Speaking of, are you Ever going to take a break."

"I've breaked," Xander replied.

"Flying to Montana to battle a Graxalon birthing does not count," Rolph responded.

"I went to Atlanta," Xander said.

"To lead the fight against Tyr'k," Rolph said.

"The Council doesn't really get to take breaks," Xander said.

"The Council has four hundred fifteen offices around the world," Rolph replied, "three hundred seventy three Slayer teams, and literally thousands of employees. You don't have to do everything."

"I think it's in the president's job description," Xander said with a sad smile. He looked down. "I better get back down to the office. Those reports aren't going to read themselves."

"It will be dinner soon," Rolph stated. "Will we see you there?"

"I think I'll just take dinner in the office tonight," he replied. He looked at Rolph. "Thank you…for everything."

"Of course, sir," Rolph replied. He watched Xander descend the stairs. A moment later, the elevator doors opened and Denise, the head chef for Council headquarters, stepped out.

"Hey," she said cordially to Rolph.

"Hey," he replied not as excitedly as he glanced around.

"Don't worry," she said, "we're alone."

"It's not just that," he stated.

"She didn't come back?" she asked. He shook his head. "Will she?"

"I hope so," he replied. "He needs her."

"She needs him too," Denise replied. "They're so dense." He raised his eyebrows and shook his head. She smiled wide. "I wasn't insulting the president." She wrapped her arm around his waist and lifted onto her toes to kiss his lips tenderly. "He's lucky to have you watching out for him."

"It's my job," he replied plainly. Now, she raised her eyebrows. "And I am So Happy he turned out to be a Very good man."

"And friend," she added.

"Yes," he replied.

"How's he taking it?" she asked.

"Not good," he replied. "I need to go check some things."

"Find her," she said with a knowing wink. "I'll see you in the private dining room in an hour."

"No one's here," he replied. "And Xa…Mr Harris isn't planning on coming either. I'll be in the main room with some of the men."

i*****

Xander scrolled through yet another report. He pressed the save and file button on the computer. On the wall of the office, two of the seven televisions were on. CNN was muted on one. He was watching The Towering Inferno on the other. He looked over at the remaining half of a hamburger and a bunch of fries on a plate at the corner of his desk. He picked up a cold fry, took a bite, and tossed the remainder back on the plate. He finished off the remains of a beer before spinning in his high backed, leather, office chair and retrieving another from the mini fridge behind his desk. "It'll be fine," he said to no one. "It's not like I haven't done this stuff before. And Buffy will be back in a few days. Dawn's got a break coming up." He looked around the large office and the clear tops of the other two empty desks.

He looked up at the TV just as Rock Hudson caught on fire. "At least you had sex first," he said. He stood, grabbed his beer, and walked towards the door. He stopped and walked back to the desk. He grabbed the remotes and was about to turn off the TVs when something caught his eye. "What the hell?" He turned off the movie and switched CNN to the larger center monitor. He raised the volume.

"…incident is under investigation by both the Tacoma police department and the F.B.I.," the on the scene woman reporter said. "The Killeriam club, known as Fangs to locals, will be closed for some time as authorities sort out what occurred this evening."

"Have the police released any specific information regarding the number of people injured?" the anchorman asked.

"So far, the official police statement is that an unknown number of patrons were killed and more injured during a brutal attack earlier tonight," the woman reporter replied.

"Are there any suspects?" the anchorman responded.

"They have not released any official information as of yet," she replied.

Xander sighed before turning off the TV. He lifted his phone from his pocket. "Hey," he said. "I figured. No. Don't wait. Take 'em out. All of them. But, BE CAREFUL. This kind of escalation is never a good sign. Keep me posted." He slid the phone back into his back pocket and exited the office, turning out the light as he left.

He slowly climbed the stairs from lower level two and entered the empty lobby. The extravagant chandelier was already turned off so the only lights were from sconces on the walls of the lobby and stairways. He glanced at the front door and sighed before passing by the elevator and beginning the long climb up the spiral staircases to the fifth floor. A guard silently appeared from the back entrance to the lobby and watched Xander climb the stairs.

As Xander reached the fifth floor, he walked to the huge circular window that overlooked the back of the property and stared up at the sky for a few minutes before closing his eyes, both his real eye and the prosthetic, tightly for a moment before moving down the hallway towards his room. "Be safe," he said to no one.

i*****

Xander suddenly jerked awake in the darkened bedroom. "Owww," he cried out. His back still hurt sometimes after his last mission when the Zambof threw him into a tree.

"I thought it was fully healed," a voice came from the darkness startling him badly.

"F-Faith?" he asked apprehensively but hopeful.

A light on the dresser illuminated. Faith, dressed all in her typical black, stood next to it. "You said it was healed," she said.

"H-how….," he started to ask. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry I was late," she said. "I got stuck in Milan."

"Milan?" he questioned. "Y-you left the country."

"We have offices around the world," she replied. "I don't know where half of them even are. I just wanted to learn."

"I thought you wanted out of this for a while," he said with confusion.

"I just wanted to learn so I could be better," she replied.

"Better at what?" he asked.

"Better at helping you," she replied.

"I thought….," he started to say. "Why?"

"You do everything for everyone," she replied. "I just wanted to be a real assistant. Not just a title."

"You help me with everything," he stated. "You have since day one."

"I read things," she replied. "I make and take calls. But I don't understand most of it."

"Neither do I," he replied.

"Yes, you do," she said softly. "You pretend you don't. But you do. You run it all. I just wanted to learn a little so I could help."

"Faith," he said kindly. "You've done more than I could ever have hoped, and way more than I ever acknowledged. I'm sorry for that."

"I just held her chair," Faith replied.

"Whose?" he asked.

"Dawn's," she said plainly. "She's the one that helps. I just wanted to figure out how I could do that too."

"You DO do that," he stated emphatically.

"No," she said. "I wish I did."

"Which Slayer is homesick and thinking of quitting?" he questioned suddenly.

"Amber," Faith replied. "But, she's okay now."

"Because you told her to ask her team out to dinner," he stated. "You made her make friends."

"You would have done the same thing," she replied.

"I didn't have to," he replied emphatically, "because you did."

"She stayed a Slayer because she felt an obligation to you," Faith stated. "Like they all do. You are in their heads and their hearts."

"I just wanted them to know that this isn't the Old Council," he said. "The Slayers aren't weapons. They're girls with lives. And anyone that wants out can go. And if they stay, they are a part of this." He raised his hands, palms up, "paid and everything."

"See," she said plainly, "it's all you. I'm just along for the ride."

"NO!" he said angrily. "You're important. To the Council. To me." She didn't reply. "Why are you here?"

"I-I thought you wanted me back," she said, her voice weak.

"I DO!" he nearly yelled. "That's not what I meant. I am beyond thrilled you came back."

"It was never a thought," she replied.

"Thank you," he said. "But, my question was, why are you Here? In my room? In the middle of the night."

She was silent for a few seconds. "I got homesick," she said.

"For the Council?" he questioned.

"And some other things," she said very quietly. "And I had a bad feeling the other day. I just needed to see for myself."

"See what?" he asked.

"See that you were okay," she said.

"You were just going to stand there?" he asked.

"I didn't want to wake you," she said softly. "I just wanted to see for myself."

"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked.

"You should sleep," she replied.

He patted the bed next to him. She looked from his hand to his eyes. "We've crashed in here how many times after long days," he stated.

"I've been travelling for almost twenty hours," she replied.

"I understand," he said kindly. "You need to get some rest. Don't worry about tomorrow. Just come down once you're up."

"I just meant I may stink," she said.

"I doubt that," he replied as he patted the bed again. "Besides, there's air freshener on the dresser if I need to spray you down." They both chuckled. Faith removed her jacket and pulled off her boots. Xander climbed out from under the covers, pulled them up, and laid back on top of them. Faith lay down next to him.

"What movie?" she asked.

"I was watching Towering Inferno earlier," he replied.

"Fine," she said. "But I pick next."

"Thank you for coming back," he said.

"Where else would I go," she responded softly. He turned his head and watched her face as the movie played. He took a deep breath and sighed contentedly.

CHAPTER ONE

Xander awoke with a jolt of pain from his back. He groaned but quickly caught himself and quieted. He looked with a smile to his right. But the bed was empty and his face fell. He sat up slowly, carefully. He looked around the room brightly lit by the morning sun. He glanced towards the wall of electronics. 8:18. He was late. He stood, closed his eyes, clenched his jaws, and waited for the certain pain from the first time standing for the day. The wave washed over him forcing a groan and a large release of held breath.

He walked into the bathroom. When he exited the shower a few minutes later, he found the face staring back at him from the steam covered mirror wearing a large smile. He dressed quickly and exited his room. He walked down the hallway past two other doors before knocking on another.

There was no response. "Faith?" he called. He scanned his card and entered her room. The living room was empty and tidy. "Faith?" He moved to the bedroom. "You up?" He pushed open the mostly closed door. The bed was made. The dresser drawers were fully closed which was a rarity. The closet door was open. It looked a little empty but he never had paid much attention before. He glanced nervously into the bathroom. It felt like an intrusion. But in his quick glance, the room looked completely untouched.

He left her room and headed for the elevator. He continued down to lower level two and then walked to the office. He stopped outside the door and took a deep breath. "Welcome Home," he said as he opened the door excitedly. But the room was empty. The only desk with any papers on it was his. He furrowed his brow. Suddenly, he turned and walked back down the hallway. He climbed the stairs one level and then headed down another hallway. He paused outside the main dining room and glanced around at the employees and Slayers eating before moving further down the hallway to a closed door. He scanned his card and entered the private dining room.

It was empty. He lifted his phone. "Rolph," he called.

"Good morning, Mr. Harris," Rolph replied.

"Have you seen Faith this morning?" Xander asked.

Rolph didn't immediately respond. "Faith hasn't returned, sir," he said finally.

"Yes, she did," Xander replied. "She came back last night."

"I've already gone over the security logs," Rolph responded. "No one has been in or out in the past eight hours."

"She was here," Xander said emphatically. "We watched a movie. She slept next to me."

"Where are you now, sir?" Rolph asked.

"Outside the private dining room," he replied.

"Stay put," Rolph said.

Thirty seconds later, two guards arrived. "What's going on?" Xander questioned suspiciously. The guards took up defensive positions on either side of him. "WHAT THE…?" Rolph arrived a moment later. "What's happening? Why are they here?"

"Just making sure you are secure," Rolph replied.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Xander yelled angrily.

"Let's find someplace more private," Rolph suggested calmly. Xander stormed past the surprised guards who looked to Rolph for instructions. He circled a finger and the guards followed.

As soon as Xander entered his office, he stopped. Rolph stepped inside and closed the door. "Where is she?" Xander pleaded.

"She is not here," Rolph replied. "She has not been here for two weeks."

"You're lying," Xander said as tears began to fill his eye.

"I would never," Rolph said sincerely. "Not to you and not about this."

"I'm not crazy," Xander responded, but his voice was weak. "She was here. We talked. I felt her warmth. I smelled her hair."

"Maybe it was a dream," Rolph suggested.

"I've been doing this for a long time," Xander replied. "If I couldn't tell the difference between the monsters in my head and the monsters in front of me, I'd be dead. She was here."

"Where exactly?" Rolph asked.

"My room," Xander replied.

"Show me," Rolph stated.

"You believe me?" Xander asked.

"I know you," Rolph replied. "And I trust you with my life. You believe it. So, I need to see why."

i*****

"What time did you enter your room last night?" Rolph asked.

"It was late," Xander replied, "maybe eleven thirty, twelve."

"But she wasn't there yet?" he questioned.

"I woke up a few hours or a bunch of hours later," Xander replied, "and she was there. It was still dark."

"There is no activity on your door from eleven thirty eight until eight fifty two this morning," Rolph said.

"That's not possible," Xander stated defensively. "She WAS here." He reached for a pillow on the bed. He held it to his face. "Smell this."

"I don't think so, sir," Rolph replied.

"Please," Xander pleaded. Rolph reluctantly sniffed the pillow. "See."

"I wouldn't know what to compare that smell to," Rolph said apologetically. Xander quickly grabbed another pillow.

"This is me," Xander said as he inhaled.

"No," Rolph said firmly. Xander tilted his head down sadly. Rolph sighed unhappily and took the pillow. "Okay. They're different, completely different."

"How long would a smell stay on a pillow?" Xander asked.

"Not long I would think," Rolph said. "But there are many women here."

"NOT IN HERE!" Xander almost screamed.

Rolph held up his hands defensively. "I was not implying anything," he said.

"Can't you take fingerprints or something?" Xander asked.

"How often do you dust in here?" Rolph asked. "How often has Faith been in here?"

"We're not like that, you know?" Xander said softly. "We haven't… It's just not like that. We're friends."

Rolph looked down uncomfortably. "If she was here, if she bypassed more security systems than I want to even think about," he said, "why would she leave?"

"I don't know," Xander said. "I didn't say anything. I didn't do anything. I fell asleep. I shouldn't have fallen asleep. I was so Happy she was back. We should have talked. I should have stayed up."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Rolph said kindly.

"You don't know that," Xander stated. "Why would she sneak in here? Why would she leave? I thought she came back for good." He looked into Rolph's eyes as a tear ran down his cheek that he quickly wiped away. "Where is she?"

Rolph took a deep breath. "After I saw you in the lobby last night," he said, "I decided to look for Miss Lehane. I had a trace put out on her phone and credit cards and her primary i.d."

"And where is she?" Xander asked.

"Off the grid," Rolph replied.

"Where was she the past two weeks?" Xander asked.

"Not where I expected," he replied.

"Europe, right?" Xander asked.

"How would you know that?" Rolph questioned.

"She told me," Xander replied. "Last night. She told me she wanted to know more about the world and where we work. She went to visit the original Council. She went to the new home of the British arm of the Council. And Italy, Greece, Spain, Germany."

Rolph's mouth was hanging open slightly. "Were you tracking her?" he finally asked.

"I was going to," Xander replied. "I could have. You know I have way more access to everything here than I'm supposed to." Rolph nodded unhappily. "But, it would have been a betrayal. If she wanted to run off to Cancun for two weeks of drunken sex, it was her choice, and Not my place to spy."

"You're a better man than I," Rolph stated.

Xander chuckled. "If only that were true," he said. Rolph looked at him questioningly. "She was all those places, wasn't she? She was last in Milan."

"Yes," Rolph replied his mouth hanging open in shock and concern. "Her signal disappeared there thirty six hours ago."

Tears immediately dripped down Xander's cheek. He didn't even try to wipe them away. "Is she dead?" he asked fearfully as his voice started shaking. "Was she a ghost?"

Suddenly, the bathroom door slammed shut and opened again, startling both men. "What the….?" Rolph questioned as his hand rested on his sidearm.

"Dennis?" Xander asked. The door moved back and forth. "Was a ghost here?"

"Dennis is still here?" Rolph questioned. "You told me he left."

"Oops," Xander said. Rolph shook his head disappointedly. "He's part of my access. Dennis. Was Faith here?"

The drawer of the nightstand opened. A pad and pen lifted in the air. Xander approached quickly. A page was torn free. Rolph snatched it from Xander's hand. "Faith was here," Rolph read.

"I probably don't want to know why you know that," Xander commented.

"How did she get here?" Rolph asked the air.

Xander chuckled slightly as the pad was suddenly behind him. Rolph spun instinctively. "She was just here," Rolph read. More writing. "And then she was gone."

"So you were in my room watching me?" Xander questioned, "cause that's not creepy at all."

"I was afraid of what you were going to do," the ghost wrote. Rolph looked at Xander questioningly.

"Do?" Xander asked.

"You moved the gun," Rolph read.

"What gun?" Rolph asked for himself.

"Why did you move the gun from your office to your room?" Dennis wrote.

"Xander?" Rolph questioned apprehensively.

"I don't know," Xander said plainly. "It just seemed more necessary here."

"Now, I'm worried," Rolph said. "And why do you have a gun in the first place?"

"I've always had a tranq gun," Xander replied. "It's no different."

"By actual definition it is," Rolph stated angrily.

"I'm a lot of things," Xander said. "And right now, I'm scared and a little lost." He looked towards where he thought Dennis might be. "But I'm not suicidal."

"I will recall Buffy right away," Rolph commented.

"Are you sure she wasn't a ghost?" Xander asked softly to Dennis before turning his head. "And no, you won't."

"She was real," Rolph read. "How is this possible?"

Xander was next to him instantly. "She teleported in here and out the same way?" he asked with some excitement. "Why did she come at all?"

More words appeared on the pad, but Rolph shook his head. "Because she loves you," he said. "I don't need a meddling ghost to tell me that." The pad smacked the side of Rolph's head. "Hey!" Xander's mouth hung open as he stared at Rolph. "Yes, she does."

"But we never….," Xander tried to reply before taking a very deep breath and standing much taller. "Where is she?"

"Like I said, she's not on the grid anymore," Rolph replied.

"She was last in Milan?" Xander questioned. "I'm going there."

"You are the president of the Watcher's Council," Rolph responded. "You cannot just go wherever you please."

Xander chuckled again. "As president, I can do whatever I want," he said eerily. "And I have a Lot of saved vacation days."

"That's not entirely true," Rolph said, "the whatever you want part."

"Help me solve this," Xander said to Rolph directly. "Please."

"I need to report any movement of the president to the rest of the board," Rolph stated.

"Faith came here in secret," Xander replied. "I need this off the books."

"I am due many vacation days myself," Rolph stated. Xander smiled thankfully. "Don't. Because I am going to have to break a lot of rules to do this."

"They're my rules," Xander stated.

"That my men follow without doubt or question," Rolph stated. "I cannot remain after this."

"Oh..CRAP!" Xander said angrily. "Dennis….." Suddenly, a stun gun came to life on Rolph's back. He crumpled to his knees. Xander reached into the nightstand. "You probably won't understand this, but You are my Best friend." He pointed the dart gun at Rolph's chest.

"This is probably a trap," Rolph said with real concern.

"I turn over the president's duties to Giles," Xander stated.

"Don't do this," Rolph warned.

"Faith matters more than I could ever explain," he said. "I need her or I can't do this."

"I Know that," Rolph replied. "And we will find her."

"You'll try," Xander stated. "But, you won't. I need to do this myself. And you need to remain as the guardian of the Council."

"There is no Council without you….and her," Rolph replied.

"Thank you," Xander said as he raised the dart gun from his side. He fired into Rolph's left shoulder. Rolph's eyes went wide. "Keep them safe."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Xander confidently stepped from the Council jet and onto the tarmac of the Milan airport. "I'm harder to shake than you would think," Rolph stated as he approached.

Xander's eyes went wide. "How did you beat the jet?" Xander asked angrily.

"Your jet wasn't exactly flying at full speed," Rolph replied before punching Xander in the jaw and sending him to his knees. "For shooting me."

"You hit like a girl," Xander said before looking away. "A Slayer." He whispered the last part. Rolph offered his hand and helped him up.

"I'm sorry," Rolph said honestly.

"Pilot," Xander said with spite. "I need more of My own people."

"More?" Rolph questioned.

Xander turned. Four figures, all armed, were approaching, weapons aimed at Rolph. "Don't shoot," Xander said. "He's actually my friend."

"So you're as infuriating as ever," the leader, a woman stated as they all lowered their weapons.

Rolph looked from the approaching team to Xander with wide eyes. "Meet my team," Xander stated. Rolph's mouth dropped open slightly.

"This is a little public for this," the woman said. She waved her arm and a large SUV came across the tarmac and stopped next to the group. "Let's load up. We can talk later."

"Thank you for coming," Xander said honestly.

"Your wish…..," she replied.

i*****

"You're Riley Finn's wife," Rolph said with confusion.

"I am, I was," Sam replied sadly. "He died."

"I'm sorry," Rolph responded sincerely. He turned to the young woman. "And you're a Slayer."

"Jenny," the girl replied.

Rolph turned to Xander. "You hid an entire ops team and a Slayer from the Council….and ME," he asked angrily.

"Xander did us a solid," Graham, Sam's number one stated strongly.

"The government burned us after using us on an illegal and exceedingly immoral op," Sam said. "It cost me my husband, and could have cost us all. We needed someplace to go, to disappear for a while. I remembered Riley's friends. And I had heard about the Council transformation. I took a chance and made a call." She looked at Xander. "He saved our lives."

"He does that," Rolph said as he shook his head. "And you did all of this in secret?"

"Don't be mad at him," Sam said. "I asked."

"I'm not nearly as mad as I am disappointed in myself and the entire Council security apparatus," Rolph replied. "How did you do it?"

"You don't want to know," Xander replied. "And I'd rather not say. You were never supposed to know about this team. Not you. Not anyone. They are still on the most wanted list of the NSA, CIA, FBI, Fox News…."

"Fox New?" Rolph questioned.

"Like they aren't just another government terror organization," Xander said without any sarcasm,

Rolph tilted his head and nodded. "No one knows?" Rolph asked. "Not Buffy? Or Giles? Dawn?" Faith?"

"No one," Xander replied. "Giles wouldn't have understood. Buffy. I don't know what Buffy cares about anymore. Dawnie would have been hurt. And Faith. She may have wanted to join. I didn't want that."

"And how is a Slayer off the books?" Rolph asked.

"She died," Xander replied. "Right after orientation."

"Horrible car wreck," Jenny stated with a sly smile.

Rolph was shaking his head. "I am so beyond disappointed in myself," he stated.

"You get used to it," Xander replied. "And that was the last of your twenty questions. Where's Faith?"

"We pulled the cell records for the city," Marcus, another member of Sam's team stated.

"How do you have access to that?" Rolph questioned. "You government codes still work?"

"We have a lot of identities," Sam replied. "As I'm sure you did when you were NSA."

"I KNEW it," Xander said as he pointed.

"I worked for State," Rolph responded.

"I'm sure," Sam replied.

"We worked for Weights and Measures," Graham stated.

"No secrets from the president, huh?" Xander asked Rolph directly.

"Not mine to give," Rolph replied.

"Neither was theirs," Xander said pointedly. Rolph nodded.

"We should get some rooms and start working on this," Sam stated.

"You do that," Xander replied. "I want her last location. I'm going there."

"This is not a day trip to Seattle," Rolph replied. "Besides whatever supernatural thing that might be going on here, this is a foreign city. Street gangs. Unforgiving local police. No offense, but you look like a weak American mark."

"Try me," Xander replied powerfully.

"Maybe not," Sam said, "against a couple vamps or a single mugger. What about two guys, with guns? Or a nest of demons?"

"We NEED to find her….NOW!" Xander shouted.

"And we, you, need to do this smart," Rolph replied.

"You can't go John Wayning it all over the city," Sam added. "You have no idea whether that would put her or you in danger."

"Maybe this whole thing was to draw out the president," Jenny suggested.

"She has a valid point," Rolph said.

"You seem to be working way better together than I expected," Xander said unhappily.

"Let's get some rooms and take it from there," Sam said.

i*****

"Where do you think you're going?" Jenny asked from the bed nearest the door as Xander tried to open it.

"Shhh," he said, putting a finger to his lips and glancing at the two men sleeping on the floor. "I need to check something."

"We're doing this in shifts," she said. "They're working on this next door."

"We need info," he replied. "Boots on the ground info."

She smiled crookedly. "We're meeting up with the others in two hours," she said. "We'll form a strategy then."

"I'll be back before then," Xander replied.

"I can't let you go," she said plainly.

"You still work for me, don't you?" he asked.

"I work for Sam," she replied. "And Sam told me not to let you leave."

"Her trail is getting cold," he said. "Try to stop me." He reached for the door knob.

"STOP!" she yelled as she leapt from the bed. The two sleeping men awoke, guns ready. She yanked Xander's arm, hard.

"Owww," he said angrily. "What are you doing?"

"Stopping you from blowing yourself up," she said. "The door is wired."

"What?" Xander asked with shock. "Why?"

"Standard procedure in an unknown, unsecured location," Graham stated as he approached, pushing Xander back and away from the door.

"I didn't know," Xander replied.

"Let's go check the progress of the others," Jenny stated, "as long as we're all up."

"I'm sorry," Xander said. "I just wanted to…Do something."

"How well does that usually work for you?" Carlos asked.

"I've stopped seven apocalypses," Xander replied. "Eight if you count L.A."

"You negotiated a peace," Graham said. "Not exactly a win."

"The city is still standing," Xander replied.

Xander walked over and opened the door that joined the two rooms. "What did you do?" Rolph asked immediately.

"Someone remove the explosives from the door so I can leave," Xander stated. "We've wasted enough time."

"We've traced most of her movements for the past few weeks," Sam said, ignoring him.

"Anything suspicious?" Graham asked.

"More like surprising," Sam replied. "It appears she was on a typical vacation. She saw the sights."

"She told me she was learning," Xander said softly.

"It appears that she was back in her respective hotel rooms early almost every night," Red, another of Sam's team, stated.

"Alone," Rolph added pointedly.

"What happened Here?" Xander questioned.

"Museums, art gallery, historical sites," Sam said, "according to her cell phone movement. But, the morning she was scheduled to leave for Seattle, she was in a very Bad part of the city." She glanced at Rolph.

"Her phone never left," he stated.

"I'm going there now," Xander said through clenched teeth. "I don't care if you have other plans. And if you try to stop me, you'll have to shoot me." His voice had become very shaky, but the resolve showed through.

"Gear up everyone," Sam stated, before looking to Rolph. "Your show or mine?"

"I'm a guest," he replied as he looked to Xander unhappily. "And guard."

"I don't need a babysitter," Xander stated. Rolph looked directly into Xander's eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I probably don't even know a percent of what you've done for me. I just need to do SOMETHING!"

"You are the President of the Council," Rolph stated. "And there is No One on this planet that needs to stay protected more than you."

"I don't need your protection," Xander said honestly. "I just need your help. We have to find her. We have to find out what happened. Or nothing else matters." Sam looked down. Jenny quickly wiped a tear from her eye.

"We'll trace her movements more intensely from that day," Graham stated looking to Red and Carlos. "See if we can bring up any camera footage."

"Thank you," Sam replied before looking to Xander. "We'll go the Minas Hotel."

"Did she stay in nice places?" Xander asked.

"No," Sam said. Rolph shook his head quickly. "She stayed in 'inexpensive' places."

"I would have paid for the Ritz in any city," Xander said as he swallowed hard multiple times.

"Let's move," Sam commanded. They gathered their backpacks and duffle bags. She glanced at Xander. He moved closer to her.

i*****

"I am SO sorry," Xander said softly as he walked next to Sam.

"DON'T," Sam replied quietly with a clenched jaw.

"I love you," he continued.

"Stop Now!" she said. "I get it. I'm not a child. I knew exactly what I was doing. And I knew where it would go."

"I doubt that," he replied sadly.

"It was what I think we Both needed at the time," she said. "I don't regret it. Do you?"

"God no," he replied. "But I didn't want to hurt you. "I'm sorry."

"DON'T YOU DARE!" she tried strongly to stay quiet. "I love you, Xander Harris. But, Unbelievably, I think you have a destiny with someone else. At the time, I thought it was Buffy. You have a destiny with Faith."

"I don't," he said as his voice quivered. "She's a friend. And I'm just a boss. A one eyed boss. She can have anyone. So can you."

"So can you," she replied quickly. "You're the president of one of the largest corporations on the planet. And you have more money that most people even dream about. If you want a supermodel, make a call. But, being able to have anyone isn't the same thing as being able to have that someone. You and Faith have a chance. I had my chance with Riley. No one else will ever be the same. But that's part of life. And you go on."

"I need you to be honest with me," he stated. "I need you to be Sam, team leader, monster hunter for one question. Is she still alive?"

Sam stopped walking and turned to him. "Honestly," she said as she looked into his real eye. "I don't know. I think so. I think a ghost would be able to stay longer or not be able to travel to you. I'm not the person you should be talking to about this. You need Willow."

"I love Willow," he stated. "She's been my best friend for ninety five percent of my life. But she will only be happy Faith is gone. And she has that right."

"If you tell her how you feel, she'll help," Sam replied.

"She'll only get mad, really mad," he responded at they started walking again. "And a mad Willow is not usually a good thing to have around."

"This is it," Sam said. "Eighteen Via Pietro Calvi."

"I need penicillin just looking at this building," he stated. "This isn't a hotel."

"It's a hostel," Sam replied.

"Why would she stay here?" he asked sadly. "If she needed money, I would have given her Anything. She didn't have to vacation like this. It's a crap hole."

"Riley and I went to Orlando for a week," she replied. "We barely saw our motel. All we needed was a bed and a shower. And that's what this is."

"She didn't have to live like this," he said.

"You've been a little sheltered these past few years," Sam replied. "Most of the world would kill for this."

He turned and looked into her eyes. "The Council needs to fix that," he stated plainly.

She smiled wide. "You really are an amazing leader," she said honestly. "We need to talk to these people without spooking anyone. Do you want to wait out here?"

"Nope," he replied as he pushed past her and entered the building. "Anyone here speak English?" Every head within earshot turned. He reached into his coat pocket and produced a very large wad of cash. Sam closed her eyes, shook her head, and clenched her jaw. "I need to know if anyone has seen this girl." He held up a picture with his other hand.

He was instantly mobbed by college kids hungry for party money. "Yeah man," a guy in a t-shirt and shorts reeking of pot and alcohol slurred. "She's hot."

"When did you see her?" Xander asked, keeping the money clear. Sam eyed the room warily.

"Last night, man," pot breath stated. "Or this morning. Hard to keep track."

"You talk to her?" Xander asked.

"Of course," he said lasciviously.

"Get lost," Xander replied.

"What?" the guy asked angrily. "I want my money."

"If you talked to her, you'd be sporting some broken bones," Xander replied. "You're wasting my time. Get lost."

The drunken mess suddenly stood a lot taller. "Give me the money before you get hurt," the pot breath said much more sober than a moment ago. Sam's entire body tightened.

Xander chuckled as he put Faith's picture between his lips and quickly reached behind him. He produced a weird looking gun and pointed it at the guy's chest. "Walk away," Xander said as he retrieved the picture from his mouth.

"Or you'll shoot me with your bb gun.?" The guy asked, looking to some friends for props.

"Good night," Xander said as he fired a dart into the man's shoulder. Pot breath looked at him strangely before crumpling to the floor.

"Anyone else tired?" Xander asked the room. Most of the spectators cleared out.

"That was just great," Sam said angrily. "We need to go now before I need to plan a prison break."

"Um," a small female voice came from across the room. "I think I may have seen her."

It was the young girl behind the reception desk. Xander approached. "We need to go, NOW," Sam said as she reached for his arm. He yanked free.

"You saw her?" he asked.

"Can I see the picture?" the girl asked in English with a strong Italian accent. Xander placed the gun back in his waistband and handed her the picture.

"She was here for two nights," the girl replied. "Very nice but quiet."

"Do you know when she left?" Sam questioned.

"It's pretty crazy busy in here most days," she replied. Busy sounded liked beezy. "Last night, I went to check if she was going to be extending her stay. She wasn't there. Her pack was gone."

"Did she ever say where she was going next?" Xander asked.

"No," the girl replied. "Scusa. Sorry."

"If you think of anything else or if she comes back," Xander asked, "could you call? He handed her a business card and a folded hundred dollar bill."

"Grazie," she replied. Xander nodded.

"We need to go, now," Sam said urgently. Sirens could be heard in the distance, and they were getting louder. "GO! I'll meet you across the street."

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Clean up your mess," she replied. He raised his eyebrows. "Go!"

Xander left. Sam walked over and pulled the dart from pot breath's shoulder. She glanced around the room for any cameras. Not seeing any she left. The girl behind the desk watched her finally leave. She walked into the small office behind her and closed the door.

i*****

Xander waited anxiously across the street. He relaxed as he saw Sam exit the hostel. She glanced across the street at him as the first police car arrived. She tilted her head. They both headed north. She met him two blocks away from the hostel. "Let's head back to the hotel," she said. "See what the others found."

"She lied," Xander stated.

"I know," she replied.

"What?" he questioned. "How do you know?"

"Her eyes, her movements didn't fit the situation," she replied. "How did you know?"

"I don't know why I have this ability," he replied, "but I can feel magics. And that place was vibrating off the charts."

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

"We need to call Willow," he replied. "Something's going on. It's bigger than a girl lying to us. And Faith is somehow right in the middle of it."

"I'll call the others," she stated.

"No," he replied. "Face to face for now. Until we know what we're dealing with."

She started to walk away and stopped. "Let's go," she said.

"I'm staying here," he replied.

"No, you're not," she said quickly.

"Our best lead is in that building," he replied. "I'm gonna make sure she doesn't leave."

"The police are already looking for you," she stated. "You and I need to clear out of here. If you want this place watched, someone else has to do it." Xander started to reach his hand behind him. Sam grabbed his wrist tightly. "I Will break it."

"What?" he questioned with mock confusion.

"Touch that gun," she stated, "I'll snap the bone. I love you, but I won't let you get yourself arrested or killed. And I DON'T feel like sleeping for the next four hours."

"That really hurts," he replied coldly. As she released his arm, he stomped off.

She sighed and shook her head before moving quickly to catch up. "I'm sorry," she said. "I can't let you get hurt or worse."

He stopped and turned. "I not a super," he said softly. "I'm not a soldier. Faith needs help. She needs someone way better than me to save her. You proved that ten seconds ago."

Sam tilted her head back, closed her eyes, and sighed. "You will save her," Sam said, "if that's what she needs. But, you're wrong. You are a super. You felt the magic. That's a Real lead. And it's important."

"I need to get back in there," he said.

"If magic is involved," she replied, "you'll just get yourself or her or both of you killed. You're on their radar now. What we need is magical help. Jenny's got some skills, but if you felt major mojo, she won't be enough."

"I'll call Willow," he acquiesced.

"Go back to the hotel," she stated. "I'll stay."

He looked at her questioningly. "I'm not risking you either," he said emphatically.

"This is what I do," she said. "I can disappear in plain sight. You go….straight back to the hotel. Send someone here. PROMISE you'll go straight to the hotel."

"I promise," he said. "You stay out of sight. And wait for backup. I can't lose anyone else I care about." He turned and started to walk away. Then, he stopped. "You're turn to promise. You're not expendable. No one in the Council is. I'm sorry I didn't do better by you. Don't do something stupid for me."

She walked up to him and leaned her mouth to his ear. "I love you too," she said. "And you do great with me. You are the best friend I have ever had. You've protected me and my team for years. And you were there for me when I really needed someone. No regrets. And I Will help you get her back."

"Promise," he stated.

"I promise to help y….," she started to say.

"PROMISE!" he said strongly.

"I won't get myself killed," she said. "I promise." He turned and walked away.

i*****

After closing the office door, the girl walked to what looked like a closet door and opened it revealing stone steps that led down to a dimly lit cellar below. She descended the uneven stairs carefully. The small room was dank and mossy and reeked of mold and mildew. Trickles of water ran down two of the walls and the distinct sound of dripping water could be heard in the distance. "He is dangerous," a deep, dark voice came from the darkness.

"Who?" she questioned.

"That boy," the voice replied as it stepped forward into the light streaming down from the office above. He wore a cheap black suit but it seemed to shimmer with electricity and power.

"He's looking for her," she stated as she looked past him to the iron cage built into the stone walls. A figure lay on the damp stone floor.

"He's Council," the man stated. "And he has magicks in him."

"You need to get her out of here," the girl said.

"You do not tell me what to do," he said threateningly.

"I need this place," she replied as her face morphed into the face of a very ancient vampire. "If they come…."

"Master will come for her tonight," the man warned. "You keep them out of here or you will no longer be of use."

"Neither will you," she replied, licking her tongue across the sides of her two inch fangs. "And I've been on this planet much longer than you."

"I will get the mystic to strengthen the shield," he stated.

"Good," she replied. "Cause I'm hungry, and there is a new batch of arrivals due at dusk."

i*****

"He's on his way back," Sam said into her phone.

"He was," Rolph replied. "Not anymore."

"DAMN IT!" Sam shouted, startling a man passing her on the street.

i*****

Xander entered the rear of the building and quickly made his way to the lobby. A small group of guys were standing in a circle talking. Xander ignored them as he passed. "HEY!" an angry voice shouted from behind him.

"Oh great," Xander said under his breath. He turned to see Pot Breath stomping towards him. He started to reach for the gun again but stopped. He pulled his arm back and punched the large man in the jaw, hard. The guy crumpled to the floor. "Ow Ow Ow Ow." He shook his injured hand. The guy's three friends moved towards him. "Whoa there boys." He quickly reached into his vest and produced a black plastic pouch. He flipped it open revealing a badge.

"You're polizia?" one of the boys asked.

"Interpol," Xander lied. He glanced at the floor. "Sorry about your friend. But we're about to make an arrest here. Time is critical."

"Who?" one of the other boys asked.

"Where is the woman that runs this place?" Xander asked in an official sounding tone.

"Regina?" the first boy asked in his heavy Italian accent.

"What did she do?" the other boy asked.

"Let's just say there has been a pattern of disappearances and murders around this place. "We were waiting to find her accomplices, but the longer we wait, everyone here is in extreme danger."

"Danger?" a girl across the room questioned.

"We lost track of her when the locals arrived," Xander continued. "My partner and I aren't entirely sure the police haven't been helping her."

"I saw her go in the office over there," the first boy stated as he pointed.

"You should collect your friend and clear out of here," Xander stated. "At least until this is over."

"We will," the third boy stated.

As Xander walked to the office, he pulled the real gun from his waistband. He checked the door. It was locked. Behind him, the three boys carried their unconscious friend out the front door. Xander took a deep breath just before kicking in the door. The door and frame gave way easily sending splintered wood all over the empty office. He stood in the doorway, his mouth hanging open. "Where the hell did she go?" he questioned no one. "Is she a ghost? Shape shifter? Maybe she's that stapler." He smiled and chuckled before turning and scanning the small room. But, he glanced back at the stapler twice.

He walked to the wall and ran his hand down it, held up the gun with his right hand, and carefully lifted a latch with his left. As he slowly pulled the door open, he saw the stairs. "Got you," he said proudly. He pulled a small flashlight from his vest and put it in his mouth before he cautiously descended the stairs. He reached a landing on the stairs that finally gave him a view of the cellar. Two torches were sitting in holders on opposite walls washing the room in an eerie, orange glow. It was an open room with a table in the middle. Other than that, the dank room was empty.

Sam ran past a group of boys carrying another. "Your partner is in the office," one of the boys said as she passed.

"Partner?" she thought. "What the hell are you doing?"

He walked down the remaining stairs. He scanned his light around the walls. Something metal flashed causing him to take a closer look. There was an iron cage built into one of the walls. The door was slightly ajar. A set of iron chains, ending in shackles, were firmly attached to the walls and floor. Xander shone his light around the space. There was blood on the dirt floor, enough that a puddle still hadn't seeped into the ground. Suddenly, he knelt down. In the dirt, there was a single X with a circle around it. Tears filled his real eye. "Faith," he said softly.

He heard the deep growl from behind him. "Too late," the ancient, deep voice stated. Xander closed his eyes. "She is gone." Xander's eyes flashed open. He spun on his knee, raising the gun as he turned. He began to fire. In the very confined space, the sound was deafening. Every shot struck the completely unrecognizable girl in the face or chest. When the weapon finally clicked, a trickle of blood ran from his right nostril.

The vampire crumpled slightly and let out an angry howl that would have been painful to hear if Xander could still hear over the loud ringing in his head. He looked at the creature with an intense hatred. He pulled a knife from his vest and was about to charge, when new bright flashes lit the cellar. He could feel the shock waves on his chest and head.

The vampire fell all the way to the ground. Sam was shouting, but Xander couldn't hear her. Sam appeared over the vampire and slammed a stake into its back. Nothing happened. Her eyes went wide as she stared at Xander. "GET OUT!" Xander screamed, sending a debilitating pain through his skull.

Sam entered the cell and grabbed his arm. He didn't stand. She pointed the flashlight in his hand at his face. His good eye was milky white and his nose was bleeding profusely. She lifted his left arm over her shoulder. He tried to push her away, but he wasn't strong enough. She lifted him from the ground and they started moving. The ancient was already recovering and blocking the exit to the stairs. Sam glanced at the tunnel on the other side of the room.

"Xander," she said with deep concern, "we have to get out of here."

He couldn't hear her, but his reply was the same, "go," he said weakly. "She's too strong. I can't…too weak. You, go."

She dragged him to the tunnel entrance and carefully leaned him against the wall. She pulled a few items from her vest. She glanced at his face and back at the vampire that would soon be a threat again. She sighed exasperatingly. She shone the light down the tunnel. She could see a branch a few hundred yards down. She changed a setting on three grenades then lobbed them towards the vampire. She quickly grabbed Xander and dragged him down the tunnel.

She pulled him around the junction and pushed his body against the wall. Sam glanced around the corner. The vampire was beginning to stand. "Three, two, one," she said in her head. It was two more seconds before all three grenades exploded, nearly simultaneously. She turned quickly, pulled him down, and wrapped her body against his as the flash fire travelled down the tunnel. She felt the heat, but she didn't feel a burn. As soon as it passed, she looked into his eye. "We need to go," she said, enunciating every word.

"Faith," Xander said weakly. "She was there. Hurt." Sam nodded sadly. She started to help him stand when he suddenly vomited.

She reached for her phone but it did not have service. She quickly lifted him and dragged him towards a faint light in the ceiling about a hundred feet away. She gently set him on the stone ground and climbed the rebar stairs. She lifted the sewer cover. Luckily, it was in an alley. She reached her phone into the light and dialed.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"What the hell was he doing?" Carlos asked as he looked at his bed through the window of the intensive care ward.

"What he always does," Rolph replied softly.

"I screwed up," Sam stated. "I am Beyond sorry. And I will understand if you want to prosecute me."

"What?" Rolph questioned. "Prosecute?"

"The Council is a military organization," Sam replied. "I should be court martialed."

"For what?" Graham questioned.

"You trusted your friend, who I Never should have let come here, and he lied," Rolph stated. "This is not on you. If there is blame, it's mine."

"I know Xander," Jenny said, "a little. We talk sometimes. This is not anyone's fault. He Always wants to help. He doesn't even think about the consequences. He cares about his friends and his family….and the world."

"And he thinks he's a Slayer," Rolph added. "But he's not. And I try…Faith tries….Dawn tries to keep him in check. He never should have come here."

"He found her," Sam stated.

"What?" a lot of voices questioned a little too loudly for a hospital hallway.

Sam tilted her head. They walked off into a stairwell. Jenny scanned up and down. "We're alone," she said.

"What happened out there?" Rolph asked.

Sam related what they had found and what they suspected. "Why did he go in there alone?" Carlos questioned.

"It's what he does," Rolph said with spite.

"He loves her," Sam added. "He'd do anything to save her. And, he wasn't wrong. She was there in a cell in the basement."

"Are you positive?" Carlos asked. She reached into her very dirty and slightly singed vest and produced a washrag sized towel covered in blood.

"From the cell floor," Sam stated. "I'm sure the Council can run this." Rolph nodded.

"What happened to him?" Graham asked. "Did he fight the vampire?"

"He shot the vampire," Sam stated before turning to Rolph. "Why does he have a Desert Eagle?"

"I knew he had a gun at the Council," Rolph replied. "I have no idea how he got one here."

"He probably had someone from a local office arrange it," Jenny stated.

"You said you were in a cellar," Carlos stated. "He fired That in a space that small."

"Smaller," Sam replied. "He was in the stone cell. And he emptied the clip."

"My God!" Graham said.

"I don't understand," Jenny said. "What happened?"

"The sound must have been deafening," Rolph explained.

"I felt the floor vibrate from above," Sam stated.

"He must have percussion injuries," Jenny said. "A concussion for sure." Everyone looked down sadly.

"He's way braver than he is smart," Sam stated.

"How did he sense magic?" Jenny asked.

"He trains with some of the Slayers," Rolph replied. "I knew about the fighting and the weapons. I just recently learned about the magic."

"He knows magic?" Jenny questioned.

"Maybe," Rolph replied. "I don't know. But I've known for a long time that he can sense things. He knows the helicopter is returning when it's miles away."

"Radar," Graham said. A few faces looked at him blankly. Rolph and Sam smiled.

"Something like that," Rolph replied.

"He has radar?" Jenny questioned.

"TV show reference," Sam said. "I'm sorry you never watched anything but Hannah Montana and Vampire Diaries." Jenny glared.

"The girl was an ancient?" Rolph questioned.

"I've read the histories," Sam replied. "But that's the first cloven hoofed, horned vampire I've ever seen. And why didn't a stake through its heart kill it?"

"A vampire that old," Carlos stated, "maybe its heart isn't in the same place."

"What?" a few questioned.

"It could have changed I guess," Jenny pondered aloud.

"You're the doctor," Sam replied.

"Hardly," Jenny responded.

The door behind them opened and a nurse looked in. "Mr Harris is awake," she stated warily to the group of people in the stairwell.

"Thank you," Rolph said instantly. He walked through the door first. He looked back at Sam. "Would you… You should be there."

"Thank you," Sam said.

i*****

Willow sat up in the dark bedroom. She groaned and looked angrily to the ringing phone on the nightstand. She reached over and answered it. "Have you spoken with Xander?" a voice asked.

"Giles?" Willow questioned.

"Yes, Willow," Giles said kindly.

"Xander?" she questioned wearily.

"Have you spoken to him since yesterday?" he asked.

"No," she replied as she rubbed her eyes. "I haven't. But, I don't talk to him every day. Why?"

"He is missing," Giles stated.

"WHAT?" she asked with shock and fear. "Missing how?"

"Someone called the Cardiff office and left a message to check on the president," he stated.

"Our little troublemaker," she replied. "The one that tried to convince you Xander was stealing."

"While that traitor in our midst does concern me," Giles responded, "I think we have a much larger issue. Xander is not at the Council. And no one there knows where he went or when."

"Rolph will know," Willow said quickly.

"He is missing as well," Giles stated. "Both phones go to voice mail. I know there is a way to track a cell phone. Unfortunately, I do not possess that skill. And I would rather not involve anyone else in this until we know what has happened."

"I'll get right on it," Willow said. "What about Dawn. Or Faith. They may know."

"If Dawn discovers he's missing….," Giles started to say.

"She'll leave school and search the world," Willow replied.

"She might," Giles said.

"Faith?" Willow asked. "Her vacation was supposed to end yesterday."

"Yes," he replied. "I asked. She did not return."

"Maybe he went to meet her," Willow said. "Oh. I just had this really bad thought. What if she didn't come back?"

"I am certain that Xander could find another assistant in time," Giles replied.

"She's much more than his assistant," Willow replied.

"What?" he asked. "I do not…. Oh."

"Are you removing your glasses right now?" she asked mockingly.

"I did not know," Giles stated.

"I didn't either," Willow stated. "Kennedy told me. But, we're not sure anything has happened yet. Kennedy said they're circling around each other not knowing what to do next."

"What honey?" a very tired Kennedy questioned from the bed beside her.

"I'll track their cells," Willow said. "I'll call you back"

"What?" Kennedy asked confused.

"Are you staying in England?" Willow asked.

"For now," he replied. "I will wait and see what you discover."

"Call you soon," Willow said before disconnecting.

"What's going on?" Kennedy asked.

"Xander and Rolph are missing," she replied. Kennedy was fully awake.

i*****

"Hey," Sam said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Stop yelling," Xander whispered. A large bandage covered his left ear. His good eye was red. And his entire face was swollen. "And I can't hear you." He pointed to his ears.

Rolph looked to the doctor. "Both of his eardrums are ruptured," he said somberly. "The concern now is the intracranial swelling. We will monitor the situation. In most instances, the swelling goes down with time. However, if it does not, he will need surgery to relieve the pressure."

Rolph took the doctor aside. "This man is a very important person," he stated. "He is the president of one of the world's largest corporations."

"He is receiving the best care," the doctor replied. "I can assure you."

"Thank you," Rolph responded. "That was not the intention of my statement. This needs to be kept private. If the wrong people were to find out that he was here…."

"I understand," the doctor said. "His privacy will be protected." He leaned close to Rolph. "My son works at the Council office in Rome. He speaks very highly of your friend. So, I will not ask how he got these injuries."

"If it would help him, I will tell you," Rolph replied.

"I will not pass anything you tell me to the police," the doctor stated sincerely. "I know what you do. Thank you."

"Mr. Harris fired a large caliber weapon many times in a stone room approximately six feet by six feet," Rolph stated.

"That would explain it," the doctor said. "I saw too many men with these injuries during my time in Iraq. Roadside bomb blasts usually."

"You served," Rolph stated.

"Italian army medical corps," the doctor replied. "I am very surprised the president would be on a front line."

Rolph shook his head unhappily. "He never stays behind," he said. "How long will he need to stay?"

"At least until that swelling is down," the doctor replied. "But, knowing how he received these injuries, there are other concerns that need to be monitored. I need to…."

"Please," Rolph stated. "Whatever you need to do." They shook hands before the doctor exited.

Sam was leaning over Xander. "Faith," Xander said. "She was there. I could feel her."

Sam quickly scribbled on a small notepad. "We won't stop," she wrote. Rolph joined them.

"The vampire wasn't working alone," Xander said.

"How do you know?" she wrote.

"Faith was gone," he replied very weakly. "Someone took her. Vampire still there." His eye closed and opened again.

Rolph leaned close. "Sleep," he enunciated clearly so Xander could read his lips. "You are in Critical condition."

"Have to find her," Xander said, his voice shaking. "Something bigger is happening. So much magicks."

"Stop," Rolph said as a tear ran down Xander's cheek. "I will find HER. I promise." Xander's chest started to heave as tears flowed from his eye. "Calm. Please. Rest."

Xander slowly calmed down. A moment later, he was asleep. "How bad?" Sam asked.

"Critical," Rolph replied, "like I said. He blew his eardrums. And there's swelling in his brain."

"This is my fault," Sam said in a panic. "I know him. I know what he's like when he has a bone." Suddenly she blushed deeply. Rolph didn't say a word. "He is relentless. I should have known he wasn't going back."

"Truthfully," Rolph replied, "I'm surprised he didn't just tranq you and go anyhow. You didn't screw up. And he found Faith and possibly something much larger. He'll survive this. Because there is nothing left if he doesn't." He turned and looked into her eyes. "I was never proud of my life or of the things I've done. I am now. This can't be the end."

"He is probably right," Sam stated. "An ancient vampire and a demon stole a Slayer. There is something Really big in the works. But, we need to save Faith. I need to find her."

"I think it's time to call the Council in on this," he replied. "You, take your team. Your orders have been coming from him. He wants Faith. That's what you'll do. I will contact Mr. Giles and Miss Rosenberg and work on this new threat. I will keep his secret. Your secret. Whatever you need, you'll have."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because it's what he wants," Rolph stated plainly.

"Doesn't that break a lot of rules?" she questioned.

"It's what he needs," Rolph replied. "And I owe him more than he will ever know. Plus, this seems to have become a very serious Council problem."

"Thank you," she said sincerely. She glanced at the sleeping Xander.

"Full security team will surround this building," Rolph replied. "Another this room. And we'll call in whatever specialists are needed."

She bent down and softly kissed Xander's cheek. "Be well," she whispered. She nodded to Rolph as she passed him.

Rolph took a seat in the chair next to the bed. "You're never boring," he said as he lifted his phone.

i*****

"Milan?" Giles questioned. "Italy?"

"I don't get it either," Willow replied. "As far as I know, he never left the country before."

"Have you spoken with either of them?" he asked.

"No," she replied.

"What?" Giles asked.

"I said no," Willow stated.

"Willow, I am sorry," Giles stated. "Rolph is calling me now."

"You'll let me know?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied.

"It's not going to be good is it?" she asked sadly.

"I am concerned as well," he said.

Willow looked over at Kennedy. "All packed and loaded," she replied. "We going to Milan or Seattle?"

"Seattle," Willow replied. "I know something bad must have happened. But magicks are off the charts all over the place. We need to be at headquarters cause I have a bad feeling an apocalypse is coming."

"Of course," Kennedy responded, "because we haven't had one of those in a year or two."

"Our lives are different than other people," Willow replied.

i*****

Xander rolled to his side and wrapped his arm over her waist. Her eyes opened. "Hey," he said. "I missed you."

"Why?" Faith questioned. "I've always been here." She scrunched her eyebrows. "That sounded stupid. I think I've just always wanted to be here."

"I always wanted you here," he replied as a tear dripped from his eye onto the sheet.

"Don't be sad," she said lovingly. "Not now."

"Will you spend every night here?" he asked softly.

"For ever and ever," she replied.

"But it won't be more, will it?" he asked.

"It will be once you win," she replied.

"Win?" he questioned.

"This is the end game," she replied. "The final battle. The last apocalypse. Well, actually the first apocalypse. It's the Rapture. The end of days."

"So just another Tuesday," he said with a slight smile.

"You scared me from the day I met you," she said very quietly.

"Why?" he asked horrified. "How?"

"Even when I told you my ridiculous stories, which by the way weren't true," she explained, "you looked at my eyes, not my…..body. I didn't get that."

"My Christmas movie isn't real?" he asked lightheartedly

"I'm sorry I slept with you that night," she continued. "I didn't know how else to tell you."

"Tell me what?" he asked.

"I was in love you," she replied plainly. "I've been in love with you since the day I came to Sunnydale. And I know how stupid and girly that sounds. It makes me sick. But, my whole body hurts when I think about how you came to see me."

"I came to love you," he said honestly. "You are my light. You have been there with me as I tried my best to set up this gigantic monster that I had no idea of what it was or what it could be."

"You always knew what it could be," she replied kindly. "You created the greatest force for good this planet has ever seen, and it's a successful corporation too. It makes billions that go back to those who need it. The Council, Your Council is the ultimate Robin Hood, without the crime."

"You read Robin Hood?" he questioned.

"Out of everything I said, that's your question?" she asked with a smile.

"You're not really here are you?" he asked suddenly as his eye filled with tears again.

"Stop," she said as she kissed the tear away.

"Are you scared?" he asked his voice wavering. "Are you hurt?" His entire face scrunched up in sadness.

"I'm scared for my guy," she replied. "I know what he wants to do. And I'm not really as hurt as him."

"Am I your guy?" he questioned fearfully. She smiled so wide his entire body seemed lighter.

"Yes," she replied. "Always."

"I will get you back," he stated forcefully.

"I shouldn't have left," she said.

"I should have taken you anywhere you wanted to go," he stated. "I promise I'll find you."'

"I need you to do two things," she said.

"Anything," he replied quickly.

"Save the world," she said, "and Don't DIE!"

"I will save you," he said.

"No," she replied. "That is not what I asked. You will save the world. And you will save yourself. I've never had with anyone what I have with you. I know, somehow, that if something happens to you, I won't survive."

"I feel the same about you," he said quickly.

"I'm a murderer," she replied. "My fate was written a long time ago. You're the savior of the world."

"Not without you," he responded quickly.

She looked into both of his eyes, the false one and the real one. "I love you," she said again. "Please know that. No matter what happens, you need to know that Faith loves Xander."

He reached for her hands and held them tightly. She slowly rolled on top of him. "You are my world," he said.

"And you are mine," she replied. "I love you Xander Harris. And this is for you." She leaned down and placed her lips against his.

The loud beeping made him open his eyes. Someone placed their cold hands on his chest. "Where's Faith?' he asked totally surprising the nurse.

"HE'S BACK!" a woman shouted too loudly.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"Xander," Rolph said as he leaned over his face.

"Where is Faith?" he asked, his voice no longer weak or broken.

"We are doing Everything we can to find her," he replied.

"She was here," Xander stated.

"What?" Rolph questioned.

"She was here," he replied. "She loves me. But, she doesn't plan on surviving. That has to change."

"Xander," Rolph started to say.

"NO!" Xander yelled.

"Stop it," Rolph said softly. "Tell me." He scribbled quickly and showed Xander.

"I can hear you," Xander stated.

"What?" Rolph asked with shock. He looked at the doctors and nurses around the bed. One of them was returning supplies to the crash cart.

The doctor leaned down and looked at Xander's eyes, both of them. "You had a prosthetic eye," the doctor stated.

"Yes," Xander replied.

The doctor looked closer. He stood up. "Clear the room please," he said. Rolph looked at him apprehensively. As soon as the nurses were clear, Rolph shut the door. "Your eye is real. Both of your eyes."

"WHAT?" Xander and Rolph both questioned.

The doctor leaned down again. "And your injuries appear to have healed," the doctor said. "I want to run another CT scan to be sure, but if I were a wagering man, I would bet the swelling is gone as well." 

"Not sixty seconds ago," Rolph stated, "his heart stopped. He was dead."

"I was dead?" Xander questioned.

"For like twenty seconds," Rolph said off-handedly. "How is this possible?"

"You, who work for the Council, are asking me?" the doctor asked in disbelief.

While they were talking, Xander sat up. He pulled the bandage from his ear, yanked the wires from his chest, and pulled out the i.v. needle." Alarms sounded instantly. The doctor and Rolph turned fearfully. "Where are my clothes?" Xander questioned.

"You're not going anywhere," Rolph stated.

"I would like to run some tests," the doctor added.

"Find my clothes or tie this up," Xander stood and turned, exposing his bare back and more.

"Oh," Rolph grimaced. Xander turned to face him his expression was nothing but resolve. "At least tell me what happened?"

Xander glanced at the doctor. "I will leave you for a few minutes," he said. "I want to do a full exam before I will even think of discharging you."

Xander nodded unhappily and sat back down. "Faith was here," Xander stated.

"No," Rolph replied, "she wasn't. And you died."

"I'm not going to argue," Xander responded. "She was here. She said she loves me, always has."

"Duh," Rolph said shaking his head.

"You knew?" Xander asked.

"The only two that didn't know are you and her," he replied.

"She had a message," Xander continued, somewhat annoyed. "She said this is the big one. The last or first apocalypse. The end times. The Rapture. The big party."

"I get it," Rolph said.

"And I guess she also gave me a gift," Xander replied as tears formed in both of his eyes.

"That's some gift," Rolph replied sincerely. "Although I do wonder how she could give you such an Impossible gift."

"It was her," Xander replied. "I know that. I smelled her. I felt her. I could hear her beautiful voice."

"Maybe you're right," Rolph said. "But all of that could have been your imagination. You were asleep and then you … died." Rolph looked down. "I don't EVER want to see that again."

"Did you cry for me?" Xander mocked.

"I take back what I just said," Rolph replied.

"Rolph," Xander said honestly. "Thank you. For caring. For letting me come here. You're not Rolph, head of security, to me. You're my friend. You Have been for a long time. And I know you're skeptical. So, in your version, how did I get my eye back?"

"Something quire miraculous did just happen," Rolph said. "Do you understand how incredible that is?"

"I do," he said. "And if that was the miracle the universe gave us, it shouldn't have been wasted on me."

"If a battle is coming," Rolph said, "you are needed."

"A battle is coming," Xander replied. "I didn't notice before but magic is active everywhere." He glanced around the room. "Tell me you called Willow."

"We were about to when someone decided to go all Jack Bauer at the hostel," Rolph replied. "But I did finally talk to her and Mr. Giles a while ago."

"I need her searching," Xander said as he stood. Rolph reluctantly walked to the closet and retrieved Xander's clothes. "That demon, or maybe the vampire, was magic on crack. She should be able to find them." Xander removed the gown and pulled on his pants. He pulled the t-shirt over his head. He looked down. "Oh. I'm gonna need new. These are a little bloody."

"We thought we had more time to get them cleaned," Rolph replied.

Xander looked towards the door. "We don't have time for check-ups," he stated.

Rolph sighed. "I'm in charge of your safety," he said. "I failed earlier. I'm not going to fail again. Let the doctor check you out. And then, I won't keep brothering you about it."

"The doc knows about us?" Xander asked.

"His son works in the Rome office," Rolph replied. "Loose lips."

"The only rule we gave the Slayers and employees was to be discrete," Xander stated. "Besides, we'd be doing a whole lot of explaining right now." Xander shook his head. "Get the doc."

"How stupid do you think I am?" Rolph asked. Xander tilted his head and started to speak. "I'll call the doctor. You are not running any more solo missions.'

"No, I'm not," Xander said seriously. "We have a war coming. And we're gonna need an army. Speaking of, where are Sam and her team?"

"I sent them to find Faith," Rolph replied. "Those were your orders, right?"

"Thank you," Xander said.

"We'll talk about you not telling me about them for the past many years later," Rolph said. Xander nodded with a sly smile.

i*****

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Willow shouted into the phone.

"Is that him?" Kennedy questioned in the background.

"I'm taking a few vacation days," Xander replied as he sat on the small motel bed with a brightly colored heavy comforter.

"Without telling anyone?" she questioned suspiciously. "Giles is freaking out."

"Really?" Xander questioned.

"He's worried," she replied.

"I get to take a break too," he said pointedly. She didn't speak. "I'm sorry."

"I get it," Willow said unhappily.

"I wanted a break," he lied. "So, I'm on vacation, and I walk into a hotel, and the hair on my neck stands up. I can feel the magicks."

"What?" Willow questioned with disbelief.

"It's just something I can do now," he replied. "But, it was a Lot of magic. I need you to scan the area. Cause that much magic is never good."

"How can you sense magic?" she questioned.

"I don't know," he replied, "maybe because I've been around it so long."

"It doesn't work that way," she replied.

"You know that for a fact?" he asked.

"No," she replied.

"Hey, maybe I'm wrong," he said. "Maybe it's just my imagination. But, I felt something. And it doesn't bode well for anyone staying there if I'm right. Can you check it, please?"

"Of course," she replied warily.

"I'll send you the coordinates," he said. He nodded to Rolph.

"Where's Faith?" Kennedy questioned suddenly.

"On her own break," Xander replied plainly. "But, if big magicks are afoot, maybe you could try to track her down. At least get a location."

"You're in Milan?" Willow asked with surprise. "Do you even have a passport?"

"If I'm right," Xander said ignoring her question, "you need to do this as stealthily as possible. You need the coven."

"What haven't you been telling me?" Willow asked sadly. "We used to talk about everything. Why didn't I know you could do this?"

"I don't know I can do this," he replied. "I had a feeling. That's all."

"You're lying to me," Willow said sadly. "You never lied to me."

"I'm not lying about this," he said quickly. "I don't know what I felt. I don't know what it means. I just don't want to ignore something important."

"I will check into it," Willow replied. "But, if you are right, you can NOT take care of this alone."

"I'm never alone," he replied. "I'm not allowed. Rolph is here with me. And find Faith."

"Wait for my info, please," Willow pleaded.

"I Will," he said, smiling at the double meaning.

"You lied to your friend," Rolph stated.

"Yes," he replied.

"Why?' he asked.

"Because she loves me," he replied. "And if she knew everything, she would filter her answers. I need Willow to be Willow." He looked at Rolph. "I know you like to run a tight military ship. I'm thankful for it. But that's not how I do things. I really made your life hell, didn't I?"

"In the beginning, maybe," he replied. "Until I realized what a remarkable man you were. Then, it just became about protecting you from you. So what's our play?"

"Have you slept?" Xander asked.

"Not tired," Rolph replied.

"It's the middle of the night," Xander replied, "We've got this wonderfully crappy motel room with two beds. And we don't have any real leads to follow. Willow will call. Let's get some sleep. Once this gets going, we probably won't have the chance."

"No offense," Rolph stated, "I need to handcuff you."

"Rolph," Xander replied with a straight face, "I'm not really into that. Well, not with guys anyway."

"Handcuffs or stun gun?" Rolph responded.

"Cuffs," Xander replied. "You know, I could just fire you."

"And I could rendition you," Rolph said. "You're going to need me."

"I know," Xander replied sincerely. "I promise I won't run or try to go on anymore ops without telling you."

"I see far too many ways you can keep that promise and still do something stupid," Rolph replied as he slipped the handcuff onto Xander's left wrist. He cuffed the other to the headboard. "And if you're going to be carrying a gun, we need basic safety instructions."

"In all fairness," Xander replied, "I didn't know it would be that loud. But, even if I did, I didn't have much choice. She was an ancient vampire and I was trapped in a cell with one exit."

"You are so reckless," Rolph said exasperated. "And you are not expendable. If the final battle is here, then you need to lead. The Council is yours. I have never seen as strong an organization or an army so willing to do Anything for a leader. If you fall, the world may fall. I know it's not fair. But it's true. Sam will find Faith. You are needed elsewhere." Rolph lay down on the other bed.

"How can you say that?" Xander asked. "You have been there. You know what she means to me. You know I can't do this without her."

"No," he replied. "I know you can. But you don't. And I am protector of the president, even from himself. I serve at your behest."

"I'm not the king," Xander replied.

"I will help you find Faith," Rolph said. "But you can't pull any more CRAP like you pulled yesterday." He stood from the bed and walked to Xander. He removed the cuffs. "I like you. Please don't violate my trust."

"That was never my intention," Xander responded. Rolph shook his head. "I promise."

i*****

"He says he took a vacation," Willow stated from her window seat on the plane.

"That sounds dubious," Giles said hesitantly.

"Very," Willow replied. "He asked me to track a magic signal near him and locate Faith." Willow glanced around the very unsecure cabin. "Giles. I need to email you the rest. This is hardly a secure conversation. But I think it needs to be."

"I will await your contact," he responded.

"That is not just a little extra majicks," Kennedy said as she looked at the laptop screen.

Willow pointed. "He is not there," she said pointing to the bright red dot on the screen. "His cell is here." She pointed to a small yellow dot not far away.

"Lucia, the Slayer in Rome, just texted me that Xander was admitted to a hospital in Milan earlier today.. or yesterday," Kennedy added.

"What is he doing?" Willow asked through gritted teeth. She looked at the screen. "Are you having problems with your display?"

"What?" Kennedy asked not understanding.

"Your screen is sort of yellow," Willow stated.

"This is the site your friends told me to call up," Kennedy replied.

"Can I?" Willow asked before lifting the laptop into her lap. Kennedy nodded.

Willow immediately brought up the website. The screen was normal. She typed in the coven web address for magicks activity. The world map was yellow with assorted dots of pink and red. "Magic is activated everywhere," Willow said fearfully. "That is So not good."

"What did he get himself into?" Kennedy questioned. Willow changed the screen to another map. "That's Faith's last cell contact?" Willow nodded silently. "Oh Crap! Call Him." The woman in the seat next to her looked over apprehensively.

i*****

"She was definitely here," Carlos stated as he looked around the small motel room.

"By force or choice?" Sam questioned.

Jenny reached out and grabbed Sam's hand, pulling her away from the others. "I get why you don't want to like her," Jenny said. "But she's not that girl anymore. It was by force. And being how much he cares, it can't be good. She's in real danger."

Sam looked into her eyes. "How long have you known?" she asked quietly.

"A Long time," Jenny replied. "I'm sorry. I just don't think he's…"

"I knew what I was getting into," Sam replied. "He was only half there just like me."

"But your half was gone," Jenny said sadly.

"His wasn't," Sam responded. "I thought it was Buffy. I didn't know…"

"He would do anything for you," Jenny stated confidently.

"I know,'' Sam replied. "We have to find her. I was just being the jealous bitch for a minute. She's important."

"To him," Jenny said.

"To everyone," Sam replied surprising her. "This ancient vampire and something else wanted her. That is NEVER good."

"Where is she?" Jenny questioned.

"According to Willow's map," Carlos replied, "she's somewhere in there." He zoomed in on the map and pointed to a five story building ringed with two outer layers of security barriers.

"That can't be good," Graham stated.

"No," Sam replied.

"Should we check in?' Jenny questioned.

"With this?" Sam replied, "We better."

i*****

"Hey pretty girl," Xander said ready for her sudden appearance. "I can't keep doing this without you."

"I am just your beard," Faith replied. "I have no idea what I am doing."

"Neither do I, ever," he stated. "Just don't tell." She chuckled.

"You're wasting too much time," she said. "You won't find me. You need to focus."

"I don't know who took you," he replied. "But they need to know this. If they hurt you, if they ruin our life, then I will destroy the world to find you."

"You don't mean that," she said.

"Tell them," he replied with resolve. "I will burn this place down. EVERYTHING. Tell them."

"Stop," she said softly. "I just want to spend the night with you. Don't make this more."

"How are you here?" he asked.

"Don't ask that either," she said, "cause I don't know. But I'm afraid it will stop."

"I love you," he stated. "I need you back with me for good. I need to tell you all the things I should have told you in the past five years."

"I know what you thought, felt," she replied sadly. "We are very stupid."

"Help me save you, save us," he pleaded.

"I don't know how," she said. "I don't know how I'm here."

"I think you come when I'm asleep," he replied. "Are you asleep?"

"I've been unconscious, for days I think," she stated.

"Oh, Faith," he said sadly.

"No," she said quickly. "Shhhh."

"Did they hurt you?" he asked fearfully.

"No," she replied.

"You're really here, right?" he asked. "Rolph thinks you're my subconscious. But, I know it's more. It's you."

"We're talking like Willow can," she replied. "But it's more. I can feel your arm around me."

"I feel your heartbeat," he said. "I can feel your warmth. And your hair smells wonderful."

"I feel something else," she said slyly.

"Sorry," he replied. "I can feel you and smell you and I'm sleeping. I don't have a lot of control over that."

"I don't mind," she said.

"How did you heal me?" he questioned.

"I just wanted you better," she replied.

"You saved my life," he said.

"Nothing so dramatic," she stated.

"You did," he replied honestly. "Literally. Thank You."

"You have to stop that," she said. "I've watched you charge into danger too many times. Even in high school. You scared me then. You terrify me now. "

"Why do I….?" he asked sadly.

"You were stupid in high school," she replied. "You thought you were invincible, like all kids. You know better now. And, yet, you still charge in."

"I'm not going to watch others get hurt or worse and do nothing," he stated.

"I know you think you are," Faith said, "but you're Not a Slayer."

"I'm just a guy," he replied softly, "who loves this Really cool girl. And I want to be with you, every day, forever. Help me find you."

"You'll just get killed," she responded. "I'm tired. Sleep by me. Hold me."

"I'll find you," he said, "I promise."

"Just try to love me for a while," she replied. "It's all I ever wanted."

"I don't need to try," he said as he pulled her tighter against him. "I always have. I Always will."

"Mr. Harris," Rolph said suddenly as he gently shook Xander's shoulder. "Xander."

"NOOOO!" Xander yelled angrily as he sat up. He looked at Rolph. "What?" His voice was full of sadness and exasperation. Rolph looked at him with concern. "She was here. We were…." Xander sighed sadly as his eyes filled with tears.

"There was no one here," Rolph said even more concerned.

"We link….somehow," Xander replied. "When we're asleep." Xander's entire face scrunched up in such despair that Rolph actually took a step back.

"I….I don't know what to say," Rolph said before changing his stance. "Does she know where she is?"

"If she does," Xander replied, "she won't tell me."

"Agent Finn is on the phone," Rolph stated. "On your phone. She thinks she may have found Miss Lehane."

"Please use their names," Xander replied. "And that's great." He looked at Rolph's expression. "Or not?"

"She will not tell me much," Rolph said. "Her team does not fall under my purview."

Xander took his phone. "You found her?" he asked happily.

"Possibly," Sam replied, "with Willow's help."

"You talked to her?" he asked surprised.

"Xander," she said disappointedly.

"You used the hack," he said understandingly.

"She's in Berlin," Sam stated.

"Great," Xander said. "Call the pilot. We're going to Berlin."

"She's in the Belleview Palace….Germany," Sam continued. "It's impregnable."

"The Belleview Palace?" Xander questioned. "Is that a demon...?"

"It's the presidential palace of Germany," Sam replied.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

"All right," Xander said. "Gear up."

"It is the Germanic equivalent of the White House," Sam stated over the phone. "We are Not going anywhere near that place."

Xander hesitated for a moment. "Oh no, you're not," Rolph said as he looked at Xander's face.

"You're right," Xander said into the phone, "you're not. I need your team as back up and security."

"Security and back up for what?" Sam questioned.

"You're not doing this," Rolph said firmly.

"I need you as security too," Xander added. "The president of the Watcher's Council needs to have a meeting with the President of Germany."

"That will never happen," Sam replied.

"Watch me," Xander responded. Rolph just shook his head unhappily.

i*****

"Xander," Giles said into the phone. "What is really going on?"

"Are you still in England?" Xander questioned.

"Yes," Giles replied. "Why?"

"Something Really big is about to go down," Xander stated.

"What?" Giles asked with surprise.

"Your office has the largest research department outside of headquarters," Xander stated. "You need to get them working on this."

"What exactly should they be researching?" Giles asked.

"End of the world," Xander replied. "Final apocalypse. The Rapture. Something really big and bad."

"That is hardly a specific threat," Giles stated.

"Can't make everything easy for you," Xander responded.

"Xander," Giles said with concern, "where did you get your information? Willow told me that you were hospitalized yesterday. I thought you were on holiday."

"Just out of holiday practice," Xander joked.

"Xander," Giles scolded, "what really happened? How did you discover a threat?"

"Faith was taken," Xander replied softly.

"TAKEN?" Giles asked in alarm and anger. "By whom?"

"A demon and a truly ancient vampire," Xander replied. "But I don't think either one of them are running the show."

"You had Willow looking for Faith," Giles said as realization began to sink in. "She's still in danger."

"Not for long," Xander replied.

"Xander," Giles said sadly, "your job as president does not include leading teams for rescue efforts."

"With all do respect," Xander replied, "my job includes whatever I say it does. I've been fighting from the beginning. I led a team when we saved L.A. And I've been on two hunts this year alone. I know where she's at, and I'm getting her out."

"So this demon is how you know about the coming apocalypse?" Giles asked.

"Faith told me," Xander replied.

"You've seen her?" Giles asked heartened. "How is she?"

"They're keeping her drugged," Xander replied. Xander could see Giles' confusion even over the phone. "She comes to me in my sleep."

"Xander," Giles said sadly. "That is a dream."

"I died," Xander said.

"WHAT?" Giles asked with shock and fear.

"I was severely injured trying to save her," Xander explained. "But when she came to me at night, she healed me."

"Healed?" Giles asked dubiously.

"I have two human eyes again," Xander stated.

"WHAT? HOW? ….. That is not possible," Giles stated.

"I know," Xander replied. "But it's true. Something bad is coming."

"That fact that someone has abducted a Slayer is a concern for many reasons," Giles stated. "The Slayer by definition is a supernatural being. The Slayer could be used in hundreds of spells for nefarious purposes."

"I won't let that happen," Xander replied.

"I am certain of that fact," Giles replied. "Unfortunately, if she had the power to heal you, and she gave you the message about something bad coming, I would assume the apocalypse has already started."

"I wasn't gonna say anything," Xander said. "I think so too. But maybe rescuing Faith slams that door."

"Let us hope," Giles stated. "But, if a Slayer is needed, there are many others to choose. I know Faith is special, she is an original. However….."

"You are going to get your people working on this," Xander said, "and then you're getting on the first flight to Seattle."

"Why?" Giles questioned.

"You're going to run this?" Xander said.

"I am embarrassed to say that I do not know how to run the Council," Giles stated.

"Baby steps," Xander said light heartedly. "Run the apocalypse. It's like riding a bike. But, I would suggest bringing in as many Slayers as possible and getting the rest to safe houses."

"I can do that," Giles said. "But Willow can…."

"Willow needs to work on the magics," Xander replied. "Someone needs to bring all the parts together. That's you."

"You will be coming back?" Giles questioned apprehensively.

"As soon as I get Faith," Xander replied.

"Where is Faith?" Giles asked.

"Just a house in Germany," Xander replied. "By the way, I need a meeting with the German president. I think it's a woman."

"Xander?" Giles questioned.

i*****

"They are not going to grant you a meeting with the president of Germany," Rolph stated.

"No," Xander replied, "probably not. But, they also will not want to snub the president of one of the world's largest and most influential conglomerates, especially one so philanthropic."

"So you get in the building," Rolph stated, "and then you say you need to use the bathroom. And then what? You'll Die Hard your way down to the basement? Go up against some gigantic demon and ancient vampire using the plastic gun you smuggled past security."

"When you say it like that," Xander said, "It sounds like an AWESOME plan!" Xander tapped his feet giddily.

"You concern me," Rolph stated. "And in case you can't pick up on my obvious sarcasm, you cannot do whatever you think you're going to do."

"I'm going to take a meeting," he replied. "And then I'm going to tell them to return Faith immediately, or ALL hell will rain down. My best friend is one of the most powerful witches of all time. She's head of a super coven. I have fifty Slayers with magical abilities and three hundred plus that will follow me anywhere. If Germany lost to Russia, do they have any idea what I can do to them?"

"The Council is absolutely a powerful force," Rolph said. "But, against a country, not so much. What if they call your bluff?"

"What if it's not a bluff?" Xander replied.

"You'll still end up dead or in a very dark prison," Rolph said.

"Then, let's hope it works,' Xander stated.

"They probably will not let you have more than two guards with you," Rolph said suddenly understanding, "and possibly no one in the meeting with you."

"I can take care of myself," Xander stated. "But I want you and Jenny with me."

"Sam's team is coming?" Rolph questioned.

"Already on the ground," Xander replied.

"How do you know that?" Rolph asked. Xander pulled his right earlobe slightly, revealing a small mole inside his ear. "Is that….?"

"Stealthy earbud," Xander replied.

"I've never seen anything like that," Rolph stated. "And that means something."

"The Council is involved in a lot of industries," Xander responded, "Including security."

"You should have issued those to all Council teams," Rolph replied.

"They're not exactly what you think they are," Xander responded. "And they have glitches. Do you really think I would withhold anything that would keep our people safe?"

Rolph looked down embarrassed. "No, sir," he said sincerely.

"No SIRS," Xander said unhappily. "You're my friend. It's a personal link between two people, not a team. And it can be unreliable. But, its best feature is that is like a neural chip. It won't read on x-ray or a scan for a bug."

"Whoa," Rolph said.

"And this technology stays in house," Xander added. "The Council isn't going to become the new terrorists. When they are ready, they come to you. Then you decide who gets them."

"That is Not my call," Rolph replied.

"It's exactly your call," Xander said.

"I'm sorry for what I said," Rolph said, sincerely upset.

"HEY!" Xander said louder than he intended. "I'm not mad. And I'm not above screwin' up. I surround myself with the right people. Willow. Buffy. Giles. You. Dawn. Faith. You are all my confidantes. And I expect all of you to call me out when I'm wrong, And especially if I'm ever risking ANYONE's life or hurting the Council."

"That links you with Sam?" Rolph asked cautiously. Xander nodded. "Does Faith know?"

"She may now," he replied. "But, she will soon if not."

"Why Jenny?" Rolph questioned.

"She knows some magicks," Xander replied. "More than she lets on."

"Like you," Rolph commented. Xander looked over. "I'm cool with that."

"Please don't change you," Xander said. "Yell. And don't say 'cool with that.'"

"No," Rolph said. "I've recently realized that I probably can't protect you from everything you're going to go up against. If you know magicks, that's okay. But know, I'm still going to be there." Xander smiled thankfully.

"I'm going to have the meeting, probably," Xander said. "And hopefully the person I meet will be someone that knows the truth. If they don't, I'm screwed. I can't spill the secret to just anyone."

"Jenny should be able to sense 'someone in the know,'" Rolph said with understanding.

Xander smiled. "In the know?" he questioned mockingly. Rolph's expression changed quickly. "If things go badly, you get back to the Council. You protect Buffy and Dawn."

"I protect the president," Rolph replied.

"Dawnie will be the president," Xander responded, "once I press a button or don't return."

"What?" Rolph asked with surprise.

"Who else?" Xander asked. "Faith is with me. It goes to Dawn. And you will protect her just like you protected me for all these years."

"You get broken a lot," Rolph replied.

"Protect her better than me," Xander said with a kind smile. "And be her friend, as you've been mine." Xander offered his hand to Rolph. Rolph looked at it. Then, he lifted his flat hand to his forehead and saluted." Xander's lips quivered.

"Don't you dare," Rolph warned. Xander answered the salute.

"Thank you for being my friend for so long," Xander said.

"Don't do that either," Rolph replied. "That sounds like someone that doesn't expect to come back."

"I plan to get the girl," Xander said with a wide smile.

"And I plan on having you screw with me for many years to come," Rolph said. There was knock, knock, hesitation, knock, knock knock on the door. "Go." Xander nodded as Rolph opened the door to Sam and her team.

i*****

"Where is Xander?" Dawn asked as she entered the lobby of the Council. The two guards on either side of the door didn't reply. "I'm MISSING my finals!" She shouted.

"Dawn," Gunn said from the second floor landing above. She instantly smiled.

"Do you know what's happening?" Dawn asked angrily. "I have a final tomorrow." Gunn descended the spiral stairs against the north wall.

"Something bad," Gunn said as he reached out his arms and hugged her tightly.

"It must be," Dawn replied as she stepped back, "or they wouldn't have brought you here." Angel appeared from the lower level stairwell. "OH GOD! Xander's dead." Tears started to pour down her cheeks.

"NO!" Angel said quickly as he moved to embrace Dawn. He stopped and stepped back allowing Gunn to embrace her again.

"It's just another apocalypse," Gunn replied light heartedly.

"And He's in the middle of it?" Dawn asked with anger and sadness.

"It's an all hands on deck sort of thing," Gunn responded.

"Where's Xander?" Dawn asked.

"He's…..," Gunn started to lie.

"You can't even make up a story?" Dawn questioned with disgust. "Where's Faith?" Gunn looked to Angel. "Oh GOD!"

"She's alive," Gunn said quickly. "Someone took her."

"Took her?" Dawn asked fearfully. "Why? Who?"

"We don't know for sure," Gunn replied. "But Xander is going to get her back."

"Alone?" she asked still concerned.

"He has security with him," Angel said.

"Why are you both here?" Dawn asked. "I don't mind…."

"Supernatural grapevine, puddin' pops," Lorne said as he climbed the stairs from below with a glass in his hand.

Dawn squealed with delight as she ran to him. "You're here," she said happily as she hugged him briefly. "Why are you here?"

"Last night's show took a turn for the depressing," Lorne replied. "Bright futures were suddenly dark."

"Whose?" Dawn asked.

"Everyone at the show," Lorne replied as he sipped from his glass.

"What is it?" Dawn asked as she looked to Angel and then Gunn.

"We don't know yet," Gunn replied. "We only know what we heard from Willow and Rupert."

"Who's working on it?" Dawn questioned.

"Willow and Kennedy are on route here," Angel replied. "Giles has his people on it. And he's coming to take over."

"Take over?" Dawn asked.

"Until Xander comes back," Gunn replied.

"How much does Xander know?" Dawn asked. "What did he discover?"

"There aren't a lot of details," Gunn responded.

"It doesn't explain why you're all here," Dawn stated.

"Lorne called me when he couldn't reach Xander," Angel replied. "I did some routine checking with some sources. It's not exactly the end of the world that Xander claims, but something big is happening. And when the president of the Council takes off in the middle of the night without telling anyone…."

"You add one and one and get DUH," Gunn said with a smile.

"I may not be a super witch like Willow or have the experience of Giles," Dawn said, "but I do know my way around this place. I can get our researchers moving on this and coordinate with the other offices."

"I was hoping you would say that," Angel stated. "I'm embarrassed to admit I don't really know my way around here."

"You're on the board," Dawn said. "You should visit more."

Gunn looked to Lorne and both looked at Dawn questioningly. "I'm fairly certain Xander prefers me in L.A.," Angel stated.

Dawn started to object but stopped. "He's not like that anymore," she said, "probably. You two are just….."

"Soddin' children," Spike said as he too joined the group from below. He was holding a beer. "Hey little bit."

"I forgot to mention I brought my albatross," Angel said.

"Bugger off," Spike replied, making an obscene gesture with his arm.

"Where exactly is Xander?" Dawn asked suddenly. Spike and Angel exchanged a look. Lorne looked down. Gunn looked to Angel for guidance. "How much danger?"

"It's not great," Gunn finally replied, "but it's not terrible either. He'll get her back."

"Never did trust the Germans," Spike commented.

"What?" Dawn asked with confusion.

i*****

"He's entering the compound," Sam said.

"Standing by," Klaus replied. He was leading the security team from the Berlin Council office.

"And what exactly is the plan if he doesn't come out?" Rolph questioned. "War?"

"Is Rolph flipping out yet?" Xander asked in Sam's ear. The Germans would only allow one security guard to travel with Xander.

"Just a little," Sam replied. Just before the car entered the compound, security opened the doors and Jenny and Xander were helped out. "We may have a problem."

"It is routine," Klaus stated. "Security will search them and the vehicle here. They will be searched again before they enter the main building. And one more time, once inside."

Security scrutinized the passengers for a few minutes, the car much longer. Xander and Jenny entered the vehicle. It pulled through the gates. It stopped again in front of the main entrance of the building. Xander and Jenny exited and were searched again. As they walked up the stairs, Xander said to Sam very softly, "he we go."

"Be careful," Sam replied.

"I should be there," Rolph said.

"They would only let him bring one," Sam replied apologetically.

"This way sir, madame," a man in a suit said as he led them to an elevator.

"Whoa," Xander said silently after the doors closed. "Can you feel it?"

"Yes," Jenny said aloud.

"Excuse me, madame?" the man in the suit questioned.

"Don't talk out loud," Xander said quickly. "Talk in my head."

"I can't talk in your head," Jenny replied in a panic.

"You just did," he replied.

"How can I do that?" Jenny asked. "How can you do that? Did you know you could do that?"

"The whole building is electrified with massive magicks," he stated. "We're just tapping into that."

The doors opened and the man led them down a long hallway. He stopped in front of a wooden door. He knocked twice before opening the door. He stepped aside. Xander entered the large conference room. A man was standing at the end of the long table, two guards stood in the corners to either side of him. He approached down the length of the table. "I am Otto VonSchoen," he stated in a thick accent, "liaison to the Counsel Secretary."

"I'm Xander Harris," Xander replied, "President of the Watcher's Council International. This is my associate, Jenny."

"We know who you are," Otto stated.

"He definitely knows everything," Jenny said in Xander's head.

"Yes," Xander responded silently. "He does." Xander looked to the man. "I was expecting someone…"

"They sent me," the man replied without any respect. He glanced at Jenny. "We have much to talk about. She can wait outside."

"I'd rather not," Xander responded.

"If she stays," Otto replied, "they stay." He nodded towards his two armed guards in black camo.

"Fine," Xander replied. He looked to Jenny, and they silently nodded.

"The second you need me," she said in his head.

The door closed leaving Xander and Otto alone. "So what is it we can do for you?" Otto questioned as he pointed at a chair. Xander said three seats from the end. Otto said at the head of the table.

"Let's cut the crap," Xander stated. "You have one of my people."

"What a crude and typical American response," Otto said with disgust.

"You are illegally holding her against her will," Xander said.

"If you are referring to Miss Ashley Roberts," Otto stated, "otherwise known as Faith Lehane, also known as Faith Doe, she is a convicted murder who escaped a prison in California in your United States."

"Cards on the table then," Xander replied. He leaned forward. "She is a member of the Council. And you have no legal right to hold her."

"We have every right," the man said with certainty. "A person entered our Sovereign nation on a false passport. She was witnessed associating with known felons and suspected terrorists."

"She was abducted from Italy and transported here," Xander said, his anger starting to rise.

"And your nation has not done worse?" Otto questioned.

"As I said," Xander replied, calming himself slightly, "she is a member of the WATCHER'S COUNCIL."

"You are a very powerful institution indeed," Otto replied. "But this is Germany, the most powerful nation in Europe. And we will not be dictated to by a child."

"Release her now, or things may not end well," Xander barely veiled his threat.

"She will remain as the guest of our security service," Otto replied, "until we determine how much of a threat she poses to the Sovereign nation of Germany. And if we decide not to hold her, we will contact your Homeland Security. I am certain they know how to handle a terrorist."

"Look at your watch," Xander said. "Mark the time you just destroyed yourself and your 'sovereign' nation."

Otto stood angrily, knocking his chair over. "You are threatening a member of the German government?" he asked, his voice growing louder and higher as he spoke. "Maybe we need to find a cell for you right next to your 'employee.' If you're there, it might be easier to break her." The door opened and the two guards entered obviously alerted in some way by Otto. Otto smiled sinisterly.

Xander's entire body shook. He raised his hands in the air and slammed them down on the table.

Sam stood up from her rooftop vantage point with surprise and terror, as she watched every window on the fourth and fifth floor of the east wing of the palace explode.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

"Oh my God!" Willow cried out as she grabbed her head and bent over. When she lifted her head again, her hair was jet black.

"Whoa, Red," Kennedy said with alarm, "what the hell happened?" Willow was shaking badly. Kennedy looked to the front of the truck. "STEP ON IT! We need to get to the Council NOW!" The truck leapt forward.

i*****

Lorne stumbled into the large, well equipped lab. "You might want to slow down a little," Gunn commented.

The glass dropped from Lorne's hand and shattered on the floor. "Lorne," Angel was next to him in an instant grabbing him before he joined his glass on the floor.

Gunn and Spike joined them. "What's going on?" Dawn asked with concern.

"Turn on the news," Lorne said weakly. "Something really bad just happened."

Before she reached the remote, Dawn's phone was already ringing. "Rolph?" she asked fearfully. "What happened?"

i*****

Even from half a mile away, the sound was deafening. Guards around the premises ducked and dropped to the ground to avoid the thousands of tiny, sharp projectiles. "What the hell was that?" Rolph shouted over the radio. "Report."

"There's been an explosion in the palace," Sam replied as calmly as possible.

"Holy sh…..!" Graham started to speak.

"Xander," Sam said aloud and in her head. "Answer me."

"Get me a clear location," Rolph stated. "I'm going in."

"Stand DOWN!" Sam yelled. "The entire compound is on high alert."

"Oh my God!" Carlos commented as he pointed. "They've got tanks."

"Rolph," Sam shouted, using his name even though that broke protocol, "they are trading in defense weapons for offensive ones. And two tanks are approaching. STAND DOWN!"

"I can't just leave him in there," Rolph finally replied.

"That was no normal explosion," Red stated confidently. "There was no flash. The percussion was wrong."

She turned away from the others. "Rolph," she said. "It wasn't a device. Could he have done that?"

"Things have been changing," Rolph replied honestly. "Possibly."

"Get up here," Sam said. "We need to plan an extraction."

"Incoming," Graham suddenly shouted. All four dove for cover as three black helicopters soared by overhead.

"On route," Rolph replied unhappily.

i*****

Angel helped Lorne to a chair. "So not good," Gunn said softly. He moved to Dawn as she too started to buckle to the floor.

"Is he….?" Dawn tried to ask before her voice started shaking. Gunn wrapped his arm around her and took the phone.

"I understand," he replied. "Please keep us, her informed about Anything." She turned to face him. "They don't know anything yet."

"Other than the fact that the entire building exploded," Spike stated.

"WHAT?" Dawn asked heartbroken.

"What happened?" Gunn questioned.

Sara, one of the visiting Slayers, pointed to the screen. "….known at this time," the male newscaster was saying, "just that there has been an explosion within Germany's presidential palace. This is raw footage taken from a nearby security camera. I must stress that is may be disturbing for some viewers." The video began to play. Everyone in the lab was watching intently.

"Oh my GOD!" Dawn exclaimed as she watched the footage.

"Can you back that up and slow it down?" Angel questioned. Sara pointed the remote.

Dawn moved to a keyboard and suddenly the image appeared on the huge overhead screen. "That is so cool," Gunn commented.

"Stop it," Angel said just as the windows exploded. "Can you back it up slowly?" It played frame by frame. "There." Angel pointed.

"I don't see anything," Gunn said.

"Because there isn't anything," Spike said with understanding. "No flash."

"That wasn't any normal explosion," Angel added.

"It was magicks," Lorne stated. "I felt it."

"You felt that here?" Dawn asked.

"Let me clarify, muffin," Lorne replied. "It was the Strongest magicks I have ever felt. A hundred times more than opening a portal to Pylea." He looked to Angel. "Or even that black magic spell you used on that guy from Wolfram and Hart." A lot of people looked over questioningly.

"Your boy found the bad guy," Spike stated.

"Judging by the damage," Angel stated, "and the injuries to the security guards, I would say Xander blew up the bad guy."

"How?" Gunn asked as he turned to Dawn. "He's got magic now?" His voice actually was filled with some fear.

"Better watch how you treat his daughter," Spike warned.

Dawn glared before replying to Gunn. "I know he trains with some of the Slayers now and then," she said. "But nothing like that."

"I'm not entirely certain Willow has that kind of power," Lorne added.

"What does this mean?" Dawn asked fearfully. "He's still in there. What if….?" Tears formed in her eyes. "He could be hurt. Or they'll arrest him. IT'S GERMANY! They'll torture him."

i*****

"Are you okay?" Xander asked as he helped Jenny to her feet in the smoke and dust filled hallway. Her hair and clothes were covered in white drywall dust from the destroyed walls. She was groggy. "We have to move. Do you understand?" She slowly lifted her hands to her ears. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head and pulled free. She looked down at the two unconscious guards. She took both of their weapons. "Talk slow," she said looking into his eyes. "I can't hear yet and my head is ringing." She glanced back at the guards. She knelt down and started to undress one of the guards.

Xander took her by the shoulders and turned her to him. "What are you doing?" he asked slowly in her head.

"We need body armor," she replied before looking back at the guard. "And uniforms. Help me." Two minutes of embarrassment later, they were both dressed as security officers. They dragged the guards into an office across the hall from the blast room and hid them behind a toppled table. "Can you reach Sam?"

"No," he replied. "I think they're jamming all radio traffic." She nodded. As they stepped back into the hallway, bouncing lights appeared at the other end. "What do we do?"

"Follow my lead," she replied. She turned on the light on her gun. He did the same. She began scanning the hallway walls, eventually shining the beam on the missing door of the office Xander had been in.

"WAS TUN SIE HIER?" an angry voice questioned from the fog of smoke and dust.

She pointed to her ears. "Ich kann nicht horen," she replied. Xander looked over with surprise. "He wants to know why we're here." She said that in his head. "I told him I can't hear."

"Gehen Sie zur Krankenstation," the guard stated as he shone his light on both of their injured faces.

"Danke," she replied. She relayed to Xander.

They limped off down the hallway, more faking than real. "Are you okay?" he asked in silence as they reached the elevator.

"I'll be okay," she questioned. "What happened?"

"Bad guy took flight," Xander replied plainly.

"Is she here?" she asked, looking at him a little fearfully.

"She's here," he replied. "He was very proud of that fact. But, you need to get out."

"These uniforms may allow us to get past a dumb guard or two," she replied. "But we're NOT walking out the front door."

"Then we'll find another way," he said. The elevator stopped suddenly in between floors.

"That's not good," she stated.

"Can we get out of here?" he asked.

"This is probably one of the most secure buildings on the planet," she replied. "If we open up that hatch, they will know." She pointed up. "And the shaft will have sensors and cameras."

"What would happen if there was a massive power spike?" he questioned.

"It would fry some equipment," she replied warily. "But emergency power would take over."

"Climb out," he said.

"What are you going to do?" she asked fearfully.

"I'm not entirely sure," he replied. "But the elevator might fall."

"With you in IT?" she asked.

"You're going to get up there and tie yourself to something," he replied.

"This is a bad idea," she said.

"Yes," he acknowledged. "Be ready to grab me."

"Xander," she asked sincerely, "how did you do that?"

"I have no idea," he replied. "I got mad. And I reacted."

"What are you planning now?" she questioned.

"Getting mad again," he responded.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Sara pressed another button and brought the news station feed. "…..officials have not commented yet on the situation," he said. "But from our location, we can hear sporadic gunfire and explosions. It would appear this situation is still developing. Helicopters have taken positions above. Tanks have rolled up and blocked the entrances to the property. There is no word on the president as of yet."

Tears were pouring down Dawn's face. Gunn wrapped his arm around her. "He'll be okay," he said compassionately.

"You don't know that," she said, shaking free of his arm.

"OH MY!" the newscaster exclaimed as the camera showed the front doors of the palace blow outward sending three armed guarda tumbling backwards. "Are you seeing this? This is incredible." Sara quickly muted the speaker.

"Dawn," Angel said sincerely, "he's okay. He's moving through the building."

"He's trying to find Faith," Dawn said with realization. "Why would the German government take her?" No one replied.

"Can you reach his security team?" Gunn questioned suddenly.

Dawn shook her head angrily at herself. She lifted her phone from her pocket and dialed. "It's turned off," she said.

"Radio silence," Gunn said nodding.

The phone intercom on the table in the corner came to life. "Miss Summers," a female voice said. "You have visitors at the gate."

Dawn moved to the phone. "Who?" she asked.

"Miss Rosenberg and…," the guard started to reply.

"Let them in," she stated. "And why didn't you just send them through?"

"We are on lockdown, ma'am," the guard replied, "Mr. Nacht ordered it thirty minutes ago."

"Thanks," Dawn replied.

"What is it?" Angel asked.

"Rolph ordered a lockdown," she replied.

"Your German head of security ordered a lockdown," Spike said suspiciously.

"I trust him with my life," Dawn said emphatically. "And it's procedure."

"Who's here?" Gunn asked.

"Willow," Dawn replied as she looked anxiously past him to the television.

"I'll meet them," Gunn said.

"Thank you," Dawn said sincerely. "Ask them to come down as soon as they've settled in." He nodded just before kissing her on the lips. Angel raised his eyebrows. Gunn left.

"You really are clueless," Lorne commented.

Dawn looked at Angel's surprised look. "Is that a good idea right now?" he asked her. "Does Xander know?"

Dawn chuckled. "He knows everything," she replied shaking her head with pity. "He knows about you and Nina."

"Huh?" Angel questioned with surprise.

"And how you two met," Dawn continued. She looked to Spike. "And you and Illyria?"

"WHAT?" Angel asked with anger and shock.

"There's no me and Illyria," Spike denied quickly.

"Lot of late night Crash Bandikoot sessions," Dawn added.

Angel looked at Spike suspiciously before turning back to Dawn. "How do you know all of that?" he questioned with confusion and a hint of anger.

"He knows EVERYTHING," she said again. "I'm guessing he monitors your security cameras. Probably has a few spies in your obviously loyal employee base."

"Why would he do that?" Angel asked somewhat hurt.

"You guys almost ended the world five years ago," she replied. "If he hadn't been monitoring then, we wouldn't have been able to save you and…"

"You may have helped," Angel said quickly.

"You did NOT save us," Spike said emphatically at the same time.

"OH," Dawn said with sudden excitement.

"We're not done with this," Spike said.

"Let it go, pudikins," Lorne said to them. "He's the king."

"Don't say that," Spike said quickly.

"What is it, Dawn?" Angel asked as she took a seat and started pounding on the keyboard with a mission.

"He does know everything," she replied. "Getting access to your security system couldn't have been hard. But he has access to the cameras on my campus. And I've seen him watching Faith when she goes to town."

"That's not too disturbing," Spike commented.

"She knows everything there is to know about the Council," Dawn replied. "She's a target. And she won't take security."

"He told you this?" Angel asked suspiciously.

"Yes…and I am so stupid," she replied. "And it is a little disturbing."

The door opened and Willow, Kennedy and Gunn entered. "Dawnie," Willow said both happy and sad. She crossed the room and hugged her.

"Guys," Sara said. Everyone was in the middle of greeting one another. "HEY!" She startled a few of them. "LOOK!"

The grounds of the palace began to shake. "…..something is happening," the frightened newscaster said as he visibly had trouble standing. The camera image grew shaky and panned to the expansive yard and gardens on the right of the property. Suddenly a tree exploded as if it was hit by unseen lightning. The newscaster screamed off camera.

"What the hell is that?" Willow asked with shock.

"You didn't tell them?" Angel asked Gunn.

"I thought it could wait till they got here," Gunn replied.

"What is that?" Kennedy asked. "A hellmouth?"

"Is that where I think it is?" Willow asked.

"Germany's White House," Dawn responded.

Willow's eyes went wide. "Xander just declared war on Germany?" she asked with confusion and fear.

i*****

"His tracker?" Rolph asked.

"Gone once the 'event' happened," Sam replied.

"They scrambled all transmissions," Rolph said with understanding. "Can you….?"

"No," she replied. "Nothing since the ….." Sam suddenly grabbed her head. Graham moved to her side immediately.

"Are you okay?" Rolph questioned.

"Softer," Sam said. "I know." She looked at Rolph. "That will work? Okay." She stuck out her arm. "Take my hand."

"I….why?" Rolph questioned. She grabbed his hand. "You're where?" He looked at Sam with surprise. "We'll get on that. Did you find Faith?"

"WE WILL!" Sam shouted in reply.

"What are you two talking about?" Graham asked.

"We need transport," Sam replied as she let go of Rolph's hand.

"Not a problem," Carlos said. "Where?"

"There are tunnels that run under this building," Rolph stated. "Bring up a blueprint."

"The entire city is on lockdown," Carlos stated.

"There is no way they're getting out of there," Graham said honestly.

"Don't count him out just yet," Rolph replied.

i*****

"WILL," Xander shouted in her head. "I need you to find her fast."

"Not so loud," Will replied out loud, surprising everyone.

"We're barely talking," Spike said.

"Shhh," Kennedy said with understanding. "Incoming call."

"Xander?" Dawn asked, her voice full of hope.

"Faith?" Willow asked.

"YES!" Xander shouted.

"OWWW!" Willow said in pain. "Stop it."

"What is he doing?" Kennedy asked angrily.

"A locator spell is going to take time," Willow replied apprehensively. "And it's only going to give a map location. Not a floor or room number."

"Can you make something happen there?" he asked.

"Like what?" she asked confused. She was talking aloud for the other's benefit. But, based on the confused faces in the room, it wasn't helping.

"A really loud sound," he said. "Purple smoke. Anything that I can track."

"It will all take time," Willow replied sadly. "I don't think you have much. But, I'll try to think of something while I locate her."

"Plan C," Xander said.

"PLAN C?" Willow asked with surprise and fear.

"Tell me the locator spell," he said with urgency.

"Why?" she asked. "You need…."

"No time," he said. "Hurry."

Willow ran to the back room and quickly retrieved a book. She opened it and began to relay the spell. When she finished, she said, "but you need some items. The words alone aren't enough." There was no reply. "Xander?"

Dawn was standing in the doorway. "What is he doing?" she asked fearfully.

"Plan C," Willow said shaking her head.

"Cause Plan B went so well," Dawn responded.

i*****

"I can't see anything through this dust," Jenny said. "We need to slow down or we're going to run into a wall."

"Security is going to learn very quickly that coming at us directly is a bad idea," he replied. "And then they're going to take a different approach. Like throwing grenades and firing missiles. We CAN'T slow down."

"Fork up ahead," Jenny said. "Left or right?" Xander stopped moving. "I thought we couldn't stop."

"New plan," he said. "Take my hand."

"What are you going to do?" she asked apprehensively.

"Just don't let go," he said. "We're going to find Faith." He closed his eyes and repeated the incantation. Then, he added, "take us there, NOW!" The ground began to shake. The stone walls of the tunnels began to crack, and the metal and brick of the building above groaned. More dust and dirt filled the hallways until they were both coughing then choking. The shaking became more of a vibration. But it wasn't the building. It was them.

"What's happening?" Jenny asked fearfully just as a slew of gun mounted lights appeared at a junction about 20 feet away. "OH NO!" Suddenly, she and Xander lifted a few inches into the air. "WHA…..?" They flew down the hallway directly at the row of surprised guards who all began firing.

Jenny closed her eyes just before they impacted three of the guards. They passed straight through the guards and the wall behind them appearing in another hallway. They twisted and dove through the floor, appearing in yet another hallway, this one without a single light and made of stone. Their speed increased as they dove through stone floors of two more levels and into the lowest level of the facility. The floor was dirt and the walls were lined with black iron cells. They slowed and stopped, dropping the last foot to the ground. Jenny continued down as her knees buckled, but Xander caught her before she hit the ground.

"OH MY GOD!" she said as she looked at him fearfully. She released his hand and backed away. "What are you?"

"I don't know," he replied. "I could feel it as soon as we entered the building."

"I felt something too," she responded. "BUT NOT THE ABILITY TO FLY AND GO THROUGH WALLS!"

Now, he stepped back. "I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have brought you into any of this."

"Did you know what would happen?" she asked.

"I just said to find Faith," he replied.

"So, we could have died and she would still be lost?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I walked into this building with you," she stated. "I had a feeling it was a one way trip. If you had left me in that tunnel up there, I'd be dead or captured and wishing I was dead." She lifted the pilfered weapon, turned on the light, and scanned the area around them. "She's not here."

"She's supposed to be here," he replied, his voice shaky. He too lifted his gun. He began walking down the tunnel, scanning the light into every cell. The heavy iron doors on every cell were closed except for one. He moved the door further and stepped inside. The entire tunnel smelled of dirt and mold. But this cell smelled worse. It smelled of urine and rotting meat. He dropped to his knees. "I was supposed to save you."

"Oh God," Jenny said sadly as she reluctantly looked into the cell, expecting to find Faith dead. When she saw just Xander, she approached. "Was she here?"

"Someone was here," he replied, "recently."

"Why did the spell bring us here?" she asked. "I mean, that was an INSANE spell. It let us fly and go through walls. Why would it be wrong about this?"

"It wasn't," he said softly in her head as he stood. "This power comes from whoever is holding Faith. If I can still talk in your head, it's still around. I am talking in your head?"

"Yes," she replied also silently.

He tilted his head towards the door. "She's not here," he said aloud. "It's time for us to find a way out of here."

She looked at him questioningly for just a moment before understanding. "We're five or six stories underground," she replied. "I doubt the elevators even come down here."

"Let's start walking," he suggested. "It has to end somewhere."

"If this thing could give you that much power," she asked in his head, "how powerful is it?"

"Very," he replied. "And if we find it, you run. We can't beat it."

"Then how will you rescue Faith?" she asked. "Wait. I run. What are you going to do?"

"Plan D," he replied with complete sincerity.

"I can hear you too," another voice entered their heads.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

"What is that?" Kennedy questioned as she pointed to a large red dot on the world map currently displayed on the whole table screen in the center of the lab.

"That is magic," Willow replied. Everyone approached curious. Willow touched her fingers to the table and zoomed in the map. "That dot is right where Xander is."

"Is that normal?" Angel questioned.

Willow flicked her fingers and moved the map to Seattle. "See that?" she asked.

"See what?" Spike questioned.

She zoomed in ten times. "That's me," she said pointing to what was still a small dot over Council headquarters. She moved the map back to Berlin. At ten times zoom, the dot was the entire tabletop screen covering the entire city and suburbs.

"OH MY GOD!" Dawn exclaimed. Lorne downed the remains of his glass.

"A hundred times more magic than you're using?" Gunn questioned.

"Try a thousand or more," Angel replied. Willow nodded.

"And Xander is in the middle of it," Spike said.

"What the hell did he get himself into?" Angel questioned.

"Is that one supernatural being or hundreds?" Sara questioned.

"I don't know," Willow replied. "But we need to find out."

"Xander's end of the world scenario is sounding way too probable," Dawn stated. She picked up a phone.

"Who are you calling?" Gunn asked.

She turned with a crooked smile. "You said that wrong" she said. "Hi. It's Dawn. Can you and Reginald come up to the lab? We've got a big magicks problem."

"We'll be right up," Rose replied.

A lot of eyes met Dawn's. "Our Ghostbusters," she stated. A pencil flew from a counter and sailed just over Dawn's shoulder. "Sorry. Dennis. Figurative Ghostbusters."

"Dennis?" Angel questioned. "As in Cordelia's Dennis?"

"Um…yes," Dawn said hesitantly.

"You knew about this?" Angel asked Gunn angrily.

"No," Gunn replied. "Well, yes. I knew."

"And you didn't think I needed to know?" Angel asked his voice growing angrier.

"I thought it would bring up bad memories," Gunn replied.

"Leave him alone," Dawn shouted. "After Cordelia changed and died, what did you do for Dennis?" Angel turned his angry gaze towards her. "He came here on his own. He scared the crap out of Xander. You know what Xander did?" Angel shook his head. "He gave him his own room. He talks to him."

"He can hear a ghost?" Spike questioned.

"No," Dawn replied. "Dennis writes on a pad." As if on cue, a small pad floated into view and words began to appear. The top page was torn off and moved to Dawn. She looked at it and handed it to Angel.

He read it once before reading it aloud. "Xander's my friend," Angel read.

"He does that," Willow stated.

"He does," Dawn agreed smiling thoughtfully before staring into Angel's eyes. "He needs our help. And judging by that.." She pointed to the table. "….so might the world. So how about no more petty?"

"From the mouths of babes," Lorne commented.

"I'm sorry," Angel said sincerely. "I was just surprised." He looked at Gunn. "You could have told me. It wouldn't have hurt more than it already does."

"I'm sorry too," Gunn said with nod, "about all of it."

"Too many soldiers down," Angel stated.

"Are you runnin' the show, little bit?" Spike asked.

Dawn blushed. "No," she replied. "I'm not even on the board." She looked to Angel. "I guess that would be you or Willow."

"I'm just here to help," Angel replied quickly. "I have No idea what you do here."

"I have to say," Willow added, "neither do I. You do. You run this …until Xander is back." Everyone else nodded.

"Willow," Dawn said unsteadily, "can you figure out what that is?"

"I can try," Willow replied.

"Someone needs to monitor tv, radio, and internet," Dawn added. "Xander is still there. We need to know everything that's happening. And we need to be ready to help when he calls."

"I'll monitor," Sara said, "if that's okay."

"Thank you," Dawn said.

"If something this big is coming," Angel stated, "the supernatural community must know something."

"Possibly," Spike added.

"At dusk," Angel said, "we'll go out and find some locals to question, if it's okay with the boss." He winked.

"I'm not the boss," Dawn said. "I'm just holding his chair."

No one had heard the lab door open. "That makes my appearance all the more embarrassing," Giles stated.

"GILES!" Dawn yelled as she ran to him. They hugged for a long time.

"Giles," Willow said happily as she stood and walked over.

Dawn stepped back, allowing Giles and Willow a moment. "Embarrassing?" Dawn asked.

"Xander sent me," Giles replied apologetically, "to take over until he returns."

"That's okay," Dawn said, trying hard not to show her disappointment.

"So what did I miss?" Giles asked.

i*****

"Show yourself," Xander ordered angrily. But, as he spoke, he surreptitiously pushed Jenny back and pointed down the tunnel in the opposite direction.

"You stupid food," the ancient vampire stepped from one of the cells further down the tunnel and into view.

"Did you mean fool?" Xander questioned.

"No," she replied.

"Where is Faith?" he asked trying to maintain his anger and false power. "LET HER GO!"

"You used your modern weapons," the vampire said with disgust, "and yet, I remain. What do you possibly believe you could do to me now?"

"Your demon left you behind," Xander stated arrogantly. "He or she or it fled. Again. It left you behind. You are just a pathetic pawn."

"I am over three thousand years old," the vampire's voice boomed in the tight space. "I am older than the Slayer."

"That's why the stake didn't work," Xander commented aloud, more to himself than anyone. "Christian symbols. You existed before they existed."

"I am immortal," she boasted.

"Can you take a walk on the beach in the sunshine?" Xander asked. She didn't reply. "That's what I thought. This is what I don't get. I am just a weak little man. You're a super ancient vampire bitch."

"Xander," Jenny warned in his head. The vampire glared at Jenny.

"Why are we talking?" he asked. "Why haven't you killed me?"

"Not helping," Jenny said aloud, since obviously the vampire could hear their thoughts.

"It's either because your boss is holding Faith and he isn't entirely sure anyone else at the Council would do anything to save her like I would," Xander stated, "or he needs me."

"You are weak," the vampire replied with disgust. "Look at you. You are nothing special."

"I always was," Xander responded. "A little nobody. I've been in the middle of this supernatural crap for twelve years. I'm not a Slayer. I'm not a witch…or a vampire. I'm just me. Nothing special. But then, yesterday, the most amazing girl told me she loved me. And now, I am special. I thought my new abilities appeared because I was around something really powerful. But, they didn't. I always had this in me. That's why I jumped into this world feet first the second I found it. It's why I'm president of the Watcher's Council."

"The Council and your collection of little girls with sticks," she said with disgust.

"My friends and those little girls with sticks have stopped every big bad that has come along in the past twelve years," Xander said proudly. "My best friend took one Slayer and made hundreds. You and your boss will fail."

"The end is coming," the vampire said ominously. "The Council will burn. And you and your little girls will make a great feast."

Xander's expression didn't change as he slowly brought his hands together and calmly asked, "Where is Faith?"

"You will never see her again," the vampire replied spitefully. "She is dying painfully."

Xander closed his eyes. Jenny looked at him apprehensively. His hands began to glow. The vampire looked at him curiously as the ground began to shake. The ancient stone walls groaned from the stress. Suddenly, he looked up and opened his cupped hands. A bright yellow sphere emerged. "Good Morning," he said happily as the sphere rose and grew and brightened. "No modern weapons this time, one older than you in fact."

Jenny covered her eyes. "NOOOO!" the ancient vampire screamed as she sought to find cover, but the tunnel didn't provide any. "HOW?"

"Bye," Xander said, his eyes still closed. The mini sun grew so bright that Xander and Jenny's faces turned red from the heat. They would be sporting bad sunburns for days. The vampire started to run. Her hair caught fire first. She shook her head in fear and self-preservation. But, as the light grew brighter, her movement slowed. Holes began to appear in her clothes and visible skin. By the time she reached an intersection of the tunnel, a white skeletal hand reached out for the wall before her entire body fell to the ground in a pile of dust. The mini sun winked out.

i*****

"That was quite impressive," a man in an expensive black suit, red shirt, and black tie with a very deep voice stated as he stared at the large glass sphere in the middle of the table. The scene in the tunnel winked out.

"Astansia was a powerful ally," the other man who stood behind and to the left of the first man stated. He too wore a suit, but it was cheap. "She was useful."

"Yes," the first man replied, "his mastery of his power this quickly is a surprise."

"Is he a threat?" the other man questioned.

"To ME?" the first man questioned with surprise. "Rodolpho."

"I am sorry, master," Rodolpho replied sheepishly. "I only worry for you."

"This is prophecy," the master replied joyfully. "My will, Manifest." He pointed to the dark sphere. "He is my key. The more power he possesses, the better." He pressed a button and the heavy drapes withdrew, revealing a bird's eye view of a brightly lit city below. "Is our guest secured?"

"Yes, master," Rodolpho responded. "I do not mean to question, but is that really the best place for such a valuable property?"

"It is the last place they would look," the master replied. "Did you explain that they must initiate every protection, every magical ward around her?"

"They understand," Rodolpho replied.

The master smiled strangely. "He is very remarkable," he said almost longingly. "You were almost discovered much too soon. I have never heard of any mortal able to perform that particular spell."

"He will serve you well," Rodolpho responded uncertainly.

"Yes," the master replied. "A shame really." He sighed.

Rodolpho looked at the master. "I will return and check on their work."

"Only once more," the master stated. "They will begin tracking all magical activity soon. You may leave a signature."

"Understood, master," he replied.

"Rodolpho," the master said as he moved to exit. "Thank you for your many centuries of service. I should have said that before."

"It has been my pleasure," Rodolpho replied, somewhat shocked by the emotion.

i*****

"I wish I could ask 'how did you do that,'" Jenny said. "But that's not even the most impressive thing I've seen today, and one hell of a weapon for every Slayer."

"She's not here," Xander said sadly as tears formed in his eyes. "She's gone." His chest heaved as he slumped to the floor, sweat pouring down his forehead.

Jenny gently set her hands on his shoulders and sat down in front of him. "You just defeated an ancient vampire," she said.

"It was a distraction," he replied. "She's gone. I let her go." Tears poured down his face.

"You didn't Let her go," Jenny said emphatically. "And she may still be here."

He looked into her eyes. "I can't feel her anymore," he said. "The demon is gone too." The stones next to them cracked and part of the upper tunnels fell in. "You need to go."

"Not without you," she replied angrily. "Don't give up now. What I've seen you do, for your girl, is nothing short of amazing. Don't quit. She is out there. And she needs YOU." He looked into her eyes. "How do we get out of here?"

"I don't know," he said weakly. "I am so sorry for bringing you here."

"I don't need you to be sorry," she said angrily, "I need you to be Xander. I was a girl. I didn't want to be a Slayer. I didn't want to be someone special. You showed me this world. And you gave me a choice without any guilt. PLEASE. Be him. I need him if we're going to get out of this."

He looked into her pleading eyes and stood. "That was dramatic," he said light-heartedly with a smile.

"I will hurt you," she replied.

"I don't think I have any power left," he said.

"You're just drained," she replied. "I've seen it before. Magic does that."

"Then I don't know how I can help you," he said sadly.

"The Xander I know hasn't run the Council for years with magicks," she stated. "He's run it with heart."

He looked at her thankfully. "These tunnels may have been here for centuries," Xander replied. "But I highly doubt, the current president of Germany is walking people through the front doors and into dungeons."

"There has to be another way into this level," Jenny said with understanding.

"We just need to find that way before security finds us or….," he replied.

"…the building falls down," she added. He nodded.

i*****

"Something's happening," Sara stated. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and turned towards the large mounted t.v.

"….alert that was triggered earlier this morning seems to be over," the news woman stated. "The helicopters withdrew in the past five minutes. And just moments ago, the tanks began to move away. Emergency equipment is still on scene as the structural stability of the building remains in question."

"Have you heard any word on the president?" the male anchor questioned.

"Thankfully she was not in the palace when the event began," the woman replied. "The numbers differ greatly depending on who I speak with. The injured number between twelve and sixty seven. But, all my sources have agreed there was only one confirmed fatality. A man fell from a higher floor window."

"He didn't fall," Spike commented. Sara muted the screen. Angel turned with wide eyes and shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"It's all gonna come out," Spike said more to Angel than Dawn. "In the original explosion…."

"A body blew through the fifth floor window," Sara completed his sentence.

"Xander killed someone?" Dawn asked sorrowfully.

"If he did," Gunn replied, "the man wasn't a good guy."

"But he was human," Giles said as he removed his glasses. He lifted his head and looked to Willow.

"If he did this," Willow replied, "it's not his fault. It's the magicks."

"Does anyone else wonder how he got these magicks?" Kennedy questioned. "I've worked and trained with him on and off for five years. He's become a Much better fighter, missing eye and all. But he is hardly super."

"WILLOW!" Xander shouted in her head suddenly.

"NOT SO LOUD!" Willow yelled back.

"Sorry," Xander replied. "Having trouble with the long distance thing."

"It's him?" Dawn asked.

"It's me, Dawnie," Xander said into her head. She grabbed the sides of her head quickly.

"You?" Willow questioned.

"Maybe this will be simpler," Xander said into all of their heads at the same time, except for Angel and Spike.

"Whoa," Kennedy stated with a certain amount of awe. "Someone's super now."

"Not a lot of time," Xander replied.

"Xander," Giles asked with confusion and some fear, "how can you do this?"

"What do you need?" Dawn asked, ignoring Giles.

"They're all daft," Spike stated as he listened to their one sided conversations.

"I think the king is talking," Angel replied.

"Envious?" Spike asked.

"Worried," he said as he tilted his head. Spike followed him away from the others. "This kind of sudden power, how does it end?"

"In a spectacular explosion," Spike said knowingly. "What do we do?"

"Whatever we can," Angel replied. "I don't know whether you care about these people or not." Spike looked sincerely injured. "They're necessary. And He is necessary to them. He has held all of this together. And, in L.A….."

"He didn't save us," Spike said quickly and emphatically. Angel tilted his head. "I'm sticking with that story." Angel smiled slightly.

"Faith is gone," Xander said. A few people gasped. "Not here. I don't know if she's dead. By the time we got to her location, she was gone. So was the demon. He left someone behind to delay us."

"Who?" Sara questioned.

"An ancient vampire," Xander said. "I think her name was Astansia. At least that's what she thought the moment…"

"ASTANSIA?" Giles asked with alarm.

"Astansia?" Angel asked as he looked wide-eyed to Spike.

"Who is As…she?" Gunn questioned.

"She is an original," Giles stated, "if you believe the stories."

"Believe them," Spike stated.

"She is a power beyond all comprehension," Angel said. "If even a small percentage of the rumors are true, she has the power to end humanity."

"Xander," Dawn said fearfully and urgently, "get out of there."

"Angel says she is a major threat," Willow added.

"She's gone," Xander said plainly.

"Thank God!" Dawn said.

"Why would she just leave?" Kennedy asked. "She could have killed you."

"I asked her the same thing," Xander replied.

"You did what?" Dawn questioned angrily.

"She wasn't here to kill me," Xander said calmly. "She was here to stall me."

"Why?" Kennedy asked.

"To let her boss get away," he replied.

"And she just left?" Gunn asked.

"In a way," Xander said sinisterly.

Willow looked across the table at Giles. "What happened?" she asked apprehensively.

"She didn't like the sun I made for her," Xander replied.

"HOLY SH….!" Kennedy started to say as Willow shook her arm painfully.

"You killed her?" Dawn asked.

"He killed Astansia?" Angel asked. Gunn nodded. Angel looked to Spike.

"That may be a concern," Spike said.

"How did you kill an ancient…?" Gunn started to question.

"We're out of time," Xander said with urgency. "I am running out of power. And we're five levels underground. The building seems to be a little unstable. And security is not happy. It's a little dark and murky down here. Anyone have a way out? One that doesn't involve a concentration camp?"

"Working on it," Dawn said as he began typing frantically.

The lab door opened and Buffy entered. "What did I miss?" she asked.

"Hey Buffy," Xander said in her head. She nearly fell over.

"Xander?" she questioned confusedly as she looked at the other faces in the room.

"You'll get up to speed soon," Xander said. "Take care of Dawn if this doesn't end well."

"What?" Buffy questioned. "What does that mean?"

"Did he just talk to you alone?" Dawn questioned.

"He talks to all of you?" Buffy asked with complete confusion. "When did this happen?"

Lights began to shine and bounce in the distance. "I can't stop security anymore," Xander stated. "And they will be here soon."

"The blueprints only show two lower levels," Dawn said angrily.

"Are you sure you're in lower level five?" Willow asked.

"Believe me," Xander replied. "We passed through four floors to get here."

"What do you mean 'passed through?'" Willow asked apprehensively.

"We're caught in thirty seconds," Xander stated with urgency.

"Can you muster enough energy for one more spell?" Willow asked.

"I do not believe he should be using Any more magic," Giles commented.

"What will they do to him if he's found?" Angel asked.

"What the HELL is going on?" Buffy asked angrily. "And where is Faith?"

"I don't have a choice," Xander replied. "What is it?"

"Obfuscate," Willow stated.

"That is a difficult spell to maintain," Giles said with concern. "And make no mistake, it must be maintained. It's not just a few words."

"Fifteen seconds," Xander said. He and Jenny had slipped inside one of the cells.

"Take a deep breath," Willow said. "Keep your eyes open. Hold your hands out in front of you. Remain still and quiet. And say. Obscuro three times."

"Find me an exit," Xander replied. "I'll call back." He turned to Jenny. "Get behind me and touch my back." He looked at the lights nearly upon them. "Obscuro. Obscuro. Obscuro."

The first lights were at the opening of the cell. Two soldiers, no longer guards, shone their lights into the cell. Jenny's hands clamped down into the skin on his sides. His mouth opened but he stopped breathing. "Entwarnung!" one of the soldiers shouted. The lights and loud boots continued moving down the hallway.

i*****

"Rolph," Dawn said happily as she answered her phone.

"Is that Mr. Nacht?" Giles questioned. Dawn looked over and nodded. "I need to speak with him." A few others in the room looked over curiously. Dawn reluctantly handed her phone to Giles. "This is Mr. Giles."

"Yes," Rolph replied. "I know Mr. Harris put you in charge."

"Would you like to explain why you allowed the President of the Council to attempt a dangerous rescue within the presidential palace of a foreign nation?"

"I have already forwarded my resignation papers," Rolph replied. "However, as my last official act as a member of the Council, I want to get Mr. Harris to safety. We have found a route that may take him beyond the security perimeter."

Giles looked visibly shaken. "I was not suggesting…," he started to reply as he looked to Dawn's anxious, yet hopeful face.

"It's okay," Rolph said to Giles. "I know I never should have allowed this. My only defense is that he would have found a way to do this anyway. He would risk Anything to save a friend, an innocent. She is more to him."

"I am beginning to realize that fact," Giles replied. "Do you know where he is now?"

"Five stories below the main building," Rolph stated.

"Yes, he told us that," Giles replied, "But we have not been able to find anything that shows this structure ever had more than two lower levels."

"I had better luck with some of the city's criminal element," Rolph said. "They use the extensive ancient tunnel system to move products around. The tunnels under the palace have been sealed and outfitted with sensors."

"How does that help?" Giles asked. Dawn was leaning her ear close to the phone.

"We are prepared to trip the sensors on the north side of the property," Rolph said. "We need Mr. Harris to be at the south end. As soon as security responds, we will break through and get him to safety."

"You keep speaking in plural," Giles said.

"I have a ….team with me," he replied. "They are as loyal as any Slayer. Our problem is that we cannot reach Mr. Harris. Have you spoken with him?"

"Not in the last thirty minutes," Giles replied.

"If you do," Rolph stated, "please call me. I swear to you, I will get him to safety. He is much more than the president. He is my friend."

"I will contact you immediately if we hear from him," Giles said. "And I will ignore any paperwork you may have forwarded in error."

"Thank you, Mr. Giles," Rolph said honestly.

i*****

"A Herr Beck is on the phone for you from Germany," a small woman said to the black suited man.

"Thank you, Matilda," he replied. He waited for her to leave before lifting the phone. "Mr. Beck."

"We have been unable as of yet to capture your Mr. Harris," Mr. Beck stated. "However, we are about to issue a statement to the U.N. and the Council declaring him a terrorist."

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" the man stated calmly but with power.

"I do not understand," Mr. Beck replied. "He is an enemy of the state."

"So are you," the man replied plainly. "And unless you want your involvement broadcast to the world, you will assure that he escapes."

"I can't do that," Mr. Beck replied. "This was a terrorist act on a government building."

"You will convince your president and anyone else that this was a horrible accident," the man stated calmly, "followed by an overreaction by security." He took a deep breath. 

"It is too late for that," Mr. Beck replied.

"Yes," the man said calmly. "It is." He typed on the keyboard in front of him. "Your government has found the terrorist traitor."

"Good," Mr. Beck replied.

"You may want to run," the man said calmly.

"WHAT?" Mr. Beck asked fearfully.

i*****

"…..he gets out of there," Angel stated, "the German government will never forget this."

"The Council may get listed as a terrorist organization," Rose said sheepishly.

Dawn's phone rang again. She looked at the blank display curiously. "Hello?" she questioned.

"Miss Dawn Summers," the man in the suit said politely.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"Not yet," he replied. "Soon." She looked around at the staring faces in the room and put the call on speaker. "What do you want?"

"Hello Mr. Giles," the man said. "What a remarkable job you have done with this group of 'misfits.'"

"Who are you?" Giles questioned.

"Always so curious, the Council," he replied. "Well, this Council. The original Council had no use for knowledge, only power."

"You have a reason for this waste of time?" Buffy asked angrily.

"Buffy Summers," the man replied, "queen bee of the new Council. Nice to meet you."

"We haven't met," Buffy said threateningly. "But, let's."

"WHO ARE YOU?" Dawn asked angrily.

"Little bit," the man replied. Spike's eyes went wide. "I am calling you with the plan you have yet to discover."

"Plan for what?" Willow questioned.

"So much power," he replied. "You must be Willow."

"And who are you?" Willow asked.

"Right now," he replied, "I am the only one that can get your president out."

"How?" Dawn asked immediately.

"The one that cares the most," he replied. Dawn blushed deeply. Gunn stepped up next to her. "Don't worry fighter. He's only family."

"Who are you?" Giles questioned.

"You're son, father, leader, friend does not have much time," the man stated. "If he is caught within the facility, the deception will not hold."

"What deception?" Giles questioned.

"What do we need to do?" Dawn said quickly.

"Do NOT place explosives anywhere," the man replied. "Tell Xander to move north. In eleven minutes, he and his guest can pass through to the main sewer system. Find them from there."

"How do we know you are helping?" Buffy questioned.

"You don't," he replied. The call ended.

"CALL ROLPH!" Dawn shouted. "Tell him to back off. Let Xander come to them."

"Dawn," Gunn said as he looked past her to Giles. She looked at Giles. "I'm sorry."

"As I told Xander," Giles said, "I do not know how to run this amazing institution. But you do."

i*****

"Time to go," Xander said softly. Jenny didn't move. "You can let go."

"Sorry," Jenny said with embarrassment.

"I won't tell Faith" he replied with a smile.

"She's scary," she replied.

"Where to?" Xander asked in Willow's head.

i*****

Rolph waited nervously next to the large SUV. He turned his head and scanned up and down the street. "It's still clear," Sam stated.

He sighed unhappily. "Do you really think the entire German BKA is just going to let this drop?" he questioned.

"One minute," Graham stated over the earbuds. He was on the opposite side of the street acting very much like Rolph.

"Eyes?" Sam questioned.

"No suspicious movements," Carlos said from his vantage point on top of a building at the end of the block, "absolutely no movement coming from the compound."

"Clear here as well," Red stated. He too was on top of a building, farther away.

"Thirty seconds," Graham said.

Sam looked at Rolph. He glanced down the street again. "Go," he said. Sam hurried thirty feet down the alley. She knelt down and quietly pulled open a sewer grate with an iron rod.

"Hey," Jenny said from the darkness below.

"Xander?" Sam asked.

"Covering me," Jenny said shaking her head as she climbed. "You will not believe what he's done."

Sam sighed loudly. "We need to move fast," she said. She reached her hand down and lifted Jenny the rest of the way from the concrete tube. Xander appeared a moment later.

"Packages arrived," Sam stated.

"Clear," Rolph stated.

"Clear," Graham added followed by Carlos and Red.

Xander appeared in the sunlight streaming down and immediately shielded his eyes with his hand. "OH!" Sam exclaimed involuntarily. There were large dark circles under his eyes. His hair was jet black, sprinkled with strands of white and his skin was pale but yellowish. He looked seriously ill. Sam quickly reached down and helped him out. She couldn't believe how light he felt. "We're just over here." She said distractedly as she pointed. She looked to Jenny with wide eyes.

"Xander," Jenny said with concern as she saw him in the light, "are you okay?"

"I'm tired," he replied quietly as he shuffled past them.

"On route," Sam said over the radio.

Xander was nearly to the truck when his legs buckled. Rolph, eyes wide, grabbed for him and barely caught him before he hit the pavement. He lifted Xander's arm over his shoulder and helped him into the truck. "You don't look well," Jenny stated as she climbed in next to him.

"Bring it in," Sam stated.

Rolph leaned his head into the vehicle. "Faith?" he asked softly. Jenny shook her head quickly.

"I failed her," Xander replied before collapsing against Jenny's shoulder.

"We need to go," Jenny said with urgency.

"Is he okay?" Rolph asked with concern.

"I don't think so," Jenny replied sadly.

"What happened in there?" Rolph asked.

"It will take a year of therapy to explain,," Jenny replied.

i*****

"This is ridiculous," Dawn said, slamming her book closed and startling some in the quiet lab.

"What's wrong?" Gunn asked kindly as he set his arm on her shoulder.

"There are so many spells that involve Slayer blood or…worse," she stated with disgust.

"A pint of Slayer's blood applied both externally and internally will make an infertile woman able to have children," Spike read.

"Internally?" Dawn asked. "Oh. EWWW!" Giles removed his glasses.

"Why would someone even think of coming up with spell like that?" Buffy asked with disgust. "I mean REALLY."

"Dawn's right," Willow said. "There may be thousands of spells that would involve Slayer's blood."

"But whoever has Faith could have gotten her blood in minutes," Kennedy said. "They're keeping her. This is something bigger."

"That's always good," Spike commented sarcastically.

Dawn's eyes began to tear as she looked at her computer screen. "What happened?" Gunn asked with deep concern.

"He's okay," she replied. "Rolph is taking him to the airstrip."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Gunn asked with confusion.

Dawn looked into his eyes. "It's everything," she replied. "But he didn't get Faith. He's going to be so sad." Tears dripped down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away.

"And we'll find her," he stated.

"You don't know that," Dawn replied angrily. "I'm sorry. I just.…

"She's important," he replied kindly. "You don't need to explain." She looked up at him. He spoke softly. "I know. And she knows how you feel."

Though he spoke softly, Buffy heard. Her eyes met Angel's and he nodded sadly. "There are too many spells," Rose stated with frustration.

"She's not wrong," Willow agreed. "I can't believe we never looked into this before. A Slayer can be used for So many things." Buffy looked over with raised eyebrows. "Not good things."

"I got that," Buffy said.

"The thing that keeps coming back is 'why her?'" Rose said. "There are many Slayers."

"She's an original," Angel said.

"So is Buffy," Willow replied. "And she travels all the time. She would be way easier to grab."

"I'm sitting Right here," Buffy stated.

"Maybe it isn't about a Slayer at all," Gunn suggested.

"It's about him," Buffy said with understanding. "He would do anything to save Her."

"You're so stupid," Dawn said more cruelly and honestly than she intended. Buffy looked at her wounded. "He would do that same for you." She looked around. "For anyone."

"Not me," Angel said, trying to break the heaviness that suddenly filled the room.

"You're not so smart either," Dawn added. "He would hate himself for doing it, but he'd save you too."

"What would someone want with Xander?" Gunn questioned. "I mean beyond being the president of the Council and I'm very stupid too."

"They could have grabbed him twice already," Spike said. "If Faith is bait, and he's the catch, why is he on his way back here?"

"There's something we're not seeing," Willow said.

"Oh My God!" Rose exclaimed suddenly. Everyone turned. She looked down sheepishly. "Um….I came across a prophecy a few months ago. I didn't pay much attention to it because there was no way to predict when or where it would occur."

"This is going to be bad," Gunn commented. Lorne emptied another glass, which just seemed to appear, into his mouth.

"The magic," Willow said before Rose elaborated. "It's about the magicks."

Everyone looked from her to Rose who nodded. She was already typing frantically. "In the twenty seventh year, one will awaken the power within," she read. "They will not rise to power as frail humans have always attempted. They will become power. And within that power, is the end of all."

"Oh, crap," Gunn commented.

"I'm gonna go back to L.A.," Spike added.

Willow looked up from her computer screen with wide eyes. "Red?" Kennedy questioned.

"Remember that huge red Magick power dot?" she asked. She flicked her hand and sent her screen to the table. Everyone stood to get a better view. "It's moving."

"From the palace towards the airport," Angel said knowingly.

"Xander is the power," Dawn stated. "Faith wasn't taken to make him trade something, she was taken to make him do something."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

"He should not have been able to do what he did earlier," Giles stated plainly. "The communication with us. And, unfortunately, that was probably just the tip of what he has done."

"You CAN'T HURT HIM!" Dawn yelled suddenly and very angrily.

"We would never," Willow replied quickly as she looked to Buffy and then Giles.

Buffy walked next to Dawn and wrapped her arm over her shoulder. "I would never allow it," she stated as a reassurance but also a warning to everyone in the room.

"The prophecy is, not surprisingly, vague," Angel commented. "It doesn't say that he is going to end the world."

"Just all," Spike commented.

"Even for prophecy," Gunn said, "this one is so lacking of any real information. Twenty seventh year of what? End all of what? The world? Vampires? Kmart?"

"Xander's twenty seven," Dawn said softly. "And if the power ends him, the Council is done too." She looked to Giles. "I'm sorry. But he Is the Council."

"I know," Giles replied, surprising Buffy and Willow.

"How can someone or something use his power?" Kennedy questioned. "Don't they need him? I mean, like in their possession?"

"There is much about this we do not know," Giles stated. "We need information."

"Can you get your people working on it?" Dawn asked.

"Of course," Giles replied.

Dawn looked over at Rose and Reginald. "Can you follow up on that?" she asked.

"I should have done that the day I found it," Rose replied apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"Angel and Charles are right," Dawn responded. "It's beyond vague. I'm happy you saw it at all."

"I'll help you with that," Willow said to Rose.

"Thank you," Rose replied.

"What about the rest of us?" Spike asked. "Not really in the research mood."

"Everyone around here is keyed up," Dawn said. "And we brought in a lot of Slayers. They could use some training."

"You're going to put Him around those girls?" Willow questioned.

"They're not girls," Buffy replied. "And I'll be there too."

"Me three," Kennedy said. She looked at Willow. "Not research either." Willow nodded.

"Buffy," Dawn stated, "I need you and Angel to find Faith."

"If Xander's power has already been activated," Kennedy stated, "whoever had Faith may not need her anymore."

"They still need him to do something," Angel stated. "But I'm not sure if we're the best ones to find her."

"You must have some resources at Wolfram and Hart," Dawn said.

"Non-evil ones," Buffy added. Angel glared.

"I can…..," Gunn started to say.

"Help me?" Dawn asked. "I may know what he does. But it's not easy. And it's a lot of work."

"Yeah," Gunn replied with a smile. "But, I don't know how much help I'll be."

"If Xander's on his way back," Angel added, "you should beef up security around here."

"I will," Dawn replied. "But, if Xander is the key to this, I don't think anyone will be taking him. Whatever needs to be done, he'll do by choice."

"When will he be back?" Willow questioned.

"Six hours," Dawn replied. "It would be nice to have some answers when he does get here."

i*****

"Do you want to tell me what happened in there?" Sam asked Jenny as they sat in two of the chairs across the open cabin from where Xander was sleeping on the couch. He passed out in the SUV and hadn't woken since. Rolph had carried him aboard the jet. He was nervously pacing across the small cabin and looking at Xander with worry.

"You should sit," Jenny warned him. "Turbulence will not be your friend." Rolph stopped and looked over. "He's okay. His vitals are good. He's running a small fever. He's just exhausted." Rolph nodded and reluctantly sat on a chair facing the couch. Jenny waved him over. He approached and sat near them. The rest of Sam's team had made some food in the small galley and were seated on the floor eating. "I thought you might be interested to hear this too."

"How bad is it?" Sam asked.

"Not bad exactly," Jenny replied. "But a little scary. And I don't think anyone else should even know the details about this."

"If you don't want to tell us," Rolph stated, "you don't have to."

"Someone should know," Jenny replied. "Someone that's officially Council. Because you're the only one that can decide who else should know."

"I understand," he replied.

"I don't know exactly what happened," Jenny started. "I wasn't allowed in the room. I thought an explosion. But, after the rest of it, I think he did that too. I have no idea what happened to the man he was meeting with."

"He flew out the window from the blast," Sam said solemnly. "He was killed."

Jenny's mouth opened slightly. "I didn't know," she said sadly as she glanced over at the couch. She related the rest of their adventure. Rolph's face grew more and more concerned. Sam kept looking fearfully towards Xander. "Any word on Faith?"

They shook their heads. "Nothing," Sam replied. "And the magicks we tracked to find her, aren't broadcasting anymore. Or they are, but Xander's signal is blocking it.

"Xander's signal?" Rolph questioned.

"He is broadcasting off the charts," Sam replied.

"We have to find her," Jenny said, "because I'm not sure what he will do if we don't."

i*****

"Tease," Xander said as Faith straddled him on his bed.

"Hey," she replied, "I'm ready. Let's go." She started to lift her shirt.

He reached up and grabbed her wrists. "Stop," he said. "Not like this. Not now. We haven't even been on a date."

"What were the hundreds of movies we watched together?" she questioned as she carefully climbed off and lay down next to him. "Thousands of meals we ate together?"

"We were just friends," he replied.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked. "You looked at me a lot. Managed to get us in the pool three or four times a week."

"I'm not completely stupid," he replied.

"When Robin came back and asked me to leave with him," she questioned, "what would you have done if I said I was leaving?"

"I Begged the Universe you wouldn't," he replied. "But staying had to be your choice."

"I did almost leave," she responded. "Not because of Robin. He was an ass. He left me. Then he came back three months later and asked me to go with him. I told him to stay clear of me for good."

"Then why did you almost leave?" he asked.

"Because when I asked you what I should do," she replied, "you didn't tell me to stay."

"How could I?" he questioned sadly. "I'm sorry. I'm stupid."

"Hey," she said kindly, "that was a long time ago. Just be here now."

"Where are you?" he asked suddenly.

"I'm right here," she said as she moved her body against his. He could feel her breath on his ear. He turned and stared into her brown eyes. "Don't be sad."

"I'm not sad," he replied. "I'm worried."

"So am I," she responded. "I'm worried about you. What you did. You could have been killed using that much magic. The vampire could have killed you. You have to stop before something really bad does happen. I couldn't live with that."

"But you want me to be okay with just letting you go?" he asked.

"I'm not gone," she replied. "I'm right here."

"For how long?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"Shhhhh," she said gently setting a finger on his lips. "With what we do, any one of us could be gone tomorrow. I'm here now." She leaned forward and kissed his lips.

"I hope this is really you," he replied. "Because I need you to know how much I love you. How much I'm in love with you. And what an amazing person you are. You built the Council with me. You're my best friend. And you raised Dawn to be a kind, caring, intelligent, strong, young woman. Thank you for everything."

"This sounds like a goodbye," she said softly.

"NO," he protested. "I just don't want anything unsaid between us anymore." He leaned his head to hers and gently kissed her lips. Their kissing grew more intense.

"Oh Xander," Faith said as she stared into his eyes.

"Xander," another voice said. "Xander."

He opened his eyes. "NO!" he cried out. Sam went tumbling backwards across the cabin.

"XANDER!" Jenny yelled.

Xander opened his eyes and tried to figure out where he was. Graham was helping Sam stand. "Did I….?" he asked fearfully.

"You threw Sam across the plane," Graham said angrily.

"I'm fine," Sam stated.

"I'm sorry," Xander said emphatically as he slowly sat up. "I didn't….."

"Xander," Jenny said with concern.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "I didn't mean to."

"Your nose is bleeding," Jenny replied.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

"He's back," Dawn said excitedly as she jumped up from the table in the lab. She ran out the door before anyone could stop her.

"She's acting president," Giles replied. "She really shouldn't be wandering around alone."

"I'll go," Angel said as he stood. "I've got nothing on this right now anyhow." Dawn was already crossing the lobby when Angel reached the top of the stairs. "Hey," he called. "You need to stay inside."

"There is security everywhere," she replied. "I'm fine."

"Giles wants you protected," he said. "And so do I."

"Do you always do what everyone tells you?" she asked mockingly.

"Please," he pleaded, changing his approach.

"That's not fair," she replied.

"He'll be here in a minute," he stated. "We'll talk why we wait."

"Really?" she questioned with a strange look. "I don't think we've ever talked."

"Maybe you're right," he replied. "I'm sorry about that."

"So what do we talk about?" she questioned.

"Are you and Gunn serious?" he asked.

She immediately blushed deeply. "I…uh…," she stumbled with her words. Her expression changed. "Seriously? That's how you want our first talk to start?"

"I should have known about you two," he replied with embarrassment. "I didn't. Not until recently. But, I am told you are very good together."

"This is bordering on creepy," Dawn said with a grimace.

"I'm sorry," he stated. "I'm saying this wrong. He never says a bad word about the work anymore. He smiles. He's pleasant. And it's all a lie. Gunn feels an obligation to me. So he stays at a place that he despises."

"You want to fire him?" Dawn asked.

"No," Angel replied. "I want to release him. If you and he are serious, maybe Xander could find room here for him. That's why I asked my question. I don't want to push you two into something if that's not where you're at."

"I would love it if he came here to work," she said. "We've talked about it. But, he won't leave you."

"He will," Angel replied. "I promise."

"You're wrong if you think all he feels is obligation," she stated. "He considers you his best friend. Wesley was. Then he wasn't. Then he was again. But he's gone. And I don't think Charles has had many friends in his life. I would hate to take him away from his closest."

"His coming to work here doesn't mean we won't be friends," Angel stated as the front doors opened. Xander and Rolph stepped inside.

"OH MY GOD!" Dawn said as she looked at Xander.

"Ohhhh," Angel said.

Xander had lost thirty pounds since she saw him last. His hair was jet black and gray. She moved towards him apprehensively wanting to hug him but afraid she may break him. "Your eye," she finally said. "It's back."

"Faith fixed me," he replied weakly.

"She….?" Dawn started to question and looked to Rolph. "You found her?" Rolph shook his head quickly. As Xander's eyes began to fill with tears, the floor began to shake. Dawn and Angel looked around as the huge, ornate chandelier above them began to sway.

"Xander," Rolph said as he stepped in front of him. "Calm down." Xander looked into Rolph's eyes blankly. "Dawn is happy to see you. Take a breath." Angel and Dawn exchanged a fearful look. The shaking slowed.

"Xander," Dawn screeched before moving to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"I didn't save her," he whispered. The ground shook again.

"We will," she replied. The shaking stopped. "Xander. Your hair. Your skin. You look so weak."

"I'm stronger than I look," he said softly.

"You're scaring me," she stated.

"I would never hurt you," he said as he pushed her back.

"I know that," she replied. "I mean I'm scared For you. Your power. It's hurting you."

"It's the only way I can save her," he replied.

"No," Dawn said softly. "You can save her by letting us all help. The way we always do. There's nothing we can't beat, when we're together." She smiled wide. He joined her.

"Xander," Angel said with an extended hand. "Good to see you."

Xander took it and shook. "Didn't expect they'd call you in," he stated.

"We didn't," Dawn replied. "He showed up first. Lorne had a vision."

"About Faith?" Xander questioned.

"About the world," Dawn said. Angel nodded.

"So this Is about something more," Xander stated. "Someone was controlling the vampire. That much I knew. And Otto."

"Otto?" Angel asked.

"The German I met," Xander replied. "He had to leave, quickly."

"Xander," Angel said with concern, "I understand what it feels like to have power. Real power. But, he was a human."

"He was evil," Xander responded plainly. "I smelled it the second I sat down. He was cruel. And his eyes advertised that murder was something he was very familiar with. And he knew about Faith."

"So you killed him?" Dawn asked angrily.

"He deserved it," Xander replied without emotion.

Suddenly, Dawn's hand flew fast and hard and slapped Xander's face loudly snapping his head to the side. "STOP IT!" she yelled.

Angel and Rolph both moved fast to protect her. Xander tilted his head from side to side before lifting it and looking towards Dawn. But his eyes never left the floor. "Calm down," Rolph warned as he reached for his taser.

"I'm sorry, Dawn," Xander said before turning away from everyone and walking towards the staircase. He slowly climbed the stairs.

"XANDER!" Dawn yelled. "I'm sorry. This isn't you." He kept climbing. "I'm sorry."

"I love you, Dawnie," Xander's voice drifted down.

"Dawn," Rolph said softly but emphatically. "Don't ever do that again."

"I wasn't trying to hurt him," she replied ashamedly.

"I don't care about that," Rolph said. "He has powers now. And he isn't fully in control of them. He didn't mean to kill that man. That I know. He got mad and something happened. He can't even admit it to himself."

"What happened to him over there?" Dawn asked fearfully.

"I should probably go," Angel said as he backed away.

"No," Dawn said. "Stay. Please."

"This is a conversation that should only happen once," Rolph replied. "I was deciding whether it should happen at all. But, you all deserve to know the extent of what he can do."

"Why?" Angel asked.

"Because, until he can control it," Rolph replied, "you may all be in danger."

i*****

"That's not possible," Willow replied. "And that's coming from someone that skinned a man alive once." Kennedy grimaced and rubbed Willow's back softly.

"Who was with him?" Buffy said suspiciously. She was the only one to pick up on the third person narrative Rolph had just made. "It wasn't you. All the Slayers and their teams are accounted for. So who took this magical mystery tour?" Everyone was now staring at Rolph.

"I cannot say," Rolph replied.

"Because you don't know or because it's classified?" Dawn questioned.

"Nothing that involves the Council or the President is classified from the Board," Giles stated pointedly.

"This is not my secret to tell," Rolph replied. "I answer to the president."

"You ultimately answer to the board," Giles responded quickly.

"Stop it," Dawn said. "If he has a secret, there's a reason."

"Like this little trip to Germany?" Spike questioned. "What would happen if their government declares the attack on their palace a terrorist act, one that involved the president of the Council?"

"They won't," Buffy replied quickly.

"If wishes were horses…," Spike replied.

"Then we'd have a stable," Dawn said pointedly.

"He is not incorrect," Giles stated. "He jeopardized this institution."

"HE BUILT THIS INSTITUTION!" Dawn shouted angrily.

"Dawnie," Xander said from the doorway.

"Oh my….," Kennedy said.

"GOD!" Buffy said as she looked at the frail man in the doorway.

"Magic has a price," Willow said. "You can't….." She couldn't continue as tears started to drip from her eyes.

"Giles is right," Xander stated. "I risked everything to save my …..friend. I put you, all of you, at risk. I can't be president anymore."

"No one is suggesting that," Giles replied.

"If you're not, then you're stupid," Xander said spitefully.

"XANDER!" Buffy shouted.

"I did not realize just how much you have had to handle alone for all these years," Giles stated with embarrassment.

"I wasn't alone," Xander replied.

"This is your Council," Buffy said emphatically.

"I love you, Buffy," Xander said, "but it shouldn't be if I'm putting you at risk."

"The German government isn't going to claim anything," Angel said confidently. "They took an American citizen. They can't exactly explain a supernatural explosion or a hidden basement with ancient cells. They will let this go."

"Will you?" Buffy asked Xander directly.

"As much as I'd like to say the Germans did this," he replied, "it wasn't them. It was a him. And an ancient. And a demon. And who knows what else."

"You are the president," Giles said emphatically. "I just need to know that you are you."

"I'm more than me," Xander replied. "I don't know what that means. Do you?"

"There's a prophecy," Dawn said.

"Isn't there always," Xander said deflated.

"You can control this," Dawn said. "I have NEVER known a stronger man than you." Gunn looked down.

"I just want her back," Xander said with tear filled eyes. Buffy looked down. Angel noticed.

"You should sit," Angel said. "You really don't look well."

"You should see the doc," Dawn stated.

"Already done," Xander said. "Lost some weight. Need some hair dye. Slight fever. But intact. More or less."

"What's the less?" Buffy asked.

"Few broken ribs from the explosion," he said.

"The one you caused?" Spike questioned sarcastically.

"And a pretty bad burn," he added as he held out his hand, revealing a large bandage covering his right hand.

"Your hand wasn't bandaged a second ago," Dawn said confusedly.

"Glamour?" Willow asked. "Xander. You need to stop for a while."

"Why would you hide that?" Dawn questioned.

"How bad?" Gunn asked.

"Reconstructive surgery bad," Xander replied.

"The pain must be incredible," Angel said sadly.

"Are you blocking the pain?" Willow asked.

"As much as I can," Xander replied.

"How did you burn…..?" Kennedy started to ask.

"You Literally made the sun in your palm," Dawn stated.

"Suns are hot," he replied.

"Oh Xander," Dawn said sadly as tears filled her eyes and a lump formed in her throat.

"Alright," Giles stated, "you need to get to hospital, now."

"Later," Xander replied. "What prophecy?"

"Someone is going to use your new powers to destroy everything," Buffy replied, "possibly."

"Vague?" he asked.

"Vague," she replied nodding.

"Do we know who is going to do this?" Xander asked.

"Someone powerful," Willow replied.

"A GUY called you?" he asked.

"Yes"' Buffy replied.

"Why did he call you?" Xander questioned.

"To tell us how to find you," Giles replied.

"We have No idea who he is," Buffy added.

"But he knows about all of us," Angel added. "And I think he's ancient."

"How do you know?" Buffy asked.

"Because he controlled Astansia," Angel stated.

"I have been looking into that name," Giles stated.

"And?" Xander asked.

"She is the oldest vampire in the Council's records," Giles replied. "In fact, she predates the Council. They estimate that she was created around one thousand b.c."

"She told me she was here before Jesus," Xander stated. "That's why holy water, stakes, crosses would have no effect on her."

"Is that true?" Giles asked with disbelief.

"I only know the rumors," Angel replied. "She was ancient. She was ….different."

"Different how?" Dawn asked.

"She was not a soulless killing machine," Spike said.

"I know something I can't know," Xander stated.

"You seem to know a lot of things you can't know," Kennedy commented.

"I know vampires are actually just another species of demon," Xander stated.

"No," Giles replied, "they are not."

"We're not," Spike added quickly.

"In the beginning you were," Xander replied softly. "And just like so many other demons, you do certain terrible things and could only be harmed in certain ways."

"How do you know this?" Dawn asked apprehensively.

"She entered my mind just before…," he replied. "I think part of it stayed there."

Dawn and Buffy both grimaced sadly. "Is it possible that religion fused with the actual physiology of the vampire?" Willow questioned.

"She didjn't know," Xander replied. "But she thought maybe."

"Xander!" Dawn shouted suddenly. "You're bleeding." She jumped up and hurried to the back.

Xander ran his hand under his nose. It came back red. "Has that been happening?" Buffy asked with concern.

"It's nothing," he replied.

"That is not nothing," Giles said. "I need you to listen carefully to me." Dawn returned and handed him a box of Kleenex. "Stop using magic. Stop looking into whatever she left in your mind."

Xander wiped his nose. "Are you still tracking magic?" Xander asked ignoring Giles who took off his glasses and rubbed them with frustration.

"You need to listen to him," Dawn said. Buffy and many others nodded.

"I was, until your dot took over," Willow replied.

"Try again," Xander replied. "Whoever used Astansia must have a lot of power. And Faith is still out there. You need to skrye for her."

"I have been," Willow said, "from the beginning. Nothing shows up. That's why I switched to tracking magic."

"She was right there," Xander said sadly. "If I had been faster….."

"You were fast," Buffy stated. "You flew through walls and floors. No one could have foreseen that. And yet, they still moved her before you got there. How?"

"They didn't march a prisoner out the front door," he said with understanding.

"They got out the same way you did," Willow stated.

"Can you get into the traffic cameras around Berlin?" Xander asked.

"Absolutely not," Giles said angrily. "We are not calling any more attention to ourselves. Not today."

"Where's my computer, Dawnie?" Xander questioned.

"In your office," she replied. "I'll go get it."

"Thanks," he responded. Dawn hurried from the room.

"You are NOT using magicks to hack into a foreign government's system," Giles stated angrily.

"Even If the magic could help with that," Xander replied. "I don't have the skill set.

"What are you going to do?" Gunn questioned.

"Talk to the Slayers," he replied. "And get their eyes out there."

"We sounded the red alert," Buffy stated, "sent everyone into safe mode in case they were targets too."

"That was smart," Xander replied. "Thank you. But, I think they're safe. Well, as safe as we ever are."

"What's the plan?" Angel asked.

"You guys in full on research mode?" Xander questioned.

"Yeah," Willow replied.

"We brought in about twenty of the closest Slayers," Buffy added. She looked at Kennedy and Spike. "We're running training."

"Dawnie's got it handled," he replied as he stood with a groan.

"Where are you going?" Buffy asked.

"The office," he replied. "I've been on vacation for a few days. I have some things to catch up." Willow and Buffy exchanged a wary glance.

"You need to rest," Willow stated.

"You need a doctor," Giles added.

"I need Faith safe," he replied.

"Are we just going to skip over this?" Kennedy asked. No one spoke. "How were you healed? Your eye is back. We heard you were in critical condition in a hospital in Italy."

"Did you do it?" Willow asked.

"I wouldn't know how," Xander replied. "It was Faith. She came to me. She told me she could help me. And I woke up."

"She physically came to your hospital room?" Buffy questioned.

"No," he replied. "She was in my head."

"You hallucinated," Angel stated.

Xander shook his head. "She was really there," he stated plainly. "I don't know how. I don't know why. But she did it… for me." He swallowed hard and his eyes filled with tears. The table began to shake slightly.

Dawn reentered the lab with Xander's computer in her hands. She felt the shaking. She quickly moved to him and set her hands on his shoulders. She turned him to her. "Shhh," she said quietly. "It will be okay. Take a deep breath." Everyone looked around at each other. The shaking subsided.

Giles' eyes were wide. Buffy connected with his eyes and shook her head quickly. He didn't speak. "I have one obvious question," Spike said. Angel elbowed him lightly in the ribs. "Not about Mr. Shaky's apparent emotional meltdown."

Dawn quickly moved her hands from his shoulders to the sides of his face. "It's just Spike being Spike," she said as she angrily looked past him to Spike.

"What's your question?" Xander asked.

"Be smart," Angel said under his breath.

Xander nodded thankfully to Dawn before turning away and opening his computer. He began typing. "Speak," he said.

Buffy took a deep breath as Spike opened his mouth. Angel visibly moved a few feet away from him. "Someone wanted to activate this massive power," Spike stated. "How did they know it was you? How did they know Faith would be the trigger? She could have so easily died many times over the years. So could you. I mean, honestly. I thought you'd be dead five minutes after the first time I met you. This prophecy has been on the book for millennia."

"I hate to say it," Willow replied, "but those are actually some very good questions. I've been a super powered witch here and there. I never saw that in you."

"Neither did I?" Xander replied. "I'm completely unremarkable."

"NO, YOU ARE NOT!" Dawn said emphatically.

"I love you, Dawnie," he said. "But I'm not special. Or, I wasn't special."

"I should have seen it," Buffy stated with embarrassment. "From day one, you were there. You've always been there. For me. For Dawn. For everyone. You reformed a murderer."

"She did that on her own." Xander replied.

"How do you know I'm talking about Faith?" Buffy asked as she looked to Willow. "You stopped her. Giles couldn't. I couldn't."

"I didn't use magic," Xander said. "She was my friend. I just talked."

"I should have seen it too," Willow stated, parroting Buffy's statement. "You've always been the one."

"Buffy is here because you forced me down to go below and find the Master," Angel added with disbelief. Buffy looked over with surprise. "Xander didn't just resuscitate you that night. It was his plan. I knew it was hopeless. He forced me, literally." Buffy looked from Angel to Xander with surprise.

Dawn gently set her hand on his back with care and love. "I wasn't going to let my new friend die," Xander said with embarrassment.

"Do you know why I wanted you to be the president of this new Council?" Giles asked.

"Everyone else had other things," Xander replied, "and you felt bad for what I lost."

Giles removed his glasses again, but, this time, not in frustration. "I should have told you years ago," he said. "I wanted you to be the president because I knew you would hate the job. I knew you would finally walk away."

"You didn't want me around anymore?" Xander asked sadly.

"I wanted you out of this life," Giles stated. "I wanted you alive. This was never your calling. You are not a Slayer. You are not a witch or a Watcher or a demon or a vampire. You are just a remarkable young man that needed to find a life, a safe life that you could live without this."

"That worked well," Spike commented.

"You built something I could not have even imagined," Giles said with such pride and honest love that it made Willow and Buffy stop breathing. "You are not just a President. You are the Council. The Council as it should have always been."

"And the Slayers are yours," Kennedy added. "I tried to train them as well as I could. But you are the strength, the power, the goodness in all of them. It's why they love you. And not even a little bit in a bad way."

"This suddenly feels like a wake," Dawn said. Xander hugged her quickly.

"I understand why they knew what you are," Angel said.

"What am I?" Xander asked fearfully.

"The king," Angel replied plainly as he looked to Spike who nodded unhappily. "You're the one that saves the world."

"Again," Willow added.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Xander finished typing a long message on the computer. He looked up to see Dawn staring back. "I won't ask," she said. "You're obviously the king of secrets too."

"Secrets?" he asked softly.

"You and Faith," she replied. "I mean I know there always should have been a you and Faith. But I never saw you two do anything as more than friends. You both were Really dense. Or you hid it from me."

"There was nothing to hide," he replied. "I was going to tell her how I felt when she got…back." He swallowed hard. "But she didn't come back." Tears dripped down his cheeks..

"She healed you?" she asked.

"I don't know how," he replied.

"Have you seen her since the hospital?" Dawn asked.

"I've seen her every time I fall asleep," he replied. "She's there…with me. Even before I knew. She's why I left with Rolph. I knew she needed help."

"You have to stop using magic," Dawn said, suddenly changing the subject. "It's killing you."

"If I lose her," he replied, "I'm dead anyhow."

"What about me?" she asked. "Don't I matter?"

"More than anything," he replied. "You're no less important to me than Faith. It's just different." Her face fell. "Dawn."

"I know," she said as tears began to drip down her cheeks. "You don't want to be with me."

"You're my girl," he said as he stood and walked around the desk to wrap his arms around her. "You don't really want me to be more than that. We've been together too long. You love Gunn." Her eyes immediately looked down. "It's okay. He's a good guy. I'm not the guy for you."

"Why?" she asked sadly. "Cause I'm not pretty enough? Cause these are so small?" She lifted her breasts.

"Because you're my family," he replied. "And you are stunning. And so sexy and …I don't want to talk about that." He looked into her eyes. "You don't love me like that either."

"I could have," she said. "If I ever thought….."

"Do you want to get naked with me?" he asked.

Her nose wrinkled momentarily. "That was blunt," she replied as she looked up. "Okay, probably not exactly anymore."

"Also, Buffy would kill me," he stated plainly. "Literally. But, don't for one second think that you aren't gorgeous and sexy and any guy's dream. You are. And if anyone EVER hurts you, I will drop a bomb on them."

"Literally?" she questioned half-jokingly.

"Yes," he said very seriously.

"The new you is scary," she replied.

"I love you more than I could ever say," Xander stated as he squeezed her tightly against him.

"You're scaring me," she said.

"I'm sorry," he replied. "But you know I have to find her."

"I know," she replied. "She's my family too. Both of you have been there for me with everything. I want her back."

"The others are going to have other priorities," he said.

"You and me," Dawn said, "will find her." He smiled. "But, you have to stop with the magicks…for now. They're killing you. And I can't let that happen, no matter what. And Faith would hate me forever."

"She loves you," he said plainly. Dawn took a deep breath. "You don't know? She never stops talking about you. She is so proud of you. The only way I know Faith is ready for love is because she loves you."

"Why?" Dawn asked in a shaking voice.

"Because you're remarkable," he said plainly as his computer beeped. "And knowing you, made her better. I never meant to hurt you. I always knew what you felt. I'm sorry. I just needed a friend. And if we were ever more, even if Buffy didn't kill me, it would have killed us. Sex changes everything." He looked into her eyes. "We are More than that. We really are family. I never had one until I met Buffy."

"I'm sorry I made you feel bad about this," Dawn replied. "That was never my intention."

"Or mine," he said quickly.

"We'll find her," Dawn said again. "Because there is no other choice." He lovingly kissed her forehead. "Are your friends tracking the cameras?" He looked at her with shock. "Oh come on. I should have seen it before. You're running a secret team."

"You are Way too smart for your own good," he replied.

i*****

"Are you going through the N.S.A. site?" Sam questioned as she took a seat on the couch on the plane

"No," Carlos replied. "It'll be easier to go into the European traffic cams. Their security is a joke."

"What about us?" Graham asked.

"Reach out to any government contacts you have," Sam stated. "If Faith was taken by the Germans, someone else must know about it. Maybe the Germans aren't the only ones helping."

"Helping do what?" Red questioned. "We don't even know what the end game is here. She's still alive so she must be needed for something."

"Apparently," Sam replied, "there's a prophecy."

"There's always a prophecy," Jenny said with disgust.

"What are they going to use her for?" Graham asked.

"To control Xander and his new power," Sam said.

"Got it," Carlos said. "Six cams with assorted views of the alley and street near the tunnel exit."

"Can you put it up?" Sam said, pointing to a large screen descending from the ceiling of the plane.

"From the time Xander entered until he exited," Carlos stated. The others took seats on the couches and chairs. Graham was holding a sandwich.

"One hell of a shockwave Xander created," Red said as they watched all the images shudder.

"Ground zero was a hoot," Jenny commented.

Five minutes passed. "Who would have thought watching an alley and a desolate street would be so boring?" Graham commented sarcastically.

"You don't get to hang around Xander anymore," Sam stated. Graham looked over questioningly. "He seems to be a very bad influence on you."

"Hey!" Jenny said as she pointed. "Back it up."

They watched as a black SUV stopped near the alley. Two very large men exited the truck. Both wore black suits and dark sunglasses. "Whoa, stop," Graham said. "Can you zoom?"

"The resolution is crap," Carlos replied.

"What is it?" Sam questioned.

"Check the ears," Graham said. "See. Pointed."

"They're Vulcans," Jenny replied.

"I'm gonna have to give you the same warning," Sam jokingly warned.

"Possibly Rocarns," Red suggested. "Need to see a hand or foot to be sure."

The men disappeared off camera. They returned a few minutes later carrying a black bag between them. Another man followed. "Freeze it," Sam stated as she stood. She approached the screen. "You were right. Three long claw fingers. Rocarns."

"Not that guy," Jenny stated. The other man had flour white skin. He face was full of large ridges. His eyes were set back in his face with dark black circles completely surrounding them. "Nosferatu."

"I thought they were extinct," Carlos said.

"They are beyond ancient," Red said with awe.

"What the hell did Xander get in the middle of?" Sam asked fearfully.

"Faith's in that body bag," Jenny added sadly.

"NO ONE tells Xander about this," Sam said quickly.

i*****

"The good news," Willow said, "is that Xander's magical signal is no longer the size of Illinois."

"The bad news?" Kennedy asked.

"It's still the biggest dot on the globe," Willow replied.

"Can you see the Slayers?" Angel questioned.

"The potentials aren't inherently magic" Willow replied. "Only Buffy and Faith have ever shown up on the grid."

"Are you sure Xander's big dot isn't just big because of you and Buffy?" Gunn asked.

"Really?" Connor asked. "You're just going to lob that one up there?" Everyone looked over. A few had smiles.

"Maybe once upon a time," Buffy said under her breath.

Willow enlarged the view. "I see what you mean," Gunn stated as he looked at the dark red large dot that seemed to encompass the entire south end of the facility.

"Go back to the world view, please," Angel said. He looked at all of the dots.

"Some are witches I know or know about," Willow stated. "I don't know what the others are. Nothing is the right strength to be Faith."

"You know Faith's strength?" Gunn questioned suspiciously.

"I didn't always have the trust in her I have now," Willow replied. Buffy looked over with raised eyebrows. "I'm getting there." The eyebrows went higher. "I'm trying."

Angel was carefully studying the map. "What is it?" Spike questioned.

"I would have thought Wolfram and Hart would be a big old dot," Angel replied.

"It normally registers," Willow said as she followed Angel's eyes. "That's weird."

Angel and Spike exchanged a glance. "Can someone hide magic?" Gunn asked first.

Willow looked to Giles. He removed his glasses thoughtfully. "With magic," she replied. "Which, technically, should show as more magic."

"Unless they are using ancient magicks," Giles stated. "Runes and…."

"Totems," Willow said.

"Ancient is what Wolfram and Hart is about," Angel stated.

"Are you running any protection drills or anything at your base right now?" Buffy asked.

"No," Angel said unhappily. He looked to Spike. "Obviously, we're still not even remotely in control there."

"I told you that on day one," Spike responded.

"What are they hiding?" Gunn asked.

Angel looked to Spike. "We need to go back," he said.

"If they are hiding something from you," Buffy stated, "we need to do this covertly."

"There is no 'we,' Buffy," Angel replied.

"And you show up on magical radar," Spike added.

"Something bad is going on under my roof, again," Angel said with disgust. "We need to find out what."

"We can't take the jet," Gunn stated.

"This 'we' doesn't include you either," Angel stated.

"I'm still part of Wolfram and Hart," Gunn said quickly. Angel walked to him and touched his arm, leading him away. "You're firing me."

"No," Angel said with a smile and a head shake. "I'm freeing you. You belong here….with your girl."

"I'm not going to just abandon ….," he started to reply.

"Then, I will fire you," Angel said. "Gunn. Charles. You belong here. They have the mission that you want. And, come on, there are lots of really pretty girls here."

Gunn smiled sadly. "I owe you so much," he said.

"No," Angel replied. "We don't keep markers. And if we did, I couldn't possibly pay you back all I owe you. From our first season together, you saved Cordy and Wes."

"If Wolfram and Hart is hiding something even from you, it's really bad," Gunn stated. "How can I let you….?"

"We're vampires," Spike said. "You don't LET us do anything. We just do."

"We'll be okay," Angel stated.

"I don't feel right about this," Gunn said.

"You can have a life here," Spike said, surprising Gunn. "You need to follow that. And…She is Remarkable. Don't mess it up."

"This feels so final," Gunn replied.

"We're a hop away," Angel replied. "I expect an invitation." Gunn looked at him curiously. "To the wedding." Gunn smiled wide.

"If I'm so lucky," he replied.

"We're gonna need a car," Spike said. "Like you said. They can track the jet."

"Take mine," Buffy stated.

"You have a car?" Angel questioned.

"My Christmas present from two years ago," Buffy replied.

"That was real?" Angel asked with disbelief.

"Yeah," Buffy said with embarrassment. "Xander really gave me a car."

"A Really nice car," Kennedy added.

"Wow," Spike commented

"Are you okay?" Angel asked Buffy pointedly.

"Yes," she replied. "And I'll do whatever I can to get her back."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It was never me," she replied plainly.

"I think you shouldn't tell him about this trip," Angel stated. "Not yet."

"I think you're right," she replied. "But, if you need Anything, just call. He will help you."

"I know," Angel said. "It's frustrating and embarrassing, but I know that. He's a Very good man." He stared into Buffy's eyes. "Very good."

"I blew that a long time ago," she replied knowingly. "Good Luck!" He nodded as he and Spike left the lab.

i*****

The Camaro roared down the long driveway past the security gate towards the city. "We need to make it there alive," Angel said.

"We aren't alive," Spike replied as he pressed the gas pedal to the floor.

"You think she's there," Angel said.

"What if she is?" Spike questioned. "We are no match for Real Wolfram and Hart evil."

"He is the Council," Angel replied. "If he doesn't get her back…."

"The world crumbles," he said. "I get that. But what can we do?"

"Whatever we can," Angel replied.

"I'm good at crazy," Spike stated.

i*****

The phone rang and Dawn answered. "Okay," she said. "I'll tell him."

"I saw you naked once," Xander said off handedly after she hung up the phone. Dawn looked over horrified. "The weekend you came back in the middle of a semester."

"I don't…" she said weakly.

"Security called me because you were in the pool in the middle of the night, naked," he explained.

"You watched me?" she asked with shock.

"They called me because they were concerned," he replied. "I watched you, because, so was I. You weren't acting like you." She looked away as her face turned bright red. "I just needed to know that you were okay. You worked it out."

"He wasn't the one," Dawn stated as she wiped tears and embarrassment from her eyes.

"No," Xander replied. "And it takes a lot of 'not the one's' to find 'the One.'" She was staring at him. "You're beautiful. Inside and out. And I don't want you to Ever think anything else."

"I can't believe you saw that," she said. "I'm So embarrassed."

"Because you were hurt?" he questioned. "Sad? We all need to blow off steam. The Council just doesn't offer a lot of privacy. It wasn't planned. And the security footage was erased."

"I'm sorry," Dawn said dejectedly.

"Dawnie," he replied, "life is a journey. I don't judge. You loved him. He just wasn't the right one." He looked into her eyes. "You can talk to me about anything. I just might not have the answers."

"I'm sorry," she replied. "I didn't mean to embarrass you…or flash you." She blushed again.

"Hey," he replied. "I get it. We don't always know who's good for us. But, I think you found the right one."

"Thank you," she said.

"I will always love you," he stated. "I just want you to be happy."

"I am," she replied. "I was, until my friend disappeared on me." She glanced down. "You saw me?"

"Gunn is a lucky man," Xander replied with a wink. Dawn blushed deeply.

"That was inappr….Thank You," Dawn said quickly. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied. Xander's computer beeped. He pressed a few keys and read the screen. "Nosferatu?" he said aloud without meaning to.

"What?" Dawn questioned. He looked over for a second before giving his attention back to the screen. When he didn't reply, she stood and approached.

She was nearly next to him when he said, "Let's go to the lab."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Bad guys," he replied. "Ever heard of Rocarns or Nosferatu?"

"Not the first," she responded. "But the latter. I read about them when we were researching the Turok-Hans. They look a lot alike. But they're extinct." She looked at his face. "They are extinct, aren't they?"

"We need to tell the others," he replied. "And find out why Spike and Angel just slipped away."

"They did what?" Dawn asked with mock surprise.

"Time for a conversation," a booming voice said in Xander's head.

"It's about time," Xander replied.

"Time for what?" Dawn asked with confusion.

"What do you want?" Xander asked.

"We have much to discuss," the voice replied.

"Yes," Xander replied. "So let's do it face to face."

Dawn was staring, her face full of concern and confusion. Suddenly, it all registered. She lifted her phone. "Xander's talking to someone, in his head," she said. "Can you trace it?"

"I don't know," Willow responded. "I'll try."

"It is time you visit me," the voice said.

"Nah," Xander said with a hint of hate that caught Dawn's attention. He waved his arms for her to move away and closed his eyes. "I was thinking you should come here NOW!"

Dawn's phone was at her ear again. "Get everyone here now, Buffy," she said softly, her voice full of fear.

Xander's hair turned jet black as he raised his arms in front of him. His eyes flashed red. The building shook just once, but hard enough to set off alarms. Blood began to trickle from his nose and ears. He clapped his hands, producing a crack of thunder that nearly knocked Dawn over. The door burst open revealing Buffy and Kennedy. "XANDER," Dawn screamed. "STOP IT! IT'S KILLING YOU!" Tears streamed down her face. Suddenly, a lightning bolt lit the room, temporarily blinding all of them. And in the singed spot in the carpet where it appeared stood a handsome man in a black tuxedo.

"Very impressive," the calm, powerful, and intriguing voice stated. "But she is right. It is killing you." Xander lunged.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

"Where to now?" Graham asked. "We can't just keep flying without a destination."

"Or on autopilot," Red added as he walked back towards the cockpit.

"Can we track that car?" Sam questioned.

"It's got a plate," Carlos replied, "which, under the circumstances, seems sketchy."

"Find the registration," Sam stated, "but also track the car on the cameras, if you can."

"Will do," he replied.

"And then what?" Jenny asked. "If Faith is….."

"She's not dead," Graham stated confidently. "I think, with the new powers, if she were dead, he would know. And we'd all be in trouble."

"He would never purposely hurt anyone," Sam replied quickly.

"You didn't see him," Jenny stated. "You're right. He might not purposely hurt us. But, he has no idea what he can do."

"For now," Sam said, "we track Faith." She stopped and suddenly looked over at Graham. "There's another lead. If Nosferatus still exist, someone must know about them. If we find them….."

"Research time," Jenny said with understanding.

"I'm sure Xander has everyone working on that," Graham stated.

"Probably," Sam replied, "but we're not incapable. And, we'll check their progress." Suddenly, the plane lifted and fell violently. Glass, plates, books, and people hit the ceiling and fell to the floor.

"What the hell?" Carlos asked, cradling his computer to keep it safe.

"Red," Sam asked, "what was that? Turbulence."

"More like a shock wave," he replied.

"From what?" Graham questioned.

i*****

"What the hell was that?" Gunn asked fearfully after the explosion. The other's faces were full of fear.

They sped up their movement down the hallway. Alarms were blaring and security was no longer just carrying weapons, they were brandishing them. "If this is him," Giles started to say as he looked over at Willow. He didn't finish his sentence. She nodded anyhow.

As the group turned the corner, they saw a stunned Kennedy take a step backwards out of the office and into the hallway. She looked over at them, her face full of concern, and raised her outstretched hand telling them to stop. Giles continued moving forward. "Is Xander….?" He started to ask, suddenly fearful.

Buffy dragged a kicking and flailing Xander out of the room. His face and shirt were streaked with blood. "Stop it," Buffy shouted. "I don't want to hurt you and I REALLY don't want you to hurt me." As Xander relaxed, she released him.

"What's going on?" Gunn questioned.

Dawn appeared in the doorway. "YOU STUPID IDIOT!" she yelled as she ran at him and started pounding his chest. Buffy stepped in and pulled her away.

"Xander," Willow said sadly as she saw the blood.

"Please, join me," a very seductive and powerful, voice drifted from the room.

"Who is that?" Willow asked with intrigue.

"Yes," Rolph said as he and five armed guards joined the large group in the hallway. "Who is that?"

Xander ignored them all and pushed past Buffy to reenter his office. Buffy, Dawn, and Kennedy all followed protectively. Rolph quickly joined them. "That was quite a trick," the tux man stated.

"Wanna see another one?" Xander asked threateningly.

Dawn pulled a tazer from the back waistband of her jeans. Buffy grabbed Dawn's arm and shook her head. "I said it was a good trick," the man replied. "But I would not be here if I did not let you bring me. I am beyond your magicks."

"Should we test that statement?" Xander asked.

"Knock it off," Buffy said angrily. Xander glared.

"If you continue to use those kinds of magicks," the man stated, "you will die."

"You mean dark magick?" Willow asked.

"Your magicks are neither good nor evil," the man stated. "That is controlled by the will of the user. As you should know, witch."

"She has a name," Kennedy said protectively.

"I think everyone needs to calm down," Giles said as the voice of reason in the very crowded, nerve filled room.

"What do you mean, 'your' magicks?" Dawn questioned.

"She is very sharp," the man said. Dawn started to smile but stopped herself.

"The sharpest," Xander replied proudly. He coughed lightly, spraying some blood on his hand.

"Xander," Buffy said, her voice sad and broken.

"The magicks you are using were never meant for you," the man stated.

"I'm doing alright," Xander replied.

"They were never meant for man," the tux man corrected.

"Who are you?" Gunn asked. "And why are you here?"

"Your king brought me here," the man replied.

"Don't call him that," Buffy said under her breath.

"How did you bring him here?" Willow asked suspiciously.

"He got mad," Dawn said softly. "And the guy just appeared."

"You teleported someone?" Giles asked with disbelief.

"Where is Faith?" Xander questioned as his knees buckled slightly. He grabbed the desk to keep from falling.

"She is safe," the man replied plainly. "Now let us talk about a trade."

"That's probably a bad idea," Connor commented.

"Someone I care for has been trapped, separated from me for a very long time," the man stated. "You return my love to me, I will return yours."

"That's not going to happen," Buffy replied.

"I will get Faith back," Xander said strongly, "even if I have to go through you to do it."

"You cannot kill me," the man said calmly. "If you will not help, Faith will die. And so will you, all of you. I may even kill every member of the Council just for spite."

"Then you will never see your love again," Buffy said plainly.

"You need me," Xander stated.

"I Am Timeless," the man said slowly. "Yes, it would be simpler if you do what I ask. If you will not, another will come in two hundred and thirty six years. And another after that. And another."

"Timeless or not," Buffy commented, "if that's even true, it's a long time to wait. A very long time."

"It will not be long at all for your friend," the man barely veiled his threat.

"If you hurt her," Xander said as he stood taller.

"You can Not hurt me," the man replied calmly. "And if you try again using those magicks, you will die. You are near death now."

"No," Dawn said sadly as she looked from Xander to Buffy for help.

"Stop this," Giles said as he walked in between Xander and the man. "You need medical attention."

"I need Faith back," Xander replied.

"I need you," Dawn said very softly. Buffy looked at her sadly and suspiciously. Gunn noticed and immediately looked to Xander.

"You are afraid to help me," the man said. "I do understand. But my intentions are honorable."

"I doubt that," Kennedy replied.

"It is time for the others to be silent," the man said.

Buffy started to say something, but nothing came out. One by one, those present realized they couldn't speak. Xander glanced around. "If you hurt them," he started to say.

"Say these words," the man stated. "Genus in matus."

"I don't think so," Xander replied as he looked to Willow.

The man nodded to Willow. "It just means mend the broken," she said with surprise as her voice returned.

Xander looked at the man. "A gift," he replied. Dawn reached for him with wide eyes as tears poured down her face. She pleaded silently.

"Genus in matus," Xander said. He yelled in pain and dropped to his knees. Dawn fell beside him. Rolph raised his weapon. Buffy too dropped next to Xander. His head was down, his arms hanging limply at his sides. Dawn wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight.

"What did you do, you dummy?" she said, surprising everyone with her voice, even the tux man, who quickly covered his surprise as he allowed speech to return for everyone.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Spike and Angel stopped outside the main entry doors of Wolfram and Hart. "Okay," Spike said. "So, we're here. Why exactly are we here?"

"To find out why someone is blocking this place from view," Angel replied.

"You do realize that some big evil has probably taken over," Spike said. Angel nodded sadly. "And they employees despise us."

"It's been getting be…," Angel replied. "Oh who I am kidding. The entire place is against us."

"Not to mention, that if you were going to hide something here, the best place would be the white room," Spike added.

"You expecting to live forever?" Angel asked.

"Not since the very first day I agreed to stay on here," Spike replied. "So, into the abyss." He walked into the revolving door that entered the lobby and was suddenly stopped. Angel banged into the glass of the partition behind him.

"What are you doing?" Angel asked angrily.

"We're locked out mate," Spike replied.

"What are you talking about?" Angel questioned with confusion.

"The real owners came home," he responded. "And they aren't going to invite us in."

i*****

"XANDER!" Dawn screamed in sadness as she crouched next to him. She looked at the tux man with burning hatred and dangerous rage.

"You needed him," Buffy said, her voice shaking and tears streaming down her face.

Xander suddenly took a deep breath and lifted his head. He slowly stood. "Xander?" Dawn questioned apprehensively.

"Why?" Xander asked the man.

"That's your question?" Buffy asked with disbelief.

"Are you….?" Dawn started to ask before turning towards the man. "Is he…..?"

"Completely healed," the man replied.

"That's not possible," Willow stated.

"Not with a spell as simple as that one," Giles added.

"Guys," Kennedy said, "you're missing the point. He's alive."

"You're alive," Dawn said before screeching and jumping on him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and held tightly.

"Not if you squeeze too hard," he said, faking labored breath. Gunn stared at the pair unhappily. She finally climbed down. Dawn glanced down for a brief second before smiling. Xander blushed slightly. Buffy followed Dawn's eyes before glaring at Xander.

"So, you healed him?" Connor asked.

"No," the man replied. "He healed himself."

"There is no simple spell that can do that," Willow stated.

"As I have already told you," the man said, irritation in his voice, "he is not using your magicks."

"Why would you help me?" Xander questioned.

"I still need your help," the man said plainly.

"You know I will never do what you ask," Xander replied.

"And you still believe this is a request," the man stated too calmly. "You mistake the lack of casualties for a lack of cruelty or resolve. But you are gravely mistaken. Faith is incentive. But if you need example, I can do that too. Whose death would convince you, you have no choice?" Everyone stood a little taller, a little more apprehensive. "The original?" He looked at Buffy. "The friend?" He looked at Willow. "The teacher?" He looked at Giles. "Maybe every Slayer Every Where."

"If you hurt anyone," Xander replied, his teeth grinding together, his mouth contorted in hatred, "I will destroy you and everyone you have ever held dear."

"Maybe just her," the man said as he stared at Dawn intently. Gunn and Connor both took a step forward.

"Don't," Buffy warned.

Tears formed in Xander's eyes. "I think you have a Very good idea of what would happen then," he said, as something dangerous flashed in his eyes too. The man blinked, quickly.

"What is all of this about?" Giles asked, trying to calm the situation. "Why do you need Xander?"

"Is it because he's president of the Council?" Buffy questioned.

"Every few hundred years," the man replied, "a human comes along with the ability to access this magick. They are all righteous men, at first. But power, ultimate power….."

"Corrupts absolutely," Dawn said, finishing his statement.

"They use the power for wealth, more power, fame," he continued, "in the beginning. Then, they truly become monsters. You think the things you fight are evil. The cruelest, most depraved, most perverted, deviants I have ever witnessed have been humans with too much power. And, as the power was destroying him, it destroyed all of them over time."

"Xander almost died within a day of getting these powers," Buffy said puzzled. "How did the others survive so long? Were they stronger?" She looked apologetically at Xander. He smiled and shrugged.

"No," the man said with certainty, "they were all very weak. It does not take much magick to fulfill your perversions with a village of young women." He looked to Xander. "The power you used….. It was sublime."

"You could have helped them to heal themselves like you did Xander," Kennedy commented.

"I wanted nothing to do with those creatures," he replied.

"Or they have nothing to offer you," Willow said pointedly. "You need someone pure."

"Then, you already lost," Xander replied. "I killed a man." Everyone's unspoken knowledge flooded to their faces, and no one would look at Xander directly. "It's okay. I know what I did."

"You may know the outcome," the man stated. "But you do not remember the intent. You did not mean to kill him. You meant to save your 'friend.' Your actions were pure. You were trying to save another."

"Because I love her," Xander replied softly. Buffy took a deep breath quickly and looked away.

"Yet, even you did not expect to survive," the man said plainly. Dawn's mouth dropped open slightly.

"If the universe or the powers that be or even God made it so you can't free Your 'Friend,'" Xander stated, "I think it's fairly obvious she…or he should remain wherever they are."

"You still do not understand what I am or what I can do," the man said as he lifted both hands.

Suddenly, the entire group was standing in a field of tall green grass at twilight. The loud roar of powerful rushing water filled their heads. Dawn took a couple of steps towards the edge of a deep cavern and stared at the roaring, churning water below. "Where are we?" Connor questioned.

"Anywhere I want you to be," the man replied. He took a step towards Xander. Rolph raised his weapon, which instantly disappeared. The man stepped very close to Xander. "Do you understand now? I could kill all of your friends. I could kill everyone in Seattle in the blink of an eye if I wished it. But I am not cruel. I can be when the need arises. But I find it unsavory." The man blinked and they were back in the office.

"You just got into our heads," Gunn stated. "That's all. It was a trick."

"My shoes are wet," Dawn said, looking down.

"Um," Kennedy said as a long piece of grass protruded from between her lips.

"In two days," the man stated, "you will stand next to me and free my love."

"I won't," Xander replied.

"In one day," the man said seriously and ominously, "I will fulfill my promise to make you understand that which you still seem unable to understand. I do not want to kill any more humans."

"At least return Faith," Dawn pleaded quickly.

"I think not," the man replied. "I already see, in your eyes, a plan to deprive me of what I desire. I will keep her. If you somehow die before the day is out, so does she, but Not quickly." And then, he was gone. All that remained was a wisp of smoke.

As Xander dropped to his knees and cried, every sprinkler in the building started spraying.

i*****

"How is this even possible?" Angel asked as he and Spike straddled the, hopefully, water running down the center of the sewer tunnel. They had already tried every ground floor entrance.

"You never owned that place," Spike replied. "It was strictly a lease."

"Only the owner could put that spell back up," Angel stated.

"Who is the actual owner of Wolfram and Hart?" Spike questioned.

"I can only imagine," Angel said. "And I imagine a lot of very bad things." Angel slowed and Spike passed him. "I think we're almost…."

"BUGGER!" Spike yelled in pain as his nose and face made contact with the barrier. Angel smiled childishly. Spike reached his hand up and it came back bloody.

"DAMN IT!" Angel shouted.

"What now?" Spike asked.

"We need to find a girl," Angel said.

"Do you really think this is the time for that?" Spike asked sarcastically. Angel glared.

i*****

"The Council is working on Nothing right now," Carlos said as he looked across the cabin at Sam.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked.

"No computer activity in fifteen minutes," Carlos stated.

Sam quickly reached for her phone. "Wait," Graham said. He flicked his screen and sent it to the large monitor. "They're all meandering back to the lab."

"What were they doing?" Jenny questioned.

Graham rewound the security camera footage. "Something in Xander's office," he said. "But he pulled the camera out of there last month."

"Must have been big for everyone to be in there," Sam commented.

"I've been reading the Council records," Jenny stated. "The Council declared the Nosferatu extinct in the early four hundreds. There were no official sightings since a team of knights burned down a castle near modern day Romania."

"Not that easy to burn down a castle," Carlos commented.

"Stuff would burn," Jenny said, "stone, not so much."

"Maybe they just went underground," Graham suggested.

"Is the castle still standing?" Sam questioned.

"I'm not sure yet," Jenny replied. "It's not like the Council wrote down coordinates. Just some ancient town names that I'm sure disappeared hundreds of years ago. Let me see what kind of old maps I can find."

"Red," Sam said into her radio. "Let's head towards Europe."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied.

"I may not be able to find this place," Jenny said quickly. "There may be nothing To find."

"We need to go somewhere," Sam stated. "It's as good a direction as any."

"Shouldn't we stick close to the Council?" Graham questioned.

"I think they have that under control," Sam replied. "Our mission is to find a way to find Faith. We find her, whoever is behind this loses their leverage."

"Maybe we can stop over in Amsterdam," Carlos said excitedly.

"Didn't you just get over the itching and scratching from the last time?" Sam asked mockingly. He glared before smiling.

"Found it," Jenny said happily. "Wow. That's weird."

"What?" a few voices asked.

"It's in the middle of nowhere," Jenny replied.

"There are lots of sparsely inhabited regions of the world," Graham replied.

"There's nothing within over a hundred miles radius in Any direction," Jenny responded. "Villages formed nearby and disappeared all through history. Each new village setting up shop further away than the last one."

"Something bad is in that castle," Carlos commented.

"Dun Dun Dun," Graham joked as he rubbed the upright hairs on his arms.

i*****

"You can't trust anything he says," Kennedy warned.

"This level of magicks was not meant for Anyone to possess," Giles said at the same time.

"He will kill Faith and God knows how many others if we…," Buffy added her warnings to din.

"Do you people get why magic never makes things better?" Connor added.

Xander had wandered to a corner and hopped up on a counter to sit. He held a laptop in his hands. Dawn stood next to him. He let the arguments rage for a few more seconds before he hit a couple of keys on the computer. He winked at Dawn and she covered her ears. Suddenly, a crippling, high pitched screech emitted from every screen and speaker in the lab. Everyone stopped talking and reached for their ears. The sound stopped five seconds after it began. "These discussions are always important," he stated. "I always want your input. But, NOT NOW. I need ideas. I need solutions."

"You just used magic again," Giles accused angrily.

"Just the computer," Xander replied.

"I understand you want answers," Willow said. "But, do we even know the questions?"

"Hey, Dawnie," he said kindly, "you wanna get the board." She nodded before disappearing into a room at the back of the lab. She appeared a few minutes later wheeling out a big white marker board.

"What are we doing?" Kennedy asked.

"I'll leave you to this," Rolph stated. "Security is outside the door. Just call if you need them. I'll be in the security office and then making rounds."

"Come back when you're done," Xander replied.

"Are you certain?" he asked.

"You belong here," Buffy agreed.

"I'll keep the line open?" Rolph questioned as he tapped his ear. Xander nodded.

"So," Xander said looking at the big, blank board. "What are the questions?"

"Who is he?" Kennedy asked. Dawn wrote.

"Who does he want freed?" Buffy questioned.

"What kind of magicks are you using?" Willow asked.

"How did you get the power?" Connor asked.

"I have a theory," Xander replied. "But let's do the rest first."

"Who were the others?" Giles questioned. "Knowing who else had these powers may explain something."

"Where is he?" Lorne asked.

"Where is Faith?" Dawn questioned.

"And who's guarding her now?" Kennedy added.

"Oh," Xander replied. "We know that one. We sort of got sidetracked. Rocarns and Nosferatu."

"Who?" Buffy asked.

"That is not possible," Giles stated.

"He's right," Willow added. "Partly. I've never heard of Rocarns."

"Big, ugly, strong," Connor stated. "Easily controlled. Lots of proclivities."

"Mercenaries," Gunn added.

"Before we get stuck on this question," Xander started to say.

"Where did you get this information?" Giles asked.

"Video evidence," Xander replied.

"You hacked the traffic cameras even after I said….," Giles started to say.

"I absolutely don't have those skills," Xander replied.

"The old you didn't," Gunn stated.

"Charles," Dawn scolded.

"I will bring up the evidence in a few minutes," Xander replied. "But, let's finish the list first."

"Isn't it already finished?" Gunn questioned.

The board read:

Who is he?

Who does he want freed?

What's the magic?

How did Xander get it?

Who were the others that had it?

Where is he?

Where is Faith?

Who's guarding her now? Rocarns Nosferatu

Who are Nosferatu?

"I have one more," Gunn stated. "How did he know Faith was gone? How did he know where she was? Why now?"

"What's in two days?" Buffy added.

"Technically," Willow said, "that was three more, plus one."

Dawn wrote:

How did someone know about Faith's travels?

Why now?

What's in 2 days?

"A research project this large will take some time," Giles said unhappily.

"Time we don't have," Buffy commented.

"Who's kidding who?" Kennedy stated. "This could take years supposing we Ever find the answers."

"We don't have years," Xander stated emphatically. "We have a day. Maybe two."

"That's a lot of questions," Connor stated. "And some may be more important than others. "

"Or at least lead us to other answers," Willow said. "Like a crossword."

"Let's answer the questions we know first," Dawn suggested.

"There's one more question for the board," Xander stated. "How do you kill me without killing Faith?"


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

"Oh sweetie," the woman said. "I understand. And I really would like to help. But, your financials have been declining lately. And, if you're locked out, I think you're insolvent now." She turned to walk away.

"Xander needs this," Angel stated.

She stopped and turned. "She knows Xander?" Spike asked under his breath.

"What do you know about him?" she questioned.

"I've known him for eleven years," Angel replied. "I've fought next to him many times."

"And across from him a few too," Spike added.

"Not helpful," Angel said through gritted teeth. "I know you stole from the wrong person. Or, should I say, demon. Somehow, you ended up on Bobbi's radar."

"L.A. Slayer, Bobbi?" Spike questioned.

"He okayed her and her team to take care of your problem," Angel replied.

"How do you know about that?" Spike asked.

"He may monitor everything I do," Angel replied. "I don't have those resources. But I'm certainly going to keep track of operatives in MY city." He turned to her. "They saved your life, Gwen."

"Nothing so dramatic," she replied. "And even if, then I owe Bobbi and her team."

"Do you want me to call her to make the request?" Angel asked.

"No," Gwen replied unhappily. "I heard more than I ever wanted about the Great and Powerful Xander. Is the Council a cult?"

Spike chuckled. "I never really thought about that before," he replied. "From the outside, looking in, it does look that way."

"Except for the fact that the cult leader would give his life for anyone in or out of the cult," Angel stated.

"Sounds like you've drank the Kool-Aid too," Gwen commented.

"Hardly," Angel replied. "We're not exactly friends."

"Way to sell your request," Spike said.

"This isn't for me," Angel said quickly. "As far as I'm concerned, Wolfram and Hart can burn. But someone very close to Xander may be in there. He's needs your help."

"What exactly am I supposed to do?" she questioned. "In case you've forgotten, I'm a thief. Not a monster hunter. Not a damsel in distress rescuer."

"I just need you to walk inside," Angel replied, "go to the elevator, short it out, hit the magic button that appears, set a bomb, and jump out."

"Bomb?" Spike asked. "Where did you get a bomb?"

"I don't have one yet," Angel said. "But one's on route, Ten minutes."

"From who?" Spike questioned.

"An old friend," he replied.

"You don't have any," Spike commented.

"Sounds like an Unbelievably easy plan," she stated. "I don't like it."

"Anything valuable you see along the way, you can have," he added.

"Now, you understand me," she said as she reached her gloved hand up and tapped his cheek.

"And don't kill any humans," Angel added. "They're just Misguided employees."

"I'll try," she replied.

"No," Angel said as he grabbed her hand. "No killing."

"Fine," she agreed unhappily. "You tell Xander and Bobbi and any Council culties that we're even."

"Will do," he replied.

"And now You owe me," she added. He nodded. She walked out of the shadows of the building across the street from Wolfram and Hart and stared at the entrance.

"She's right," Spike commented softly. "It does seem too easy."

i*****

"There is no place within fifty miles that I can land this thing," Red stated as he stood next to Graham in the main cabin.

"So, we jump," Graham stated.

"There are a few places where the forest cover isn't quite as dense," Jenny replied, "but it's a needle in a haystack."

"And extraction will be over sixty miles away," Red added.

"As soon as you land," Sam stated, "you find transport and head towards us."

"There's a reason why the nearest villages call this entire area Nocturn Moarte," Carlos stated.

"Night death," Sam said.

"We'll be jumping during the day," Graham commented, "so there's that."

"We've got one shot at this," Carlos stated. "The plane's low enough on fuel. And judging by the arguments going on at the Council, we've got less than twenty hours to find answers or it's too late."

"Everyone, gear up," Sam stated. "Graham. Load a crate too. We need some heavy weapons." Everyone nodded. "How long?"

"Six minutes," Red replied. Or next stop, Bucharest."

i*****

"We are NOT killing you," Buffy said angrily.

"You will," he replied, "if it saves everyone else."

"I don't think his threat was empty," Gunn added. "If you die, regardless of how, he's gonna kill everyone you care about, maybe even Seattle, just to make a point."

"This is a ridiculous discussion," Dawn stated. "We don't trade lives."

"Of course, we do," Gunn replied. "It's Naïve to think otherwise." Dawn glared. Xander noticed.

"Buffy gave her life for you and this world," Willow stated. "Every single one of us has risked our lives how many times."

"This is different," Dawn said. "It's suicide."

"Besides," Lorne said unhappy to be speaking at all, "he may just bring you back. If you die for someone else, you're still pure. He can probably bring you back. Over and over." He drained another glass.

"Give me one of those," Dawn stated.

"We could all use one of those," Kennedy added.

"We need a break," Xander announced.

"But the time," Rose said sheepishly from the corner.

"It's been a long day," Xander said, "and not about to get any shorter. Everyone needs to get something to eat. Shower. Whatever you want or need for the next hour. Then, we're all back here."

"Can I stick with you?" Dawn asked. Gunn looked over before bowing his head and walking away.

"That's it," Xander said. "Gunn. Dawn. Let's talk." As everyone else filed out, they remained.

"Do you need me?" Buffy asked suspiciously.

"Get some food," he replied. "We'll be there soon."

"Okay," Buffy said reluctantly as she walked out.

Xander turned to the two. "What the hell?" he asked angrily. "What's going on?"

"I don't know what….?" Dawn started to say.

"Nothing," Gunn said as he looked down.

"Dawn doesn't want to get naked with me," Xander said bluntly.

"XANDER!" Dawn shouted as she blushed deeply.

"WHAT?" Gunn asked angrily.

"Dawn and I are friends, best friends, and family," Xander stated. "She's as close to me as anyone in my family can ever be. But that's what it is." Dawn stared at him happily. "And you." Her smile faded. "Your boyfriend is a guy. He's insecure and jealous. Remember that."

"That's not exactly…..," Gunn tried to respond.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Xander shouted. Dawn's lip trembled as her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey!" Gunn said protectively.

"That's what you need to remember," Xander said proudly. "You care for each other. Gunn isn't trying to get me killed."

"I know what you mean to Dawn," Gunn replied. "Besides, I like you. You are a good guy and a great leader to the Council. I will always protect you."

"Okay," Xander said. "Getting' weird." He rolled his eyes. Dawn chuckled. "And Dawn isn't planning to run off with me." He looked at her. "I don't run. And she likes you, a lot. We've got a lot to sort through. Things are gonna be tough enough without the angst." He walked towards the door. "Work it out and join me in the dining room….or don't. You're both adults." He looked at Dawn. "Unfortunately." He left.

"You're jealous?" Dawn asked.

"No," Gunn replied emphatically before faltering. "You straddled him!"

"He was dead," Dawn responded, "and then he wasn't. I was happier than I've ever been…." Gunn looked down. "Reanimated best friend beats making out. Sorry." He nodded understandably. "I love you." He looked up and into her eyes. "Yes. I'm sorry I'm just replying now."

"No rush," he replied happily as he wrapped both arms around her. "I'm so stupid."

"Yes," she stated. "And I don't want to ruin this moment. But Xander will do whatever he thinks he needs to do to save Faith and everyone else. I can't lose him."

"Neither can the Council," he replied. "I get it. This…" He pointed at both of them, "can wait."

"It shouldn't have to," she said sadly. "But our lives are different than other peoples."

He took her hand in his. "I love you, Dawn," he said sincerely. "You and Xander have a special bond. I'm okay with that. It just took a minute. Stay by him today. He needs your honesty, strength, and intelligence. But, mostly, he needs a friend." She sniffled before nodding.

i*****

"Wormholes," Willow said suddenly, startling a few in the Very quiet dining room.

"Not exactly what people want to hear when they're eating," Kennedy stated.

Xander stood up. "This was not what I had in mind," he announced. "Everyone, RELAX!"

"Things are bad," Buffy said. "We don't have a lot of time."

"Things Always get bad," he replied. "And we never have a lot of time. Do you think we stopped the mayor snake man because we were quiet and serious? We joked. Wesley kissed Cordy. Giles worried about his books. Willow had sex with Oz. Angel drank Buffy after Faith shot him. And Buffy stabbed Faith. And that was just part one." A few embarrassed yet smiling faces stared back. "We Blew up the school. We killed the bad guy."

"We lost a lot of people," Buffy said softly.

"Harmony doesn't count," Xander responded with a smile. A few horrified faces looked back. "Too soon?" He shook his head. "There is always evil. There will always be sadness. But the important part of life is what you do between the sadness and the loss. We don't beat evil with fists and clubs. We win with happy hearts and inappropriate jokes." The air in the entire room suddenly seemed lighter. "Eat. Drink. Laugh."

"For tomorrow we die," Buffy said, raising her glass. The room fell silent again.

"Thank you so much, Buffy," Xander said with a crooked smile. "But YES!" He cried out in a fully happy voice. He clinked Buffy's glass with his as he wrapped an arm around her waist, lifted her into his arms, and spun around. "For tomorrow Buffy and extra number two die saving the rest of us." Buffy chuckled momentarily. The entire room burst into laughter.

Honestly happy and light hearted conversations sprung up all over the room. "Put me down," Buffy said angrily.

"What?" he asked. Buffy pulled free and stomped out of the room. "What?" He chased after her.

"Go back inside," she said without looking back.

"I'm sorry," he replied, without knowing why exactly. "I didn't mean that. I don't want you to die."

She stopped, turned, and stalked towards him. His eyes went wide in fear. "I don't care about your stupid joke," she said angrily. He looked at her, his mouth hanging open in confusion. "You almost died or did die again today. You'd do anything to save her."

"I'd do anything to save you too," he said quickly.

"I know that, you Stupid ASS," she shouted back before storming away again.

He tilted his head back in frustration before chasing after her. He met up with her in the lobby. "Why are you mad at me?" he asked with real confusion. "I never, EVER want anything to happen to you. You have to know that."

She stopped and turned again. "I know you love Faith," she stated calmly. "I know you love Dawn." He started to speak. "I know you love me too. I know you would give anything and everything to protect us, the Council, the Slayers, and everyone else in the world." He was even more confused now. "You would do all of that but you would still risk your life. How are WE supposed to feel about that? If you love us SO much, how could you care so little about dying?"

"I don't," he replied.

"Then stop acting as though your heroic death would somehow save me, or Dawn, or Faith, or even the world," Buffy said. "If you die, we die. It may take a few years, a few pills, bottles, rehabs, but we die too. Think of that the next time you threaten the most dangerous thing this Earth has ever seen."

"I didn't," he stuttered.

"Of course, you didn't," she said angrily. "You never did. You plowed into every danger we've ever faced without fear. I have watched you nearly die more times than a nighttime's worth of nightmares will allow. I don't need anymore. As president, you constantly talk about team. Be a part of one from now on. Stop making it Xander against the world." He was looking down ashamedly. "The Council needs you. The Slayers need you. Faith needs you. Dawn needs you. And I need you more than I have ever said. I'm sorry about that. You're my friend. The best one I've ever had. Don't tell Willow. Please don't die." She lifted on her toes and kissed his lips gently before walking away.

"What the hell was that?" Kennedy asked from behind him.

He shook his head. "Educational," he replied as he turned to her. Her eyebrows were raised. "When everyone's done, bring them to the conference room on the second floor."

"Okay," she said hesitantly.

He smiled wide as he walked away.

i*****

Four chutes made it to a clearing through the trees. The final one was caught in a last minute burst of wind that sent it into the trees. Graham slammed into the tree fast. He cried out softly as his left leg was broken on a large branch before falling sideways and getting hung up by his harness.

"Damn it," Sam said angrily under her breath. She started to climb. Jenny joined her. "Get down."

"I'm not leaving you both here," Jenny replied.

"You heard what I heard," Sam stated. "We're in enemy territory and…"

"Stop it," Jenny said angrily. "I'm the doc. If anyone can help him, it's me."

"It will be dark in four hours," Sam responded. "It will take one just to get him down and stabilized. If this is what we think it is, we will all die here. Nosferatu are the reason people fear vampires. They are the foot soldiers left over from the war in heaven. They are not petty or cunning. They are single minded killing machines that will not divert from their goal."

"How can I…..?" Jenny started to ask.

"Because you're the leader now," Sam replied. "You need to take the weapons and get to that castle. Your only chance is to find a secure area within those castle walls. And kill anything that comes near you."

"Hey," Jenny yelled. "We're setting up a perimeter here." Sam started to shout. Jenny reached her arm up and fired a tranq dart into Sam's leg. Sam's mouth went wide before she slid down the tree into Jenny's arms.

Carlos approached. "That was bold, brave, and stupid," he said. "I like it."

"Call Xander," Jenny replied. "Tell him we need help."

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked.

"I'm not sure what he can do," Jenny said. "But tell him we found the Nosferatu."

i*****

Gwen smiled as she passed security. "Ma'am," the less senior of the guards said, "where are you going?"

She stopped. "I'm going to see Brian Sutherland in his lab," she said holding up a box. "He is expecting this."

"I.D. please," the senior guard asked suspiciously as he walked around the desk to question her. He looked at her I.D. over and over.

"I have places to be," Gwen stated. "I get paid by delivery. If you're done or not, I'm done. Call UPS or FedEx and order another delivery."

"Leave the package," the first guard said.

"I may not be the best employee ever," she replied, "but I need a signature From Mr. Brian Sutherland."

"I will call him and have him come up," the senior guard stated.

"Oh hell," she said under her breath with disgust. "My way's easier anyhow."

"Excuse me?" the closest guard questioned.

She removed the glove from one hand. "Just sign it," she said as she held the clipboard by the metal bar on top. She approached the desk so both guards were within reach. She set the package down. As the guard behind the desk touched the clipboard, he suddenly jerked and fell to the floor. The other guard drew his gun without a word. Gwen ducked to the side and touched the gun before he could fire. A second later he lay twitching on the floor. She leaned down. "I'm sorry, sweetie. But I was getting bored." She grabbed the brown paper wrapped box.

She walked slowly towards the elevator. "What the hell was that?" Angel asked angrily over her headset.

"Your plan wasn't working," she replied. "You could always thank me for not killing them."

"Thank you oh so much for not killing the innocent security guards," he replied sarcastically.

"Was that so hard?" she asked with a sinister smile. She stepped inside the elevator and pressed the button for the fifth floor with her gloved hand. She opened the box. "If this blows me up, I will haunt you forever."

"It's set for thirty seconds," Angel replied. "Set it, press the button, and jump out." The door opened to a hallway outside of Angel's private room.

"What do you think a bomb is going to do?" Spike questioned.

"It may kill the conduit in the white room," Angel replied. "That should end our lockout."

"Or not," Spike responded. "Or kill Faith."

"You could have spoken up sooner," Angel commented.

"Why would I?" Spike asked. "You're doing your 'King;s' work." Angel glared angrily.

As Gwen placed her hand on the elevator panel, sparks flew from all the buttons and the interior light winked out. There was enough light coming in from the hallway allowing her to see the large button appear above all of the others. "It's here," she said as she quickly put the glove back on.

"It is?" Angel questioned with surprise.

"You didn't even think it would work?" she asked angrily.

"I'm glad it did," he replied. She took a deep breath that Angel could hear over the radio. "You can always back out. We'll find another way."

"You owe me big," she responded. She touched the button to start the timer on the bomb with one hand then quickly hit the button with the other. "ANGEL?" Her voice was suddenly a panic. "The door is gone."

"WHAT?" he asked with shock and fear. "STOP THE BOMB!" No response. "Gwen?" What little color there was drained from Spike's face as he looked at the expression on Angel's.

i*****

Xander stepped back into the crowded board room, ending his phone call as he moved. He turned to Rolph. "I need an extraction team in Romania," he stated softly. Buffy and Kennedy looked over.

"I'll need an exact location," Rolph replied.

"Check your phone," Xander responded. "And keep this between us."

"I already think it's not," he replied as he glanced past Xander to Buffy. He leaned his mouth next to Xander's ear. "Sam?" Xander nodded. "I'll take care of it."

"Keep them posted," Xander said. "The number's in the text." Rolph nodded before stepping out of the room. Two guards took up positions outside.

"What was that about?" Kennedy asked.

Buffy saw the deep concern on his face and deflected the attention. "Why are we meeting here?" she asked, Xander winked thankfully. Kennedy looked from one to the other curiously.

"One of the questions on our list," Xander replied. The marker board was now in this room. "How would someone know Faith's plans? She didn't even know she was going to take a vacation until a few weeks ahead of time." He took a seat between Dawn and Buffy. "And she didn't make any reservations that I know of. She was just going to wing it. Well. Publicly, she was just going to wing it. But I saw she was making notes. I never saw what they said.." He looked down. "Now I know that she wanted to see the wonders of the world. Art. History. She was trying to better herself." He swallowed hard before looking back up.

"So only she knew her plans?" Giles questioned.

"As far as I know," Xander replied. "But, there were notes."

"You think we have a spy," Buffy said.

"Or he can get in Faith's head and find what he needs," Gunn added.

"It doesn't work like that," Xander stated. "I can go in your head." He blinked twice. "You're thinking about what you and…." He turned to Dawn, his mouth hanging open.

"STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" Gunn cried out suddenly. Dawn blushed and would not meet Xander's eyes.

"It kind of proves my point," Xander said. He was still staring at Dawn.

"What point?" Kennedy asked.

"Buffy," Xander said, "when you could hear people's thoughts, could you see everything or just what they were thinking about then?"

"Just what was on their mind right then," she replied. She grimaced slightly. "Your only thought was naked girls. Mostly me."

"Ewww," Dawn commented. Giles removed his glasses. Connor sighed deeply.

"It's pretty much the same now," Xander replied.

"Just the girl changed," Buffy said.

"Sometimes," he said mischievously. Kennedy surreptitiously elbowed Willow.

"So if you go in someone's head," Connor asked, "you can't see their history or what they may do tomorrow unless that's what they're thinking about at the time."

"He could have stayed in her mind for a long time," Gunn suggested.

"It would be SO boring being in someone's thoughts for any period of time," Xander replied. "Like a real life reality show spanning Every second of someone's day." Xander looked at Buffy.

"Stay out of my head," she said quickly as she blushed slightly. He raised his eyebrows.

"Where would Faith's notes have been?" Connor asked.

"Her desk," Xander replied. "Maybe her suite."

"Who has access?" Giles questioned.

"Anyone in security or cleaning staff has access to the suites," Xander replied, "only security to our office."

"In a perfect world," Gunn said. "Everything here is key cards. Great security in theory."

"Anyone with the proper computer skills could breach the system," Reginald stated.

"Rolph assured me that our system was secure," Xander said.

"It is," Reginald replied, "to an extent. Ultimately any system is vulnerable to someone with the skills and determination to get in."

"I'd say he's motivated," Dawn commented.

"Why the conference room?" Willow asked.

"Easiest to sweep for bugs and cameras," Xander replied. "Security needs about another hour to finish in the lab."

"And this room was upgraded with a dedicated server and wifi last month," Reginald added. Xander nodded.

"So, let's get to work," Xander stated.

"Wait," Willow said. "I have an idea. How we stop his plan without killing you."

"You didn't think that should have been the first thing we talked about?" Xander asked with a smile.

"A portal," Willow said. Gunn sighed angrily and bowed his head. Lorne emptied his nearly full glass in one gulp.

"Wormhole," Xander replied with understanding. "How do we open one?"

"It's not that simple," Gunn said quickly. "They can go to places you DON'T want to go. And you may not be able to return."

"You don't understand," Willow stated. "I'm not suggesting we send you there."

"Good," Dawn said, "because even if we found a safe dimension, Mr. Tuxedo might still kill everyone for fun."

"Or follow you and yank you back," Connor said. "He has Power, Real power."

"HEY!" Willow said with exasperation. "None of this is what I'm talking about."

"What is it?" Buffy asked.

"I think what Mr. Tuxedo wants," Willow said, acknowledging Dawn's nickname, "is to free someone from another dimension."

"Why?" Dawn questioned.

"Because more than any magic is needed to open a dimension," Lorne said unhappily. "Only certain magicks can create doors to specific places."

"Hell," Xander said plainly.

"What?" a few voices questioned.

"I'm sorry," Xander said. "I jumped ahead in the story."

"Why do you say things like that," Dawn said curiously. "It's not how you talk. Do you know what happens? Do you know the future?"

Xander looked down. Buffy's breath left her. Dawn's eyes filled with tears. "I've seen something in my head," he said softly. "I don't know if it's real or not."

"What is it?" Dawn asked fearfully. Everyone was staring.

"I think I know what Mr T is," he said nodding to Dawn.

"What is he?" Buffy asked fearfully.

"He's a fallen angel," Xander said solemnly, "and he wants someone out of hell."


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

"We're in hell," Carlos stated, "surrounded by monsters."

"That's helpful," Jenny replied.

"If we've found what we think we have," Carlos replied, "we're in hell."

"YOU BITCH!" Sam suddenly screamed as she awoke.

"Quiet," Carlos warned.

Sam sat up. "You killed all of us," she said to Jenny.

"I made a decision not to give up on my team," she replied. "I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment."

"You are not…," Sam started to reply. "I just wanted you to survive."

"I wanted the same for you," Jenny said.

"Perimeter is set," Carlos stated.

"I don't know a lot about ancient vampires," Jenny said, "but I'm guessing being blown into thousands of pieces will still stop a Nosfertu."

"We have extraction in four hours," Carlos stated.

"You called for help?" Sam asked.

"I had to," Jenny replied.

"It wasn't an accusation," Sam said as she looked up at the waning light. She looked over at Graham. "How is he?"

"He's fine," Graham replied. "An hour or two and I'll be ready for a marathon. Sorry. Boss."

"It was a risky jump," she replied. "We're lucky there aren't more casualties."

"I think we might be safer if we're higher," Carlos suggested.

"Possibly," Jenny replied. "But we know nothing about these things. They may come through the trees."

"Or not at all," Graham added.

"Our best way to survive this is together," Sam stated, "is in a circle, back to back. Where's the extraction point?"

"There's a clearing about two clicks to the west," Carlos replied.

"Any word from Red?" Sam asked.

"He's on route," Jenny replied. "But the roads are virtually non-existent. He needs to be here before nightfall. Without light, there's no way to travel." She moved over by Sam. "Here." She handed her an M.R.E. "You need to eat. This is going to be a long night."

i*****

"GWEN!" Angel screamed into the headset. Spike quickly ripped his from his ear. Angel stomped his way to the car with Spike following behind.

"It's not your fault," Spike said.

'Of course, it is," Angel replied as he closed the car door and revved the engine.

"The rules are simple," Spike stated. "Whether we try to step through or drive a car through, we're not getting in without an invitation. And I don't really want to find out what hitting an impenetrable barrier at fifty miles an hour feels like."

"You know where she is," Angel said angrily. "Even if she shut down the bomb, you know what's waiting."

"No, mate," he replied as Angel lined up the car with the glass front of the building. "We know nothing about what's in there now." Angel put the car in gear and revved the engine. The car lurched forward. Fifty feet. Forty. Thirty. Twenty.

"JUMP!" Angel shouted as he yanked the wheel to the side. The car flipped over as it hit the ledge of the fountain. It rolled another twenty feet before exploding, violently blowing out all of the windows on the north wall of the lobby.

"What the BLOODY HELL!" Spike shouted angrily.

"I found another way," Angel stated as he weakly stood. Sirens began to blare in the distance.

"And you couldn't have had this REVELATION before we were hurtling towards a building?" Spike asked angrily as he stood. He coat was torn in multiple places. "And really? The coat?"

"We need to get out of sight," Angel stated. They limped around the corner as the first police cars arrived. An ambulance arrived a few minutes after that. "Stay here."

"I don't take orders from….," Spike started to reply, but Angel was already gone.

He returned a few minutes later wearing a medic's uniform. "And the owner?" Spike questioned.

"Sleeping," Angel replied.

"It's not going to work any better than the car," Spike stated.

"It's worth a try," Angel replied. "I HAVE TO TRY."

"She's got skills," Spike said quietly. "She may be okay."

"Gwen or Faith?" Angel asked. "In case you've forgotten, that's why we're here."

"I haven't forgotten," Spike said. "Although it is a little confusing suddenly being the voice of reason."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Angel questioned angrily.

"What's going on with you?" Spike asked plainly.

"We don't have time for this," Angel replied. "His partner is going to miss him soon."

"If Faith is in there, she's alive," Spike said, "or why bring her here?"

"Are you about done?" Angel asked.

"If I'm gonna be next to you as you have some sort of breakdown, I should know," Spike said.

"Wolfram and Hart is behind something evil…AGAIN," Angel said angrily. "I thought…."

"You thought what?" Spike asked. "That you deserved your own legal castle for all your good deeds? You still, after all this time, think there aren't consequences?"

"I thought we changed it," Angel replied.

"It changed us, for a while," Spike said solemnly. "And then, we stopped looking for the evil. Make no mistake, there's a fight coming. If you're not up for it, let me know. I'll find someone else to have by my side."

"I thought you were by my side," Angel stated.

"Still fooling yourself," Spike said, "it does not bode well."

"Follow my lead," Angel stated as he walked to the shattered entrance of Woflram and Hart. Police officers were searching the street for the occupants of the car. A few were inside the building. "Does anyone need medical assistance?"

"There's a guard down over here," one of the officers replied.

"There was this woman and she had a stun gun or something," the conscious guard replied.

"Just to be clear," Angel stated, "you want our assistance. I have had dealings with some of the people here before. It was problematic."

"Yes," the guard said. "He needs help. Get in here." Angel turned to Spike, closed his eyes, and hesitantly stepped through the broken window frame.

"Things are looking better already," Spike stated. "Of course you're going to have to explain to Buffy how you destroyed her car."

i*****

"You can't keep doing this," she said softly into his ear. "How many times do you think you can be healed?"

"I don't care about that," Xander replied.

"YOU NEED TO CARE ABOUT THAT," Faith said angrily. "I could feel you dying. Buffy was right. You don't even know just how much we all need you."

"You were in my head?" he asked.

"I've been with you every minute," she replied. "And I need you to know something. It's okay."

"What's okay?" he questioned.

"You and Buffy," Faith responded. "She's finally getting smart."

"I don't….," he started to respond.

"She likes you the way you've always wanted," Faith said.

"I only want you," he said quickly. "You know that, right?"

"I know you love me with all of your heart," she replied. "I feel it in mine."

"I would never cheat on you," he said.

"There's no cheating," she said calmly with a kind smile. "Buffy has always been in your heart. And you in hers."

"I only want you, forever and ever," he said. "You are my Life. My strength. If you're not with me, I don't exist."

She laughed, a beautiful sweet laugh. "Are you a poet now?" she asked.

"I'm anything you want me to be," he replied.

She gently stroked his hair from his forehead. "I want you to be happy," she said. "I want the fight to be over. I want you to live a safe life. I want to see the boy again."

"You're giving up," he said as tears streamed down his face.

"Never," she replied. "I will fight like a Slayer till the end. And I will fight for you after that."

"You can't die," he said emphatically as he pulled her closer against him. He wrapped his arms around her body so tightly that it took effort for her to breath.

"I love you so much," she replied as she too held him tightly. "But I'm learning more."

"You know his plan?" he asked.

"I know you have to stop fighting," she replied.

Xander gritted his teeth. "I will destroy him and Anyone else that tries to hurt you," he said. "I will do WHATEVER it takes to get you back."

"I don't think that can happen anymore," she replied. "He's never going to let me go. He needs me. If one comes out, one has to go in."

"What?" Xander questioned.

"Xander," she said.

"I don't understand," he replied. "What does that mean?"

"Are you okay," she asked shaking his shoulder.

"Tell me," he pleaded.

"Xander," Buffy said again.

He opened his eyes and looked around at the walls of his office. "No," he said as his voice and entire body deflated.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked again, this time with real concern.

He sat back in his chair, the marks of papers and a pen still pressed into the skin on his face. "She's not here," he said so softly as his face scrunched up in immense sadness.

Buffy's mouth dropped open slightly. "Faith was here," she said.

"She's giving up," he replied. "She doesn't think she'll survive anymore."

"That's can't happen," Buffy replied confidently.

Xander looked up suddenly into Buffy's eyes. "You mean that," he said with surprise.

"Of course I mean it,' she said. "She's your everything." His jaw dropped slightly. "Whatever you need me to do, I'll do. But, I think we need to keep that between us."

"I won't trade you for her," he said suddenly.

"I know," she replied. "But you should think about it." He looked after her curiously.

"She told me I should find happiness with you," he said without meaning to.

She looked into his eyes. "It wouldn't be," she said. "I wish it would. I lost my time."

"Buffy," he started to reply.

"Shhhh," she said as she placed a gentle finger on his lips. "We need to join the others in the lab. Your revelation has everyone buzzing."

"I didn't mean to come here and fall asleep," he stated.

"I know," she replied. "But if I was you, I would." She smiled slyly.

"I'm afraid that one of these times, she won't be there anymore," he said with naked honesty.

She looked into his eyes with immense compassion. "I understand," she said. "Let's fix that." He took her hand in his as they walked from the room.

i*****

"I didn't expect it to be this cold," Jenny whispered. "I wish we could have a fire."

"We're a big enough neon sign already," Graham replied.

"So truly what difference would a fire make?" Carlos commented. "These things are probably the Very first vampires. They could probably smell us before we landed. They can probably hear us talk from a mile away."

"Is this just hyperbole or did you find something?" Sam asked.

"Before we jumped, I was going over Council files," he replied. "The last run in the Slayer had with a Nosferatu was in the fifth century."

"She killed it?" Jenny asked.

"Oh no," Carolos replied. "She was ripped to pieces."

"Then who killed it?" Graham questioned.

"The fight or attack was near a Visigoth encampment," Carlos stated. "Over a hundred men attacked and eventually chopped it to pieces."

"How many died?" Sam questioned.

"Not many," he replied. "Forty. Or maybe fifty. Seventy at most." He sighed. "Only two survived."

"Visigoths probably weren't all that tough," Jenny commented.

"How bad is the road?" Graham asked with urgency.

"Very bad," Red replied. "And the truck is not quiet."

"Maybe they really are extinct," Carlos stated.

"Does anyone else notice how quiet it is?" Jenny questioned.

"No animals," Graham stated. "I haven't even seen or heard a bird since we arrived."

Suddenly, a ground shaking growl broke the silence of the night and sent shivers up a few of their spines. ""Apparently, not extinct," Jenny commented. "Get ready."

i*****

As the lab door opened, the conversations slowly died and then extinguished. Dawn and a few others watched warily as Buffy and Xander entered, holding hands. Willow looked to Dawn questioningly. "Glad you could join us," Connor said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Xander replied, "I fell asleep at my desk."

"You can't just drop a bomb like that and walk away," Willow said.

"There has not been so much as a rumor of a fallen angel in thousands of years," Giles stated.

"I didn't see anything in the Council records about angels," Willow responded.

"More of an independent field of study, in my younger days," Giles replied.

"You missed at least one," Xander stated. "Right Illyria?"

She stepped out of the shadows near the door to the training room at the rear of the lab. "Illyria?" Connor questioned as he stood. "How did you get here?"

"She hitched a ride on your plane," Rolph replied. "Security's been tracking her movements around the grounds of the estate." He looked to Xander. "She spent a lot of time in the gardens."

"She does love conversations with flowers," Lorne commented.

"You know about a fallen angel?" Dawn questioned as she stood and approached her.

"Maybe not a good idea," Connor said before cutting off her approach.

"You must be hungry," Dawn stated. "Would you like something to eat?"

"I do not need sustenance as you lower beings require," Illyria said full of hostility.

"Good to know she hasn't changed," Lorne said under his breath. Gunn just shook his head.

"I didn't ask if you needed food," Dawn replied. "I asked if you wanted food." Now Connor stood and approached.

"She is brave this one," Illyria said directly to Xander. "It is why you have taken her as your own."

Every mouth in the room dropped. Gunn turned to Dawn. Buffy's entire body tensed as she dropped her hand from Xander's. "You did what with my LITTLE sister?" she asked furiously.

"There was no taking," Xander said quickly. He looked into Buffy's eyes. "I would not…."

"No," Dawn said quickly. "I don't want to be naked with him."

"That was quite possibly the worst thing you could have said," Giles commented as he removed his glasses. Xander bowed his head.

"I second that," Connor said quickly. "What Giles said. Although I second what Dawn said too."

Xander stood, feeling Buffy's gaze tear into the back of his head, and approached both Dawn and Illyria. "Dawn and I haven't….," he started to say as every eye was watching intently. "We're not…."

"We haven't had sex," Dawn said bluntly. Xander blushed deeply.

"I do not speak of your animalistic need for propagation," Illyria replied. "He has made you one in mind with him. In purpose. You act as one in all things."

"If only that were true," Xander said as he glanced at Connor.

"He's like my dad," Dawn replied. "Well not my real dad. But he wasn't my real dad either. SO…."

"Big brother!" Xander stated firmly.

"You are key," Illyria stated. "You have no family."

"She's my family," Buffy said quickly.

"And she's mine," Xander said emphatically.

"And mine," Willow said as she stood.

"And mine," Giles added as he too stood.

"And she Was the key," Buffy said.

"She is always key," Illyria replied plainly. Buffy and Dawn exchanged an uneasy glance.

"I want to get back to my question," Xander said as he looked over at Illyria. "You're a fallen?"

"WHAT?" a few asked with surprise.

"That is Not possible," Giles stated, although his confidence wavered slightly.

"I thought you were some ancient power," Gunn commented.

"I was a god," Illyria replied.

"Hence the fallen part," Kennedy said. "What? There can only be one."

"But your kingdom was in another dimension," Connor stated.

"Of course," Giles said with sudden understanding. "In the war between angels, God would not allow an angel to be killed. He sent his archangels to bind the fallen."

"Bind?" Buffy asked.

"Kinky God," Xander commented. A lot of horrified eyes looked over. "Faith would have said it."

"It doesn't make it more appropriate," Dawn commented.

"In light of this new information," Giles said, "I would posit that the fallen were exiled to other dimensions."

"That wasn't exactly a nice thing to do to those other dimensions," Dawn stated.

"There were rules, weren't there?" Xander asked.

"What kind of rules?" Buffy asked.

"They were exiled from heaven," Xander stated. "But, they weren't allowed to stay here either. If they behaved, they could go to their own dimension and try to regain God's graces."

"You can't possibly know this," Connor stated.

"You aren't exactly the most religious person," Willow agreed.

"That's cause religion always ends with someone losing an eye," Xander replied plainly. Dawn chuckled accidently.

"Is this true?" Gunn questioned Illyria.

"Yes," she said with hatred. "Such supreme arrogance."

"Yours or God's?" Dawn questioned.

"Dawnie, don't," Xander warned.

"You did enjoy your new home," Lorne stated. "So you brought others to join you. Your very own empire to rule."

"For over six thousand years," she replied.

"Eventually, even your subjects rebelled," Gunn added. "They tried to kill you."

"God stepped in again," Willow said. "She still wouldn't let an angel die."

"I cannot die," Illyria stated. "I am eternal."

"He sent you to the well," Xander said confidently.

"What we removed from you," Gunn said with sudden understanding, "what would have killed you, it was your grace. We removed your grace."

"Oh," Kennedy said sadly.

"This shell could not contain such supreme magnificence," she stated.

"He sent all of you to the well eventually," Xander continued.

"All except one," Illyria replied.

"Who?" Dawn asked apprehensively.

"Lucifer," Xander replied.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

"Okay," Spike said under his breath, "what's the plan now?"

"We've got a man down over here," the one guard stated. "When the woman stunned him, I think he hit his head."

Angel turned to Spike. "We're going to need to immobilize his head," Angel stated. "We need the back board from the rig." Spike looked at him with confusion. "But I need your help getting vitals." Spike stared blankly. Angel tilted his head slightly towards the cop in the lobby.

"You mind having someone grab the board from our rig?" Spike asked, his voice questioning and less than convincing.

"Get on the radio to the hospital," Angel said forcibly to Spike. "We've got decreased breath sounds on the right." The cop was still not moving. Angel sighed. "New partner."

"I completely understand," the cop replied before leaving.

"You suck at this," Angel said quietly.

"How is he?" the guard questioned.

"He should be fine," Angel replied honestly. "His pulse is good. His pupils are responsive. I think the problem is I smell some alcohol on his breath."

"That….makes sense," the guard stated.

Angel stood. "I'm really sorry about this," he said, "but I need to get to the elevator."

"Excuse me?" the guard asked with surprise as he reached for his sidearm. Spike reacted quickly and grabbed his arm.

"Your friend will be okay," Angel said.

"Oh my GOD!" the guard said with realization. "You're him. You're Angel."

"Yes," Angel replied. "And not ten hours ago, this was still my building."

"Apparently," the guard replied, "things change."

"I don't know exactly what you've been told…." Angel started to say.

"He was told you are the enemy," a voice said from the second floor balcony. "He was told to eliminate you on sight." Angel and Spike turned to see a row of black clad men. "He failed." Gunfire erupted. Angel pulled the guard to the floor behind the reception desk, too late. He was struck multiple times. So were Angel and Spike.

"NOOOOO!" Angel cried out in despair as he frantically tried to control the guard's bleeding.

"It's too late," Spike said.

"NO," Angel said as he clamped his hands down on the guard's wounds. He looked into the guard's white eyes. He wasn't breathing.

Spike poked his head up above the desk, but ducked as wooden arrows littered the floor behind them. The cop and other officers returned. Gunfire exchanged between those above and the arriving officers. "We need to go NOW!" Spike said.

Angel carefully laid the guard's head on the floor. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

"RUN!" Spike said quietly but with purpose. They reached the elevator and pressed the button, but the door didn't immediately open. Bullets struck their bodies just before stakes impacted their arms, legs, and back.

"If you make it," Angel said weakly, "tell Xander she's here."

As the elevator doors opened, they both fell inside. "HIT THE BUTTON!," Spike shouted. "HIT THE BUTTON!"

"I hate you," Angel said weakly as he slumped to the floor in the elevator. He began yanking stakes from his body, blood sprayed on the panel and walls.

"If you bleed out," Spike stated, "I will drink you."

"Two men just died," Angel said angrily.

"I know," Spike said. "You think I DON'T get that?"

"NO," Angel replied, "I think you still don't care about anyone but you."

"Sod off," Spike said angrily.

Angel touched the keypad and the silver button immediately appeared. "I'm doing this," he stated.

"Today is a good day for you to die," Spike responded. "Wait." Angel was already pressing the button. "Why is the button there?"

"Oh, hell," Angel commented.

i*****

"I would say we need to switch to night vision," Graham stated, "but vampires won't register above area temp."

"Is running an option?" Carlos asked.

"No," Sam said quickly. "Graham can't….."

"If you can get to safety, GO!" Graham said angrily.

"I'm not leaving you," Sam replied.

"You have a team to think about," Graham responded. "We will all die here. Me and all of you. Go."

"We don't leave men behind," Jenny stated proudly.

"Stupid child," Graham said purposely trying to anger her.

"Love you too," Jenny replied.

"Plan?" Red asked.

"What do we know about these things?" Sam asked.

"Ancient," Carlos replied. "Make the Turok-Hans look like amateurs."

"Crosses, holy water, stakes, won't do it," Jenny said. "Xander made a sun to kill the vamp in the tunnel. These things are older than her." Sam looked over crossly.

"He made a sun?" Carlos questioned with disbelief.

"He's different….now," Jenny replied.

"We could use a sun now," Carlos said. "You could make a call."

"It nearly killed him," Jenny stated.

"So these things are primal?" Graham questioned.

"Absolutely," Jenny stated.

"They don't necessarily kill for pleasure or sport," Graham stated. "They can be controlled by something with immense power. But, mostly, they kill for food. It's why Nothing living exists here."

"How does that help us?" Red questioned.

"We have to be less edible," Carlos said with understanding.

"What does that even mean?" Graham asked.

"I have no….," Sam started to reply. She pulled a vile from her vest and looked at it curiously. "Xander gave me this before we dropped him off."

"What is it?" a bunch of voices asked.

"I have NO idea," she replied. She looked around at the questioning faces.

"He knows things," Jenny stated. "If he gave you that, he knew something."

"And what do we have to lose?" Carlos questioned. A flash lit the sky followed by the sound wave of an explosion.

"Northeast first line," Sam stated. A wail arose in the air, quickly joined by more from every direction. It grew louder until every human grabbed their ears.

"Xander," Sam said quietly, "we screwed up. We need help."

i*****

"SATAN?" Dawn asked incredulously. "He was here! We were talking to him!"

"Satan and Lucifer are not the same person," Rose said softly from the corner.

"Yes," Giles said as he removed his glasses and looked off.

"What is it?" Buffy questioned him quietly.

"I have been involved in this for over half of my life," he replied. "I no longer remember when I actually decided to do this. And today, I met the…being that started it all."

"The war in heaven," Dawn stated.

"No," Giles replied. "The vampire." Xander let his head fall against the chair back, hard.

"Lucifer created the vampire?" Willow asked.

"That was the Council's belief," Giles replied.

"Yeah well they were always right about everything," Xander commented.

"Xander," Dawn scolded.

"Sorry, G-man," Xander said honestly.

"What does he want?" Kennedy asked. "Who took his girlfriend?"

"Stupid child," Illyria said with disgust. "He does not have attachments as You humans." She spoke with spite.

Xander chuckled eerily. Everyone looked to him. "His love isn't a girl," Xander said.

"He loves God," Gunn said with sudden insight.

"He wants you to help him get back into heaven," Connor said.

"Oh sh….," Buffy started to comment.

"How?" Dawn asked. "I mean, you have some power, huge powers…." Buffy looked over with raised eyebrows.

"His are bigger," Kennedy said. Willow grimaced.

"She's not wrong," Buffy stated. Xander looked disappointed. "Not about that." Both Buffy and Xander blushed. "If the door can be opened, why can't He open it?"

"Because only a Human, can get into heaven," Illyria stated. She said the word human with hatred and disgust.

"Faith just told me something," Xander said.

"You saw….," Willow started to ask. "In your dreams."

"She's real," Buffy stated in his defense. Dawn looked at her curiously.

"She's losing hope," Xander continued. "She doesn't think she'll make it anymore."

"What did she tell you?" Giles asked.

"She said that the only way that one can come out is if one goes in," Xander said. "But that doesn't make any sense anymore. When we thought he was trying to pull someone out of hell….."

"Do you think she has insight, real insight into this?" Willow questioned.

"Yes," Xander replied.

"Then it must mean something," Reginald stated. "We just don't understand it yet."

"He said there were others…..before," Dawn said. "Who? Why didn't they open the door?"

"I began searching the Council database the second you told us what happened," Rose said. "But, their information was limited." She looked at Giles suddenly. "I'm sorry. No offense meant."

He smiled. "The Council," he looked at Xander, "the old Council was not always interested in truths."

"We expanded the search," Reginald stated. "We think we may have identified six people that may have been gifted…."

"I don't know if it's a gift," Xander said. "But great work, both of you." Rose blushed and looked down.

"Who?" Buffy asked.

"The first person in past records that seemed to have supernatural powers was Moses," Reginald stated.

"WHAT?" a lot of voices questioned.

"He had powers?" Dawn asked softly.

"He parted the Red Sea," Willow said.

"Did you walk on water?" Buffy asked.

"That was Jesus," Gunn responded. "Oh no. Was he…..?"

"These kinds of questions may do more harm than good," Giles stated. "Religious beliefs are necessary. Maybe the rest of this information should be restricted."

"I have no beliefs," Xander replied. "But I do understand and respect other people's. I don't want to destroy anyone's hopes, dreams, or beliefs in their futures. This meeting isn't mandatory for anyone." He looked around the room. "I will Completely understand if anyone wants to not hear this. It's probably mostly guesses anyhow." No one moved. "Gunn. You're a spiritual man."

"And my girl's closest friend is probably going to risk his life doing something soon," he replied. "My beliefs will not be destroyed by truths."

"Can you walk on water?" Dawn asked Xander directly.

"Oh please," Xander replied as he stood, "I could do that long before these powers kicked in. It's why the Slayers worship me." He winked.

"Hardly," Kennedy commented.

"So cool," Dawn said with wonder as she looked at the floor below his feet. He was levitating.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked angrily. "You know what happened when you used this magic before."

"Xander," Willow said with concern as she realized.

"I think our new friend was right," Xander replied. "The cost of magic depends on the intention. I was angry. SO angry."

"You're not angry anymore?" Dawn asked with hope.

He lowered back to the floor. "I'm scared…for Faith," he replied. "And worried for all of us. But I think I understand what's coming."

"What?" Buffy asked.

"The final battle," he replied.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Angel and Spike both squinted against the bright white glare. "This is great," Spike commented as he licked the blood from one of the wounds in his arm.

"You're disgusting," Angel commented.

"What's the plan now, boss?" Spike asked with complete disrespect.

"Find Faith," Angel replied. "And Gwen." As they took a step, Spike kicked something on the floor. He knelt down.

"At least she didn't get blown up," he said.

Angel dropped down next to him. "The bomb," he said quietly as he lifted the box.

"Any idea how we get out of here?" Spike asked. "Cause the elevator is gone."

"You like video games, right?" Angel questioned.

"No," Spiked replied defensively. "Maybe."

"That's what this is," Angel replied. "It's a game. You play it right, you can leave."

"I'm up for a game of quarters," Spike stated. "How about you?" Angel looked at him curiously. A table appeared with two glasses and a bottle of vodka.

"That's new," Angel commented. A man appeared far down the bright hallway. He approached seemingly without movement.

Spike looked to Angel, his mouth hanging open slightly. "It can't be," he said.

"Lindsay," Angel said with disgust and surprise.

"You're dead," Spike said.

"Yes," Lindsay replied. "But deals made here, outlive death."

"I've seen it before," Angel stated.

"You couldn't even do it yourself," Lindsay said with hate. "You were always a weak coward."

"Says the Wolfram and Hart lackey," Spike replied.

"Where are they?" Angel asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lindsay replied. Angel moved quickly and wrapped an arm around his throat. "I died. What do you really think you can do to me?"

"I hate you," Angel said as he pushed Lindsay away.

"You know there is no escape from here," Lindsay stated.

"This isn't my first time here," Angel replied.

"But I'm not a little girl trying to save the world," Lindsay replied pointedly.

Spike looked to Angel questioningly. "Long story," Angel replied.

"What do your bosses have planned this time?" Spike questioned. "Another apocalypse?"

Lindsay chuckled. "You have no idea what you stepped into," he said with glee. "My bosses? You mean Wolfram and Hart? They ran as soon as they realized what this was. This is Beyond them."

"Then why are you here?" Spike asked.

"Because Lindsay has always been good at switching sides to save his ass," Angel replied.

"Who are you working for now?" Spike questioned.

"I don't work FOR anyone now," Lindsay stated. "What I do now, I do gladly."

"I didn't notice before," Angel said. "You're not just a shell. You're human."

"I'm a lot more than that," Lindsay replied with a sinister smile. He raised his arm, sending Angel and Spike tumbling backwards. "This is going to be fun."

i*****

"There are hundreds of these things," Graham said, his voice showing concern.

"Call Xander," Sam said solemnly. "Tell him to call off the rescue?"

"What?" Jenny questioned with surprise.

"Anyone coming here is coming to die," Red agreed.

"And we'll be long dead," Graham added.

Sam took Jenny by the shoulders. "I need you to do something," she stated.

"No," Jenny replied quickly.

"I'll make it an order then," Sam said. "You're stronger than us. Faster. Maybe, if you use the trees and your speed, you can get away."

"We've got no communications," Carlos commented.

"I'm not leaving my team," Jenny said, her voice wavering.

"Yes, you are," Red stated. "And you need to go before they get closer."

The night lit up with another explosion, this one to the south. The wail arose again. "Go NOW!" Sam ordered.

"Wait," Jenny stated. "The vial.."

"We don't know what it is," Sam said.

"Maybe it's some kind of explosive that kills vamps," Carlos suggested.

"Can I see it?" Jenny asked. Sam produced the small vile of clear liquid. Jenny snatched it from her, opened it, and took a sip.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Sam shouted angrily.

"Take a sip," Jenny said to Sam.

"What if it's poison?" Carlos asked.

"Xander wouldn't have given Sam a bottle of poison," Jenny replied. Sam looked into Jenny's eyes faintly lit by the half moon. "You should trust him."

"I do," Sam replied just before she sipped.

There was another explosion from the south. "That's the inner perimeter," Carlos said. "Give me that.' He reached out for the vial. Red and Graham followed.

"Now what?" Graham questioned.

"Same plan as before," Sam replied. "Take as many out as we can." Jenny suddenly slumped to the ground. "Oh my GOD! Je….." Sam too crumpled.

"He killed us," Graham said with surprise and sadness.

i*****

"….more like the original battle," Giles said.

"No offense to your new powers," Connor stated, "but you are hardly a match for an angel."

"You can't kill an angel," Gunn said thoughtfully.

"I don't know what I can do," Xander replied.

"I phrased that wrong," Gunn stated. "You can NOT kill an angel. Even God wouldn't kill the angels. That's why they were exiled."

"He's right," Kennedy added.

"I was going to mention that," Giles stated.

"Why are we alive?" Dawn asked.

"That's an existential question that we really don't have time to discuss right now," Xander replied with a big smile.

"I mean, why are we not dead?" Dawn asked again, punching his shoulder lightly. "We were in a room with the most ancient, evil angel."

"Cause he needs Xander to open the door," Buffy said.

"Yeah but he could have taken Dawn or Buffy or Willow or every Slayer," Kennedy stated, "but he only took Faith."

"I would do anything for any of them," Xander said softly.

"You'd risk anything for anyone," Dawn stated.

"He's not stupid either," Gunn added. "He must know that we're all down in the Batcave trying to find a way to stop him. So why not kill everyone."

"That's not helpful," Kennedy commented.

"He's also not wrong," Buffy agreed. "Why didn't he kill us?"

"He needs the Council," Dawn said with understanding. "He needs us for something."

"He said the others that came before were not pure anymore," Buffy stated, "But maybe it was more than that. Maybe now is the time because you're the Council."

"Obviously opening the door to heaven can't be easy," Willow said. "I doubt you alone could do it."

"What could?" Dawn asked.

"We need to find out exactly what he's planning," Gunn stated.

Xander stood up. "Yeah," he said. "You need to work on that. I have to…. I have to go."

"Go where?" Dawn asked apprehensively.

"Some friends of mine are in real danger," he replied. "And they need help."

"Where are these friends exactly?" Gunn questioned suspiciously.

"Romania," Xander replied. "I need to join the flight there."

"You are Not going to use magicks again," Giles stated.

"It's the only way anyone can get there in time," Xander replied plainly.

"You know what the magic does to you," Dawn said.

"It won't this time," he replied.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" Buffy shouted angrily.

"Actually, I do," Xander replied.

"Xander!" Giles warned.

"I need a gun," Xander said to no one in particular. He raised a handgun.

"Where did you get that?" Buffy asked.

"Bigger," Xander said. The gun became a P-90.

"Stop that," Dawn warned.

"Bigger," Xander said again. Now he was holding a large M2 machine gun with two hands.

"Whoa," Gunn commented.

"Stop this now," Giles stated.

"I'll be back," Xander said before he just disappeared.

"NOOOO!" Buffy cried out.

i*****

"What the hell are you?" Spike questioned as he lifted himself from the floor.

"Playing with magic again," Angel mocked. "How did that go last time?"

"I'm not playing this time," Lindsay said. He punched out his right hand and a lightning bolt sailed from his hand and through Angel. Angel cried out in pain and crumpled to the floor again.

"What the….?" Spike asked with alarm.

"And the great William the Bloody in now a fully entrenched employee of Wolfram and Hart," Lindsay stated. He tilted his head up and then down. Spike flew up in the air and then crashed prone into the floor hard. "How pathetic that you work for your arch enemy. Do you call him boss?" He chuckled.

Angel was on one knee. He looked at the hole through his stomach. "You missed my heart," he said weaker than he intended.

"Dust doesn't scream in pain," Lindsay said eerily. "Or beg for mercy."

"No screaming or begging here," Angel replied. Spike tried a surprise attack. An unseen hand grabbed Spike by the neck and lifted him from the ground.

"Rude," Lindsay stated. "We're having a conversation here." Spike's head suddenly snapped to the side and rear. He fell limp.

Angel leaned down. Spike's head was twisted horribly sideways. "Can't feel anything," Spike said weakly. Lindsay laughed.

i*****

The spotlight on the helicopter illuminated hundreds of ferocious ancient beasts all over the forest below. In a small clearing, five bodies lay slumped together. Metal objects began dropping from the helicopter as it circled. Suddenly, a serious of explosions, one after the other, lit the dark night. Bodies flew. A circle of fire formed in the forest below. Creatures began exploding as the large caliber bullets tore into them. Xander let out an energetic cry as the vampires shredded. His aim was less than stellar and a lot of the bullets flew high.

"Where are they?" a girl questioned loudly in the headsets. Her name was Monique. She was a Slayer. Her security team made up the rest of the occupants.

Xander pointed to five closely grouped bodies on the ground below. "We're too late," Paul, her team leaded stated.

"They're okay," Xander replied. "They just appear dead."

"So that's a Nosferatu," Monique stated. "I'm really glad they don't exist anymore."

"Would you mind if I took over for a few rounds?" Paul questioned. Xander stepped aside. Monique walked away and returned with two mp5s. She handed one to Xander. Paul's aim was dead on. Vampire bodies were torn to shreds.

"What's the plan," Terrance another member of the team asked as he lay down and pointed his rifle out the open door.

"Put down as many of them as possible," Xander stated. "Then land, grab my people, and get airborne before the rest of them attack."

"Is that all?" Monique questioned with a sideways smile.

Terrance began aiming and firing. With each hit, a vampire howled and fell. Xander looked down. "A very nasty poison," Terrance said.

Suddenly another explosion lit the night. The heavy gun stopped firing. "What the hell was that?" Monique questioned.

"It wasn't us," Terrance stated.

"They set up a perimeter," Paul said as he turned to Xander. "That was a Claymore." Xander didn't respond. "Who are these people?"

"Pros," Xander replied.

"We can't just land and approach a booby-trapped perimeter with limited time in the dark," Paul stated. "This changes everything."

i*****

"This doesn't change anything," Dawn said defensively.

"It most certainly does if he cannot control himself around these magicks," Giles said.

"He's IN control," Dawn said emphatically.

"Where did he go?" Connor asked. "Who's in danger?"

"I have no idea," Dawn replied.

"Who would know?" Giles questioned.

"I love him," Dawn stated as she looked down. "He's always been there for me. But I know he has secrets. They're not big. But they're his."

"He said we," Buffy said. "Every time he talked about the German castle. Who was with him?"

Dawn screeched suddenly as her keyboard moved under her hands. "What is it, Dennis?" she asked. Words appeared on her screen. "You promised not to spy on people here." She sighed. "I know. It's okay."

"What does it say?" Willow asked.

"You're losing faith with the one person in this place that has never lost that with any of you, no matter what you've done," Dawn said.

"That's harsh for a ghost," Gunn commented.

"Oh, no," Dawn replied. "That was all me." She said that to Giles directly. "What Dennis told me is Xander's secret. And I'm not sure I should say."

"The president is not allowed to have secrets from the board," Giles stated.

"Is it bad?" Buffy asked.

"No," Dawn replied. "It's actually pretty impressive. And so very Xander."

"Is that enough?" Buffy asked him.

He removed his glasses, sighed, and nodded. "For now," he stated.

"What's in Romania?" Gunn questioned.

"Nadia Comenci," Lorne said quickly.

"Not for a while," Buffy replied.

"Who?" Gunn asked.

Dawn looked at the screen as new words formed. "Nosferatus," she said. "Someone figured out where one might be."

"The map is black in that whole area," Willow stated.

"Like Wolfram and Hart," Gunn said.

"Someone is hiding something," Kennedy stated.

"I need to talk to Xander, now," Giles said suddenly as he stood.

"What is it?" Buffy asked apprehensively.

"The Nosferatu were vicious killers," he replied. "If someone has been hiding them, it cannot be good."

"You think Lucifer has a plan for them?" Dawn asked. "He's an angel. They are the only ones that could control them."

"If Xander has gone there to help someone," Giles replied, "he is walking into a firestorm. The Nosferatu were never human. They did not have souls that were taken. They are primordial."

"War," Willow said as she looked up from her computer screen. "He needs a war between good and evil. It's the only way to weaken the doors in heaven."

"So many souls all at once," Gunn said with understanding, "it will be confusion on a massive scale."

"One group of Nosferatu are hardly a war," Connor stated.

"That's because it isn't one clan," Willow replied as she brought the magic locator map to the big screen. "Every single blacked out area is a magical dead zone. Someone is hiding a lot of bad things."

"How many?" Buffy asked.

Willow flicked her finger and enlarged the map. "In the U.S. alone," she replied, "there are twenty seven dead zones."

"Oh my God," Dawn said with understanding. "That's why he didn't kill us." 

"Huh?" Buffy asked with confusion.

"He can't just unleash hell here," Dawn replied. "In order to return to heaven, he needs to gain God's favor. He can only do that by saving humanity. He doesn't want Xander to physically open a door. He needs him to win this war. That will open his door."

"And that can't be good," Gunn added.

"Then why did he take Faith?" Buffy asked. "Xander would always fight. He'd turn the Council into an army to save the world. He didn't need leverage."

"It's not about him," Dawn stated. "Faith knows something even she doesn't know."

i*****

"OH COME ON!" Lindsay shouted. "This is disappointing."

Angel groaned as he stood. Spike's left hand twitched but he remained face down on the floor. "Remember when you made the choice to leave and save your soul?" Angel asked. "What happened?"

"Life," Lindsay replied. "Wolfram and Hart doesn't abide by traitors."

"What did they do?" Angel asked.

"I had a sister," Lindsay replied. "We weren't close. We were raised in different group homes. But we always kept in touch."

"They found out," Angel said.

"What they had done to her….," Lindsay's voice wavered. "She craved death. She needed death."

"You?" Angel asked sadly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." Angel saw Spike's hand move slightly.

"Don't you Dare pity me," Lindsay said as he tossed Angel into the air and down again.

"I don't," Angel said weakly. "I pity Eve."

"WHAT?" Lindsay asked suddenly.

"She loved you," Angel said softly. "What would she think of you now?"

Lindsay ran towards him, kicking him in the ribs and sending him flying across the expanse. "DO NOT SPEAK HER NAME!" he yelled.

"So, you're human," Angel commented with difficultly.

"So much more," Lindsay replied.

"She lives," Angel said softly. "If you care." Spike's left arm moved slightly.

"She died," Lindsay said as he placed his boot against Angel's neck.

"No," Angel replied. "She ran. She's alive."

"You lie," Lindsay stated confidently.

"Not this time," Angel replied.

"You're a monster," Lindsay replied as he stepped back. "I would know if she was alive."

"And you're human," Angel stated as he looked past him to Spike. "But not good enough for her."

"Still stronger than you," Lindsay said arrogantly.

"Run," Spike said nearly imperceptibly after he managed to press the button on the timer with his working hand.

i*****

The helicopter hovered over the field below. "I don't think your medicine is holding," Monique said in a panic as she watched one of the vampires sink its teeth into Graham's neck.

Xander looked down and cried out sadly. He quickly grabbed a rope. "Don't Follow me!" he ordered as he slid down the rope and dropped to the ground.

"What the hell is he doing?" Monique asked fearfully.

"Forcing us to save him and everyone down there," Paul said unhappily.

"Throw me a sword," Xander yelled. Monique looked curiously at the gun hanging from his neck. Paul moved away from the door and returned with a sword. He dropped it sideways the twenty feet to the ground.

"What is he going to do?" Monique asked fearfully. Xander grabbed the sword and without any hesitation, ran at the Nosferatu attacking Graham. "OH CRAP!"

The vampire heard his approach. It lifted its head and stood, hunched over on all fours. It snarled angrily. Xander lifted his sword with one hand and the gun with the other. He began firing. As bullets struck the vampire, it tilted its head back and howled in anger. Xander swung, grabbing the sword with his gun hand mid swing. The sword sliced through the vampire's neck getting stuck just before complete decapitation. The head hung down over the vampire's chest, the sword still wedged in the neck. It tried to howl again but only managed a gurgle.

Xander crawled to Graham. There was so much blood. He was too heavy to lift, so he dragged him towards the center of the clearing. He looked up. A rope nearly hit him in the face. He carefully tied it under Graham's arms and around his back. He slowly lifted into the air. Xander found Sam and carried her to the center next. One by one, they were all lifted into the helicopter. Only Jenny remained. "YOU HAVE TO HURRY!" Paul shouted from above with concern. "THEY'RE COMING." The helicopter spun. Objects hit the ground to the west, followed quickly by bright, loud explosions.

Xander ran to Jenny. He lifted her into his arms. When he returned, the rope was waiting. Gunfire erupted inside the helicopter spraying out into the not so far distance. He started to tie the rope around her. "THERE'S NO TIME!" Monique shouted in a panic. "TEN SECONDS!" He continued tying her in. "SHE'S DEAD! JUST LIKE THE OTHERS!"

"TAKE HER!" he shouted. "IN MY BAG. MAKE THEM DRINK!"

As Jenny was lifted into the air, the first of the Nosferatu arrived. Gunfire rained down from the helicopter. Xander began firing as well. Another rope dropped. He looped it around his arm. The next thing he knew, he was flying over the trees. A great screeching howl arose from below, so loud it vibrated in his chest. He looked down at the hundreds of monsters racing through the trees below. Slowly he rose until he felt his hand touch metal. A hand grasped his and lifted him inside. He looked around the cabin. "That was beyond stupid," Paul stated, "sir."

"Just another day in my life," Xander replied with a smile. He saw Monique's face and his smile faltered. "What? Did I kill them." He dropped down next to Sam his eyes filling with tears.

"They're vitals are good," Terrance stated, "except for him." Xander looked over at Graham's bloody body. "From what I can see, his clothes are heavy with blood, more than he could afford to lose. He was gone before you got to him. His heart never restarted. This wasn't your fault."

"I sent them here," Xander replied as he swallowed hard. "I killed him."

"You said they were pros," Paul stated. "They were soldiers. And sometimes we die serving."

Monique was shaking her head quickly. "I don't want anyone to die for me," Xander replied.

"Then you have the wrong job," Paul replied.

"SHUT UP!" Monique said angrily to Paul. She turned to Xander, who was visibly shaken.

"I serve the Council," Paul added, Monique glared daggers, "because I believe in the cause. Because I believe in you." Monique relaxed a little.

Xander suddenly grabbed his ears in pain. All eyes went wide with concern. "I'm okay," he said as he saw the worry. "We just cleared the magicks block." He walked to the front of the craft and looked at the pilot, William.

"Comms are back," Paul stated.

William glanced at Xander and tapped his ear. Xander sat down in the seat next to him and put on a headset. "I need us to get somewhere really fast," he said. "So I just need you not to freak out when we're suddenly not here and somewhere else."

"What?" William questioned.

"Just don't freak out," Xander said again as he stood. "And don't crash into the Council."

"WHAT?" William asked with confusion and concern.

Xander closed his eyes and snapped fingers on both hands. Suddenly, they were skimming the trees at the rear of the Council property. The helicopter pitched left then right and forward, dangerously, before leveling out. "I said don't freak out," Xander said.

"Where are we?" William asked with confusion.

"The Council," Xander stated. "In Seattle." Xander grabbed the chair to keep from falling as the craft pitched again. "You can land there in the back yard. Just stay far enough away from the fountain. I'm told it's really old and priceless."

"How did you….?" William started to ask.

"And don't mind Rolph yelling about the yard," Xander added.

i*****

Lindsay exploded in a red cloud all over the bright, white room. Angel waved his arms to clear the blood smoke. He was in a hallway. The walls on both sides were iron cell doors. He slowly started walking. Souls cried out in pain, hatred, and remorse. Angel walked down the line of cells. "Faith?" he questioned.

A woman approached one of the cell doors. "Great plan," Gwen said angrily.

"You're alive," Angel said with surprise. He took a key from a peg on the wall and unlocked the cell door.

"Tell him we're even," Gwen replied as she stepped into the hallway. "And NEVER EVER call me again." She started to walk away.

"Security seems to be in a shoot first kind of mood," he commented.

"So am I," she replied as she walked down the hallway.

"Angel?" a weak voice asked from somewhere ahead of him.

He looked into the cell where a naked woman stood, her hands secured over her lower body. "What did Xander do?" she asked fearfully. Angel lowered his eyes.

"I think he saved you," Angel replied, before they faded away.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

"OH!," Dawn said loudly as Angel and a naked Faith appeared in the middle of the lab. She jumped up quickly.

Connor and Gunn's eyes went wide. Rose cleared her throat and turned away. She looked crossly at Reginald who also looked away slowly. "Where is Xander?" Faith questioned fearfully, not caring about her exposure.. Dawn ran to the back and returned with a blanket. She returned and wrapped it around Faith.

"He went to help…..," Buffy started to reply. "Wait. How are you? Where did you….? Angel?"

"Three great almost questions," Kennedy said.

"What did they do to you?" Dawn asked, her voice heartbroken.

Alarms began to blare. "What's going on?" Willow asked apprehensively.

"It's a helicopter," Dawn said curiously. "Close."

"Where does that come down on the good or bad scale?" Gunn questioned.

"Rolph?" Dawn questioned over the radio.

"Stay put," he replied.. "We're checking on it."

Faith closed her eyes. "It's Xander," she said as her face lit up in relief. Dawn was standing in front of her wearing a pained expression. "I'm fine. They didn't….. I wasn't hurt." She stumbled suddenly and started to collapse.

"FAITH!" Dawn cried out in alarm as she grabbed her and kept her from falling.

"I'm just weak," Faith said. "They kept me drugged most of the time. I slept a lot."

Dawn helped her to a chair. "How did you find her?" Giles questioned.

"She was in one of Wolfram and Hart's holding cells," Angel replied.

"They were involved?" Buffy asked angrily.

"Why are you surprised?" Connor questioned.

"Like the cell you locked Parvain in?" Gunn asked.

"Same floor, different kind of cell," Angel said.

"How did you get here?" Buffy asked.

"I'm not sure," Angel said with a look of confusion.

"The white room must have sent you," Gunn replied. "Like when we were nearly attacked by the beast."

"I thought about that," Angel responded. "Except we weren't in the white room." He threw a quick glance towards Faith.

"Where's Spike?" Buffy asked.

Angel shook his head. "Lindsay hurt him…bad," Angel replied sadly.

"Lindsay?" Gunn questioned. "McDonald? I thought he was already….." Lorne downed another glass.

"Forever contracts," Angel replied. "Although, he was human."

"But Spike's gonna be okay, right?" Dawn asked.

"I'm sorry, Dawn," Angel replied. "He didn't make it." He looked to Gunn. "Neither did Lindsay." Tears dripped down Dawn's cheeks. "He saved me. I wouldn't have found Faith."

"Thank you," Faith said softly. "I owe you…both."

"And Xander, Gwen, and Virginia helped too," Angel replied.

"Gwen?" Gunn asked as he guiltily glanced back at Dawn.

"She said hi," Angel replied.

"Is she…..?" Gunn started to ask.

"Not a big team player," Angel replied. "Last I saw, she was good."

"Virginia's a name I haven't heard in a long time," Gunn said.

"She called once after Wes….," Angel started to say. He looked down. "She knew he would end like that one day. It's why they broke up."

"How did she help?" Dawn asked.

"Got us a bomb," Angel said plainly. Gunn and Dawn exchanged a look with raised eyebrows.

The alarms ceased. "We're all clear," Rolph said over the radio. "It's just Xander and some friends."

"Wasn't he just in Romania?" Connor questioned.

"And security would have tracked any incoming air traffic," Dawn stated.

"He brought it here," Faith said with a wide smile. "But….." She looked down. "Someone didn't make it."

"Who?" Buffy asked. "Who else is on the helicopter?"

"I think the real question is, 'how do you know this?'" Willow asked. "Is he in your head? Or are you in his?"

"I will Never hurt him," Faith said to Willow's veiled, unasked question.

"He's right here," Xander said as he entered the room. Faith's face lit up. Buffy looked down.

"I love you," Faith said quickly, nearly dropping the blanket.

He looked at her with shock, and surprise. "I love you too," he stated. He ran to her and wrapped her in his arms, kissing her as he spun, her bare feet lifting from the floor. Finally, he set her down.

"You should get dressed," Dawn said after turning her head to avoid the unintended flashing.

"WAIT!" Giles stated loudly as he stood. A lot of eyes looked at him questioningly. He blushed deeply. "Yes. Of course. You need to get dressed. There are just a few questions…"

"Hundred," Kennedy stated. "Few hundred questions."

"Are you okay?" Xander asked Faith in her head as he leaned his face against hers. He held both of her hands in his.

"I'm okay," she replied. "You could have died again, saving them."

"They were there because of me," he responded. "If I wouldn't risk mine, I had no right risking theirs."

"What is happening here?" Kennedy asked with confusion. Their exchange was silent.

"Yes," Giles said. "What indeed?"

Xander looked around the room at the confused and concerned faces. "She's in my head," he said plainly.

"He's in mine…head," Faith added.

"You need to stop using magicks," Giles stated.

"I'm not," Xander replied. "It's not like…." He looked to Willow. "It's not like when I do what you do. When I do that, I have to try. This is just…" He looked to Faith. "It just is." She smiled back. Dawn shifted uncomfortably. Buffy turned away and pretended to look through one of the template books.

"I need to check on some friends," Xander stated.

"And we need to get you some clothes," Dawn added.

"Thirty minute break," Giles said as he looked at Xander warily. "Then we all need an explanation."

Xander looked at the white board of questions. "Fill in the answers you know," he replied. "Then we'll figure out the rest. Eighteen hour clock."

He led Faith and Dawn out of the lab. "You're worried he's a part of this?" Willow said as she looked at Giles.

"No," Giles replied emphatically. "However, I am concerned. We need those answers." He looked at the board.

"We'll get them," Connor replied.

"It's what we do," Kennedy added.

i*****

Dawn sat on the edge of Faith's bed, outside the bathroom. "He nearly died," she said suddenly without meaning to. "I'm sorry. I didn't….."

"He loves you so much," Faith said from the other side of the closed door. "It's so heavy."

"What is?" Dawn asked, confused.

"His love for you," Faith replied plainly. "You are in all of his thoughts." Dawn blushed. Faith stepped out of the bathroom along with a cloud of steam. "Not like that." Dawn blushed a deeper red. "He should have. You are such an amazing girl. But, I think when Buffy didn't…step up, he felt he needed to. Cause he loves you. And, because of that, you became a daughter. And this isn't just his head." She stopped in front of Dawn. "I have had SO much fun spending time with you. I didn't expect it." She looked into Dawn's tear filled eyes. "It felt like what I always thought family would be like."

"You are my family," Dawn replied forcefully. "I'm sorry if I didn't let you know that."

"I'm still here," Faith said. "I knew."

Dawn moved to her and hesitantly embraced her. "I know you're not big on…," she started to say. Faith grabbed her so tightly, all of her air rushed out. Luckily, Faith let go a few seconds later. Her towel dropped to the floor. Both girls blushed. Faith walked to the dresser, grabbed some clothes, and retreated to the bathroom.

"Is he going to be okay?" Dawn asked.

"I'll make sure he is," Faith replied.

"I Need you to be okay too," Dawn said strongly.

Faith smiled as she exited the bathroom. "I have so loved watching you grow into this amazing woman," she said, surprising Dawn. Dawn's eyes began to water. "Thank you for making me feel welcome here."

"You were always welcome," Dawn replied. "And I'm so happy for you."

"He picked me," Faith said with disbelief. "Why would he pick me? 

"Because you're amazing," Dawn said quickly.

"No," Faith replied softly.

"If you ever hurt him I Will kill you," Dawn warned.

"Please do," Faith replied. "Because if I do, I'm dead anyhow." She looked into Dawn's eyes. "I love him. "

"I know you do," Dawn replied. "So do I."

"If he tells you to do something, even if you don't want to do it," Faith stated, "just DO IT. A war is coming. And he can only protect all of us so far."

"I won't run," Dawn replied.

"You will if he says," Faith stated. Dawn looked at her defiantly. "Please?" Dawn's resolve faded.

"I love you Faith," Dawn said.

Faith smiled so wide. "I love you too, Dawnie," Faith replied. "So much."

i*****

"They are all doing well," Vanessa, the Council doctor said as Xander entered "Except…."

"I know," he replied.

"What did you give them?" she questioned.

"I don't know," he replied honestly. "I had a thought and it was there."

"That's fairly terrifying," she stated.

"Are they awake?" Xander asked.

"Just starting," she responded.

Xander met Paul and Monique in the hallway outside the infirmary. "Thank you," he said to them.

"You're an idiot," Paul stated. "We were there to protect you and you risked that."

"Excuse me,?" Rolph asked as he approached. "That is not how you speak to the President."

Xander smiled wide. "Leave him alone," he said. "Especially since he's right." Rolph walked straight to him.

"This is Paul," Xander stated.

"I know," Rolph responded. They hooked arms in a familiar, secretive gesture.

Xander heard Sam's voice. He moved down the hallway quickly. He stopped in the doorway. Sam was kneeling on the floor next to Graham's bed. Xander bowed his head. "I'm very sorry," he said softly.

"He knew the dangers," Sam replied without turning around.

"I doubt that," Xander replied. "I shouldn't have sent you. And I am So Very sorry."

"Don't," she responded angrily. "He was a great soldier, a better man. He was my friend. And he was there because it was the job. And because it could have been important. You're the president. A war is coming. People will die. That's a fact. You will send people on missions where they die. Sometimes, that's the price of victory."

"Too high a price," Xander replied. He approached her hesitantly, finally setting his hand on her shoulder. He flinched when she immediately stood and buried her head in his chest. She let out a few quiet sobs over the next few minutes.

When she lifted her head again, her tears were dry. "I heard she's safe," she said softly.

Xander carefully brushed a lock of hair from her right eye. "She's back," he replied quietly.

"I'm glad," Sam said honestly.

"Sam," he said, "I never wanted you to be hurt." He glanced past her to the body on the bed.

"You're not responsible for what happened to him," she stated. "As far as the rest, I'm a big girl. I knew what I was getting into. And I don't regret any of it."

"Neither do I," he replied. "But I am So sorry about Graham. I was too late."

"If you hadn't given me that vial," she replied, "we would all be dead. And then, I'm told, you risked everything to save us. You're not the bad guy here."

"The others?" he asked.

"Everyone else is fine," she replied. "I think they all just need private time with their thoughts."

"I should leave you alone," he stated.

She grabbed hold of his arm. "Do you have a plan?" she asked.

"Not yet," he replied.

"I want to be a part of that," she stated. "We can still operate in secret, if you want."

"No one, me especially, wouldn't understand if you wanted to sit this one or all the rest of them out," he stated.

"I'm in," she said. "I'll find out what the rest of the team wants." She kissed his cheek. "But you should go. Build a plan." He started to leave. "Xander." He turned. "Don't mess it up with Faith. You deserve to be happy."

"So, do you," he replied.

i*****

"They lost her," a man stated.

"As was foreseen," the tuxedo man replied.

"Then why take her?" the man asked.

"She would never have activated her powers otherwise," he said. "Now. We can begin."

i*****

"We're decent," Dawn said.

Xander stepped into Faith's room. Buffy, Dawn, and Faith turned as he entered.. All three were smiling. "Why do I feel like I'm standing here naked?" he asked.

"Nice image for my sister," Buffy replied.

"Buffy," Xander replied, "she's grown up. She's gonna be seeing men naked. I'm fairly certain she's systematically seeing one naked already."

Buffy looked from him to Dawn who immediately blushed deep red. "So long as it's not you," Buffy replied as she looked back at him. Xander actually looked wounded for a moment. Buffy saw his face. "We're all kind of family. It would be…."

"I know," he replied. "She's my little girl."

"Hey," Dawn snapped. "I'm bigger than her. I'm bigger than Faith." Xander glanced at the two girls.

"Well," he replied slyly, "you're not bigger than Faith."

"Hey," Dawn protested as she folded her arms across her chest. Faith's eyes glimmered with naughtiness.

"HEY!" Buffy said even more emphatically as the comment sunk in. Xander crinkled his nose in her direction. She just shook her head.

Xander walked to Faith. "You look better," he said honestly. Her face fell just a little. Dawn slapped her hand to her face. "Not that you looked bad. You're just so thin. I'm a little scared."

"She hasn't eaten in days," Dawn replied.

Xander closed his eyes. "Let's fix that right away," he said.

"It's already past dinner," Dawn stated. "And we're due back in the lab in a few minutes."

Xander lifted his phone. "Denise," he said. "I know it's past dinner, but….."

"I already know about the all nighter," she replied. "And most of you didn't eat yet. I'll be setting up warming trays in the lab in about ten minutes. Any special requests."

"Faith hasn't eaten in days," Xander responded.

"Carb load it is," she replied.

"Thank You!" Xander said sincerely.

"My pleasure," she replied with the same enthusiasm.

"Guys, gals," Xander corrected. "Can I have a minute with Faith?"

"We'll be outside," Dawn said as she half dragged Buffy out of the suite.

Xander walked up to her and took her hands in his. "I have to ask you something," he said. Her body tensed. "Have we…. In the last few days, were we, you know, together?" She looked at him curiously. "In bed?"

She held the confused look on her face for just a couple of seconds before seeing his expression falter. She smiled wide and took her hands and wrapped them around his neck. "Yes," she replied. "we've been quite busy in the not naked hand holding kind of way."

"How?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "But it was real. I didn't just see you. I felt you. I smelled you. It was…"

"Amazing," they said in unison.

"Could you always do that?" he asked. "Have you always been in my head?"

"No," she replied. "What about you?"

"No," he said. "First time was the night you were supposed to return."

"Me too," she stated. "Someone grabbed me. And before I could even start to fight, I felt the needle. After that, every time I started to wake up, another needle."

"I am So sorry," he replied.

"It wasn't your fault," she said. "And I really should have noticed someone tailing me."

"As soon as I would sleep," he stated, "you were there."

"I was there the whole time," she replied. "I saw and felt everything." Suddenly, he felt very nervous and exposed. "I saw you talk with Buffy." He looked down ashamedly. "It's okay. It would have been okay no matter what you decided." She took one hand and gently raised his chin. "She's been in your head for eleven years. She was willing. You could have had that night you always wanted."

"I'm sorry," he said sadly.

"Hey," she scolded. "You're not listening to me. I've spent enough time with you that I am different now. I honestly want you to be happy. If that's with B,…."

"No," he replied. "It's you. It's always been you."

"If only that were true," she responded. There was an uncomfortable silence. "I know about Sam too." His breath caught. "I have to say I was beyond surprised that you managed to hide a team from me. But the fact that you had a personal relationship, that defies all logic. You never do anything for yourself. You never leave here except on dangerous missions that the President doesn't belong on." He looked down. "Four years ago, you went on like three missions in a row. They weren't missions."

"Yes," he replied, "they were. I just, technically, didn't need to be there. I'm sorry."

"WHY?" she asked almost angrily. "You get to have a life." He shook his head. "It ended badly?"

"I hurt her," he responded. "It was the last thing I ever meant to do. I thought at first we were just having some fun. Blowing off steam. And we were. Till those three trips. And then it was obvious that what she wanted, I couldn't give her."

"Wait,' Faith said. "You saw her before those trips?" He nodded. "Here? How did she get in? How did no one know you have a secret team? Rolph?"

"No one knew," he replied. "And I can be somewhat good at security stuff sometimes. They have keycards. Highest access. They just aren't who or where they say they are."

"If you were having fun," Faith asked softly, "why end it?"

"Robin came back," Xander replied. "He asked you to leave."

"You said 'I hope I see you when I come back,'" she remembered. "'But I will understand if you want to finally make a real life for yourself. You deserve to be happy, Faith.'" She looked into his eyes. "And then you left. And I was furious. I had a real life."

"It was the hardest thing I ever said," he replied. "And two weeks later, I told Sam I couldn't be what she wanted. That I wouldn't make her happy. She looked at me, and without hesitation, said, 'She is a very lucky girl.'"

Faith's mouth dropped open. "I didn't even know," she said.

"Neither did I, exactly," Xander said.

"You are such an idiot," Faith stated. "One, she's smart and beautiful. And two, you sat there for four more years without doing anything about it."

"I was afraid you'd leave," he replied softly.

"We are two of the stupidest people here," she said. They wrapped their arms around one another and kissed briefly. "We should go. Lots of work ahead."

"Hey," he said. "You've been in my head the whole time? Even now?"

"When you're awake," she replied, "your mind is racing and confusing. It never rests. It's hard to filter any one line of thought."

"Try being me," he said flippantly. "And we probably need to tell the others. It might mean something."

"Yeah, I figured," she replied. Holding hands, they walked into the outer room and towards the door. "Don't tell Buffy about you and Sam. She was Riley's wife. I don't think she'll understand like I do."

"I love you, Faith," he said turning and kissing her lips ever so lightly.

"I love you, too, Xander," she replied. "So let's save the world and move on to the good parts." She smiled slyly.

i*****

"I'm very sorry," Xander said to Angel directly after entering the lab.

"We were never going to be friends," Angel replied.

"You already were," Gunn stated. "Strange, weird, possibly going to kill each other one day friends, but friends."

"He had the mission," Angel said softly.

"That he did," Xander replied. "So, as I said, I am sorry."

"I will kill them," Illyria stated. "I will kill them all."

Lorne rolled his eyes before emptying his glass. "Where are those coming from?" Dawn questioned.

"Any other casualties?" Xander asked ignoring her.

"Two security guards," Angel replied, "the lobby, and Lindsay."

"I'm very sorry about the guards," Xander said.

"Collateral damage in a fight they didn't even know about," Angel replied.

"Was this Lindsay human?" Giles asked.

"He claimed he was," Angel replied. "But he had power." He looked at Xander. "Your kind of power."

"We do not kill humans," Giles said angrily.

"More than twice," Lorne said under his breath.

"What is he talking about?" Gunn asked Angel. "Lorne said he was killed during the fight."

"Lindsay was always going to be a problem," Angel said plainly.

"And you wonder why I worry about you," Xander commented.

"I can see why he was happy to trade anything for revenge," Connor commented.

"Did Gwen make it?" Xander asked.

"As far as I know," Angel replied. "Said she's even with you."

"How do you even know her?" Gunn asked. Dawn looked at him curiously.

"Long story for another time," Xander replied as he looked at the board. "Let's update that."

The board read:

Who is he?

Who does he want freed?

What's the magic?

How did Xander get it?

Who were the others that had it?

Where is he?

Where is Faith?

Who's guarding her now? Rocarns Nosferatu

Who are Nosferatu?

How did he know Faith was gone & where she was?

Why Now?

What's in two days?

"Lucifer," Xander stated. Faith nodded as the two took seats across from one another at the long table.

"Are you certain?" Giles questioned.

"Yes," Faith said confidently.

"Who does he want freed?" Connor asked.

"Himself," Faith and Xander said in unison.

"That's a problem," Willow stated as she looked at them warily.

"And a little creepy," Kennedy added.

"Are you reading each other's minds all of the time?" Giles questioned.

"No," Xander replied. "I'm not in hers."

"I'm in his," Faith replied.

"All the time?" Willow questioned with surprise.

"I think so," Faith said. "But I can only really hear him when he's asleep. Or when he's focused on one thing. The rest of the time it's like being in a smoky, loud room." She looked at him with kindness. "Your mind never stops. It must be exhausting." Dawn pursed her lips.

Xander shrugged. "A lot of responsibilities," he said plainly. Buffy's eyes grew misty.

"Xander," Giles stated, "I never knew this was taking that kind of toll."

"Didn't know or didn't care?" Angel asked.

"ANGEL!" Buffy scolded.

"He is not wrong," Giles said with embarrassment.

"I'm not unhappy, Giles," Xander stated. "So I'm always thinking about things. Isn't everyone?"

"Faith," Willow asked, "were you always able to do this? Is that why you stayed? Is that why you're together…."

"How dare you," Dawn said with sudden anger and hate. It took everyone by surprise. Willow's mouth just hung open.

"Dawnie," Xander said softly. "Don't."

"It started right after I was taken," Faith replied. "Two days ago. I didn't even know what is was at first. I thought I was dying or going crazy. And then it got quiet. And I could talk. And then, he was there." She looked into Xander's eyes lovingly. "At first I thought he was really there. To save me." Xander reached across the table and took one hand in his.

"Can you go into anyone's head?" Buffy asked. "Like Willow? Or Xander?"

"No," she replied. "And as far as I can tell, I don't have any special powers."

"I don't know about that," Xander said salaciously.

"Ewwww," Dawn commented. Buffy, Dawn, and Giles all grimaced.

"And when did your new super powers start?" Connor asked Xander.

"Right after I figured out Faith was in trouble," he replied.

"That sounds fairly significant," Kennedy commented.

"So, what's the magic?" Connor asked. "Cause that always ends well."

"Why is he here again?" Xander asked with a sideways smile. "I could think you into a cornfield boy." Dawn snorted.

"That's not funny," Buffy said to both of them.

"No," Giles said, "it is Not." Xander bowed his head.

"I don't know what the magic is," Xander replied. "I don't know where it came from. I only know when it started, and that when I got mad, when I got furious, it hurt me. But I used just as much to save….."

"Who?" Buffy questioned. "Who did you risk everything for?"

Xander looked to Faith. "She knows?" Dawn asked sadly.

"You don't?" Buffy questioned with surprise.

"I found out yesterday," Faith replied, "When he joined them to rescue me."

"Mercenaries?" Angel asked.

"I would expect that from you," Xander replied. He looked to Giles. "They're Council."

"One of the Slayer teams?" Buffy asked.

Xander lifted his phone, typed a number and a code, and waited. "What did you decide?" he asked. "Are you Completely here?" He looked at Giles. "Join us in the office….. That's okay."

"You ran a team," Buffy said with sudden understanding. "One no one knew about?"

"How should that make us feel?" Kennedy questioned, "Good or scared?"

"You ran an off book team?" Gunn asked in awe.

"Not exactly my feeling," Giles stated.

"Tulsa," Buffy said suddenly. "They were surrounded. The team was lost. Someone saved them." She looked at Xander. "That was you."

"It was them," he replied. "They go where they're needed. And they lost someone today, because of me. Because I knew we needed information."

"You sent them to save me," Faith replied.

"I knew you weren't there," he said so sadly, it hurt more than a few hearts. "I needed to know what was there." Faith's mouth hung open. Buffy's eyes filled with tears. "I'm not a hero. And when Sam finds out, she'll hate me forever."

"Then don't tell him," Connor stated strongly.

"Was the answer necessary?" Angel asked.

"Not at the risk of Any life," Xander replied, as his eyes filled with tears and he began to pant. A sob escaped his lips a moment later, before he dropped his head to the table, hard.

"I knew there was more," Faith said sadly. "He was so….broken."

The door opened and a woman entered. "Sam?" Buffy questioned. She looked towards Xander. "You're his secret team?"

"I see 'secret' is out the window," Sam replied.

"Probably not," Kennedy commented softly.

Xander lifted his head. "I need to tell you something," he said.

Sam looked around the room. "Faith was never there," she stated. "It was a search mission."

"How…..?" Dawn tried to ask.

"I know you very well," Sam replied to Xander. "If she was there, you would have been there from the start."

"Graham is my fault," Xander stated. "You have every right to….."

"Did you get what you needed?" she asked.

"I thought there was one," he replied. "I had no idea there was an army. I thought this was a distraction." His lip quivered. "I never would have…"

"That's why you let us go," Angel said with sudden clarity.

"I really didn't think you could die," Xander replied.

"So, by trying to save everyone, you killed them?" Connor questioned.

"Now would be a good time for you to be quiet," Dawn stated. "You're good at that." Gunn looked over questioningly.

"I screwed up beyond belief," Xander said as he looked from Sam to Angel.

"You used the info you had to make a decision," Kennedy replied. "Look at that board. Even if we fill it in, it's all a guess. It's what we do."

"It's what we always do," Dawn added.

"It's different when people are following orders," Xander said softly.

"Every single plan we've ever had has been an ORDER!" Buffy said angrily. "We just didn't call them that." She looked to Sam. "How is Riley?" Xander looked down. Dawn's eyes went wide. Faith looked away.

"He died five years ago," Sam replied. "Xander took us in." Her glance lingered too long.

Buffy quickly looked towards Xander. "Oh crap," Dawn said quietly.

"You got Riley killed?" Buffy asked angrily.

"Riley died because your government used us," Sam stated. "He believed we were doing the right thing and not just fulfilling the whims of the powerful." She looked at Xander before replaying her story. "Xander offered us sanctuary, no strings attached."

Buffy, Giles, and nearly everyone else looked at him respectfully. "You don't have to explain," Faith said, "you're Council. And what we have is yours. And your team's. I'm sorry you stayed in secret."

"Leaving the government monster hunting team isn't something you're allowed to do," Sam stated. "Going dark was the only choice."

"I am more proud of you every moment," Giles stated sincerely.

"Why would you hide this?" Dawn questioned.

"Because the feds don't give up on looking for failed experiments," Sam stated. "He saved our lives." Faith looked at him proudly. So did Buffy.

"Will you stay now?" Dawn questioned.

"I think that's up to the boss," Sam replied with a smile.

"I haven't been monitoring the gov's hate list," Xander replied. "I don't really know if it's safe."

"We have," Jenny stated as she entered. "We're good for a while." She stared at him.

"Oh no," Dawn said as she looked to Faith. Buffy looked at her curiously.

"You died," Buffy said suddenly.

"WHAT?" a lot of voices questioned.

"We went to her funeral," Buffy said to Xander angrily. "You cried."

"Real tears," Xander replied as he looked at Jenny. "Because she chose a life of secrets over the life she could have had."

"The one she's going to get back to now," Sam added.

"Whose grave was that?" Dawn questioned.

"Empty," Xander replied. He looked at Kennedy. "I really thought you would have put the two and two together at the time. You've been the Slayer liaison from the beginning. You must have read my request for someone that would like a long term mission."

"I know you interviewed like ten or twelve volunteers," she replied. "But then, when Jenny…died, you said you called the whole thing off. Life was too precious to give any time away."

"Very nice deception," Gunn stated.

"What about your family?" Willow questioned.

"Orphan," Jenny replied.

"Oh God, I'm sorry," Willow said quickly.

"Well I was until I met this guy," Jenny added looking at Xander. "And then, I joined my new family." Sam gently set her hand on Jenny's shoulder. "Don't all look so sad. I'm not. Well, I am now. Graham was my brother." She turned to Xander. Faith took a deep breath. "You didn't do anything wrong. And what we found was beyond bad."

"What?" Connor questioned.

"Hundreds of Nosferatu," Jenny replied.

"Thousands, actually," Sam stated. "And that was no routine hunt for trespassers. They're on the move."

"Where?" Angel asked.

"All directions," Xander replied.

"It's an army of chaos," Lorne said as he shook his head.

"Move number two," Dawn stated as she looked at the board. "We're running out of time."

"Fifteen hours," Xander said.

i*****

"It's not really a good time for a break," Angel said as he came up behind Buffy who was standing near the large fountain in the rear gardens.

"I know," she said. "It's just a little overwhelming."

"End of the worlds always are," he replied.

She turned. "I wasn't even talking about that," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said. She looked at him confusedly. "Xander….and Faith."

"I'm happy for them, both," she replied.

"I've been around for over two and half centuries," he said thoughtfully. "and even after all that time, I still never realize what's important until it's gone."

"I'm sorry about Spike," Buffy replied.

Angel smiled strangely. "I will probably miss him too," he said. "I guess I don't really have many friends, not anymore. Not ever really. But, strange as it was, he was company. We fought every day. Hated each other. Drank with each other. I think I'll miss that." He looked to Buffy. "But that wasn't what I was referring to."

"I know," she said. "I guess I lost my place with everyone. Xander became family to my sister. Kennedy became leader to the Slayers. Nina became close to you. Death took Spike." She swallowed hard. "And Faith became the love of Xander's life."

"Why didn't you ever tell him?" Angel asked.

"How could I?" she asked. "After the way I treated him? After us? After he lost Anya?"

"Like I said," he stated, "we rarely realize what's important at the time. All you can do is learn and recognize when the next good thing comes around again."

"How has that been working out for you?" she asked.

"I'm still learning," he replied as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You need to bring her here," Buffy said softly. "It's not going to be safe out there for long."

"It may not be safe here for long," he replied.

"Xander will protect his family," she said as she looked into his eyes. "You're family. He may hate it more than you hate missing Spike, but it's true."

"You need to tell him how you really feel," Angel replied.

"Why?" she asked. "What good could that possibly do? Faith deserves this. She's different now. And he deserves happiness."

"So do you," he responded emphatically.

"Guys," Dawn called suspiciously from the patio, "you need to see this." Angel and Buffy exchanged a caring look.

i*****

The lab door opened as Buffy, Angel, and Dawn returned. "…it just happened?" Willow questioned.

"As soon as I knew Faith was in danger," Xander replied, "I felt something."

"What?" Rose asked.

"Power," he replied plainly. "I just had it."

"And you felt the same thing once you were in custody?" Rose asked sheepishly. Faith nodded.

"What does that mean?" Connor asked. "In real life?"

"The twins will oppose the bringer of light," Rose stated suddenly. "On a scarred field of battle, the original conflict will become the last, and the future will be determined."

"Are you just making that up?" Connor questioned.

"It's in here," Rose replied as she lifted one of the templates.

"What tome is that?" Giles questioned.

"The Enlil Codex," Rose replied.

Willow looked to Giles with wide eyes. "Th-that's not possible," Willow said.

Giles removed his glasses and tilted his head back. "What's going on?" Dawn asked.

"What's with the freak out?" Kennedy added.

"I just heard Codex," Buffy said. "That's never good."

"I do not 'freak out,'" Giles replied as he leaned forward, his arms on the table. "And that book does not exist."

"Anything ever written can be called by the templates," Angel stated.

"I tried," Willow said. "A few years ago, I called for it, and nothing happened."

"What is it?" Buffy asked.

"What the Holy Grail is to Theologians, this Codex is to scholars," Willow stated.

"The oldest Codex ever written," Giles replied. "The Earth Codex."

"Where in the book did you find that?" Xander asked.

"It's the very last passage," Rose replied.

"Well that can't be good," Gunn commented.

"Even for a book of prophecy," Faith commented, "that is really vague."

"Which part?" Dawn asked. "It's not really a prophecy if it doesn't say what happens next."

"It doesn't contradict the first prophecy we found," Buffy said.

"It sort of confirms it," Kennedy added.

"The fact that the book is here is important," Willow stated.

"Okay," Xander said as he stood.

"I love it when he does this part," Faith whispered to Dawn.

"Will," he continued, "I'm pretty sure the new magic unlocked the book."

"Do you know this for a fact?" Giles asked.

"It doesn't matter," Xander replied. He pointed. "Look at the board. We need to find those answers. Spending the day deciphering an ancient prophecy is not the best use of our time. The clock is at fourteen hours." 

"You keep saying that," Buffy said. "What happens in fourteen hours?"

"Armageddon," Xander replied.

"Well that was dramatic," Lucifer said from the doorway at the rear of the lab.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Guns, knives, and swords were suddenly brandished in the hands of many of those present. "A little more weaponry that I expect in a lab meeting," Xander said as he walked around the table and towards the angel, with Faith in step at his side.

"Xander," Buffy warned.

"If he wanted us dead," Xander stated.

"We'd be dead," Faith finished.

"And put the weapons away, please," Xander added. "Someone might get hurt."

"I trust you were not too uncomfortable," Lucifer said to Faith.

"Waking up naked in some pit is nothing new to me," she replied. Xander reached down and took her hand in his.

"Why are you here?" Dawn asked angrily.

Lucifer looked at the white board. "Do you need assistance with some of the answers?" he questioned.

"Why are you here?" Angel questioned again, as he too approached. "The only time evil ever comes to visit us is when they are concerned."

"Oh yeah," Buffy said. "Like when snake mayor came by for a chat."

"And Adam," Willow added.

"And Glory and the First," Dawn added.

"You made Faith activate my powers," Xander said knowingly. "So, why are you worried? What isn't going according to plan?"

"Did daddy find out what you're planning?" Faith questioned.

A flicker of anger crossed the young man's completely unmarked face. He took a step towards Faith. Xander released Faith's hand before flicking the fingers of both hands. A blue shimmer formed around the entire group, shutting Lucifer out. "Do you really think that will stop me if I want to harm anyone here?" he questioned.

"Let's find out," Xander said arrogantly.

"Let's not," Buffy said quickly.

"What did he just do?" Kennedy asked quietly.

"Force field," Willow stated softly.

"I remember you," Illyria said, finally stepping out of the shadows near the bookcases.

"Illyria," Lucifer said. "I heard you had escaped. You do realize you are on the wrong side here."

"As I remember, you traded all of our futures to keep yourself out of the well," she replied. "These things may be drooling bags of primordial ooze, but they have honor. You do not."

"I'm not sure whether to be insulted or proud," Kennedy commented.

"Yeah," Gunn said, "she does that a lot."

"Remember later, that I gave you a chance," Lucifer warned.

"You know the part where God wasn't willing to kill any of his children?" Xander asked eerily. "I'm not God. I'm just a flawed human with free will." He flicked his fingers again, expanding the shield. Lucifer was pushed back slightly.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked through gritted teeth.

"Did you see that?" Angel questioned. "That looked like fear."

"It is humanity that should be afraid," . "If you do not do as I ask, I will no longer peacefully coexist with this failed experiment. Think about that." He started to turn, but stopped. "Keep this as a reminder." He pointed a finger at Dawn and then closed his hand into a fist.

"NOOOOOOO!" Xander screamed. Lucifer was blown backwards through the cement wall that separated the lab from the training room. Every piece of glass, every computer screen, every glass cabinet door, and every light bulb exploded immediately sinking the room into total darkness.

i*****

"Dawn?" Buffy asked terrified.

"I'm okay," Dawn said, her voice shaky. "Was he going to kill me?"

"Xander?" Faith questioned softly. "Xander I can't hear you anymore."

"What the hell was that?" Connor questioned.

"Disconcerting," Giles replied.

"Not a lot of planning," Gunn replied. "Anyone have a light that isn't broken?"

There were a few clicks to the right before a burner ignited. "Good thinking, Red," Kennedy stated. The two of them went down the length of the table igniting the other five Bunsen burners.

Angel made his way to the hallway door and propped it open, allowing the hallway light to drift in. As their eyes adjusted, Buffy saw Faith sitting on the floor and rocking slowly. Xander's head was in her lap. "Oh GOD NO!" Buffy cried out.

"NO!" Dawn screamed as she dropped to her knees next to Faith, cutting her flesh on some of the broken glass.

"Oh no," Gunn said sadly.

"Is he…..?" Buffy tried to ask.

"He's alive," Faith stated. Collectively, the room took a breath. "He's unconscious."

"He wasn't supposed to use the magicks like that anymore," Willow said.

"He saved her life," Gunn said angrily.

"I know," Willow replied quickly. "And I'm glad."

"It was reckless," Giles replied. "And selfish."

"Don't you dare start with the fate of the world versus the one life thing again," Buffy stated. "You know where I stand on that."

"Yes," Giles replied.

"Hmmmmm," Xander let out a pleasured moan before opening his eyes. "Hey." He looked up at Faith and then glanced around the room. "Is it night?"

"You blew up all the lights," Faith replied.

"And the computers," Dawn added. "You jerk."

"The picture table too?" Xander asked sadly. Dawn nodded. "That cost a…..country."

"I smell blood," Angel commented.

"What?" Buffy asked with concern.

"There's glass everywhere," he added. "You three are cut."

Buffy and Gunn helped the three to stand. "Let's get you fixed up," Jenny said to Dawn. Angel moved away from everyone.

"What about me?" Faith questioned.

"You're a Slayer," Jenny replied. "Those are superficial." She watched as the wounds she could see through the holes in Faith's jeans disappeared. "Or you could just magically fix them."

Dawn glanced down and felt her own legs. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" Giles shouted angrily.

"Could everyone stop yelling?" Gunn asked. "We've got enough to clean up."

"He's gone," Angel said as he reappeared from the training room.

"You CANNOT continue to use the magicks in this reckless manner," Giles demanded.

"Can we do this someplace we can see each other?" Xander asked. His hand was joined with Faith's again.

"I can hear you again," Faith whispered. "You scared the hell out of me." She punched his shoulder.

"Owww," Xander commented.

"Where to?" Gunn asked.

"Dining room," Dawn replied. "And I'll get maintenance to bring up some computers."

"We'll bring the board," Gunn said, nodding to Connor.

"Giles," Xander said as they walked, "I know you're mad. But I didn't use the magicks wrong. I wasn't hateful or angry. I was scared and protective. I don't feel the sickness like before."

"You passed out," Buffy stated.

"To be fair," he replied, "I've only slept a few hours in days. I dragged Jenny as we flew through walls and floors of a castle. I transported to a helicopter in Romania. I then transported that entire helicopter back here. And I just bloodied the nose of an angel. I think my reaction was valid."

"No more magic," Giles stated. "Not until we know more."

"I will protect everyone here," Xander replied.

"You're all missing the most important part of Xander's ramblings," Kennedy stated.

"You hurt an angel," Dawn said.

"I doubt I hurt him," Xander replied. "I'm not sure if you can hurt an angel."

"You hurt him," Angel stated as he held up a white piece of cloth with a red stain.

"Is that angel blood?" Willow asked with wide, envious eyes.

"More importantly," Lorne stated, "you scared him."

"I saw it in his eyes," Faith agreed. "He was afraid of you."

"That is why he came," Willow said with understanding. "He arranged for your power to activate. But he needed to see just how powerful you actually are."

"He was afraid the first time he was here too," Kennedy stated. "When Dawn spoke after he took our voices. He didn't do that."

"Maybe you could kill him," Connor stated.

"No," Faith and Xander said simultaneously.

"That was just a threat on my part," Xander replied. "I have a feeling that if a human were to kill an angel, God may unleash the rest of them to exact revenge."

"Now that he knows," Dawn asked apprehensively, "what will he do?"

"Let's table this until we're set up again," Xander said. "Plus, I need a shower."

"Do we have time?" Buffy asked.

"Just under fourteen hours," he responded. "Get set up. I'll be back in fifteen." Faith followed him back down the hallway.

"They're totally going to…..," Kennedy started to say.

"Oh yeah," Gunn agreed.

"What?" Dawn asked. "Oh." Giles removed his glasses. Buffy quickly wiped away a tear.

i*****

"I need to tell you something," Xander said in Faith's head as they climbed the stairs to the lobby.

"What?" she questioned back fearfully. "You're not sick again?"

"No," he said. "But this needs to stay between us. I think he can get in everyone's heads. But not ours."

"What is it?" she asked.

"I think I know how we win," he stated.

i*****

Faith was sitting on his bed when he emerged from the bathroom wearing only a towel. "That would have been a lot more fun if you let me join you," she said.

"It should be special," he replied. "Not rushed in a shower." He glanced at her bare legs. "Ran out of jeans?"

"I wanna be comfortable," she replied as she glanced down at her very short shorts. She watched him for a second. "Sex isn't special. Sex is just….recreational. It wouldn't even be our first time. Plus, what have we been doing the last few days?"

"We didn't do that," he replied. "And it was amazing, having you that close. Even if it was just in our heads…"

"It was," she said. "And it is. And it's real. I love having you inside me." He stopped moving as Faith blushed. "You know what I mean."

"I do," he replied. He looked away for a moment. "I know your life has been….beyond unfair, horrible even." She looked down with embarrassment. "But I want to change that." He reached into the dresser.

"You already have," she replied. "Look at what I do now. I like this life."

"And when we do finally get together in this room on that bed," he said softly, "it will be special, because you're too damn amazing for me to make it anything less."

"That's a lot of pressure," she replied as he she wrapped her hands around the top of the towel and pulled him to her. She pulled the towel out a little and took a look down. She lifted her head and smiled.

"You're very naughty," he stated.

"When this is over," she replied, "where am I staying?"

"So, sex before we even have a date, is okay," he responded. "And moving in is fine too?"

"I was joking," she said, but her voice had lost its edge.

He looked down at her, grabbed both hands, and lifted her. He knelt down, still holding her hands. "Faith," he said sincerely, "I have never loved anyone like I love you. I want a chance to love you for the rest of my life. I want the chance to make sure you are happy every minute of every day for the rest of your life. Please do me the honor of letting me spend my life with you. Will you marry me?" He opened a box that was suddenly in his hand revealing a very large ring just as his towel pulled free and fell to the floor.

"Um…YES!" she said with a smile so wide it took over her entire face. Her eyes sparkled and her skin flushed pink.

He stood. "When you tell this story," he stated, "can you leave out this embarrassing part?"

"OH GOD!" Dawn said from the doorway to the other room. Xander turned. "OH GOD!" She turned away.

"No," Faith responded as she chuckled slightly. "I'm going to remember this exactly like it happened." He gently slid the ring on her finger. She actually squealed.

"You guys couldn't just wait until after the end of the world for that?" Dawn questioned, her back to them.

"Relax kid," Faith replied. "We didn't do anything. He just proposed to me."

"NAKED?" Dawn asked with disbelief.

"I told him I needed to see the goods first," Faith replied as Xander disappeared into the bathroom. Dawn cringed. Faith walked closer and leaned her mouth by Dawn's ear. "And then I was like, whoa. Let's get married today."

Dawn slapped her hands to her ears. "I don't want to hear this," she said. "Ever."

"And I don't want you eyeing my guy's stuff anymore either," Faith added with a smile.

"This is more disturbing than anything I've ever imagined," Dawn said.

"Are you okay with this?" Faith asked honestly.

"NO!" she said. "Now I need a shower."

"Are you okay if we get married?" Faith questioned, her next heartbeat depending on Dawn's response. Dawn looked into her vulnerable eyes and then at the ring.

"I couldn't be happier," Dawn said honestly. "I want him to be happy. And, I've always wanted you to be happy too. This is so amazing. CONGRATULATIONS!" She threw her arms around Faith's neck and hugged her tightly. "You both deserve so much happiness."

Xander returned, pulling on a shirt as he walked. "I heard congratulations," he said. "Obviously you realize how lucky she is."

"Please stop," Dawn begged. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his back, resting her cheek against his chest. "I am so happy for you. No one deserves Everything in the world as much as you. I love you. Be happy." He hugged her back lovingly. "Don't screw it up."

"I love you too," he replied. He called Faith over with a look. "Group hug."

"You're such a dork," she replied.

Xander looked from Faith to Dawn and back again. "We're family," he said.

"Family," Dawn agreed.

"Family," Faith said last.

"Now let's go stop an angel," Xander stated.

i*****

"I have an announcement," Xander stated as the three entered the dining room.

"When don't you?" Kennedy replied with a smile.

"Dawn saw Xander's junk," Faith said proudly. A fork clattered on a plate.

"OH MY GOD!" Dawn said as she broke away from them flushing red.

"I could have gone my entire life without hearing that sentence," Gunn stated. Giles was rubbing his glasses so hard he nearly broke them.

"Big?" Kennedy asked Dawn.

"Please stop," Dawn pleaded.

"My actual announcement," Xander said, shaking his head at Faith, "is that Faith has agreed to allow me to spend my life with her. We're getting married."

"CONGRATULATIONS!" a chorus of voices shouted.

"I guess it was big," Kennedy said to Dawn, who covered her ears and started humming.

Buffy stood and approached the pair. "Make each other happy," she said honestly. "You both deserve it." Buffy hugged them both quickly before leaving the dining room.

"Have you even had a date?" Gunn asked as a giant mixed blob of mustard and ketchup dribbled down his chin.

"Good burger," Faith asked as she wandered past and snatched the remains from his hand. She took a huge bite before he could protest.

"Better watch your tongue," Kennedy said, "or she'll take that too."

Faith glanced around. "I'll be right back," she said.

Everyone was sitting and eating at the tables they had pushed together. Xander wandered over to the white board. "Maybe we should have taken him up on his offer," Gunn joked.

"Maybe," Xander replied. He started filling in answers. Slowly, the noise died down.

"You were always special," Sam stated. "Everyone here knows that."

The board NOW read:

Who is he? Lucifer

What does he want? To go home

What's the magic? Ancient – Possibly something brought from heaven

How did Xander get it? Because Faith made me special

Who were the others that had it? Moses, Vlad the Impaler, Pedro of Castiel, Bleda the Hun, Lavrentiy Beria

Where is he? Someplace high, where he can look down on the world

Where is Faith? In my head

Who was guarding her? Rocarns Nosferatu

Who are Nosferatu? Ancient foot soldiers created in the battle of the fallen

Where are they going? Everywhere they can cause havoc

How many Rocarns in world?

How did he know Faith was gone & where she was? Magic activated

Why Now? MILLION DOLLAR QUESTION

What's in two days? The beginning of the end

What is his plan? Chaos, destruction, creating a reason for God to notice

Does Xander know how to open the door? NO

Who are the twins?

Where is the scarred field of battle? Sunnydale

Can Xander beat the angel? ?

Can he release the other fallen? YES

"It's hard to say for sure, given limited time," Rose stated, "But all of these men were unremarkable until suddenly they changed. As they amassed power, they became monsters."

"Moses wasn't a monster," Willow stated.

"No," Rose replied, "but he did let his pride get in the way. And his rules could be cruel."

"Like she said," Reginald added, "maybe no one on this list had the power."

"Why does it matter?" Connor questioned. "Xander has the power now."

"He's not wrong," Angel agreed. "We should focus on what we do now."

"Thanks guys," Xander said to Rose and Reginald. "If these names are correct, is there anything that links them at all?"

"Just a sudden change in drive, abilities, and then cruelty," Reginald replied. "But we didn't see anyone in a cursory look through all of history that could do what you can do."

"See," Sam replied. "Special."

"You've added to the list," Angel stated.

"Are these guesses or do you know?" Connor asked.

"Tell me," Xander replied, "when you look at that board, do you see any wrong answers?"

"Not really," Dawn replied.

"Sunnydale?" Willow asked.

"Do you know of any place that's seen more supernatural battles?" Dawn responded.

"I think those answers are as close as we will get in the next fourteen hours," Giles stated.

"Alright," Xander said. "Rose and Reginald, I need you two to start working on demons. Find out what other demons he might be using. We'll need to tell the teams what they'll be facing?"

"Lorne and I can work on that too," Angel stated. Lorne raised his glass in agreement.

"Who wants to look into the magic?" Xander asked Willow directly.

"I'll find out what I can about how you could open a door or beat him….without killing him," she said.

"If a fight is coming," Sam stated, "a battle strategy is needed. I thought maybe we could work with your security…"

Xander looked to Rolph. "You couldn't find a better team," he said.

"It would be an honor to work with you," Rolph said to Sam.

"I'll find out who the twins are," Dawn said.

"Everyone else, not otherwise occupied, should look for anything, any prophecy, that might explain all of this," Xander continued. "Because maybe these answer are right, or maybe they're wrong. But, one thing is certain, it all starts in thirteen hours."

"Xander," Giles said calmly, "what do you think is his plan?"

"Do you know what's about to happen?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know if I even believe in God," Xander replied.

"That's probably not the best way to think right now," Gunn stated.

"But if it's all true," he continued, "and if this angel wants nothing else but to go home, then he needs to find a way back in God's good graces. I don't think I open the door. I think God opens the door to welcome the millions of souls that suddenly start dying. And he welcomes back the unlikely hero, his acolyte, Lucifer as a hero again for saving humanity."

"The thing that Faith told you," Rose said suddenly.

"She's told me a lot of things in the past couple of days," Xander replied with a smile.

"She said if one comes out, one needs to go in," Rose stated.

"It doesn't really fit now," Dawn said.

"But she said it," Rose responded. "It must be important."

"Heaven isn't one place," Kennedy said suddenly.

"What?" Xander asked.

"From everything I've ever read," Kennedy continued, "Heaven is made up of a series of levels. Different people, different beings are in different heavens. The random killing of innocents might open A door to heaven, but not the door he wants."

"What if Faith has the meaning wrong?" Angel asked. "What if someone has to come out before someone can go in?"

"There's got to be a reason Lucifer can't just get back to God," Dawn said. "Maybe that ring of heaven has an occupancy limit."

"What does that mean for us?" Kennedy asked. "We already know he put this plan in motion."

"God is supposed to be all knowing," Gunn stated.

"Maybe of human minds," Giles said thoughtfully. "But even he did not see the betrayal of the fallen in advance."

"Then why keep us alive at all?" Dawn asked.

"Because he's going to unleash every evil he can," Xander replied. "And someone needs to stop the tide before it overwhelms the world."

"It's more than that," Angel said.

"It is," Willow stated. "The fact that the book can be called now isn't the only thing your new powers opened up. It weakened or opened something more."

"The well," Illyria said surprising everyone with her first words in an hour. "If the magic of the Kingdom is here again, anything is possible."

"This power has been here before," Xander said softly. "Why would this time be different?"

"Because, like he said, you are a good man," Angel replied surprising him. "Your intentions matter. Evil would immediately keep that vault closed."

"I killed a man yesterday," Xander said. "I'm not a good man."

"Kings that are worshipped slaughtered thousands," Angel responded. "You're heartbroken over that death. I see it in your eyes when you say it."

"So, because I'm not a monster, a True Monster can destroy the world?" Xander questioned.

"I get it now," Dawn said. "Your magic makes things easier. Maybe even opens the well. But he came here for an answer to something else. He needed to know if you can hurt an angel."

"He is going to betray us again," Illyria stated with hate.

"He needs you to stop the angels he releases," Dawn stated plainly. "And he needs the Council to stop his army."

"Why would he care?" Connor asked. "He hates humans. They, we, took God's attention. His love."

"Because," Kennedy replied, "no matter how twisted his actions may be, he truly loves God. And he knows God would be heartbroken if we all die."

"We need to notify every office about what may be coming," Giles stated.

"I need to tell the Slayers what they'll be fighting," Kennedy said with urgency. "So they can prepare."

"Sam," Xander said unhappily. "Maybe I need you…."

"We may not be the best researchers in the world," Rolph spoke, "but we will work with them to find out who and what he is going to use, and we will find a way to stop them."

"What he said," Sam said with a kind smile.

"Can't we just ask God to help?" Rose asked softly.

"It's worth a try," Xander replied. "But look at the world. Maybe even she is done with us."

"That's…not comforting," Kennedy said.

"What are you going to do?" Dawn asked Xander.

"Find a way to stop him before he can even get this started," he replied.

"You can't kill him," Willow said emphatically.

"No," Giles agreed. "If a human, any human were to kill an angel…."

"Wrath of Khan?" Xander asked with a slight smile.

"Wrath yes," Giles stated.

"Wait," Angel said suddenly. "Maybe you are capable of hurting Lucifer. But you are no match against ten or a hundred angels. If his plan is to open the well, he doesn't need you fight angels."

"He needs your powers to weaken the well," Dawn said with understanding. "But he needs God to panic."

"He needs Michael," Illyria said plainly.

"One comes out," Kennedy said, "one goes in."

"I think I may need Faith's help with this," Xander said. Dawn looked down. "Hey." He walked behind her and set his hands on her shoulders. "It's about the powers. Nothing else. Family, remember?" She smiled wide. He kissed the top of her head.

"Where are Faith and Buffy?" Willow questioned.

i*****

"Really didn't expect this," Faith said after entering the private dining room. Buffy was sitting on the dining table holding a bottle. She quickly looked away.

"A lot going on," Buffy replied.

"Why didn't you say something?" Faith asked.

"That I wanted a drink?" Buffy asked, still keeping her back to Faith.

"Knock it off, B," Faith replied as she stepped around her. Tears still dripped down Buffy's cheeks. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"There's nothing to tell," she said.

"I told you a long time ago that I was done trying to take things from you," Faith stated softly. "And I meant it. He waited ten years for you."

"I want him to be happy," Buffy said before taking a long sip from a bottle.

"This isn't you, B," Faith said. Buffy cringed. "I'm sorry. Buffy."

Buffy spun angrily. "Why do you call me that?" she asked.

"I thought, in the beginning, it made us closer," Faith replied honestly. "I guess later, I was just being mean. I'm sorry." She grabbed the bottle from Buffy's hand before she could take another drink. She downed a large amount herself. "You are so stupid."

"Is this you helping me?" Buffy asked.

"He always wanted you," Faith replied. "Why didn't you tell him?" Buffy hesitated. "Angel."

Buffy shook her head. "No," she said, "I mean maybe. I don't know."

"I won't feel guilty about this," Faith said even as her voice wavered.

"Don't," Buffy said as she turned to her. "He's never been happier or scarier."

"I'm a Very bad person," Faith replied. "If you want him, you need to tell him. You're who he always wanted."

Buffy looked at Faith curiously. "You're so dumb," she stated. Faith's expression changed to dangerous. "I made a mistake. But, he was never mine. He loves you with all of him. And you would die for him."

"In an instant," Faith stated.

"Then stop caring whether my feelings are hurt and grab him and hold on to him with every fiber of your being," Buffy said emphatically. "Because an angel wants to use him and probably kill him. If anyone can save him, it's you."

Faith stood staring, mouth open for a moment. She took a long drink from Buffy's bottle. "WE will save him," Faith said. "I never hated you. I was jealous and childish and murderous. But I never hated you. I'm sorry what I tried with Angel. You were the first person I ever met who even tried to be my friend. I didn't get that."

"You came into town and Everyone wanted to be Your friend," Buffy replied. "You were the Fun Slayer." She shook her head. "We were kids. I was jealous too. And I acted badly." She glanced at her. "I wasn't murderous though."

"Are you now?" Faith asked, lifting the corner of her mouth. "You wannna take me out? Clear the way?"

"Oh please," Buffy replied. "All I have to do is show up in nothing but a long coat."

"See," Faith said. "I like this B. She's sneaky. A little mean. And kind of scary."

"What do I call you?" Buffy asked taking the bottle back and sipping.

"Queen," Faith said before chuckling.

"Oh God," Buffy said with a smile and a head shake. "How about Boston?"

Faith's body slumped and her eyes dropped to the floor. "Anything but that," Faith said, her voice suddenly childlike.

Immediately, Buffy felt guilt and sorrow. "I'm sorry," she said honestly. "I…What happened?"

"I don't want to….," Faith started to reply. She took a deep breath, grabbed the bottle back, and drank several gulps. "You had a mom and a Dad that loved you. I didn't. At least, not the way they're supposed to." Buffy's eyes started to fill with tears. "That was a different life. That was a weak, pathetic little girl. I'm not her. I don't want to explain. Xander, and his need for answers to everything, snooped. I know he knows everything. But I hope to God he never asks about it."

"I'm sorry, Faith," Buffy said as she walked to her and carefully wrapped her arm around her shoulders. Faith didn't object.

"Please don't feel sorry for me," Faith said strongly. "What I did in Sunnydale doesn't get excused. I am a murderer. And when God finally does enter our lives. You and me are parting forever."

"I can't forgive you," Buffy said softly.

"I'm not asking," Faith replied.

"I mean I don't have the right to forgive you," Buffy responded quickly. "But if I could, I would. Do you have any idea how many people died because of the things we've done?"

"Collateral is not the same as on purpose," Faith stated. "I see the faces in my dreams. I am trying to be better. For me. For him. For everyone. But he is So good. His soul is pure. He cares about everyone and everything. So, one last time, B. If you want him, please tell him before this goes any further. I don't want to blacken his soul. And being with me might do just that."

"Make him happy, Seattle," Buffy said. Faith looked at her curiously. "You were reborn here, right?" Faith nodded. "Then Seattle it is. Unless you'd prefer F."

"F no," Faith replied with a smile.

Buffy tilted her head back. "Xander is not going to be happy that two of his fighters are drunk hours before the big battle," she said.

Faith grabbed the bottle back. "Speak for yourself," she replied, "I'm just buzzed." She finished the bottle. "Now I'll be drunk." Both girls giggled.

"This is a wonderful picture," Xander said from the doorway. Faith tried to hide the bottle behind her back, but as she swung it behind her, it hit the table and shattered. Both girls laughed again. "Perfect."

"We were celebrating," Faith said, her words larger than normal.

"Go upstairs to bed," Xander said unhappily.

"Together?" Faith questioned slyly.

"Are you going to join us?" Buffy played along.

"That's just SO not fair," he said. "He pulled out his phone. Do that again. I need that on tape." Faith glared. "Or not." He sighed. "Please get some sleep. The fight of our lives is coming. And no one may survive it."

"That's not inspiring," Buffy replied.

"I'm telling you two the truth," he responded. "The others get the shiny happy."

"I won't let you die," Faith stated.

"Go get some sleep," he replied. "Then eat and get ready. We leave in ten hours."

"Where are we going?" Buffy asked.

"The three of us, plus Angel and Illyria are going to Sunnydale," Xander stated plainly.

"Do you have a plan?" Faith asked.

"If I did," he said, "you'd just read it in my head."

"Not now," she replied. "Between the alcohol and your jumble, I'm just confused."

"Is your mind never calm?" Buffy asked with concern.

"Not since I met you," he replied. Buffy's face fell. Faith glared and shook her head. "We save the world. It's a big job. It's better than thinking about food and boobies all the time. Wait. No, it's not." He smiled wide before walking into the hallway. Buffy reluctantly followed. "Go. Get some sleep. I'll see you both in a while." He turned and left.

"He thinks he's gonna die," Faith said plainly after the door closed.

"What?" Buffy asked with shock.

"I might not be able to read everything," Faith replied, "but that thought stands out."

"Can we stop it?" Buffy asked.

"Find Lorne," Faith responded. "He has some miracle hangover cure. You and me, we need to hit the books."

"What can we find that the others can't?" Buffy asked.

"A way to save Him," Faith replied. "Cause if he dies…."

"I die," Buffy said.

"So do I," Faith added. "So does the Council."

i*****

"They did what?" Dawn asked softly.

"You heard me," Xander replied.

"Not exactly the best time," Dawn said.

"It's my fault," Xander stated. "Trying to make happiness in the middle of more hell. It's selfish."

"NO," Dawn argued loudly, causing a bunch of people to look up from their assorted research. "What's the point of us doing any of this if it isn't for more? There has to be more than battles and monsters. Right?"

"Of course there is," he replied. He looked past her to Gunn. "You are going to have a long and wonderful life, with a beautiful, happy daughter. This place will become the greatest philanthropic enterprise the world has ever known under your guidance. And all the fights, the monsters, the battles will be just a tiny part of the memories you take with you."

Her bottom lip started to quiver. "Do you know this?" she asked. "Can you see the future?"

"I've always seen your future," he replied. "This, all of this, is beneath you. You are meant for much greater things." Tears dripped down her cheeks. "And I am, always have been, and always will be proud of you." He looked into her red eyes. "I love you, Dawnie. And you deserve to have everything you can dream."

"So do you," she said, before she began to sob softly. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. Gunn looked over with concern.

"Dawnie," he said. "Take Gunn and spend the day doing something fun and not Council."

"I can't," she replied, her voice broken by her sobs. "Work to do."

"Not for you," he said. "I don't think we're going to find any more answers. This is going to be a pop quiz. No study guides allowed."

"I can help," she replied.

"You always help me," he stated. "But today, let me help you. Take the day. Do Anything you want. Go to the beach. Go shopping. I'll even give you my credit card."

"The black one?" she questioned with a weak smile.

"You plan on buying a house?" he asked.

"You said anything," she replied.

"Please," he stated. "Go have fun." She reluctantly broke their embrace and quickly wiped her eyes. She looked at him, and he nodded. She stood and walked to Gunn. He looked over at Xander. "Go." They slowly exited the dining room. Dawn kept looking back.

Once they were gone, Xander stood. "Everyone," he said loudly. All heads turned to him. "We're not going to find the rest of the answers. He has a plan. But we know where he'll be. So that's where we're going." Questions started immediately. "The Council offices around the world need to know what he is going to unleash. That is the only info I want anyone working on. They need battle plans."

"We've been going through the daily reports for the past few months like you asked," Rose stated softly. "You didn't miss anything."

"What is it?" Xander asked.

"You followed up on all the threats," she continued. "But, what you missed was what wasn't there."

"I noticed a drop in activity," Xander replied. "Arrogantly, I thought we were making a difference."

"YOU ARE!" Rose said louder than she expected. He smiled. "But it's not just that all the numbers are down."

"It's which numbers are down," Reginald continued.

"He's been gathering an army," Angel added.

"And not just Nosferatu and Rocarns," Rose said.

"A lot of bad things," Lorne agreed.

"Do we know what might be where?" Xander asked.

"Educated guesses," Angel replied.

"That's what all of this is," Xander said. He turned. "Sam and Rolph. Tell our individual teams what they may be facing and get them up to speed. Everyone else, take the day. Get some sleep. Eat. Go to the movies. Smell the roses. Meet back here at ten. We'll gear up and go from there."

"Go where?" Willow asked.

"Home," Xander replied. Most of the room stood and moved towards the exit. Xander looked at Angel and tilted his head. They met up in the hallway outside the dining room. "Walk with me."

"This can't be good," Angel replied.

"I can't read your thoughts," Xander stated.

"It's like our reflection," Angel responded. "We only exist in the thoughts and vision of others." Xander looked at him curiously. "Someone much older and wiser than me told me that once. What's this about?"

"Lucifer can read anyone," Xander explained. "But Faith and I can keep him out. He can't read you."

"You have a plan," Angel said.

"Gunn and Dawn will be staying here," Xander stated.

"Neither one of them are going to like that," Angel replied.

"I know," Xander said. "Rolph's team will stay to guard them. Everyone else is going to Sunnydale, including us."

"But?" Angel asked.

"You, me, Illyria, Faith, and Buffy will be going someplace else after," Xander said.

"You don't have to tell me more," Angel responded, "but if you're bringing Illyria, you need to bring Connor. Only he and Spike could even remotely keep her under control."

"This might be a one way trip," Xander said.

"Then why bring Buffy and Faith?" Angel asked.

"Because it will be harder to stop them from coming," he replied. "Plus, I need Faith's power with mine." Angel looked at him curiously. "I can wrap them in a shield. No one will hurt them. But I can't guarantee anything."

"Xander," Angel stated honestly, "we're about to fight the Original battle. The one that God almost lost. I'd say the odds of a single man on this entire planet surviving are fifty fifty."

"You've been around a really long time," Xander stated as he started walking. "You must have heard your share of ridiculous religious speculation."

"You really don't believe, do you?" Angel questioned with surprise. "Even after everything you've seen, even after everything you've said, you don't know."

"I believe that there's a God," Xander replied. "Because I believe in science. I believe in the big bang. Two atoms colliding formed the universe. But who put those two atoms there? That's what I believe. And I believe there's something after death because a ghost is my friend. And because Buffy was there and we ripped her out. But all the rest is human nonsense meant to scare people into making other people rich."

"That's about as good of an explanation of religion as I have ever heard," Angel stated.

"What's happens if I kill an angel?" he questioned.

"I don't know,"' Angel replied. "But God didn't. And you're right, the reasons for not killing off his experiment and starting over grow smaller and smaller every day. If you kill the angel, you might end the world. Maybe all worlds. Maybe no one ever gets into heaven again. And if you don't, he may kill the world. And if he manages to get back home, he may destroy heaven. Absolute power."

"Corrupts absolutely," Xander responded. "I know this, because I feel this. I could fix so many things with the blink of an eye or a flick of my finger. But should I?"

"I think that's why every person before you failed," Angel replied. "They probably tried to help at first. But then the rewards started rolling in. Money. Power. Women. And that's when things went badly."

"Even if we win this, somehow, we don't know if I keep the power or not," Xander stated. "If I become that, I need you to do what no one else will do."

"You won't become that," Angel said confidently. "I honestly believe you are the true hero. You are the Champion the world has been looking for. So, yes, I will follow you into whatever you have planned without hesitation, because it's the right thing to do. But I can't tell you whether you should kill him or not."

"I didn't really expect you to," Xander replied. Xander tilted his head. "Nina's at the gate. Go spend the day."

"How much do you know now?" Angel asked.

"A little more than I should about a couple of security guards in a maintenance room on lower level one," he replied with a sideways smile. Angel looked surprised. "I kind of know what's going on nearby. But, if I focus, I can see people riding the flying elephants at Disney World. It's just a lot. Really hard to filter."

"Could you kill someone without touching them?" Angel asked.

"In a heartbeat," Xander replied sadly. "It's kind of scary."

Angel stopped and looked into Xander's seemingly darker eyes. "Make a dead forest bloom," he stated suddenly.

"What?" Xander asked with surprise. "Why?"

"Find a dead forest and bring it back," Angel said plainly. "It will funnel the power. I can't see any harm. Cause I think if you hold it all in, that's a problem too."

"You're wise for your years," Xander replied.

"I try," Angel responded. "You know I never hated you, right?"

"You know I always hated you," Xander replied.

"You made that very clear," Angel said. "So why trust me now?"

"How do you know I do?" Xander asked eerily.

"I guess I don't," Angel replied. "And that's okay."

"Don't drink from the bags marked O negative," Xander said as he turned and walked away. "I need you awake."

i*****

"I don't know what he can do," Faith said. "He may have more power than anyone has ever had."

"Is he going to kill Lucifer?" Buffy questioned. She let out a screech and Faith knocked over her coffee as Xander suddenly appeared in the middle of Buffy's living room.

"Hey," Xander said cordially.

"WHAT THE…?" Buffy asked angrily.

"I knew you were together," Xander said, "but I was hoping for pajamas, pillow fights."

"I'm sure you were hoping for more than that," Faith replied before poking him in the stomach, hard. "Idiot."

"Owww," he shouted. "Amazon."

"Forgot how to knock?" Buffy asked. Faith grabbed some paper towels from the kitchen to clean up the spill.

"It's such a long walk up here," he whined. "And I thought I sent you two to bed."

"You walked in too soon," Faith said salaciously.

"You are so not my type," Buffy said to Faith.

"What are you doing?" Xander asked as he looked at the computers and books spread out on the coffee table.

"Research," Faith replied.

"Into me?" he asked at he looked at one of the screens.

"Into how to protect you," Buffy stated, "because you're going to do something supremely stupid."

"I never do stupid things," he replied before snapping his fingers.

Suddenly, they were standing outside the entrance to the Woodland Park Zoo. "Wh-what?" Buffy asked with surprise.

"The zoo?" Faith questioned. "That's what you want to do with your day?"

"It's appropriate for the three of us," he replied. "Unless you're up for the other."

"I'll forget you said that," Faith responded.

"We don't have shoes," Buffy stated.

"And I sorta gotta pee," Faith added.

"MOMMY, MOMMY," a boy was shouting and pointing at them. "They just appeared out of nowhere." The mother looked over before smiling and mouthing an apology. She dragged the little boy along.

"You just scarred him for life," Buffy said.

Xander closed his eyes. "He won't remember," he replied.

Suddenly, Faith punched him in the chest hard enough to knock him down. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she shouted angrily.

"Faith," Buffy warned. "We've got an audience." There were a lot of people around them.

Faith helped Xander stand. He pulled free and started to walk away from them. "What if you hurt him?" Faith called. "What if you hurt his brain? Did you even think about it?"

"I didn't," Xander replied angrily. "I wouldn't."

"Do you know that for a fact?" Buffy asked.

"Yes," Xander replied. "Because he lives to see his great granddaughter, Patricia, take her first steps."

"What?" Buffy asked with shock.

"You know the future?" Faith questioned. "You know our future?"

"I only know those things if I look and concentrate," he replied. "And no. I don't want to know those things."

He snapped his fingers again, returning Buffy and Faith to Buffy's suite. Xander wasn't with them. "That was smart," Buffy said to Faith.

Faith sighed. "He didn't think," she replied. "He just did it. What if he had hurt or killed that child?"

"I know," Buffy said. "But knocking him down was probably less than helpful."

"I should find him," Faith said as she slipped on her boots.

"Where does a pissed off god go?" Buffy questioned.

"Back to the zoo," Faith replied. "It's where he always goes when he's upset or needs to think."

i*****

"I'm sorry," Dawn said suddenly, as she stopped walking. "This probably isn't how you want to spend the last before the big fight." They were in the forest behind the Council.

"Why wouldn't I?" Gunn questioned. "Walking through the woods on a wonderfully sunny day with the most beautiful girl in the world, is pretty much my best day."

"And that was the best answer ever," she replied. She stood on her toes to kiss his lips. They started walking again. "Are you scared?"

"Yeah," he responded. "I finally have something to lose. You know, all the years fighting in the giant fights, I was never afraid of dying. I didn't have anything. No one would have missed ne, not really."

"It's smart to be afraid," she replied. "But Xander says if you fight to save someone, you'll end up getting everyone killed."

"He's smart for a guy so young," Gunn replied.

"He's been doing this for over half of his life," she said.

"He's gonna be okay, you know," Gunn stated. "That, I know for sure."

"He's going to fight an angel," Dawn said, her voice starting to waver.

"He's the most powerful person ever," he said. "Nothing can hurt him."

"Everything hurts him," she replied. "People are going to die tonight on his watch. He'll feel responsible for all of them."

"That's the price of leadership," Gunn said.

"It's too high," she said. They continued walking. "Are we going to win?"

"Of course," he replied plainly. "What other choice is there.? We win. We party. I'll even buy."

"Of my God," Dawn stated, "it really is an apocalypse if you're going to pay."

"Very funny," he said. She smiled wide and leaned against him. "We should probably start back if we want to get any kind of sleep and food before we meet up with the others."

"I love you," she said as she turned to face him. She knelt down in the grass. "Charles Gunn. Will you marry me?" His mouth dropped open. He didn't respond. Her lip started to quiver and her eyes flushed with tears.

"Yes," he finally said. "Yes. Yes. YES! But I thought I was supposed to be the one asking." In one move, he helped her stand and lifted her into his arms. "I love you so much. You're the girl I've always dreamed of." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"I was afraid you might say no," she said softly.

"If you thought that for one second," he replied, "then I haven't been doing a very good job of showing you what you mean to me. I'll have to do better."

"You do fine," she responded.

"This was just because you're worried about tonight?" he asked. "Cause neither one of us is going to die."

"It's not," she replied. "We seem to mark time by the battles. And, in between them, our lives seem to just be about waiting for the next one. I don't want to wait for life anymore."

"Neither do I," he said.

"You're not going to carry me all the way back to the castle," she stated. "Put me down." He gently set her down. She took his hand in hers.

"I guess it's time to tell Angel I'm ready to leave," Gunn stated as they walked.

"You're leaving Wolfram and Hart?" she questioned.

"We may have been evicted anyhow," he said.

"I don't want you to quit because of me," she said.

"You're going to work here, right?" he asked.

"I haven't really been offered anything," she stated. "I hope maybe I will. But this is something we need to decide together."

"Here's what I know," he replied. "I'll follow you anywhere. Because nothing means anything to me if I can't share it with you."

"You're getting really good with the lines," she said suspiciously.

"It's all true," he replied. "So, now that we're getting married, you wanna tell me about what happened in Xander's room earlier?"

"No," she responded. "I was afraid I might have to cut my brain out. If you laugh, I'll hurt you." He just smiled.

i*****

A naked Nina rolled onto her back. "Wow," she said joyfully out of breath.

"Second that," Angel replied.

She rolled back to her stomach and lifted onto her elbows to stare at him. "You never told me your ex lived in a castle," she stated.

"It's not a castle," he replied.

"I did notice how you just glossed over the ex part," she said with a kind smile. "So how bad is it this time?"

"Xander's got super powers," he replied. "Faith is linked to him psychically. And we're going back to Sunnydale to stop Lucifer from breaking into heaven."

"You could of just said bad," she said.

"When you say it all out loud," he responded, "it does sound a little ridiculous."

"You were serious?" she asked.

"As a fallen angel," he replied.

"Ohhhh," she asked, "what kind of super powers? Do things get bigger?"

"His ego," Angel replied unhappily.

"Jealous much?" she asked.

"Honestly," Angel replied, "I'm worried for him." 

"Why?" she asked apprehensively.

"Because he is the Most powerful human of all time," Angel replied. "And that kind of power is hard to control."

"What can he do?" she questioned.

"He flew through walls and floors at the German Presidential Palace," he replied. Her mouth dropped open. "He levitated. He teleported to a helicopter in Romania. He then teleported the entire helicopter back here. He yelled and sent Lucifer through a cement wall and exploded every piece of glass in the lab."

"I should be writing this stuff down," she stated. "Can you imagine the books I could write?" Angel nodded as he stood and pulled on boxers. "You're really worried?"

"He can't kill the angel," Angel stated. "God would not forgive that."

"I agree," she said. "You think he'll lose control."

"Maybe," Angel replied. "Oh. And he and Faith are getting married."

"Really?" she asked happily. "They make a good couple."

"You've only met them like once," he stated warily.

"Yeah but I talked to them every week," she said.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Because you're on the board of the Council and someone has to liaise between Wolfram and Hart and the Council.," she said.

"From what I heard," Angel said, "they haven't even had a date yet."

"Yeah, they weren't real smart," she stated. Angel stepped into the bathroom. "Should I get dressed?"

"Do you want to get dressed?" he asked through the closed door.

"Not particularly," she said as she stood. She walked over by the window. "Wow. You can see downtown Seattle from here. There's the Space Needle."

"The Council actually owns Sky City restaurant at the top," Angel replied.

"It looks like there are maintenance people on top," she said squinting. Angel reappeared from the bathroom.

"You're giving security a nice little show," he said unhappily.

"Sorry," she replied. "You kind of lose that modesty gene after years of spending three nights a month locked in a cage naked."

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. He looked out across the estate towards the tower. His eyes widened.

"What is it?" she questioned.

Angel moved around the bed to a closet. He opened the duffle on the floor and produced a pair of binoculars. "I don't think that's a maintenance worker," he stated. He looked through the lenses.

He handed them to Nina. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "It's Xander."

"Powers," he replied.

i*****

"Another?" Lorne asked as he refilled his own glass from a pitcher on the bar in the study.

"I think I need a clear head for tonight," Giles replied.

"Clarity is overrated," Lorne replied, "especially in your business."

"You have a beautiful voice," Giles stated. "It was good to play again." A guitar was leaning against the stool next to him.

"Music always makes things better," Lorne replied.

"When I sang," Giles asked cautiously, "were you able to read anything? Has the future changed?"

"I won't tell you your destiny," Lorne replied. "You wouldn't want that. But, you do have one. And that's a good thing. Because when we first arrived, I would bet you didn't."

"What changed?" Giles asked.

Lorne shrugged and sipped from his glass. "Xander discovering his powers," he suggested. "Or maybe Faith finding happiness. Or possibly when two bees met in the garden. The future is affected by everything around us. I will tell you this. I'm able to read destinies. I can't see futures. Xander can."

"How do you know?" Giles asked.

"There's a darkness in his eyes," Lorne said. "It's a burden to know too much."

"Maybe it's just the weight of his new powers," Giles suggested. His phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"It's Angel," Angel stated. "Are you missing a president with super powers?"

"I didn't think so, why?" he asked apprehensively.

"Because he's standing on top of the Space Needle," Angel replied.

"I'll call Faith," he said.

"He needs a babysitter," Lorne commented.

"I thought he had one," Giles replied.

i*****

Willow pressed her head into the pillow and arched her back, letting out a cry of delight. A moment later, Kennedy's head appeared from under the sheet that covered them both. "Should I feel guilty?" Willow asked.

"Because I only had two but you had four?" Kennedy asked. "No. It will even out next time."

Willow blushed deeply. "I meant about doing this instead of sticking with the research," she said.

"I think Xander's right," Kennedy replied as she rolled onto her back next to Willow. "The details aren't going to matter until Lucifer shows his hand."

"By then it may be too late," Willow said.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Red," Kennedy said emphatically.

"You watch for yourself," she replied. "You know how this works. You watch out for another, and everyone dies."

"Quoting the great and powerful," Kennedy said. Willow didn't respond. Kennedy rolled onto her side and looked into Willow's eyes. "You're worried about him."

"He's gonna get hurt," Willow replied.

"I think he's the only one of us That can't happen to," she responded.

"I'm not talking about the battle," Willow said.

Kennedy closed her eyes. "I should have known," she said. "You still don't trust Faith." Willow shrugged slightly. "That was ten years ago. She's not the same person. And he trusts her."

"He sees those eyes and those…breasts and he doesn't ask questions," Willow stated.

"Should I be concerned?" Kennedy questioned.

"He never made the best choices when it came to women," Willow said.

"He had you," she replied plainly.

"Briefly," Willow said. "And it was a mistake."

"They have been working next to each other for five years," Kennedy stated. "They haven't even had a date."

"That you know of," Willow said.

"I do know," Kennedy stated. "Because I train with both of them. They won't shut up about each other. I told them both to just get busy and get it moving. They were Both too afraid. That's love. Real love. She Would die for him."

"I just don't want him hurt," Willow said.

"Do you know what will hurt him?" Kennedy asked. Willow shook her head. "Having his best friend in his entire life not approve of the woman he loves. And you don't want to be that person."

"She talks about him?" Willow asked, "during training?"

"During training," Kennedy replied, "during lunch. During movie watching. For such a stoic girl, she talks a lot."

"You spend a lot of time together," Willow said, somewhat suspiciously.

"You have a lot of late night lab time," she replied. "And there aren't a lot of people around here to hang with. It's pretty much security or Faith. Dawn never seemed too interested to know me. And she was only around during school breaks."

"It's not you," Willow said. "She pretty much only hangs with him. And Faith."

"And even when Buffy is here," Kennedy continued, "she's barely here."

"I know," Willow stated. "I thought when he gave her the job to travel to the other offices and upgrade their training routines and their databases that she might finally meet someone. Or find a passion in the travel. New places. She didn't really change at all."

"Faith has," Kennedy stated. "She's actually, my friend." Willow intensely looked at her. "I knew you wouldn't approve, so I didn't say anything."

"She won't break his heart?" Willow asked.

"Not intentionally," she replied. "But there are never guarantees in love."

Willow rolled on her side too and faced Kennedy. "What about tonight?" she asked. "What's going to happen?"

"We're going to win," Kennedy replied, "like always. And then, we're going on a vacation."

"Where?" Willow asked.

"Anywhere," Kennedy replied. "And if Xander keeps his powers, he can zap us there for free." She smiled wide before kissing Willow passionately. "Again?"

"Again," Willow replied.

i*****

"Do you have a plan?" Buffy asked as the elevator lifted them high above the city. "Cause you can't just go breaking your way onto the roof. Not to mention that you might surprise him and he could fall.

"He's pouting," Faith replied. "I've seen it before."

"He wasn't a god before," Buffy said.

"Stop saying that," Faith stated. "President was bad enough."

"None of that went to his head," Buffy responded.

"No," Faith said, shaking her head, "he hates being called 'Sir.' And he never says to anyone he talks to that he's 'President Harris.' He's still just Xander." She smiled. "He does deserve these powers. Because I really believe he's incorruptible."

"Talk to him," Buffy stated. "You're in there already. Can't you just make him hear you?"

"It's an incredible jumble," Faith replied. "It's even worse than before. I can see webs, thousands of them. He is thinking about a million things at once."

"He loves you so much," Buffy stated. "That has to be the biggest web of all."

Faith turned and looked into Buffy's eyes. "I am Really sorry, B," Faith stated.

"Talk to him," Buffy said. "And then let's have dinner in our restaurant."

"I would like that a lot," Faith replied.

"Go," Buffy said, as the elevator slowed. "I know you can do more than you're telling."

"I'm not like him," Faith responded. "And I think whatever I can do, is linked to how close in distance we are."

"I'm ordering a filet," Buffy said, "and you're paying." Faith smiled before nodding. A moment later, she was gone.

i*****

"Faith's up there now too," a fully clothed Nina stated as she lowered the binoculars.

"I guess our news will have to wait," Gunn said. A large group had gathered on the roof garden of the Council.

"News?" Willow asked.

Dawn blushed. "I just need to talk to Buffy," she said.

Giles emerged from the elevator. "What is happening?" he demanded angrily.

"I'm Nina," she said.

"I am very sorry," Giles replied. "I am Rupert Giles. Happy to meet you." She smiled and handed him the binoculars.

"I get how he probably got up there," Gunn said, "but how did she?"

"Here's a better question," Connor said, spite in his voice, "why are they up there at all? We have a war to fight. No time for personal crap."

"Your father must be so proud," Kennedy said from behind him. He spun around to face her.

"Don't you…," he started to reply hatefully.

"I'll end you," Willow warned.

"That's enough," Xander said in all of their heads. "No more infighting."

"We're worried about you," Kennedy said.

"Oh please," Xander replied, "how many of my bones have you fractured?" Everyone looked to her with shock. "Joking. She bruises me a lot. But, even though she should, she never really hurts me. Thank you."

"What are you doing up there?" Willow asked aloud and in her head.

"Thinking," he broadcast. "Getting perspective. Did everyone find theirs today?"

A few nodded. Some murmured. "We reserved the restaurant for tonight," Faith said, also in their heads. "Please join us. Everyone." Xander reached over and took her hand in his.

"We'll see you soon," he said, before they disappeared.

"Is that a concern?" Willow questioned.

"Probably," Giles replied. He turned to see a lot of concerned faces. "However, I also believe we will win this."

"You're a bad liar," Kennedy replied. "But so do I. And I want steak in a tower."

Dawn lifted her phone. "Rolph," she said, "We're all going to the Sky City. You included. And Sam and her team. Everyone." He said something she ignored. "PLEASE come. Everyone. Security. Wait staff. Janitors. Anyone here should come."

"That isn't exactly practical," Rolph replied.

"Everyone is welcome," Dawn said emphatically. "I don't care what it costs. I'll pay the bill. 

"I've never been prouder," Giles said. "You are an amazing woman. And you will make a wonderful president one day."

"Xander is the president," she said quickly. "Forever."

i*****

"I'm sorry," Faith said quietly as she and Xander sat at a table against the windows. Around them, waiters and waitresses were busy moving tables around per Xander's request. The restaurant was closed to outsiders for the night, expect people with prior reservations.

"You don't need to be," Xander replied. "You were right. I never should have done that."

"And I should NEVER hit you," she responded. "Sometimes the old me pops back to the surface."

"It's okay," he said. "You hit like a girl."

"I'm Really sorry," she stated.

"I get it," he said as he took her hands in his across the top of the table.

"No, you don't," she stated. "I ruined your perfect day. Everyone got to do what they wanted. Except you."

"I've had hundreds of perfect days" he replied. "Every day with you. The arguments. The laughing. The teasing. The movies. The meals. The work. I'm sorry about the fights. I went too far so many times."

"You called me a whore, a lot," she responded.

"I am SO sorry for that," he said. "And I didn't call you a whore. I called your ways whorish. It was because I knew you were worth more than some drunk guy in a stairwell. Every morning after those fights, I would sit in that chair waiting to see if the door would open. And every time I heard the card reader beep, my heart skipped a beat." He smiled so wide. "Thank you for staying. Thank you for working with me, eating with me, walking with me, watching movies with me. All of it." He blushed a deep red. "I love you, Faith. And every day you're around is a perfect day. Please tell me I didn't blow it already."

"You didn't blow it," she replied. "Then or now." She took a deep contented breath. "Why did you leave today?"

"I didn't want to give you the chance to break up with me," he replied. She reached up and quickly wiped a tear from his cheek.

"I'm not breaking up with you, ever," she said. "We're getting married remember."

"Yes," he said with a huge smile.

"Why go up there?" she asked.

"I don't know exactly," he replied. "It seemed like a good place to think."

"Weren't you scared?" she asked. "Cause I was scared. That's a little too high for me."

"Not about the height," he replied. "But I was terrified that I lost you. Actually, I've been terrified for years that I'd lose you. I still remember that first night you agreed to watch a movie with me. We sat on the couch in the study, opposite ends. I don't think I watched one second of that movie that night. I was only watching you."

"A couple of months later," she responded, "we weren't on opposite ends anymore."

"The night you finally leaned your head against my shoulder, I thought I would have a heart attack," he continued. "You were finally comfortable enough to fall asleep in my arms."

"You were a perfect gentleman," she replied. "And I wasn't sleeping. I wanted to make sure I was right about you."

"I just wanted to hold you and let you know that the Council was a safe place for you," he said.

"What about that first night in your room?" she asked. "I was surprised you had the nerve to ask."

"I was terrified," he said. "But I was so tired of waking up at 3 am and having to climb the stairs to our rooms. But I didn't want you to misunderstand my request."

"I would've been okay with either," she said. "I trusted you by then."

"I wondered," he replied. "But I knew if things went badly, you'd leave. And, I wondered if our first time was so bad… Was it bad?"

"No," she replied. "And being that you were a seventeen year old boy, and it was your first time, you showed pretty good restraint. I had fun."

"I don't really remember it," he said. "I remember nakedness. I remember smelling your hair and feeling how soft your skin was. I remember feeling so happy. And then I remember you pushing me out the door. That was the worst feeling I ever had."

"I'm sorry," she replied softly. "I couldn't…."

"I know," he said. "It didn't mean anything to you."

"You're wrong," she replied. "Do you think I just took you cause you were around. There were a lot of guys around. But I watched you. You were stupid and clumsy…"

"Not really feeling very good about myself," he stated.

"You were brave," she continued. "Stupid. But brave. You would risk yourself for anyone. You haven't really changed."

"Then why kick me out?" he asked softly.

"Because you were special and I was scared," she replied. "That was something I wasn't ready for. Not then. I would have blackened your soul right along with mine."

"Or maybe you would have taken a different path," he said.

"If we could do it all over again," she replied, "I would ask you to spend the night and hold me."

"I'd never let you go," he said.

i*****

Gunn downed his second hamburger that the chef was horrified to make. Xander had him make the same. "I know exactly how the chef feels," Denise commented. They inner circle Council members were all seated at a long makeshift table. The others and the regular diners were scattered around the room with the non-Council as far from the main table as possible.

"I'm sorry," Xander replied from the head of the table. "I know what I like."

"And I'm happy to do it," she replied. "Plus, you let me control the menus. I'm just sorry you haven't tried more."

"I think food is like girls," Xander said. "You find what you like, and you stick with it." He turned to Faith and smiled.

"You just called me a cheeseburger or a taco," Faith said.

"So?" he questioned. "They're delicious."

"I've been called worse," she said, laughing and shaking her head before kissing his cheek. Buffy and Dawn chuckled.

"Just so you know," Dawn said to Gunn, "if you compare me to food, I'll hurt you."

"Got it," he replied, holding his burger tightly as though he was starving and staring at Faith.

"She's not going to take it," Buffy said smiling. "You can relax your grip before your fingers meet through the bun.

He was still staring at Faith. "I'm not stealing your food," she said, "now." She barred her teeth.

"Did you see that?" he asked.

"I have an announcement," Dawn stated. "I thought maybe it should wait until after…."

"Is it good news?" Xander asked. "Cause we could use some."

"You don't know?" she asked.

"I'm not violating your minds if that's what everyone is worried about," Xander stated.

A lot of voices immediately denied their concerns. "You can violate me any time," Faith whispered.

"Really?" Buffy asked as she grimaced. "Wasn't that something to say in his head?"

"Sorry B," Faith replied. Buffy laughed. She looked to Dawn. "What's your news?"

"You look different," Dawn said to her. "Lighter. I've wanted to see this you for so long."

"I'm sorry," Buffy replied. "I think I've been in my head for a long time. It's not a good place to be."

"But there's so much room," Xander commented. Faith punched his arm, hard. "Owww."

"XANDER!" Willow scolded.

Everyone was silent as Buffy looked across the table and into his eyes. "With a Lazy Boy," she said with a kind smile.

"I love you, Buffy," he replied. "What can I do to make things better?"

"Save the world," she responded.

"Women are so demanding," he replied before moving to the side quickly. "Stop hitting me."

"I want B to work with us," Faith said. "There's way more to do than we have time for. We pretty much just let the satellite offices run their businesses without any oversight."

"Buffy?" Xander asked, "would you want to be stuck in an office every day?"

"If you asked me that five years ago," she replied, "I would have screamed and run."

"I did and you did," Xander said with a smile.

"I'd like that a lot," she said.

"Sam," Xander asked, "how would you like your team to become the trainers? Travel to all the offices. Train Slayers, security teams and Watchers. You could still run missions if you want. But, it would be safer. You'd be here for some time every month."

"I'll need to have a meeting," she replied.

"I'm in," Red stated.

"Me too," Carlos added.

"And me," Jenny said.

"Oh no," Xander replied. "You're going back to med school. I've hijacked your life for too long already."

"I did this voluntarily," she responded, "I like what I do."

"You're fired," Sam said. Jenny looked over with shock. "You are always welcome to come back. But you need to resume your life."

"You and the guys are my life," Jenny said, her voice wavering.

"And we'll be standing there cheering when you graduate," Carlos stated. "But it's time for all of us to move forward. We've been stuck in time for too long."

"I guess the team has spoken," Sam said. "We're above board and Council."

"The government isn't looking for you anymore," Xander replied. "Every mention of you has disappeared from their computers."

"What?" Sam and Carlos and Willow questioned.

"Well, actually, every part about Sunnydale and the Initiative and your subsequent lives is gone," Xander said. "I'm not exactly a surgeon with a scalpel. They may have lost Pakistan too."

"Try not to accidently launch our nukes," Kennedy commented.

"Thank you," Sam stated.

"I'll get you all new too," Xander said, "just in case." He looked at Dawn. "I'm sorry. You have news. Happy news?"

"Very," she replied as she reached over and took Gunn's hand in hers. "I asked Charles to marry me. He said yes."

"You couldn't have just said 'we're getting married?'" he asked with a smile.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" many voices chorused.

Xander stood and walked around the table. The group fell silent. He stopped in front of Dawn and Gunn. "You will protect her heart with your every breath," he said.

"Yes," Gunn replied.

Xander looked to Dawn. "You're all growed up now," he said sadly. "You have taken care of me for so long."

"You took care of me," she corrected.

"No," he replied. "You have always been the strong one. The smart one. Please, have a wonderful life. It's all I've ever wanted for you." He reached out his arms and she rushed into them. Tears dripped down Buffy's cheeks. Faith turned away and ran her arm across her eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she replied. "That will never change."

They separated. Xander wiped his eyes. "I don't know what your plans are," he said. "The Council could use a lead attorney." He looked to Angel. "I don't want to poach your people."

"He's already been fired," Angel said. Gunn nodded thankfully.

"Get a severance package," Xander replied, smiling. He looked at Dawn and then at the table full of friends. "I know we have rules for this. But, I don't care. When this fight is done, so am I." A collective gasp arose from the table. "I was going to wait to make this offer. But. Dawn. I want you to be the next president of the Council."

"No," she said quickly. "I'm not ready. I don't know what to do."

"You've always known what to do," he replied. "Even when I didn't." He looked at Faith and back again. "And I sort of hoped that it wouldn't just be you. I want Faith to be co-president with you."

"Absolutely not," Faith said quickly.

"Guys," he stated, "I'm done sending people on missions. I'm done deciding what's important and what's not. Maybe this power goes away when the fight ends, maybe it doesn't. But either way, I can't lead the Council anymore. And you two can. No one has more heart and strength and vision than the two of you. And Buffy's going to be working at your side. Throw in the greatest lawyer of all time and a powerful witch chemist to cure the world. It's a dream team."

"The Slayers are yours," Kennedy said. "We're yours."

"You were never mine," he replied. "You are all individuals with dreams and ambitions. All of those need to be followed and achieved. And you will guide them, as you've done the last five years. Nothing will change. Just the name on the door."

Giles stood. "I think everything will change," he stated. "What you have done is nothing short of miraculous. No one else could have created this institution. It will be a beacon of hope to the world for all times. You finally got this right. The old Council did not care about the world. It was a pretense for power and wealth. You have actually helped and saved and generated more income through honest endeavors than the previous Council made in its entire history. Your philanthropic efforts have not just saved people, you've changed lives. This is Your Council. But, you also deserve a life. A happy life with a beautiful woman that loves you. I hope you reconsider. But if not, I wish you all the world has to offer. I wish you a Wonderful life." He raised his glass. Everyone did the same. "To Xander."

"The richest man in town," Dawn said suddenly quoting from his favorite movie. Tears sprung up in his eyes and poured down his cheeks as he clinked his glass with the others. He turned to Dawn. "I love you so much."

"I love you more," he replied as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her into the air. "Please be happy."

"I've always been happy," she responded. "I've been with you and Faith. I've loved my life." He smiled thankfully.

He set her down and turned to Faith. "I'm not ready or capable of….," she started to say.

"You're way more than you think," he replied. "And you won't be alone. You and Dawn. And DUH. I'll be your husband. If you have questions, you can find me in the pool with the visiting Slayers."

"If I ever find you in the pool with the visiting Slayers," she replied, "it will be when I scream heartbrokenly for security as I find your body at the bottom of the pool."

"That was horrifyingly graphic," he said. She smiled eerily. "I'll be there for whatever you need. But I won't send anyone else to die."

"You really think I can do this?" Buffy asked as she reluctantly approached.

"You won't be alone," Xander replied. "The three of you will learn together. Just like Faith and I learned."

"We floundered," Faith said. "And then I abandoned you."

"We worked it out," Xander responded. "I don't think we did too badly."

"I looked at a report earlier," Buffy said.

"Oh God," Xander commented, "it really is the end of days."

Faith slapped his arm. "You do realize that in a day she'll be able to tell security to do whatever she wants with you," Buffy stated.

"Thanks B," Faith said happily. "I hadn't thought of that."

"The Council is worth over four Billion dollars," she said with awe.

"WHAT?" a lot of voices questioned.

"It's a big business," Xander replied.

"And you want me to help run that?" Buffy questioned. "I'm fairly certain I failed every math class I took."

Xander smiled crookedly. "We both know that's not true," he said. "You tried your best to not be a nerd. But you've got a big brain just like your sis." He turned. "And just like her." Faith shook her head. "School wasn't our strong suit. But we're no morons. You will do great. And if you don't, if you hate it, no harm no foul. We have offices and companies comprising every field of business. You want to be a hotel front desk clerk, you got it. Insurance salesman. Whatever you want to do, it's available."

"I want to be a super hero, like you," Dawn stated.

"You already are," he replied. All three chuckled.

i*****

The weapons room was crowded but silent. Everyone picked their favorite equipment. Xander wasn't present. Buffy and Faith accidently jostled each other. "Sorry," Buffy said softly.

"I hate this," Faith replied quietly. "It was fun earlier."

"You're right," Buffy said. "HEY." The raised voice startled everyone. "This isn't the end of the world. It's just another boring op. And, I've been told, that Gunn here is buying when we come back."

"That was private," Gunn said to Dawn.

"Anything we want?" Kennedy questioned.

"That's the deal," Buffy replied.

"I'm getting surf and turf and large Long Island Iced Tea," Kennedy responded.

"I didn't say I was buying dinner too," Gunn whined. Dawn chuckled.

"I hope you write better contracts as a lawyer," Sam commented. "You pretty much left it open to anything."

"He did," Willow added. "'I'm buying' is really vague. I want a new computer."

"A Dodge Challenger," Jenny added.

"A seaside café on a cliff overlooking the Mediterranean Sea," Dawn said.

"That's just mean," Gunn replied.

"When this is over," Xander suddenly said in every single one of their heads, "whatever you want is yours. Whether you stay with the Council or not, I will get you everything you want."

"Stop doing that," Buffy shouted.

"Get your stuff people," Sam commanded, "we've got a world to save."


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

Everyone was gathered in the large lobby in assorted gear and weaponry with duffle bags at their feet. Xander, clad in all black, stepped onto the third floor landing. The conversations died down. "This needs to be fast," he stated. "So, I don't want any arguments. But, if anyone wants out of this, nothing will change. No one will say a word. That's an order. But, you need to leave now. I can't risk him getting in your head if you know the plan." No one moved. "Honestly, if you really understand what we're about to do, you should all be leaving."

"Come on, super boy," Kennedy stated. "Move it along."

"Okay," he continued. "You make me very proud. Dawn, Gunn, Rolph. I need you up here."

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"No questions," Xander said calmly but with command.

Gunn took Dawn's hand in his and they climbed the stairs with Rolph behind them. "What is this about?" Gunn asked softly as they arrived.

"Dawn is now acting president of the Council," Xander stated. "Mr. Charles Gunn will be acting as her advisor until this is over."

"NO!" Dawn shouted angrily. "I am NOT staying here."

"I love you Dawn," Xander said through gritted teeth. "But you Will stay here. And you will keep this place running. Do you understand?"

"I hate you for this," she said as tears dripped down her cheeks.

Xander turned. "This place may come under attack," he said to Rolph. "You're head of the president's protective guard. I need you to continue in that role."

"I will," Rolph replied.

"Willow will be putting up a protection spell around the building before we leave," Xander added. "But, it probably won't hold against an angel."

"Will it limit the access of my men?" Rolph asked.

"No," Xander responded. "Humans can come and go freely."

"You know how hard it is going to be for me to watch you leave?" Rolph asked.

"I'm sorry," he replied. "But I need you to keep this place safe, because if the Council falls, nothing else matters."

"The Council will not fall on my watch," Rolph said confidently. Xander nodded thankfully. Dawn looked at him one more time before storming up the stairs to the suites.

"Sam," Xander called down. "Are you and the team up for another op?"

"Wherever you need us," she replied.

"Willow," Xander stated, "you set to protect this place when we leave?"

"Ready," she replied.

"You reached out with protection spells to all the offices?" he asked.

"Every office either already has a spell in place," she responded, "or they will soon. The coven is covering the offices without trained witches."

"Good," Xander replied. "Thank you."

"I'm not really clear on what I do when we get there," Willow said.

"I have amulets for everyone," Xander stated. "Grab one on your way out." A basket that didn't seem to be there a moment ago was there now. "When we get there, do this spell." A long spell appeared on Willow's phone.

"What will it do?" Willow asked.

"It will strengthen everyone wearing those," Xander replied. "And it will protect them from magical interference. But…" He looked at all the faces. "But it won't protect you against a direct attack.. Be careful." He looked at Kennedy. "You keep her safe. There may be more spells needed as this unfolds."

"Always," Kennedy replied.

"Giles," Xander said, "you're eye in the sky."

"Excuse me?" he asked. "You need to monitor the situation on the ground. You have the most knowledge of demons of anyone. You need to identify anything that shows up and call it out. And I need you to keep in touch with your office team. Satellite feeds will be available for them to do the same with other offices. They can send feeds to monitors in the helicopter if they need your help."

"That's a big job," Angel commented.

"Rose and Reginald will be there to help," Xander said as he looked down at them. They both nodded.

"You've given jobs to everyone except the people that have been doing this the longest," Connor said. Angel glared.

"Fourteen Slayer teams will be meeting us there," Xander continued, ignoring him.

"Why fourteen?" Kennedy asked.

"Cause thirteen is unlucky," Xander said plainly. A few eyebrows raised. He smiled wide. "Cause they're close enough to get there in time."

"What about us?" Sam asked.

"You're running the teams," Xander replied. "All of them. You know field tactics better than anyone."

"They don't know me," Sam replied.

"They do now," he said as he pointed at the camera behind him. "This is being relayed to every office. They need to know."

"The amulets will block magic," Xander stated. "So Willow, Faith, and I can't talk to you in your heads. This is a headset operation for everyone."

"You ignored my question," Connor said spitefully.

"Connor," Angel said angrily under his breath.

"Kid," Xander said, "You, Illyria, Angel, Buffy, and Faith are with me."

"To do what?" Connor asked.

"Drop the attitude," Angel warned.

"You, we, have been doing this a long time," Xander stated. "But an angel has been doing this since the literal beginning of time. We need to watch this battle. Because whatever he starts is not his end game. We are the ones that need to see it coming."

"We're not front line," Buffy said.

"We will be," Xander replied. "There's one last thing. NO ONE does anything to Lucifer. If I can snap my fingers and move a helicopter four thousand miles, he can do worse. He is mine. No arguments. No heroics." He looked down at everyone. "I am BEYOND proud to have been given the opportunity to meet all of you, to become friends with so many. You trusted me to run this place." He reached his arms over his head. "I don't know why. But I have tried to make that gift matter. I want you all to know how much it meant to me that you trusted me to do this job." He wiped a tear from his eye. "But, I didn't really do anything. The accomplishments of the Council are your accomplishments. YOU did this."

He looked to Giles and nodded sadly. "You may not know this either," he continued. "The Watcher's Council is a publicly traded stock. It had to be because we had SO many business interests. I have spent the last two years buying that stock back."

"You did what?" Giles questioned.

"Every board member, every Slayer, every employee owns this place," he continued. "You'll all receive an email in the next few days that explains it. I didn't build this place, you did. THANK YOU for allowing me to run it." The building fell silent.

"TO XANDER!" Kennedy shouted. "The Council KING!"

"XANDER!' a chant started. It grew every few seconds until the windows shook.

Faith ran up the stairs and wrapped her arm around him. He tenderly kissed her lips. "I love you," she said over the din.

"I love you more," he replied.

"You can't," she responded.

He lifted his hand. The lobby fell silent. "When this day is done, the world will be different," he said. "Let's make sure it's better."

"HOOYAH!" Sam shouted.

The entire Council followed. "HOOYAH!" the cry went out.

Faith turned to Xander, a proud smile on her face. "Hooyah," she said to him directly.

i*****

Reluctantly, Xander knocked on Dawn's door. There was no response. He knocked again. Still nothing. "I love you, Dawnie," he said. "No matter what happens, please don't ever forget that. I am so proud of you. And take care of Faith." He walked away.

"You NEED to talk to him," Gunn said emphatically.

"Why?" she asked, tears streaming down her face. "He's planning to die."

"Even if that's true," Gunn stated, "why wouldn't you say goodbye? He's loved you for ten years." She looked at him, her face pained and broken. "GO!"

She jumped from the bed and ran to the door. Before she made it to the fifth floor landing, she heard the helicopters lift off. "NOOO!" she cried.

"Dawnie," Xander said in her head, "I know how you feel about me. I'm not mad. Please don't be sad. I love you. I always have and I always will. A thousand years from now, I will still love you."

"I'm sorry," she cried out. "Please don't go."'

"Shhhh," he said, again in her head. "I have been so proud of you for so long. I'm proud of you today, and I'll be proud of you tomorrow. I didn't leave you out of this because I don't trust you or think you're not strong enough. I didn't even do it for love. I did it because you are the only one that can make the Council what it needs to be. I have nothing but LOVE for you."

"I feel the same," she replied. "I'm sorry I'm a brat."

"Love," he responded. "Just love. You're the best. Never forget that."

"Xander?' she questioned. But he was gone. She crumpled into Gunn's arms.

i***** 

"Not to get all technical," Faith stated, "but I hear we're six hours away by helicopter."

Xander was wearing a real headset, complete with a mic bar. He pulled it to his lips. "Hang on," he stated. "We're gonna jump ahead." He closed his eyes. Faith grabbed his hands before he snapped his fingers.

"This won't hurt you?" she questioned.

"I'm good," he replied. She moved her hands and he snapped his fingers. Eight helicopters appeared over the desolation that once was Sunnydale.

"Can you do anything with those fingers?" Faith questioned.

"You have no idea," he replied with a sly smile.

"If you die," Faith stated, "I'll kill you."

"If I die," he replied, "I'll still love you." Tears formed in her eyes. Spotlights from the helicopters lit the ground below, illuminating over a hundred people standing near the edge of the sinkhole. He tapped his ear and the speaker came to life. "It's just us. You may want to clear a path and turn away. Sand is going to be flying." The helicopters slowly descended. As each one touched down, people scrambled out, dragging weapons and bags with them.

Xander made his way to Willow. "Do you want to be on the ground or in the air?" he asked.

"I'll be stronger on the ground," she replied. He lifted a box in his hands, filled with more amulets. He looked to Kennedy. "Can you make sure every team member has one?"

"On it boss," she said with a smile. Faith stood just behind him.

"Wait until Kennedy's done," he said to Willow. "Then, do that spell."

"Okay," she replied still somewhat confused.

Buffy joined Faith. She put her mouth to Faith's ear. "Do you know the plan?" she asked.

"I wish," she replied as she watched him. "But stick close B."

"Always," Buffy replied as she rested her hand on Faith's back.

Xander walked to the next helicopter. "There should be enough fuel to keep you airborne for a couple hours," Xander said to Giles. "The other seven are going to retreat a few miles away. If you need them, for firepower or rescue, or to keep you in the air, just call." He tossed Giles a headset.

"I hope you know how proud I am of you," Giles replied.

"Thank you for not kicking me out of the library eleven years ago," Xander replied. "Eleven years ago today." Giles' mouth dropped open.

Buffy turned to Faith with wide eyes. "I had no idea," Buffy stated with surprise.

"It means something," Faith replied. She watched Xander shake Giles' hand. "Something probably not good."

"My team," Xander said, "join up. Keep your bags in hand." He looked around at all of the people arranging weapons and putting on body armor. "FIVE MINUTES!" He turned and walked back to the helicopter he rode in on. He retrieved his duffle. Buffy and Faith did the same, watching him all the time.

Illyria, Connor, and Angel were standing about twenty feet away. "I should be on the front line," Connor said arrogantly. "I'm faster and stronger than those girls."

"And stupider and more reckless," Angel added. Connor glared. Xander dragged Angel a few steps away from everyone.

"Take me to the well," he whispered in Angel's ear.

"I-I can't," Angel replied.

"Just think it," Xander replied.

"You said my thoughts don't register," Angel responded with confusion.

"They don't," Xander replied. "But your intentions will. Think of the well?" He looked at his team. "Bye Will."

"What?" Willow questioned aloud from a few hundred feet away.

"Hang on, guys," Xander said loudly to his team. In a tiny twinkle of light, they disappeared.

i*****

"Oh SH….!" Kennedy shouted.

"We've got incoming," Sam said over the headsets. "Twenty or more…"

"Graxlors," Giles stated. "They're Graxlors. Shatter the gem in their forehead. It's the only way to kill them."

Kennedy looked to Willow. "He's got a plan," she said. "I just hope it works."

i*****

"Where the hell are we?" Connor questioned angrily.

"You're getting on my last nerve," Xander replied softly. Angel stepped between them quickly.

"SHUT your mouth," Angel ordered Connor. "Or go home." Connor held up his hands in surrender.

Xander walked to the center of the tree lined clearing. Faith and Buffy hurried along behind. "GROO!" Xander called.

"What?" Angel asked with shock. "Groo?"

"Who's Groo?" Buffy asked Faith.

"I have no idea," Faith replied.

"GROO!" Xander shouted again. "We've got problems coming in two minutes. Show yourself."

"YOU BROUGHT ME HERE?" Illyria shouted angrily. "I WILL NOT GO BACK!"

"Where are we?" Buffy questioned.

"Calm down," Xander said to Illyria. "We're not here to send you back. Lucifer is coming here. He plans on releasing everyone."

"This is the well?" Buffy questioned with surprise.

Xander held up his hand for everyone to stop. He took a few more steps. Suddenly, he dropped and rolled as four arrows flew over him. "XANDER!" Faith shouted in alarm. Four black clad men stepped out of the shadows, crossbows aimed. Xander snapped his fingers and the crossbows disappeared. With a singular movement, all four men pulled long swords from sheaths on their backs.

"Groo?" Xander called again. Four more men stepped out from trees further down the clearing.

"Crap," Buffy commented. Xander glanced back to see twenty more men carrying assorted weapons surrounding his team.

"Sorry," Faith stated. "But we've got this."

The four men at the end of the clearing parted. A very large man, with thick, long hair, walked between them. "President Xander Harris," a voice said with a thick accent, "you know NOONE except the keepers are allowed here."

"Special circumstance," Xander replied.

"No," Groo replied.

"A fallen angel is coming to release everyone from the well," Xander stated.

"They will fail," Groo replied confidently.

"I truly hope so," Xander responded. "But, the old magic, Heaven's magic has been activated."

"If that were true," Groo responded, "I would know."

Xander smiled slightly, pointed his right index finger in the air, and then pointed to behind Groo. All of Groo's keepers were now behind him.. He spun around with surprise. "Somehow, I got an upgrade," Xander stated.

"Why are you here?" Groo asked.

"I figured you could use my help," Xander replied. Without looking back, he waved his team forward.

"The residents of the well must remain not only contained but protected for all times," Groo said. "You cannot harm a fallen."

"I know," Xander replied. "But I need to do something. He's going to open the door and everything in there will be freed."

Groo looked at Illyria warily. "You should not be here," he stated, "you belong in the well."

"I will never go back there," she stated angrily.

"Besides," Xander replied, "she's not exactly the same as she was when she was in there."

"I see that now," Groo responded. "Hello, Angel."

"Gruselog," Angel replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I am the Keeper of the Deeper Well," he replied.

"How?" Angel asked.

"After Drogyn was lost," Groo explained, "the well was without a Keeper. President Harris found me."

"You knew about the well?" Angel questioned.

"You know him?" Faith pointed to Groo.

"I knew Groo was a true Champion, pure of heart," Xander replied, "and exactly what was needed for the well. But, what I didn't know was that he'd have to go through a series of long brutal trials." He turned to Groo. "I'm sorry about that."

"I am a better man now," Groo responded.

"Thirty seconds before he arrives," Xander said with urgency.

"No one can enter the well unless I allow it," Groo stated.

"Might be more defensible from inside," Buffy suggested.

"I will NOT enter," Illyria stated.

"I cannot confine you in the well," Groo replied. "I do not have that power."

"Everyone inside," Xander stated.

"The keepers will remain here," Groo responded. "They have sworn on their lives in defense of the well."

"It might be pointless," Faith stated.

"What are you going to do?" Buffy asked suspiciously.

"I'm staying here," Xander replied.

"Then we will all stay here," Angel stated.

"Someone needs to be inside," Xander replied, "watching the occupants."

"Don't even try," Faith stated.

"That goes for me too.," Buffy added.

"Fine," Xander said unhappily. "Everyone else in." Connor started to object. "Just go."

"Do you have a plan?" Buffy questioned.

"I'm getting there," Xander replied. Faith closed her eyes and shook her head.

i*****

"Team Alpha," Sam ordered, "protect left forward flank. Bravo, protect right forward flank."

"A mass is coming from the rear," Giles stated. "I cannot make out individuals yet."

"Echo, Foxtrot," Sam said, "spin and cover the rear. Golf left rear flank. Hotel right rear flank."

"What are they?" Sara, Echo team Slayer shouted.

"Grindels," Giles said suddenly. "Oh no. And Hexan beasts."

"WHAT?" Sam shouted with concern. "Echo, Foxtrot, back off. Mortar team, rear center. Flame team. Be ready for anything that gets through."

"How do you kill a Hexan?" Sara questioned.

"If you get close enough," Carlos replied, "you stick a steel rod through its ear. But since their breath is toxic, getting close is a bad idea."

"A magical hotspot just formed to the east," Willow said with concern. "And it's big."

"What kind of hotspot?" Sam questioned.

"It's a portal," Lorne replied. He was on the helicopter with Giles. "And bad things are pouring through it."

"What kind of bad things?" Kennedy asked.

"Dragons, Giants, Hydras," Giles stated.

"We were wrong," Willow said. "He doesn't need the Council to stem the tide….."

"He's sacrificing the Council to get God's attention," Kennedy said with realization.

i*****

"Oh crap," Xander said.

"What?" Buffy asked apprehensively.

"I'm gonna need to go for a minute," he stated.

"GO?" the Slayers questioned.

"Oh no you don't," Faith said. "You're not taking him on alone."

"I'm not," he said unhappily.

"I thought you said he would be here in seconds," Buffy stated.

"He will," Xander said. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Faith asked.

"Sunnydale is a trap to kill the Council," he said before he disappeared.

"What do we do now?" Buffy asked.

"Stall," Faith replied. Buffy turned to her, mouth open, eyes wide. Faith shrugged.

i*****

"OH MY GOD!" Giles shouted with alarm as Xander appeared. Lorne had to grab him to keep him from falling out of the helicopter.

"How bad is it?" Xander questioned.

"There's an open portal spewing monsters," Lorne replied.

"Is there a dragon?" Xander questioned.

Rose pointed. "Over there," she said. It started a dive towards the one of the large grouping of Slayers.

"Don't!" Xander shouted and the dragon exploded.

"What just happened?" Sam questioned over the headset. "Did someone fire a rocket?"

"Did you do that?" Giles questioned.

"Maybe," Xander replied.

"Was that out of anger?" Giles asked.

"I don't know," Xander said unhappily.

"You can't use the magic like that," Giles said calmly.

"There's another dragon and a giant is very close to a team," Reginald said with urgency. Gunfire flashes lit the night.

"You have flares?" Xander asked.

"There's a box here," Rose said.

"Let's light this place up," Xander stated. Rose handed the gun to Xander. Xander began firing. After the fourth flare, Xander handed the gun back to Rose.

"What is your plan?" Giles questioned.

"Shhhh," Xander said as he closed his eyes. Another dragon made a sudden turn. It dove towards the open portal. Twenty feet from the ground it opened its mouth and began spraying everything on the ground with fire.

"WHAT"S HAPPENING?" a lot of voices shouted over the radio.

The giant had also turned around. It began stomping on demons and squid like creatures moving through the dirt. "They're attacking their own," Willow said.

Xander opened his eyes and turned to Giles. "Retreat," he said. "The helicopters are returning. Get everyone out of here."

"But this many vampires and demons," Giles replied, "they'll overrun the closest towns."

"Get the teams to those towns," Xander stated. "Guard them. Let the ancients battle it out here."

"More are still coming," Lorne said.

"What would it take to close a portal," Xander asked.

"Portals are energy," Lorne replied. "But I've never seen a portal stay open that long before. That's a lot of energy."

"Ask Willow if a portal can be closed with explosives," Xander said to Giles.

"He's right about portals being energy," Rose warned quickly. "One that big and open for that long must be drawing on massive energy. Even if you could blow it up, the energy release will be huge."

Xander turned to Giles and handed him a heavy silver tube that he was holding. "Once everyone is airborne," he said, "drop this in the portal. You'll have sixty seconds after you set it."

"Where did you….?" Giles started to ask.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else?" Rose questioned apprehensively.

"Good luck," he said. And he was gone.

i***** 

"This is what he sent to protect the well?" Lucifer questioned with pity as he looked at Faith and Buffy. Both held swords in front of them. "Put those away before you hurt yourselves."

"We won't let you open the well," Faith warned.

"I could blink my eyes and you'd find yourselves ten thousand feet above us, falling," he threatened.

"Try it," Buffy replied.

"I am disappointed," he said. "I thought he would see through the deception. I was never going to Sunnydale. I thought he would have realized that."

"He did, moron," Xander said from behind him. He waved his hands to the side and Lucifer was sent flying into one of the ancient trees that lined the clearing with a meaty crunch.

"Hey," Faith said with a smile.

"Sorry I had to leave," he replied. "Lots of stuff happening. What did I miss?"

"Arrogant posturing," Buffy said. "The usual."

"You think I'm PLAYING WITH YOU, HUMAN?" an angry Lucifer said in a voice that made the ground shake and the wind blow.

"If you kill me," Xander said, "the magic dies. The closest you've come to returning home for tens of thousands of years goes away. I don't think you'd risk that."

"I can still punish you in pain that you will not be able to bear," Lucifer said with a smile full of hate and misery and danger. He quickly moved his gaze to Buffy. He reached out his hand and slowly made a fist.

"Is he going to hit me?" Buffy asked Faith.

Lucifer's eyes went wide. "That is not POSSIBLE," he said with outrage. "Nothing can block…." He looked at the necklaces on Buffy and Faith's necks before turning to Xander. "That is the stone that held the sword that bound me here."

"And this is the sword," Xander said as he reached his arms over his shoulder, retrieving a golden sword.

"Where did he get that?" Buffy questioned Faith.

"When did he get that?" Faith replied. In one motion, Xander pulled the sword and swung it down on Lucifer's hand, severing it at the wrist. As Lucifer cried out in pain so loud that all three humans fell to their knees, the ground began to shake. Limbs snapped from the trees around, raining down in every direction. A bright orange fireball rose into the sky twenty miles away. And suddenly, the early morning light, winked out.

"What did you just do?" Buffy asked fearfully.

i*****

The giant cavern shook and groaned. "What is happening out there?" Connor questioned. "We should be out there, not in this hole."

"They're all here," Illyria stated. "HE betrayed us all."

"Lucifer or God?" Angel questioned.

"Both," she said with hate. "We were loyal to the Kingdom. We were everything. And then, we weren't enough. And You were created." She said the word 'you' with absolute hatred and disgust. "We loved absolutely. Why wasn't that enough?"

"I don't know," Angel replied.

"And now I'm trapped in this weak shell and I'm not enough for the muck either," she continued. "Wesley hated me. Spike hated me."

"They loved Fred," Angel replied. "And you didn't just kill her and take her body, you destroyed her soul."

"A soul can never be destroyed," she responded plainly. "A soul is more powerful than any army, any weapon, any element in the universe. A soul is eternal."

"She's not gone?" Angel asked with a hope that washed over his entire body and nearly made his knees buckle.

"Your precious exists," Illyria said with spite. "But you will NEVER see her again."

"I don't care," Angel replied. "That's enough."

"You're enough for me," Connor said from behind her. She turned.

"You still have love for the child key," she said with disgust. "She is not even muck. She was made out of muck by the muck."

"You make it so hard," Connor said before turning and walking away.

"You really do," Angel added. Groo made some hand gestures and the bulk of the keepers started to leave. "What are you doing?"

"The walls have weakened," Groo replied. "They need to contain this threat."

"How will they contain a fallen?" Angel questioned. Groo did not reply.

i*****

"You all have your assignments," Sam stated. "Take up a perimeter at your designated positions and defend those locations against anything that might escape here."

"Four teams will remain in the helicopters to respond should any group need help," Carlos added. "We will also retain the heavy weapons."

"Let's not alert the world to these threats if we don't have to," Sam added.

"I'll be taking the injured to Southland hospital," Jenny stated. "Along with those that didn't make it."

"Mr. Harris, Xander, asked you this earlier," Sam said. "This has been a long bad day in a really short time. Too many have been lost. If anyone wants to walk away now, please get in helicopter seven. No one will think less of you. I MEAN THAT." No one moved.

"What about the portal?" Kennedy questioned. "The giant is down. Things are still escaping."

"I will take care of that," Giles replied. Willow looked at him questioningly. "A gift from Xander."

"We may not clear the blast range," Rose said softly.

"Not we," Giles replied. "Me."

"No," Rose said sadly. "I don't think you should do this alone."

"Steve, the pilot has volunteered," Giles responded.

"Everyone load up," Sam ordered. "We need to go, Now." Once everyone was loaded, Sam circled her arm in the air. The rotors all began to spin creating a dust storm with a deafening beat.

Giles put on his headset. "Let's go to the portal," he said. Something touched his shoulder causing him to jump slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"You shouldn't be alone," Rose replied, '"especially when you think you're going to die."

"Sam," Giles yelled over his other headset. "I need you back here."

"Stop it," Rose replied with a sad smile. "I'm staying. Plus, I cut off your external comm."

"Xander's way of command has created a climate of insubordination and free thought," Giles stated plainly. "While honorable, it does not lend itself well to military operations."

"I wasn't trying to be insubordinate," Rose said sheepishly. "I just don't think anyone should be alone if things go badly."

"Over target in ten," the pilot stated.

"We'll be okay," Rose said calmly.

Giles lifted the silver tube. "Five seconds," the pilot said. Giles walked to the open door. Rose grabbed hold of his belt from behind. He glanced back thankfully. "Now." Giles pressed flicked a switch before dropping the tube.

"GO!" he yelled. The helicopter tilted and turned, tossing Rose and Giles against the far wall. She embarrassedly released her hold on his belt. The helicopter dipped forward to gain speed when suddenly it veered left and up. Giles and Rose tumbled to the floor and rolled to the rear of the cabin. "What is it?"

"Dragon!" the pilot said in a panic as the ship dove to avoid a stream of fire, a small spray came in from the open door and lit a duffel bag on the floor on fire. Giles scrambled to put it out.

The helicopter rose, turned, and dove to avoid the continued attack. "You shouldn't have stayed here," Giles said sadly.

"I Am Council," Rose said proudly as she locked her hands with his. "For the first time, my life has a purpose." A bright yellow and orange flash lit the dark night.

"That was not what I expec…..," Giles started to reply just before everything went white. The subsequent explosion as the portal closed sent out a shock wave that shattered the bodies of every creature within a mile of epicenter. The helicopter exploded in a violent flash of orange and red.

i*****

Xander suddenly fell sideways to the ground and cried out in despair. Buffy and Faith rushed to his side. "Xander," Faith said fearfully. "Xander." He just lay there shaking.

"Quite a burden," Lucifer said, "feeling the weight of the world. The weight of dead friends."

"Friends?" Buffy asked sadly.

"Who died?" Faith questioned fearfully.

"You thought I needed you because you were pure," Lucifer stated with a cruel laugh as he held up his fully intact hand. "You were partly correct. I needed you to use the power to kill. And you did. The purest one of all is now tainted. You just opened the well."

"No," Faith said as she looked into Xander's blank eyes.

i*****

"They will escape any minute," Groo said with a panic never before heard in his voice.

"How many are here?" Connor asked as he looked into the abyss.

"Millions," Illyria responded. "Hundreds of millions."

"They will overrun the planet in hours," Angel said with terrifying clarity.

"They will also destroy the kingdom," Illyria said, sadness and fear in her voice. "They were jealous and angry a million years ago. They are hateful and vengeful now."

"We just killed God" Connor said as he looked to Angel with sad eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

"What was that?" Gunn questioned as the building shook violently.

"Giles," Dawn said, her heart broken. She looked to Gunn with tear filled eyes. "He's gone."

"What?" Gunn asked with shock. "How do you know?"

"I just know," Dawn replied. "And Xander…he's broken."

"Did Lucifer…?" Gunn started to ask.

"We didn't see," Dawn said. "We were wrong. Xander never should have been there. He was the key to all of it. He…" Her eyes suddenly went wide.

"Dawn?" Gunn questioned fearfully. She took off running down the stairs. "DAWN!"

"KEY!" she yelled back. "I'M THE KEY!"

"WHAT?" he shouted as he gave chase. She burst into the lab and immediately began searching for the templates. "Dawn. What is going on?"

"I'm the key," she replied.

"Okay," he said reluctantly.

"I've always been the key," she said. "Illyria said it. Lots of people over time have said it. There's an answer."

"To what?" he questioned.

"To how we stop the end of the world," she said. "Because everything just went wrong. The well is opening. The fallen are coming. And God is going to send Michael. There's an answer. I have to find it."

"What's the question?" Gunn asked. "Wait. How do you know about Michael?"

"Who are the twins?" she said plainly.

i*****

"Willow?" Kennedy asked fearfully as she saw the change in her eyes.

"Giles is gone," she said softly.

"How do you know?" Kennedy asked.

"I don't know," Willow replied. "I just felt it. Just like I feel Xander slipping away."

"He's hurt?" Kennedy asked with concern.

"He's lost," Willow said.

"There are over a hundred creatures approaching the Bakersfield location," Sam stated. "Can you identify them?"

Willow looked at the monitor view of the satellite camera footage. "Scarthans," Willow replied. "They haven't been seen in centuries."

"What do the teams need to know?" Sam asked.

"They're strong and their claws contain a neurotoxin," she replied. "But, they can be killed like a human. Heart. Head."

"Conventional weapons?" Carlos questioned.

"Yes but their skin is thick like armor," Willow said as she read from the screen.

"Echo, Foxtrot," Sam said, "take cover. We're coming in for assist. Any engagement with incoming bogies should be at a distance with large caliber weapons."

"Understood," Robert, team leader of foxtrot replied.

The helicopter swung left and dipped. Carlos, Sam, and Red hung their feet out the door and aimed their weapons.

i*****

"How is that even possible?" Gunn questioned with disbelief. He was slumped in a chair.

"Apparently, my father really was an ass," Dawn replied.

"Can they Actually do that?" he asked. "I mean. This is the holy grail kind of thing. This could change the world in ways that we can't even begin to understand. The loss of faith or the sudden change in beliefs of billions could destabilize everything."

"No one needs to know about what happens today," she replied as she saw a sadness in his eyes.

"We'll know," he responded.

"If this doesn't work, the entire world may die," she said. "And I don't think anyone will be going to heaven then."

He nodded reluctantly.

i*****

"Xander," Faith pleaded. "Xander. You have to get up."

"His destruction is nearly complete," Lucifer said joyfully. "And when my brothers emerge, the scourge of this world will finally be wiped away. And my father will have no further distractions."

With hatred in her eyes, Faith jumped up and charged the angel, sword high. "I WILL kill you," Faith screamed as she swung her sword. He brushed the blade away easily.

"That ward may protect you from my power," he replied with a terrifying smirk, but not from me. He reached out his hand and grabbed Faith by the neck. He lifted her and swung her to the ground, hard. Bones crunched.

"FAITH!" Xander screamed as he jumped up and ran at the angel. He plowed his head into Lucifer's chest and both went tumbling to the ground. Xander punched him furiously. The ground began to shake. Buffy moved to help Faith. The shaking grew stronger as a loud sound began to fill the air. The angel was laughing. Xander got to his feet and retrieved his sword. When he turned, Lucifer was on his feet in front of him.

"What are you going to do, child?" Lucifer questioned. "Kill me? Every decision you made today was wrong."

"I can hurt you," Xander said with an eerie calm. "Don't you wonder how this sword can cut your flesh?"

"Let me guess," Lucifer replied, "you coated it with the blood I left after our violent encounter at the Council." Xander's jaw dropped. Faith and Buffy looked over. "Did you really believe that you could outsmart me? I have been here longer than your species."

"You planted the blood," Buffy said with understanding as she helped Faith stand.

"Why?" Faith asked with difficulty. Obviously, she had a few broken ribs.

"You wanted me to think I could hurt you," Xander stated. "You wanted us to believe we could win."

"I do not really care what you believe," Lucifer replied. "I needed you to attack me. I needed you to hurt me." Three blank faces stared back at him.

"Why?" Faith asked as she walked next to Xander. He glanced into her eyes apologetically.

"You still do not understand," Lucifer said. "I am not the villain of the story. And you are not the hero."

"Xander," Buffy said suddenly as she watched large lightning bolts streak the sky in all directions. They began striking the ground everywhere for miles. Explosions rocked the landscape. "We need to go."

"I can see it in your eyes," Lucifer said, "You finally understand."

"Understand what?" Faith asked.

"My father is not sending Michael to save your species," Lucifer said to him. "He is not coming to stop me. Michael, oh Michael, he is not like me. He is a machine designed for one thing. He carries out the vengeance of my father. He is coming for you. And when this day is done, I will be sitting in the graces of my father and your species will cease to exist." He laughed again even as a lightning bolt struck the ground a few feet behind him. He looked out at the rolling cloud quickly approaching. "I would say run. But nothing can outrun Michael."

"Xander," Dawn said suddenly in his head. "I know who the twins are. I know what they can do."

Xander's eyes went wide and a smile crossed his lips that made the angel take notice. Xander turned quickly to face the girls. He yanked the amulets from their necks. "Listen to Dawn," he said in their heads. "Do what she says."

"What are you going to do?" Faith asked.

"Stall an angel," he replied with a sideways smile. "I love you both. Be careful."

i*****

Alarms began to blare all across the facility. Rolph burst into the lab. "Get in the panic room, NOW!" he ordered.

"What is it?" Gunn asked.

"Vampires," Rolph replied. "Hundreds of vampires. Get moving."

"How many employees are still here?" Dawn questioned.

Rolph tilted his head with irritation. "Ten Slayer teams remained," he replied.

"How many untrained in fighting monsters employees?" Dawn asked again.

"Fourteen, including Denise," he replied.

"How many people does the panic room hold?" she asked.

"ONE," he replied angrily. "The president."

"How many?" Gunn asked.

"Maybe twenty," he replied, "but it won't be comfortable."

"Better than death," she responded. "Send them." She turned to Gunn. "Get us some equipment." He nodded.

"OH NO," Rolph replied. "You are not…"

"I'm trained and I've been fighting vampires since I was fourteen," she stated emphatically.

"The president is NOT going on the front line," he replied.

"Who are you kidding?" she questioned. "Not two days ago you let Xander start a war inside the German Presidential Palace. Now, you can either try and make me go in the panic room, or you can stop wasting time and command this battle."

"What is it with you people?" he said with exasperation. "Do you all have a death wish?"

"I'm Council," Dawn said proudly.

Rolph let out a sigh and some choice words under his breath before giving up. "You are not front line," he said emphatically. "You, Gunn, and a team stay inside in the lobby. If anything gets past us outside, you take care of it. No arguments." She smiled wide. "And don't do that either. You are all going to be the end of me."

"I love you, Rolph," she said honestly.

"I love you too, kid," he replied. "Don't get killed."

i*****

The weapon's fire subsided. Only a couple of demons were still standing. The teams on the ground quickly finished them off. "This is Bravo," a frantic voice called out over the radio. "We've been overrun. Whatever these things are, they're multiplying. We kill one, ten more take their place."

"That sounds like M'koks," Willow said in a panic. "They're mythical. You can't kill them. They just multiply and.." She turned to Sam, fear in her eyes, "they don't care about eating or drinking. They just kill anything and everything. They're a plague. Animals, people, it makes no difference. Once released, they're unstoppable."

"You can't kill them," Carlos said. "What about tranqs? Knock them out. Worry about what to do with them later."

"My team is lost," the Slayer called sadly. "I can't hold….."

"BRAVO!" Sam shouted. "Sonya?" She pounded her fist against the fuselage. "Alpha team." There was no response. "Red. Get us to their last location."

"There might be another way," Willow said.

"There is another way," Xander said in all of their heads. "Capture one. Then use this spell."

"What will it do?" Kennedy questioned.

"Eliminate their species," he replied.

"Xander," Willow said sadly.

"They were never supposed to be here," Xander replied. "He called this plague. I'm just ending it."

"Are you okay?" Willow questioned. But he was gone.

i*****

The cavern shook violently again and the collective cry of thousands of tortured souls rose in the air until everyone was grabbing their ears. "They're coming," Connor said.

"Illyria," Angel asked, "can we hurt them?"

"The Fallen are under my guard and protection," Groo said as he raised his sword in front of him. "You will not harm them."

"Do you have any idea what they are going to do to the world if they escape?" Angel asked.

"My duty is clear," Groo replied.

"Groo?" Angel started to plead.

"Dad," Connor said shaking his head. "Do you really want to fight him and all of his men and fallen angels. We need a different plan."

"OH," Illyria suddenly exclaimed. The cry from the cavern rose again, but this time it was full of despair and dread.

"What is it?" Angel asked.

"Michael's coming," Illyria said.

"Why?" Connor questioned.

"If Michael is coming," Illyria stated, "your world is in trouble. Michael is the personification of vengeance and retribution."

"If we can't fight the fallen, and we certainly can't just let them be unleashed on the world, what can we do?" Connor asked.

"Can the cells be locked again?" Angel asked.

"I know not of how they are held," Groo replied.

"That was the Kingdom's power," Illyria replied.

"The magic Xander has now," Angel stated.

"Enacted by Michael," Illyria said. "The tricks Xander can do, or even Lucifer, are nothing compared to Michael's power."

"When the fallen were first banished," Connor said to Angel, "they weren't sent here."

A light seemed to turn on behind Angel's eyes. "You were sent to other dimensions," Angel said to Illyria. She glared angrily.

"We need a portal," Connor said.

"The place Holt took you to," Angel asked, "was it inhabited?"

"By every evil creature you ever saw in a nightmare," Connor replied. "But no humans."

"Illyria," Angel asked, "are you afraid of Michael?"

"I fear nothing," she said arrogantly.

"Please be honest with your emotions just once," Connor begged.

"I fear him," she said softly.

"Do all the fallen fear him?" Angel asked. She nodded.

"If we offer the chance for the fallen to escape to another world instead of being anywhere near Michael, will they go?" Connor asked.

"You cannot talk to them," she said plainly. "They will not hear you or see you. You are nothing to them."

"What about you?" Connor asked. "Will they recognize you?"

"They may," she replied. "The fallen are many."

"Will they trust you?" Angel asked.

"There is no trust," she replied. "Their last act of obedience brought them here."

"I think you may be ahead of yourselves," Groo stated. "If I remember, portal spells are not easy."

"Get in touch with Willow or Dawn," Connor said with urgency.

"If we want a portal to any specific dimension, there's only one person that can help us," Angel stated. As he looked towards the entrance. The fallen screamed again, this time louder. Everyone glanced towards the well apprehensively.

i*****

"What do you think you're going to do?" Lucifer asked.

"This is the part that you don't get," Xander stated as he looked at the rolling cloud that was clearly visible even in the sunless sky. "Because this is a fight we can't win, you expect us to give up?" He laughed.

Faith started to turn her head, but Buffy yanked her arms. They were holding both hands, facing each other, and saying the same words over and over. "Are they saying a prayer for their love?" Lucifer mocked. "He will not hear it. Not anymore." Xander glanced over at the girls, closed his eyes, and flexed the fingers on his right hand. They disappeared in a flash of light.

"Now," Xander said, "back to you. You've already ended the world. But you still won't win. Michael is coming. So, I have nothing to lose by killing you." He raised his sword and brought it down towards Lucifer's head.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

They could see the fires from five miles away as the helicopter approached. But the devastation they saw once they arrived over the town, was indescribable. Bodies, torn to pieces, littered the streets. The spotlight twinkled back at them as it passed over the millions of glass shards that littered the town. Homes, cars, and businesses were burning. They circled the town once and didn't see any movement below. They eventually set down near Sonya's cell phone signal. Sam and her team exited first. "She's over here," Jenny said, her voice shaking.

Kennedy jumped from the helicopter and ran. She dropped to her knees next to the body. So much of the face was gone, she could barely recognize the eighteen year old girl. "NOOOO!" Kennedy screamed.

"They're all gone," Jenny said softly to Sam. Both teams.

"Do you have anything?" Sam asked Carlos.

"There's movement northwest of town, large scale," he replied. "A hundred or more of these things."

"We just need one," Sam replied.

"Sam," Carlos said with urgency, "they're moving fast. There's another town five miles away."

"LET'S GO!" Sam shouted. They were airborne thirty seconds later.

"Any idea how we capture one of these things without having to engage a pack?" Jenny questioned.

"I have an idea," Kennedy said. She scrambled to the rear of the cabin and found her duffle bag. She produced a crossbow. "Do you have any line?"

"Yes," Sam replied with a smile. "This may work."

As they flew over the pack of demons intent on destruction, Kennedy took aim and fired. The first shot missed. The demons were short but strong. The hands and feet ended in four inch claws. And their mouths, which seemed to make up fifty percent of the face, contained three rows of razor sharp teeth. Kennedy and Jenny quickly retrieved the rope and arrow. She loaded again. The second shot sailed through the right shoulder of one of the demons. She grabbed the rope and started to pull just as the creature yanked back. As Kennedy started to fall, Sam leapt narrowly grabbing her feet. Carlos held on to her. "KENNEDY!" Willow screamed.

"LET GO OF THE ROPE," Sam yelled.

"It knotted around my wrist," Kennedy shouted back, "and this thing is strong."

"KILL IT!" Sam shouted. "Someone get a gun and shoot it."

Jenny moved to the doorway carefully and took aim. She fired three times. The final shot went right through its head. Carlos immediately began pulling Sam inside. As soon as Sam was fully in, Jenny and Carlos each grabbed one of Kennedy's legs and pulled her up. Willow relaxed. Kennedy's head was above the deck when four of the demons yanked the rope. "LOVE YOU RED!" Kennedy yelled. She slipped from their fingers and fell the twenty feet to the ground, landing on her head. Maybe it was better that way, since a moment later she was torn to shreds.

i*****

Two of the glass patio doors exploded inward as four vampires rushed inside. "They shouldn't be able to get in here," Gunn stated.

"They shouldn't have been able to breach Willow's protection spell either," Dawn replied. "Someone's helping them."

"I got the left," Gunn said.

"Right," Dawn replied.

They were joined by two guards. The vampires stopped once inside and looked around the lobby. Dawn shrugged and swung her short sword decapitating the nearest one. Gunn swung an axe, doing the same. The other two snapped alert again. Dawn ducked under the nearest one's attack. When it turned to face her again, it stared down at the stake implanted in its chest just before it swooshed to dust. "Who's the Slayer now, Biatch?" Dawn said.

Gunn was just distracted enough by her comment that he took a fairly hard forearm to the side of his head. He went down. One of the guards fired a crossbow ending the last vamp. Dawn dropped to her knees next to Gunn. "Been working on that catch phrase for a while now?" he questioned.

She shrugged. "Not real long," she replied. "You know, a couple weeks." He raised his eyebrows. "Or years. Who keeps track?" She stood and offered him her hand. "PAY ATTENTION!"

"I'm sorry," he said, "your witty retort caught me off guard."

"I'm serious," she replied. "Pay attention." She looked at the side of his head. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good," he said. "But what was with them? What were they looking for? They just sort of stopped."

"That was weird, right?" she commented.

"Alpha and Echo," Rolph called. "Southeast corner. Assist Charlie."

"How bad is it out there?" Dawn asked one of the guards, his name was Phillip.

"Bad," Phillip replied. "More keep arriving."

Three vampires ran in from the back door with a singular purpose. They ran straight at Dawn. She barely had time to raise her sword before they were on her. Gunn grabbed one by the hair and decapitated it. Billy, the other guard, staked another. The third leaned down ferociously, its fangs just pricked her neck when it suddenly turned to dust. As the dust cleared, Dawn was holding a stake against her chest. "That was close," she said, but her voice was no longer light hearted.

"New plan," Gunn said as he collected one of the duffels from the stairs. "Put this on." He was holding riot gear.

"I'll look like an idiot," she replied.

"We'll look like idiots," he responded. They quickly began dressing.

"Heads up," Phillip stated. They turned to see more than ten vampires coming in the back.

"Spread out," Billy stated. "We don't want to get in each other's swing radius."

"Dawn," Gunn said. "Maybe it's time you go to the panic room."

"Just watch your ass," she replied.

Axes and swords began to swing. Denise came up the stairs. "Ma'am," Phillip said, "it's not safe here. Go back downstairs." He brought the sword around and decapitated the nearest vamp.

A large biker vamp grabbed Dawn from behind. She flailed helplessly. Gunn took out another on his way to her aid. He plunged a stake in the biker's back, freeing Dawn. "DUCK," she yelled. She swung the sword, taking out two that were coming up fast.

"I have a question," Gunn said. "Is no one watching the back of the property?"

"They're a little overwhelmed," the guard Phillip replied.

"Denise," Dawn said, "go back to the panic room."

Three more vampires came in the back. They stopped. Dawn followed their gaze to Denise. "Don't be so surprised," Denise stated. "You think I want to cook hamburgers for kids my whole life?"

"You're the traitor?" Dawn asked, her entire body deflating. "Why?"

"I'm going to be queen," she said as she walked past the group towards the vampires.

"Lucifer's queen?" Gunn questioned with a smirk.

"You do know that he's planning on going home, alone," Dawn stated.

"Not to mention wiping out humanity in the process," Gunn added.

"Kill them," she said to the vamps. The three were now six. They all exchanged a look.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Dawn warned.

"Kill her first," Denise said. A moment later, she was screaming as the vampires ripped into her neck and wrists. Dawn and Gunn approached and ended four of the six quickly. Crossbow bolts ended the other two.

Dawn looked to the guards. "NO ONE EVER TELLS ROLPH," she ordered. "She died horribly by accident. But she was NOT a traitor."

"Understood ma'am," Phillip replied. Billy nodded.

More vampires appeared at the rear doors. Something crashed above. "That's the second floor terrace," Dawn said.

"I'm on it," Gunn said. "We can't let them get above us too."

Suddenly, the front doors crashed inward. Dawn squealed just slightly with surprise. Five vampires poured in the front. Another eight came in the back. "Stay between us, ma'am," Phillip stated.

"You call me ma'am one more time, we're gonna have a problem," she replied.

Both guards pulled swords from sheaths on their backs. As the vampires approached, Dawn and the guards began hacking through them. Not every swing his its mark, but very quickly, the tile floor was becoming slippery with blood. Gunn was thrown back onto the second floor landing. Two vampires ran at him. He managed to impale one in the chest with his axe. He sidestepped the other and helped him over the railing. "LOOK OUT BELOW!" Gunn shouted. Dawn watched the vampire fall to the tile with a thud. She quickly fell on it with a stake. She looked up at Gunn and winked.

He yanked the axe free from the vampire's chest and swung through its neck. He smiled and winked back. Dawn's eyes went wide, but before she could even shout, a large female vampire dressed in a nurse's uniform appeared behind Gunn and sunk her teeth into his throat. Gunn let out a sharp pained cry.

i*****

Xander brought the sword down with all of his might. At the last second, Lucifer raised his own blade over his head, deflecting Xander's golden sword. "Did you really think for one second that you could beat me?" Lucifer questioned. Lightning bolts struck the ground all around them. Trees exploded in lethal splinters as they were hit.

Xander brought the sword around and swung again. Lucifer deflected it. "Can I just say," Xander stated, "how cool is it that I'm in the middle of a swordfight with an angel using Excalibur."

They both swung again, their swords coming together in front of their heads. Lucifer swung again, Xander barely managed to block it. He pulled free, spun, and swung again. The blade managed to just barely slice Lucifer's chest. His eyes flashed with anger. "Enough of this," Lucifer said with hatred. As he pushed out his hand, Xander flew backwards across the clearing. Before he could sit up, Lucifer planted his sword through Xander's stomach. He cried out in pain.

"I thought you angels were honorable," Xander said, his voice weak and full of pain. "You cheated."

"Humans are so very pathetic," Lucifer replied as he pulled his blade free. Blood poured from Xander's wound. "This is not a game."

"If it was I won," Xander responded. "You cheated."

"I could kill you now," Lucifer said as he looked up at the sky, "but Michael is almost here. And I really want you to meet him." He turned and started walking away.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

Everyone angrily opened fire. Willow fell back against the steel wall and slid to the floor. "Stop it," she started saying softly. "Stop it. STOP IT. STOP IT! STOOOOOOOOP!" The gunfire ended. "You're just making more."

Jenny grabbed the crossbow, loaded a bolt, and tied the rope off to the skid. She fired. "Take us up," she ordered. The helicopter rose carrying the screaming demon with it. Sam got herself under control, leaned out the door, and fired two tranqs into the demon. It stopped moving

Jenny let Sam and Carlos drag the creature up to the skid while she crawled across the cabin to Willow. She gently set her hand on Willow's shoulder. Willow looked up, her face contorted in grief, her eyes flooding tears down her cheeks. Jenny looked into those puffy eyes. "I am so sorry," she apologized. "I thought we had her. I''m sorry."

Willow tried to speak but couldn't. She just shook her head. "What do we need from this thing?" Carlos asked. "An arm? Just blood?"

"Willow," Jenny said softly. "Show me what to do. I'll do it."

"The spell is too powerful," Willow said weakly. "Just get me some DNA."

"Cut something off of that thing and dump it," Jenny said. Carlos sliced off a finger and let the rest of it fall to the ground below.

"I can see the lights of the town," Red stated. "They're a couple minutes out."

Jenny brought the finger to Willow. "Can I help?" she questioned.

"No," Willow said sadly. She placed the finger in a bowl she pulled from her bag. She sprinkled it with some arsenic from a vial and began to read the words from Xander's text.

i*****

Suddenly, Angel tackled Lucifer to the ground. He began ferociously punching him over and over. Lucifer slammed his hand into Angel's chest sending him twenty feet into the air. He landed hard. "Xander," Angel said weakly as he looked to Xander.

"No fair jumping in without me tagging you," Xander said as he offered a hand to Angel.

Lucifer spun around. "That is not possible," he said angrily.

"It looks like there are no rules today," Xander stated as he glanced down where his wound should have been. He raised his sword again. "Just to be clear, anything goes." He raised the sword with his left hand and with his right made a fist that he lifted and slammed downward. Lucifer flew into the air and slammed back down into the ground. Angel looked at him with wide eyes. "Cool huh?"

"Be careful," Angel replied. "He's not something you want to toy with."

"Did you need something?" Xander asked.

"A portal to Quor'toth," Angel said.

"Portals are simple so long as you have something from that world," Xander replied. "Do you have something?"

"Connor grew up there," Angel replied.

"Did he bring anything of the world back with him?" Xander questioned as Lucifer finally stood. A lightning bolt struck the ground just behind them.

"A murderous disposition," Angel replied.

"You do realize I'm in the middle of a battle with an angel?" Xander asked.

"I will find out," Angel replied. "The fallen are close to escape."

Xander opened his closed hand, revealing a small scroll. "This will open a portal," he stated, "so long as you are holding an item to direct it." Lucifer pointed his finger at Xander. "GO!" The next lightning bolt changed directions and flew towards him. He held up the sword instinctively, deflecting the strike, but the power of it slammed him into the ground. Angel disappeared back into the cavern.

"I am done playing games with you," Lucifer said angrily.

"I thought you said it wasn't a game," Xander replied.

"Do you know how many of your friends are dead?" Lucifer asked suddenly. "How many will be dead in the next minutes? You want this to be a game. So be it. You have lost…. everything." He suddenly appeared next to Xander, his sword approaching Xander's neck.

i*****

Two more vampires appeared through the curtains leading to the second floor balcony. Dawn screamed before taking two steps and launching herself from the lobby to the second floor balcony, clearing the railing. She plunged a stake into the vampire's back. The fangs in Gunn's neck turned to dust. Without looking, she spun and decapitated the two vampires that had just stepped onto the landing. "CHARLES!" she cried out. She grabbed him as his knees started to buckle.

"Did you just jump fifteen feet in the air?" he asked confusedly.

"WE NEED A MEDIC!" Dawn shouted.

"I'm okay," Gunn said softly as he looked into her eyes.

"No you're not," she said as tears filled her eyes.

"It's not the first time I've been bit," he stated. "The wounds will heal."

"We need to get you to the infirmary," she stated.

"How did you do that?" he questioned.

"I don't know," she replied. "I just saw you and I knew I needed to get there."

"Dawn," he said. "I think you're a Slayer." Her mouth dropped open.

i*****

Willow tried to read the spell, but her voice kept faltering. "I can't do this," she said sadly.

"Give me the spell," Sam stated. "I'll do it."

"It's t-too powerful," Willow replied between her sobs. "It c-could kill y-you."

"Sixty seconds," Red called.

"Willow," Jenny pleaded. Willow couldn't meet her gaze.

"We have to stop them," Sam stated. "How many tranq guns do we have?"

"Three," Carlos replied. "But not nearly enough cartridges."

"We'll do what we can," Sam said.

"That town will die," Jenny replied as she readied herself for battle.

"No," Sam replied. "You will stay here."

"Yes," Carlos agreed. "Your future is clear."

"Red," a soft voice said snapping Willow's eyes wide. "You need to do this."

"Kennedy?" Willow questioned sadly, as new tears sprung from her eyes. Everyone in the cabin turned.

"You need to save that town," Kennedy stated.

"I can't," Willow said heart brokenly. "I need you."

"I'll always be here," she replied. "But you have to do this now." Willow shook her head. Kennedy gently set her hand on Willow's cheek. "Be my strong girl. Save the world." Willow took a deep breath. As she began to read, her hair started to darken. "That's my girl."

"She's doing it," Jenny said.

"How is that possible?" Carlos whispered to Sam.

"I don't know," she replied. "I think the rules are different today."

Willow tilted her head back and shouted the last phrase. "Ten seconds," Red stated. Sam and Jenny tilted their heads out the open door.

"Oh my God," Jenny said with amazement as every single red demon burst into flames.

"You did it," Kennedy said proudly. "I knew you would." She knelt down and tenderly kissed Willow's cheek. "You are a Good person. Don't ever let the darkness in. I will always love you, Red."

Willow looked at her with sad eyes. "I love you," she said, her voice broken. Kennedy smiled proudly before fading away. "NOOOO!"

i*****

"You cannot be here," a woman dressed in gold flowing gowns stated.

"And yet, here we are," Faith replied as she squinted against the bright white of the endless expanse, if it could be called that. The ground was sand, and the white seemed to stretch in every direction as far as she could see. It smelled of summer flowers. Crashing waves could be heard all around them.

"You are humans," the woman stated. "No human can enter this realm."

"Like she said," Buffy replied.

"And Two cannot enter when only one has left," the woman continued, her voice betraying confusion and some fear.

"I'm not sure who we need to talk to," Buffy said.

"But there's a war raging down on earth," Faith continued, "and it was started by a fallen."

"Stay here," the woman said.

Buffy looked at Faith before they both looked at the expanse of pure white. "Where would we go?" Buffy questioned.

"I don't know," Faith replied. "But if they have a bar, I could really use a drink." She looked at Buffy. "You're my sister?"

"I'm pretty sure it's more of a shock to me," Buffy responded.

"At least you got the family thing for a while," Faith said softly.

Buffy immediately felt awful. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "That was a stupid thing to say. I would have liked having a sister growing up."

"I would have just messed up your family," Faith replied.

"I can't make up for what my parents did wrong for so many years," Buffy said. "But I can be your family now. Dawn too."

"Dawn is my family," Faith replied. "Xander and Dawn." She looked into Buffy's eyes. "Maybe the sister thing is why we had so much trouble the second we met."

"And you went a little insane," Buffy said with a smile, that she instantly regretted. "I'm sorry. I'm just having a little trouble wrapping my head around just what a bastard my father really was."

"It's okay, B," Faith replied. "I don't get it either. Maybe Dawn was wrong."

"Do you think she was wrong?" Buffy questioned.

"We're in the waiting room of heaven," Faith replied, "so probably not."

"I was thinking the same thing," Buffy said.

"So sisters," Faith stated. "And we want the same guy. Isn't there a rule?"

"Probably," Buffy replied. "But this is my rule. He better never hurt you or he will be very sorry." Faith smiled wide.

"She's back," Faith said softly. Both girls turned.

"We believe you may be correct about the events taking place," she said.

"So you're going to fix it, right?" Buffy asked.

"The actions of man are not our concern," the woman stated.

"The so-called actions of man are in response to one of yours trying to tear our world apart," Faith said angrily. The bright white darkened for just a moment.

"You must leave now," the woman said emphatically.

"You sent Michael to hurt Xander," Buffy said loudly as she looked past the woman. "But Xander isn't the bad guy. Your OWN is doing this. Xander is just trying to stop the end of the world."

"Or maybe you don't care," Faith replied. "It's not like you were there to help a six year old girl when she screamed for you in the middle of the night." The bright white dimmed again. Buffy's eyes filled with tears. "You, all of you, God, if you exist, are cowards." The woman looked around fearfully. "You sit up here in judgment of what we do knowing what we have to fight against." She lowered her head.

"I understand free will," Buffy said suddenly. "But a fallen angel ripping our world apart is hardly free will. And even if Xander could kill him, why shouldn't he? He is endangering OUR KINGDOM. My sister's right. Maybe it's time you get out of our lives for good. Cause you are cowards."

"And if Michael lays a hand on Xander," Faith added, "he will be VERY sorry."

"Send us back," Buffy said. Nothing happened. "SEND US BACK!"

The woman disappeared leaving them alone. "You know how we get mad at Xander when he gets up in the face of the bad guys?" Faith questioned. Buffy nodded. "We just called out God."

"He is a very bad influence," Buffy replied.

i*****

"Please tell me you have something from your time on Quar'toth," Angel said to Connor over the ever increasing moans and wails of the inhabitants of the well.

"My sunny disposition, "Connor replied.

"That's what I told Xander," Angel said. "I need something tangible. A charm. A necklace. Shoes. Anything."

"Connor reached into his pocket. "I have this," he said softly.

"A stone?" Angel questioned. "Why do you keep a stone in your pocket?"

"It was my first trial," Connor replied. "I had to find this in a forest….inside a rabbit." Angel looked at him with shock. "It was to teach me tracking."

"I am so Very sorry," Angel responded.

"I keep it to remind me just how cruel people can be," Connor continued.

"Today, it might just save the world," Angel replied.

"What do we do?" Connor questioned.

"They are coming," Illyria stated.

Angel unrolled the small scroll and read. His eyes went wide. "What is it?" Connor asked.

"This can't just be any portal spell," Angel said as he glanced at the exit with disbelief.

"What?" Connor questioned.

"I need a drop of your blood," Angel stated as he pulled a knife from his belt. Connor reluctantly held out his hand. Angel sliced a small cut in his palm. He did the same to himself. He took the stone and placed it in the blood of his wound. He pulled Connor's hand on top of the stone. "You are my son. And I love you."

"How bad?" Connor questioned.

"Nothing like that," Angel replied. "I just needed to say it." He began to read from the scroll as the angry cries of the prisoners' voices grew.

i*****

Xander saw his mistake and closed his eyes, awaiting the fatal blow. Then, there was a clang. He opened his eyes to see a sword blocking Lucifer's. "Dennis?" he asked. "It's about time." He felt the jab in his ribs. Lucifer's eyes were wide with confusion.

"What is this?" Lucifer questioned.

"Something you'll never understand," Xander replied. "Loyalty. To Family. To Friends. To acquaintances. To strangers. You want God to accept you back. But you haven't changed. Loyalty is sticking next to someone no matter what. I'm not gay. I don't exactly understand it. But my best friend is, and I love her unconditionally. My ally is a vampire that has committed countless crimes, but he has my back. My adopted daughter was never born. But she is the best human I have ever known. I would give anything to see her have a happy life. And I love her like nothing I've ever felt. My soon to be wife is a murderer. I can't forgive her. I don't have the right. But I can love her. Her life was cruel and she NEVER should have gone through that. And I will love her with my every breath." He looked at Lucifer. "And a man who was murdered over the love of a girl is my friend. I can't even see him or hear him, but he's my friend." A sword swung and circled next to him.

"I will still destroy you," Lucifer said, although his resolve had faded slightly.

"You might," Xander replied. "But that won't earn you his love. Even if you sneak your way back in, you are tainted. You care for no one but yourself. God didn't banish you because you hated us. He banished you because you have no loyalty. You are without honor."

The angel raised his sword and charged.

i*****

"I can't be a Slayer," Dawn stated.

"Well, I hope you're wrong," Gunn replied as he looked down at the two guards. "Cause they need help."

Dawn looked at him curiously. "Xander would have….," she said.

"Protected you at any cost," Gunn responded. "I don't know what you are. But, if you're a Slayer…."

"If you die….," she said before leaping off the balcony. She rolled as she landed and began swinging her sword.

"That's my girl," Gunn said proudly.

""

"Willow," Jenny said softly as she crawled next to her in the cabin, "is there anything I can do?"

"She's gone," Willow replied even softer. "She's gone for good. She gave me her message and moved on." She turned to Jenny. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"I can't answer that," Jenny replied. "But, she came here. She talked to you. Do you have any idea how many people get that?"

Willow looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said. "Who was he?"

"She," Jenny replied. "She was my everything. And she wanted to help. So she got between me and a vampire. There was no prophecy. He snapped her neck and dropped her in an alley."

"I am so sorry," Willow said.

"I didn't tell you that story out of pity or even camaraderie," Jenny said. "I just wanted you to understand that what we do matters. It HAS to matter. Cause if it doesn't, she died for nothing."

"It matters," Willow said. "The Council matters. And I know where we need to go next."

"Where?" Jenny questioned.

"Hold on," Willow replied. Everyone looked to her for her next words. "No. I mean Hold ON."

i*****

The woman in white returned. "You can go now," she stated.

"What?" Faith asked. "No. You have to help. You have to stop Michael from killing Xander."

"You need to go," the woman said again.

"NO!" Buffy said angrily. "We are here to stop you from making a mistake."

"Do you really believe he did not see this?" the woman asked before throwing out her hands and sending them away.

"We didn't' exactly save the planet," Faith said as they reappeared where Xander and a floating sword were fighting Lucifer.

"We lost," Buffy said unhappily.

i*****

The cries from the fallen were so great that the walls shook with their grief. Stones began to fall. Angel said the last word and within the well a shimmering blue sphere appeared. "You did it," Connor said with surprise.

Suddenly it felt as though the entire cavern rose in the air and fell. Many dropped to their knees. "They are free," Groo shouted over the din.

"Get behind me," Angel said to Connor.

"No," Connor objected angrily.

"There are fallen angels," Angel replied, "they are not fond of humans."

"They won't know that you're not," he responded.

"You all need to go," Illyria stated.

"But….," Angel started to protest.

"You are both correct," she said. "They will not think twice about eliminating that which they believe are responsible for destroying their kingdom. GO!" 

"What about you?" Connor questioned.

"I don't belong here," she replied.

"You're not a fallen anymore," Angel responded.

"You don't belong with them," Connor said sadly.

She slowly approached him. He took an apprehensive step back. She smiled sadly. "I know you care for me," she said. "But you also fear me. I cannot be with you because you may be right. One day, I may hurt you or worse."

"If you would just let me in," Connor said.

"You would not want to be in me," she replied plainly. Angel wagged a finger at anyone that might reply to that. "I have committed atrocities that would make you ill just hearing of them. I am not Good. You are. Find someone that deserves that."

"I don't think you know the things I've done," Connor replied.

"And now you are better," she stated. "You are a good man. I am not good. And I will never be good. But I think I can do one good thing. Go."

"Illyria," Angel said. She shook her head. "Thank you."

She took a few more steps to Connor before leaning forward and kissing his lips. "GO!" she said as she stepped back. The entire cavern was collapsing.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Angel shouted. He grabbed Connor's arm and dragged him out of the cavern.

i***** 

Xander's sword clanged violently against Lucifer's.. He threw his head forward and Lucifer tumbled backwards. Lucifer waved his arm, but Xander barely moved. Lucifer raised his sword and charged. Xander closed his eyes. "LOOK OUT!" Buffy screamed. Xander disappeared and reappeared behind the attacking angel. He swung his sword and sliced a line across the angel's back.

"Angel?" Buffy questioned happily as a large group suddenly joined them.

"What about the fallen?" Faith asked.

"They're escaping," Angel said plainly as he kept his eyes on the battle.

"And you don't think you may be needed to stop that?" Faith asked sarcastically.

"It's handled, probably," Angel replied. The girls looked at him questioningly. "Portal. Illyria."

"That's makes as much sense as any of this," Buffy replied.

Suddenly, a helicopter appeared ten feet above the clearing, its' rotors pushing air down on everyone below. It slowly set down about twenty yards away. The occupants scrambled to meet the others. "Wow," Sam said with wonder as she watched Xander swing his sword. "He's really fighting an angel."

"He's beating an angel," Faith replied proudly. Xander kicked out his legs and sent Lucifer to the ground. But the angel disappeared and reappeared behind Xander bringing his blade down towards Xander's head. At the last second, and with everyone's collective breaths held, Xander brought his sword up over his head without even turning around and blocked the attack.

"He's never going to stop talking about this," Buffy commented.

"Do you know what that sword is?" Willow questioned.

"It's Excalibur," Angel replied with disbelief.

"These talisman," Willow said lifting the necklace, "are made from the stone that held the sword."

"How do you know?" Faith questioned.

"I can feel it," she replied.

"So can I," Jenny added.

"He's fighting a fallen angel using Excalibur," Buffy said plainly. "Never EVER going to hear the end of it." Most everyone nodded. Xander used his sword to push Lucifer back as he stood.

The hilt of a floating sword struck Lucifer in the back of the head, sending him to his knees. "What the hell was that?" Connor questioned.

"Dennis," Angel said with a disbelieving smile.

"Why are you here?" Faith questioned.

"Ask her," Jenny said tilting her head towards Willow.

"Where's Kennedy?" Buffy asked. She saw Willow's face. "Oh God. Will." She quickly wrapped her arms around her. "I'm so sorry." Faith's head dipped and her eyes filled with tears.

"What is that?" Connor asked as he pointed to the rolling black cloud emitting lightning bolts in every direction.

"That's Michael," Faith replied. "He's coming to kill all of us because he thinks we're the bad guys."

"We went to heaven," Buffy stated. "Faith and I." A lot of mouths dropped open. "We tried to explain. They threw us out."

"You know that the events of this week sound more and more ridiculous, right?" Jenny questioned.

"Absolutely," Angel replied. Everyone nodded.

"Why are you here?" Buffy asked Willow.

"We need to go," she replied. "All of us."

"Where?" Angel asked.

"The Council," Willow said. "And don't ask why because I don't really know. I just know we need to be there."

"What about….?" Buffy started to ask as she turned her head. Their swords clanged together again. Xander ran forcing Lucifer back until he hit a tree.

"Do you still believe you can win this?" Lucifer questioned.

"I already have," Xander replied. "You're just too stupid to realize it." Everyone heard the exchange. The lightning was even more intense now. And the rumbling coming from the rolling cloud was becoming deafening. The ground was shaking. "You are Fallen. And that is all you will ever be." Xander was screaming to be heard. He took a step back, his sword tip against Lucifer's neck. "It's a trip to the wood shed for you." He suddenly tossed the gold sword into the air. It hung there, twenty feet off the ground. Xander turned his head. "Let's go." In a flash, they were gone.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

Dawn was a machine. She slashed and kicked and punched ferociously. The Council guards had stepped back to give her room. Every vampire that entered was dust in seconds. Gunn smiled down proudly. In a flash of white, the lobby was suddenly filled with people. Dawn swung instinctively but Xander stopped the blade between his hands. A few drops of blood hit the tile floor. "OH MY GOD!" Dawn said joyously. "You're back."

"I'm back," he replied. "And you're a Slayer."

"I'm a Slayer," she responded before throwing her arms around his neck.

"That's just a compliment, right?" Buffy asked.

"No," Xander said. "She was finally activated. Took long enough."

"You knew?" Faith and Buffy both questioned.

"Of course I knew," Xander replied. "How did you not?"

"I'm really a Slayer?" Dawn questioned.

"From the looks of the dust in here," Xander replied, "I'd say you're more than just any Slayer. You're a great Slayer."

"Wow," Connor said. "That explains so much."

"Xander," Buffy said fearfully, "this isn't over. The world is still in danger."

"I need a headset," Xander stated. Dawn pointed to Billy and he handed over his. "Everyone. Disengage. Get inside."

"Mr. Harris?" Rolph questioned.

"Disengage and come inside," he said again.

"There are quite a few of them out here," Rolph responded.

"They won't be able to get in here anymore," Xander said confidently. "This isn't a request."

"Understood, sir," Rolph responded.

"Don't sir me," Xander said with a smile. "He looked over at Dawn. Tell all of the other Council teams too. They need to get back to their offices immediately and wait for the all clear."

"What's going on?" Faith asked. Dawn walked away and picked up a computer.

The remains of the front and rear doors burst open, as a hundred Slayers and security team members poured in. Rolph was last. "I hope you know what you're doing," he stated, "because we're still under attack."

"Xander?" Dawn questioned.

"Michael is going to clean up," he said plainly. "And we're not allowed to see that."

"Xander," Buffy said, her voice nearing panic, "we didn't succeed. They threw us out."

"Michael was coming for me," Xander replied. "I felt it. He is not someone you want to mess with."

"As opposed to Lucifer," Connor commented.

"Lucifer is like a flawed human with super powers," Xander said. "Michael is wrath and vengeance and a single mindedness that defies human logic. He is incorruptible and unstoppable. And when he was coming for me, I knew it. He's not coming for me anymore. I don't know what happened up there. But God heard. And Lucifer is about to go bye bye for good."

"But the demons and the vampires," Dawn said with concern.

"Michael isn't coming alone," Xander said with a strange smile. "And you're still key."

"She said that already," Gunn stated.

"You saved us," Xander stated.

"Saved me," Gunn replied happily as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You won't be intimidated by me cause I'm a Slayer?" she asked.

"No," he replied. "I'll just keep being intimidated for all the reasons I was before."

"We're missing something here," Jenny said. "You two went to heaven?"

"Xander sent us," Buffy said happily.

"We're the twins," Faith added.

No one spoke for a few seconds. "As in sisters?" Willow questioned.

"Same father, different mother," Faith replied.

"They were born on the same day at the same time," Dawn stated.

"No way," Jenny commented.

"At this point," Gunn stated, "you're just making things up."

"That is really…," Connor started to say.

"Disturbing," Giles stated as he came down the stairs from above. Xander nearly fell to the floor.

"I was gonna say Hot," Connor responded. Angel smiled. Gunn sort of nodded. Dawn glared at all three.

"GILES!" Willow shouted happily. "I thought….."

Faith looked at Xander. "I was so distracted," he replied, "I thought I lost them." He looked up. "I thought I lost you."

"Giles," Buffy said as her face scrunched up and tears flooded her eyes. "I thought."

"So did I," Giles replied. "I felt the heat." He nodded thankfully to Xander.

"I'm sorry I cut it so close," Xander replied. "I really thought. I am SO happy to see you." He moved to the stairs and stared up at Giles. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath.

Where did you come from?" Buffy asked.

"Bakersfield approximately," he replied.

"I had a lot of people to bring back," Xander explained. "I couldn't bring everyone to the lobby." About eighty more people, Slayers and team members stepped onto the landings above. Willow had wandered over to the stairs going to the lower levels and collapsed. She sobbed quietly.

Rose stepped out from behind Giles. "Rose," Reginald said as all of his breath left his body. Xander let out a deeply held sigh of relief as well. Reginald ran up the stairs to greet her. He lifted her in the air and spun her around. She blushed deeply but smiled wide.

The building began to shake as the storm outside intensified. The lights flashed twice before going out. Fifteen seconds later, the emergency lights came on. Thunder boomed and bright flashes could be seen through the windows and broken doors. "What's happening out there?" Connor asked.

"God's wrath," Xander replied. "And we're not really supposed to see that."

"How do you know all of this?" Giles questioned.

"I saw Raiders of the Lost Ark," he replied plainly. "When they open the box, you shouldn't be watching."

Giles sighed, removed his glasses, and rubbed the bridge of his nose between two fingers. "The most powerful human on the planet," he stated, "and you still talk in movies."

"Would you rather I say I just know?" Xander questioned.

"No," Gunn replied, "Raiders was a good touch." He gave him a thumbs up.

"The day is not done," Xander replied. "Lucifer will not go quietly. And we lost a lot."

"Willow," Sam said softly.

"Willow?" Rose asked fearfully.

As Xander walked, the crowd parted. He sat down next to her on the stairs. "I am So Very sorry," he said.

"She was so brave," Willow said weakly as she turned to him. "Why didn't you save her?" Buffy and Faith looked down sadly. Angel shook his head.

Giles removed his glasses again. Dawn looked around. She caught Jenny's eyes. "Kennedy?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"She didn't make it," Jenny said softly as she shook her head.

Dawn's entire body slumped. Buffy quickly grabbed her. "I'm sorry," Buffy said sincerely. "About everything. I'll be a better sister."

"I knew what Giles was doing," Xander said softly. "What happened with Kennedy happened so fast. I didn't….." Tears dripped from his eyes.

"Faith," Willow called softly. Faith looked into Buffy's eyes. She nodded her away. Faith slowly approached the stairs. Xander stood and moved back into the lobby.

"Everyone should take a break," he stated softly. "Hit the showers. Grab some food. Reload. Whatever makes you most comfortable. The battle may be over. But let's stick close for now."

Everyone started to move in different directions. Rolph moved to the center of the lobby. "I guess Denise will be making a few hundred sandwiches," he said with a smile. "I'll go open the panic room."

Dawn looked to Gunn with wide eyes. Xander saw the exchange. "Oh," he said very quietly with a deep sadness. Buffy and Angel heard.

"Rolph," Dawn started to say.

Gunn steeped in front of her. "I think she came up here out of concern for you," Gunn lied. Xander looked perplexed for a moment. Buffy looked to Angel curiously. "We were in the middle of a large assault. They grabbed her before we could even react. By the time we…. She didn't make it."

"What?" Rolph asked with confusion.

"I am so sorry," Rolph," Dawn said sincerely. "We couldn't do anything. It happened so fast."

"Why would she leave the panic room?" Rolph questioned sadly. "She….. She was safe there."

"Buffy," Xander said in her head. "Get to the panic room. Find out how she got out before Rolph does."

"Why?" Buffy replied, partially out loud before she quieted.

"I'm not sure," he lied. "Something bad. I'll tell Faith later. And then she'll tell you."

"Why?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Because you're sisters," he replied. Buffy moved to the far stairwell so as not to disturb Willow and ran down.

"I'm so sorry Willow," Faith said. "She didn't deserve that."

"No," Willow said sadly. "But if you're thinking it should have been you, you're wrong. You don't deserve that either. Kennedy didn't have a lot of friends. She had to stay detached from the Slayers so she could help them. I'm always so busy in my head, I never really asked if she was happy."

"She was REALLY happy," Faith said quickly. "She loved her job. She loved those girls. And she loved you SO much. Every breakthrough, every successful experiment, she would go on and on about. She was proud of you."

"I didn't even believe you were friends," Willow said through sniffles. "That's how much I never paid attention."

"It wasn't that you weren't paying attention," Faith replied. "She knew how you felt about me. With reason. So, we hung out ….sometimes. She never had a bad thing to say about you. While I had lots of four letter words to say about him." She glanced over at Xander. "We trained. Kicked each other's asses. Like friends do." She smiled weakly. Willow's face scrunched up and she began to sob again. "I'm sorry. Willow shook her head before burying her face against Faith's chest. Faith reluctantly wrapped her arms around her. "She was my friend."

"She said the same thing about you." Willow said softly. "I just didn't listen."

"I am so sorry," Faith said again with so much emotion, it made Willow's heart hurt for her. They quickly embraced one another, their tears flowing freely. "She talked about you all the time. You were her Only love." Willow's face contorted again. Faith held her tightly.

"You talked about him?" Willow finally questioned.

"Of course," Faith said plainly. "He made me want to pull my hair out. Or beat him senseless." Willow smiled slightly. "I will miss her." Faith brushed a lock of hair from Willow's forehead.

"I know," she replied. "I'm sorry I didn't see that you changed."

"There is no forgiveness for the things I've done," Faith said softly. "I'm just trying to be better."

Willow looked around. "I think we all are," she replied.

"Rolph," Xander said as he approached him. "I am very sorry. I know you thought you had to hide it. You didn't. We all need someone. I thought you made a wonderful couple."

"I don't understand why she would come up here," Rolph replied, lost.

"Whatever you need," Xander replied, "whatever I can do to help, you've got it."

"The day's not over," Rolph replied. "There will always be time for grief later."

i*****

Buffy opened the door to Xander's office and froze. The smell of blood flooded her senses. "Oh God!" she said aloud.

She walked towards the far wall avoiding the bloody footsteps. She found the hidden release for the panic room, and pulled. As the door opened, her hand went to her mouth. The room was filled with dead Council employees and one other. "XANDER" she yelled both aloud and in her head. "WE HAVE A PROBLEM. CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"I hear you," he replied softly in her mind.

"They're all dead," she stated. "Nina too."

"Oh God," Xander said. "How did I NOT see it? Feel it?"

"Who did this?" Buffy asked.

"Denise," he replied.

"OH GOD NO," she said as she fell to her knees. "How do we tell Rolph and Angel…..?" She began to sob. They echoed in his head like tiny explosions. He broke contact.

i*****

Xander quickly wiped his eyes. "Dawnie," he said with a completely fake smile. "Why don't you and Gunn head down to the office and check in with the rest of our offices."

Dawn's face fell. If anyone other than Faith could read him, it was her. "Come on, Dawn," Gunn said, reading her body language. "Let's make some food for everyone on the way."

Dawn's eyes pleaded. "It's so bad," Xander said in her head.

"Everyone," Dawn called. "Get downstairs to the dining room and get some food. It's been a long day, and it might not be over." Most of the lobby began to clear.

Suddenly, a strong hand clamped down on Xander's shoulder. "What really happened here?" Rolph asked. Xander turned with surprise. "You may be the king, but I've watched you for five years."

"That's not creepy at all," Xander replied. Rolph glared, with a hint of sadness. "I don't want you to know. You don't need to know."

"I spent too many years ignoring the truth," Rolph stated. "I don't want to live like that anymore."

"Go," Willow said as she saw Faith's worried expression. "I don't know what that's about. But it can't be good."

"I know I can't make Anything better for you," Faith said. "And I'm the last person…."

"I'd like that a lot," Willow responded honestly. "I can see it in your eyes. You care."

"She was my…friend," Faith said as her lip quivered.

"Maybe, we can be that too," Willow replied.

"I'm not very smart," Faith responded. "I'm sure I'd bore you."

"And I'd like that a lot." Willow smiled sadly.

Faith reached up and gently touched her cheek. "Thank you," she said sincerely before walking to Xander. She wrapped her arm around his waist. He smiled sadly.

"Mr….," Rolph started to say. "Xander. What really happened?"

Dawn joined Xander on his other side. "I don't know why," Xander said softly. "I didn't even feel it.."

"When I saw her standing there," Dawn continued, "I didn't sense anything wrong. I figured she was worried about you."

"What was she?" Rolph questioned.

"I don't know," Xander replied. "But it looks like she was our traitor."

"She couldn't have been," Rolph said quickly. "She's been here since the beginning."

"I know that," Xander replied. "She was my friend."

"What happened downstairs?" he asked.

Dawn and Gunn turned towards him too. Xander closed his eyes. "Everyone in the panic room is dead," he said quietly.

"Everyone?" Dawn asked, her voice shaking. "I sent them to their deaths."

"You were trying to protect them," Rolph replied.

"This place was supposed to be a sanctuary," Xander said. "I let them down."

"Nina," Gunn said with sudden realization.

"No," Dawn said sadly.

Angel approached. "What happened to Nina?" he asked apprehensively.

Rolph turned and looked into his eyes. He started to speak. "We did have a traitor," Xander said. "And I didn't see it."

"She's dead," Angel stated.

"I'm Very sorry," Xander replied.

"I need to see her," Angel said.

"No," Xander replied, "you don't."

"WHERE IS SHE?" Angel yelled threateningly.

"My office," Xander replied. Angel walked away. "Angel. You won't want to see her." He kept walking and disappeared down the stairs.

"You will have my resignation within the hour," Rolph stated as he too walked away.

"I won't accept it," Xander replied.

"You don't have a choice," Rolph responded without looking back. Most everyone else had left the lobby.

Xander looked to Dawn and Gunn. "Go,," he said. "Do something else. Anything. Please."

"I'm gonna check on B," Faith said. "You should get something to eat."

There was another flash that temporarily blinded everyone. "You RUINED EVERYHING," a booming voice cried out. A sword came down towards Xander's head. At the last second, Dawn reached out her sword which deflected the blow enough to save Xander, but the force broke her arm. She cried out. Xander grabbed the angel by the throat and ran him into the wall. Cement shattered.

"You should not have come here," Xander said with hatred.

i*****

"What the hell was that?" Jenny questioned.

"That wasn't thunder," Sam replied. They both stood from a table in the dining room. Some of the Slayers had made a table full of sandwiches and although the room was filled with a lot of diners, it was very quiet. They both saw Angel and Rolph pass by with individual purposes. Jenny started to speak. "Yeah. That doesn't look good."

Everyone ended up in the hallway outside of Xander's office.. The entire area smelled of grief and anger and death. "Oh God," Jenny said.

The building rocked again. Buffy, eyes filled with tears, burst into the hallway nearly knocking Angel over. "What is it?" Sam questioned fearfully.

"Xander's in trouble," she said. Rolph, Angel, and Buffy let the sadness slip away, for now. All five started running.

i*****

"You cannot defeat me, boy," Lucifer said as he threw Xander across the lobby. As he hit the far wall, picture frames exploded, littering the floor with shards of glass. Xander stood holding swords in both hands. "You gave up the sword that could hurt me."

"These will hurt you," Xander responded confidently as he swung the swords in his hands.

"Maybe," Lucifer smiled joyously as he looked to Faith. "But this will hurt you more." Xander followed the angel's gaze. His eyes went wide as he realized she wasn't wearing the talisman anymore.

"NOOOO!" Xander cried out exploding every window in the building.

With the flick of his hand, Lucifer broke Faith's neck. Dawn screamed. Xander collapsed. Gunn pulled two handguns from the waistband of his jeans and began firing. The bullets harmlessly hit the angel and dropped to the floor. "New queen," Lucifer addressed Dawn. "Since the last is gone." He laughed as he stepped towards Dawn. She stood taller brandishing her sword in shaking hands.

"Get her out of here!" Xander shouted as he stood. Gunn grabbed Dawn and dragged her towards the stairs. Lucifer turned as Xander attacked. With a twist of Xander's hand, Lucifer flew across the lobby and through the brick wall landing in the driveway beyond. Xander passed through the broken front doors. As Lucifer started to stand. Xander waved his hand in the air sending the angel flying two hundred feet in the air. When Xander clapped his hands together, the angel was pounded down to the ground, completely exploding the stone fountain. Before he even tried to move, Xander flicked his hand and sent the broken angel sailing into the wall of the fifth floor. Bricks crumbled and fell to the ground below.

"Xander, STOP!" Sam cried out as she exited the building. Lucifer fell to the ground.

From inside the building, Buffy screamed heartbroken. Sam turned. Dawn ran into the front driveway with Gunn right behind, still grasping her arm. "Don't do this," she pleaded.

"She's gone," Xander said, tears streaming down his face and wetting his shirt and jeans. He turned with a dangerous hatred as he heard movement in the rubble.

"XANDER!" Dawn screamed. "STOP!"

The ground began to tremble. Pebbles, sticks, shards of glass from the hundreds of blown out windows, rose into the air. Gunn pulled Dawn's arm harder and tried to drag her inside. "Pain," Xander said softly. Every object slammed into Lucifer's body. The angel let out a pained cry that shook the building and toppled nearby trees.

"Oh my Lord," Giles said as he stepped outside.

"XANDER!" Dawn screamed. "YOU'LL KILL HIM!"

"GOOD," Buffy said as she exited the building.

"Buffy," Angel warned as he joined the group.

"Did you see the lobby?" Buffy questioned angrily. "Did you see my SISTER?"

Angel's mouth dropped open as realization sunk in. "Xander," Angel said as he approached him with raised palms. "This may kill the world."

Xander's head snapped to the side to look at him. His eyes glowed red. "That can't be good," Jenny said softly to Sam.

"EVERYONE INSIDE!" Xander ordered. A heartbeat later, everyone was inside.

"If he kills Lucifer," Rose stated fearfully, "God's vengeance may kill us all."

Xander walked towards the broken angel. "Why?" he asked, tears still streaming down his face.

"Now you know what you took from me," Lucifer replied.

"You lost God because you betrayed him," Xander replied as he slowly approached him. "I lost her because YOU are still worthless." He swung his fist down on the angel's head, knocking him back to the ground.

Lucifer spit out the blood in his mouth. "Maybe she's in the kingdom now," he said defiantly. "Oh. Wait." Xander swung again, his broken hand dripped blood. "I don't fear you."

"Of course you do," Xander replied. "Because you believed I would never do what I'm about to do."

"It will end your world," Lucifer stated, his voice betraying his fear. Xander began to speak in a language long dead. "Don't do this."

"You will pay for what you did," Xander said with intense hatred. A lot of voices cried out from within the building.

Xander's two swords flashed a bright white. "You'll end your world," Lucifer said with real fear.

"Do you know what this is?" Xander questioned.

"You cannot have that," Lucifer said. The cries from inside grew stronger.

"The TRUE death," Xander stated. "You will cease to exist ANYWHERE."

"Only HE can do that," Lucifer said fearfully.

"Until now," Xander said as he raised his two swords over his head. Everyone inside the building was screaming to stop him. He blocked it out. The swords came down ….


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

Xander was standing in a bright white room, alone. "NOOO!" he screamed angrily.

"You need to be quiet," a calm female voice stated. She was wearing a golden, cotton, covering that flowed with her as she moved.

"So I'm dead now?" Xander asked arrogantly.

"No," she replied with the same calm voice. "You are waiting."

"I've never liked waiting," Xander replied. "DMV, auto repair shop. Dentist. Not big on waiting."

She smiled strangely. "You have no respect," she stated. "I have heard about that."

"Respect for what?" Xander asked angrily. "You let Faith die because of YOUR war. You screwed up and the Council had to clean up your mess. Understand this, I hate you. If God exists, he needs to hide right now."

"Come with me," the woman stated. Before Xander could object, he found himself looking down at the entire world.

"So heaven really is in the clouds?" Xander asked.

"What you see below is a ball of land and water," she stated. The view changed. Now, he could see cities. It changed again. He could see people, thousands, then hundreds, then one. "What we see is every soul, every second of every day. I am sorry you lost so much. Sometimes there are no good choices. The good of the many….."

"Never outweighs the good of one," Xander replied. "It's kind of sad that I need to teach You that."

"Over time, you will understand," she said.

"I'm not staying here," Xander replied.

"You have the power of the kingdom within you," she stated. "It was not meant for humanity."

"Then take it back," Xander replied.

"It is not clothing that you wear," she stated. "It is a part of you. There is no separating you from the power."

"Then, kill me," he replied plainly.

"No one with power of the kingdom will ever be harmed," she replied emphatically.

"I harmed one," Xander said with hate. Her face contorted in a mix of shock and sadness. "Isn't there a price for that? Don't you have rules? If you can't kill me, send me to the well."

"You are not meant for the well," she replied.

"No," he said. "I was meant to spend my life with the most amazing girl this world, ANY WORLD, has ever seen. And YOU PEOPLE let her DIE!" Blue lightning crackled from his fingertips.

"Would you harm me?" she asked.

Xander took a deep breath, allowing his animosity to fade. "I could," he said as he looked back into her eyes. "I DO NOT belong here. And if you think you can do something to make me forget her…" Tears sprung up in his eyes and poured down his cheeks.

"You cannot forget her," the woman stated. "You exist as you are now because of your memories."

"I won't stay here," he said. "I can't go back down there. You won't put me in the well. What about another dimension?"

"You are human," she replied. "We cannot banish you to another world."

"I can't go home because of this power," he said again. "And they're afraid of me anyhow. But you can't take the power back." He suddenly looked at her so intensely that she took a step back. "If you can't send me back now, can you send me back then?"

She looked at him curiously. "I will return," she replied.

i***** 

"He's gone," Dawn said sadly. "He crossed God and…." Gunn gently wrapped his arm around her waist.

"God knows who he is and what he's done," he said confidently. "He wouldn't harm him."

Buffy had collapsed to her knees on the floor, crying. Angel started to approach. Dawn waved him away. "Buffy," she said softly.

"I let everything slip from my fingers," she said sadly. "I lost a sister I didn't even know I had. And now he's gone."

"I'm still here," Dawn replied, somewhat hurt by her words.

Buffy looked up at her. "I've been a horrible sister to you," she said, her tears flowing faster.

Dawn knelt down next to her. "I love you, Buffy," she said firmly. "I always have. I always will."

"What do we do now?" Buffy asked so heartbroken Dawn didn't know how to respond. She grabbed her sister and pulled her against her, holding her tight.

"We mourn our losses," Dawn said softly. "And we make the Council into what he wanted it to be."

"I don't know how," Buffy responded quietly. "He…" Her voice caught in her throat.

"You and Faith are both so stupid," Dawn replied with difficulty as tears streamed down her cheeks too.

"I loved him," Buffy stated emphatically. "I always loved him." Angel, across the room, looked down. "I was So afraid of that. But…" She looked to Dawn. "I really was happy for him and Faith. I was sad, but happy. I would NEVER have wanted anything to happen to either of them. I was happy. Does that make sense?"

"Yes," Dawn replied quickly. "I felt the same." She looked at Buffy. "He's my best friend. He's my dad. He's my everything. And this place is his LEGACY. We need to make it UNBELIEVABLE."

"I would like to make that happen," Gunn stated.

"Charles," Dawn tried to reply.

"It's okay," he said. "I understand."

"I don't," Buffy said to Dawn. "Don't mess this up."

Dawn looked back at Gunn. "I love you with every fiber of my being," she stated. His breath caught in his throat. "But Xander is in my heart too."

"I'd be disappointed if he wasn't," Gunn replied. He moved to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you. Dawn. And I'm So sorry. He is a great man."

i*****

Xander paced back and forth across the endless expanse. He tried to use the magic to go back, but nothing happened.

"When would you return?" the woman in gold asked as she reappeared.

Xander spun to face her. "High school," he replied. "Senior year. The day I met Faith."

"No one will know what you have done," she said. "Your Council will not exist if you do not build it."

"I get it," he said.

"Do you?" she questioned. "The Council, the one you built, is important. Your world may crumble without it."

"It's crumbling now," he said plainly.

"Only you will remember," she stated.

"The people that died?" he asked.

"They will all be in their time," she said. "However, the events of the past will continue. As I said, Only you will remember."

"So it will still happen?" he questioned apprehensively.

"Understand, this is a gift," she stated. "A ONE time gift." She looked into his eyes. "Destiny, although not real, is very often fulfilled. "

"I will fix Faith," he replied.

"You might," she stated, "but she may change so much so, she will not stay. You must be prepared for alternate reactions."

"I don't need her to love me," he replied. "I just need her alive."

"I cannot promise anything," the woman said. "What you expect, that for which you have hope, may never occur."

"I don't care," he stated. "She will have a chance at life. So will Sam and Riley and Willow and Kennedy and Tara…and Buffy."

"You will have No hold on your world," she added. "You will not be able to influence events. You will be human."

"What happens if I screw this up?" he asked.

"We will be forced to act," she replied plainly.

"You'll kill my friends," he said calmly.

"No," she replied. "Time will progress."

"Send me back," he said.

"You are certain?" she questioned. "You have a destiny…..with us."

"Heaven or Faith's happiness," he said. "And Willow's and Buffy's and Dawn's." He looked at her. "I won't mess this up."

"You may not find the life you wish," she stated.

"I don't care," he replied.

"He thought you might reply in that manner," she said. "You are meant to be here. You are meant to lead here. But it must be by your choice." She looked into his eyes. "I hope to see you again, Xander Harris."


	26. Chapter 26

EPILOGUE

"I'm gonna go out on a limb, and say there's a new Slayer in town," Oz commented.

Xander rushed up to join the others. "Faith," he said joyously. Everyone looked to him confusedly. Faith turned distractedly and took a hard punch to the side of her face. "Ooooo. Sorry."

Faith asked for a stake and Buffy passed one to her. One second after she staked the vampire, Faith turned angrily to Xander. "You nearly got me killed," she said dangerously. "You have a death wish?"

Xander realized finally that he might be in danger. "You have any fake naked church bus stories to tell?" he questioned with a sly smile.

"What?" Cordelia questioned.

"HUH?" Buffy added angrily.

"Who are you?" Faith questioned suspiciously.

"I'm Xander," he replied, the smile never fading from his face. "Future president of the Watcher's Council."

THE END


End file.
